Curse of Boredom
by Lord Of Crime
Summary: He came while being chased by two hormonally unstable Tailed Beasts. But now, he intended to stay and create chaotic ripples in the proverbial ocean of arrogance and self-entitlement of the vast cosmos.
1. Chapter 1: Circus

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

**Warning:** This story contains explicit scenes, unrealistic proportions and actions regarding the human body as well as other contents suited for mature readers only. If such content does not appeal to you and your preference, kindly leave.

Overpowered, eccentric, friendly, but with a bizarre sense of humor main character (Naruto). Filled with smutty goodness but with proper plot. Some surprise characters may appear.

I had plans to write a Food War story (still do) but after seeing the recent episodes of season 3, I had to get this idea out of my head before it ruined my passion for my first story.

One more thing before we move forward, I would like to mention that the story will start from the Episode Infiltrator.

* * *

**Elemental Nations**

* * *

There comes a time in life when you are faced with a situation that renders you speechless or devoid of proper words to describe the situation around you. The situation may involve a certain event, an enigmatic person or even a place.

The previously blood-filled and untamed land of the Shinobi was one such place that defied all logic. Gone were the different varieties of geographic locations defining a certain part of the world, replaced by a single never ending expanse of trees, flowers and grass stretching towards the horizon, no end in sight.

Right at the middle of this infinite landscape of grass stood a large fortress of sorts, giving the impression that its existence merely served as a necessity rather than luxury. It was quite large for sure, but created from red bricks that gave it a mild but militaristic appeal.

Apart from this structure, nothing really stood out from the norm … if you could somehow ignore the gigantic size of the fortress.

And nine humongous beasts laying in the soft confine of the grass and flowers in an organized circle.

"Even my boredom is bored" a deep but soft voice groaned in evident laziness, its source being a tall redhead laying in the middle most part of the circle, his facial features blocked by a straw hat draped over his face. "Can anyone suggest a place to vent out my boredom?"

"How about my chambers?" Matatabi, the two tailed hellcat purred out in lust-filled delight, wiggling her two flaming tails in anticipation. "I will drain all that 'boredom' right out of you!"

"Bite your tongue, you horny cat!" Kokuo, the five tailed Horse-Dolphin hybrid hissed out in anger. "Listening to you pleasuring yourself while screaming out Naruto's name is one thing, I will not tolerate you mating with him while I am around"

And cue the catfight.

"Oh yeah? At least I know what I want and how to get it, unlike you" the Nibi bite back in anger "And for you information, you prude, I have already mated with him … several times!"

"So have I!" the five tailed beast retorted without a hint of shame "But unlike you, you slutty cat, I didn't return to pleasuring myself with my hands when I had the real thing!"

"Why you…"

The rest of the beasts, beside Kurama, the nine tailed beast, materialized humongous sets of earplugs and serenely went back to their sleep while the two sisters argued over who had mated with Naruto more times than the other.

The person in question had long since awakened from his nap and was openly gaping at the two sisters as they argued, inversely announcing their relationship to the other beasts. What the actual hell?

"I asked about finding a place to vent out my boredom, right?" Naruto asked unsurely, not certain if he had uttered the correct question because from the direction of the argument, it sure as hell didn't look like it.

"Yup"

"Then why the hell are they arguing over how many times I have fucked them?"

"Ask them yourself"

A tired sigh escaped his lips as his shoulders slumped in depression. "Yeah, thanks Kurama"

This distracting argument was not helping his mood. He was tired, bored and ready to rampage.

At least when this world they were inhabiting still had living things, it was fun but that ship had long since sailed. Now he was stuck with a crazy tanuki, two always horny tailed beasts and one sarcastic furball who used to be his prisoner.

The others were at least kind enough to mind their own businesses and leave him alone … for the most part at least.

Cautiously standing up on his feet, the redhead dusted his clothes and looked towards the two arguing sisters who had stopped their heated debate to settle the issue the old fashioned way… wrestling. Yup, the situation had escalated and he needed to get his ass out of there before he found himself dragged into a bedchamber and rode by two horny constructs of energy.

"Time to man up and GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

The sound of a tear appearing in the fabric of space alerted the two sisters to the absence of the redhead they were arguing over, but it was too late, for the man had already closed the portal before they figure out where he had escaped.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

**Watchtower, Earth's Orbit**

* * *

"By Son's flaming nuts, I shall not do that again… unless I have to" Naruto muttered out with a frown as he stood up from the cold and steel-like ground. Wait, steel-like ground? The earth wasn't supposed to be made of iron or steel. "Okay, where the hell am I?"

To be honest, he hadn't exactly thought up any particular place for his landing when he had made his manly escape. He had just conjured up a portal to the nearest world and hurled himself into it with alarming speed to get away from the sisters.

Looking around, his blue eyes perceived the largeness of the room itself and how it was equipped with technologically advanced artilleries and weaponries. Simply judging from that single aspect, he knew that the room was either used to battle dangerous invaders or as a training room.

He would have continued his observation if his eyes hadn't been gravitated towards the other end of the room where a lovely spectacle welcomed him.

Standing in the other side of the room was a beautiful woman, in possession of divine curves and thickness. Black wavy hair cascaded down her back, unrestrained by any sort of accessory to hinder its sheer beauty, held back by a golden tiara with a star in the middle.

Blue eyes of sharpness hiding the glaring ferociousness of a wild predator under a veil of curiosity and wariness studied his every move and skimmed along his muscular but lithe frame with appreciation and caution.

Full and pouty lips, cute nose and defined cheekbones gave her an aura of royalty. Slender shoulders, muscular but feminine arms adorned by silver bracelets at the wrists as well as the trained way she held her stance hinted towards her training as a warrior.

And then came the part where his mind went into a lust-filled frenzy.

'**Tit alert! Tit alert! System overload!**'

Barely hidden by a golden, red and blue armor, her massive spheres of womanly flesh peeked out of the annoying confines in all their sheer deliciousness. The red fabric of her armor tightly clung to her warrior-like midriff, stretching outwards to accommodate a set of broad hips.

The star-spangled base of her armor did little to hide away the utter plumpness of her corpulent behind, nor do justice to the wideness of her hips, but it did stop high enough to reveal her thick womanly thighs and long legs.

Shield held up in a defensive manner and beautifully crafted sword poised to cut cleanly through his head with the slightest hint of hostility was what melted his heart. Needless to say, Naruto was not in the right state of mind at the moment.

* * *

Wonder Woman or better known as Diana of Paradise Island had no idea how to respond to such a situation. She had been training like she always did _ except this time she was alone and not with a sparring partner _ when she had become witness to the fabric of space being torn apart and a redheaded man jumping out of it.

While she secretly thought that the man needed to be more aware of his surrounding due to the non-ceremonial way of his arrival and becoming acquainted with the ground, she been quite surprised and wary.

Even though people appearing from within portals were quite common in her life of being Wonder Woman, it was still unnerving to see someone walk out of it while she had no knowledge of his or her intentions.

Her wariness was further augmented by the fact that portals were mostly used by Parademons, minions of the mad lord, Darksied. A few others also used them but that was beside the point.

This one was different in a lot of ways.

The man was a tall and substantially muscular redhead with his hair swept back in a glossy manner, a single strand hanging over the front of his blue eyes. His face was, she might dare say, beautiful. Blue eyes, high cheekbones, pronounced eyebrows and thin lips.

He was, surprisingly, dressed in an ornate dark red Armani suit and black dress shoes that even though quite conservative and more formal still showed off his considerable muscle mass. She wasn't sure what to take from his appearance.

The redhead was not emitting any aura of hostility at all. He had no presence. He was there and yet not there at all.

Did that make sense?

To her, it didn't. Even the Greek deities had presences, in fact they seemed hell-bent on showing as much of their presences as possible. This man was different.

"Identify yourself"

* * *

"Excuse me for a few seconds, lady" Naruto stated in a somewhat neutral but normal tone, closing his eyes in concentration while Diana looked on with something akin to annoyance, cautious and curiosity.

This woman had a familiar feel to her presence when he really thought about it and … ignored her smoking hot ass and knockers. Becoming one with nature, the former Shinobi reached out with his senses towards the surrounding in all its purity.

Turns out, he was above a planet called Earth in an orbiting structure with quite a few strong life forces swarming inside it. The history of the world as well as the dimension itself confirmed his suspicion.

"Sorry about that, I had to gather my thoughts" Naruto offered apologetically, a thoughtful look on his face as he gazed at the voluptuous woman. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki"

"I am Diana of Themyscira" she introduced warily; shield and sword still poised to either defend or attack the unknown intruder. "State your purpose for coming here"

A smile graced Naruto's lips. "Hippolyta's daughter no doubt"

Wariness and caution was replaced by surprise and curiosity when Diana heard the complete stranger say her mother's name and with such fondness. "You know my mother?"

"Yup, that little spitfire and I go way back". Indeed they went back and he meant way back… like even through her backdoor. That easily annoyed and cranky blonde Queen was irresistible.

"Do not speak so rudely about my mother lest you suffer my wrath" Diana snapped back with a glare, griping her sword tightly.

"You even talk like her!" Naruto gushed out in excitement, surprising the stoic woman with his sudden change in personality. "That is so cute!"

"Excuse me?"

Before she could let her thoughts lead her towards potential disemboweling of a certain rude redhead, the doors to the Training Room opened abruptly and several of her comrades dashed in alarm, led by Superman and Batman.

"Is this a circus?" Naruto asked innocently, eyes blinking repeatedly to adjust to the bright colored uniforms of the newcomers. He hadn't seen these shiny creatures the last time he had been here.

* * *

**Months Later, Mount Justice**

* * *

"My job here is done then" Red Arrow muttered through tightened lips, throwing a disinterested look towards his used-to-be mentor before walking into the Zeta Tube.

Not giving the gathered team of Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Robin and their newest addition Artemis time to think about Red Arrow's rude and nonchalant dismissal of their proposal, Batman turned towards the team with a no-nonsense aura.

"If the Shadows are after her, then you will need some help" he announced unclearly, inclining his head towards the other side of the cave.

The team's eyes widened in collective surprise when a gorgeously handsome redheaded man, dressed in a formal crimson suit appeared out of thin air without the slightest bit of sound or movement.

Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash were quick to recognize the newcomer, but his appearance didn't lessen their shock in the slightest.

"Meet Paradox, your new supervisor"

"I call dibs!" Artemis blurted out suddenly, eyeing the new redhead like he was a prime piece of meat ready to be devoured. Who cared if he was a part of the Justice League or that he was many years her senior? A handsome hunk was a handsome hunk.

She conveniently ignored her teammates' surprised looks.

Naruto causally walked up to the center of the cave and looked around the gathered members. He already knew about the three Sidekicks and had seen them sometime fight alongside their mentors.

The one in possession of Superman's symbol did intrigue him. He had been on a mission during the Sidekicks' break-in to Cadmus, thus he had only heard of him in passing.

The boy resembled Superman in all aspects, except his height, muscle tone and significantly low power level. Other than that, some may even suspect him to be Superman if he wore the familiar red and blue suit.

Then came the Martian girl who claimed to be J'onn's niece. The girl had the appearance of a beautiful redheaded girl. She was as innocent as one would expect from a girl who had seen only red rocky landscapes her entire life.

Standing beside Green Arrow was a beautiful blonde girl of average height holding onto what appeared to be a folded bow. The blonde was daringly dressed in a green skin tight fabric extending all the way to her forehead and just below her considerable chest.

Her tight midriff was exposed for all to see in its erotic glory, followed by the flare of her wide hips and round posterior.

He certainly liked what he saw and judging from the way she was practically undressing him with her eyes, she did too. He already liked her.

"Thanks for the introduction, spooky" Naruto declared pleasantly and patted an annoyed Batman on the back like one would his best friend. "Missed me?"

"No"

"Ouch"

Artemis jumped in surprise and heart-stopping shock when she felt her supple buttcheeks being pinched and patted, prompting her to twirl around with an arrow ready to strike the offender in his nuts only to find … nothing but empty space.

'What the hell!? Who pinched my butt?'

"Artemis, are you alright?" Green Arrow asked in concern, seeing her suddenly reach for her bow and arrow with an alarmed and angry look. Was she on her period or something?

Artemis composed herself and nodded unsurely. "Yeah … I am fine"

Who the hell pinched her butt and disappeared so quickly? Was it her imagination? Hell no! The guy had even patted her fleshy behind after pinching it!

Batman, Red Tornado and Green Arrow were out of the picture since the first was too far away from her to do such a thing, the second was an emotionless robot while the third was her father figure even if he was a playboy.

That left the rest of the team and one enigmatic redhead. Aqualad and Robin were out as well since both seemed more interested in following their missions' objective rather than copping a feel. Miss Martian was too innocent to do so even if her Telekinetic abilities made her the prime suspect.

That left Kid Flash and the mysterious Paradox guy.

While she wanted to suspect the ginger haired speedster for doing such a thing since he was a known pervert and an unsuccessful player not to mention his speed could allow him to grope anyone's ass without getting noticed, but she knew he wasn't the one.

No matter how fast he moved the rapid shuffling of his feet on the floor and the force through which he sliced through the air current always left loud noises which means she would've noticed had he groped her before escaping.

That left the redhead.

She knew too little about him to declare him a pervert who had groped her.

Her musings were cut short as Batman shrugged off Naruto's hand from his shoulder and turned to the gathered team. "Paradox here will be in charge, follow his lead. Dismissed"

She would think about the pervert later. They had a mission to do.

* * *

**Happy Harbor High**

* * *

"Even though I am in-charge, you guys and ladies are free to guard whatever post you think is important" Naruto announced cheerfully as he walked in front of the assembled team, while Doctor Roquette, their unwilling client, sat a few meter away from the team in front of a computer. "Now unless you guys wanna admire my handsome manly features all day, get to your jobs!"

"Huh!"

"What!"

"Seriously?"

"Batman would never…"

The stare Robin received after that incomplete sentence would haunt him for live. "I am not Batman"

Some like Superboy and Artemis were happy to be given authority of following in their own instincts and not ordered around like puppets, Megan was too low on self-esteem to deem a place worthy of being important while Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash had been too used to being ordered around by their mentors to take actions for themselves.

"That is your weakness" Naruto explained neutrally, pinning each of the guilty members with his sharp gaze. "You have become so used to being ordered around by your mentors that you have no idea what to do when a commanding officer willing hands over authority to you"

Robin, specifically, was quite shaken by the reality. While he had done quite a few missions on his own and had pulled all of them in record time, but being with Batman was different.

He had always waited for Batman's instruction before moving on with a plan, never taking a step by himself unless ordered. No wonder the free and nonchalant way Paradox gave away his authority to them caught him off-guard.

Batman would never hand over his authority over a mission to another unless and until he had to.

"I am not only your commanding officer on this mission but also your teacher" Paradox announced with a soft smile, providing the team with a sense of comfort and warmth. "I will guide you, show you the right path but it is you who must take steps to move forward on those paths, understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good" he nodded with an eyesmile and pointed to a stupefied Kid Flash. "You chose who should be paired up with whom"

"M-me?" the speedster blurted out in a stutter, heart racing faster than his legs. This new guy sure knew how to make a guy nervous. Normally, he would jump at the chance to lead and show off but now, he was practically shaking in his boots.

"Yes you"

Well, here goes nothing.

"Umm … how about me and Megan, Superboy and … Artemis, Aqualad and Robin?"

The looks Megan and Artemis gave him almost made him want sink into the earth and never show up again. Hey, give him a break! He was a guy who could run fast, not Albert Einstein!

"Excellent choice kid" Naruto praised genuinely, giving the nervous and gaping boy a thumbs up.

"R-really?"

"Yes. You and Megan pairing up will provide your team the necessary amount of muscle and speed. Artemis is a proficient hand-to-hand combatant while Superboy has super strength, balancing out their team as well. I don't need to explain why Aqualad and Robin make a good team"

"Man, I am a genius!"

'I am going to kill you, you moron!' a chibi Artemis stomped around in her mindscape, materializing a person vividly resembling Wally and strangling him to death. 'Why didn't you pair me up with that hunk?'

"Kid Flash and Megan, you are Alpha. Guard the front gates." Naruto ordered briefly, receiving nods of consent as they two sped off outside the corridors and into the front yard. "Superboy and Artemis, you are Beta, keep a close eye on the surrounding from the rooftops. Robin and Aqualad, you are Gamma, guard the lab's door"

* * *

**London, Naruto's Apartment**

* * *

The voluptuous princess of the Amazons discreetly flew through the chilly night air, wavy black locks fluttering in the soft wind. The black haired Amazon floated up to the last floor of a tall building and entered into one of the apartments through an open window.

With a twirl that got amused looks from Superman and any other Leaguer every time she did it, Diana changed from her familiar armor into a much casual garb. A black tank top tightly hugging her large breasts and red yoga pants stretching over her supple behind and thick thighs.

The apartment she landed in wasn't much large or fancy for that matter and to be honest neither was the person living in it. It had everything a single man or woman would need for a peaceful and comfortable life.

A large bedroom with its own bathroom, a comfortable Living room, connected Kitchen and a door leading towards a balcony providing a view of the entire city.

It wasn't large but it gave off the aura of comfort and warmth she desperately needed at the moment.

Speaking of the owner …

Looking around she saw no familiar redhead anywhere. The sound of water running coming from the bedroom put a halt to her musings. He was in the shower.

With a tired sigh, the princess glided to the large couch in the middle of the Living room and sat down… or more like slumped down in a un-princess-like manner. Within a few seconds, the seated amazon was no longer seated as she shifted around and laid down on the couch, propping up her feet on the armrest.

"Welcome Diana, how was your mission?"

"Disastrous and tiring" she replied monotonously, draping her hands over her eyes in a lazy manner. "Fighting Cheetah is more tiring than an actual challenge"

"I wish I was there" Naruto announced through the bathroom door.

"I don't need your help with fighting her, she was barely a warm-up" Diana stated firmly.

She could've sworn that she heard him snort but the sound of running water was too loud to hear such a minor sound.

"Not that" the redhead rebuffed with a chuckle. "I simply love watching woman wrestle it up. You know the biting, hair-pulling and my favorite, the clothe-tearing!"

"You should be grateful that I am tired" the princess retorted in a dangerous tone, glaring at the bedroom door with clear venom in her eyes. "Otherwise I would've shown you how a real woman fights"

Her glare intensified when Naruto chuckled smugly. She could almost picture his smug face and smirk.

"Anyway, engaging in some girl on girl action with Cheetah must have been exhausting, so I ordered something for you. It's in the Kitchen"

Whatever anger she was feeling dissipated when her stomach decided to make its presence known and growled loudly, causing the voluptuous princess to blush in embarrassment as she moved towards the Kitchen.

"Don't think that I didn't hear that ferocious growl"

"SHUT UP!"

Stomping towards the Kitchen, the black haired Leaguer almost ripped off the door from its hinges when she heard laughing in the distance, cheeks tinted a dark red. Composing herself, Diana calmly opened the door and peered inside, eyes widening in pleasant surprise when she saw something she simply loved beyond anything else.

Well except her mother and that damned redhead.

Ice Cream… creamy, cold and fruity ice cream! She noticed a pizza on the counter but who cared about that?

"I didn't tell you to open the refrigerator, did I?" Naruto asked from the bathroom, a hint of smugness visible in his tone. "I was talking about the pizza"

'I am not going to listen to him when it's right in front of me!' Diana mused stubbornly, reaching for the large glassy container of ice cream with an anticipatory smile … only for her finger to slip right through the goblet. 'What!?'

"The pizza dear, the pizza. No ice cream until you eat every single morsel of that cheesy circular heaven I have ordered just for you"

The handle of the door suffered her wrath, caving in from her strong grip. 'Damn him!'

She was tempted to just pummel the refrigerator into an unrecognizable piece of jumbled objects but then she would be pummeling her ice cream as well. Suffice to say, she was pissed off but also hopeful.

The moment she figured out the source of his strange powers, she was going to tie him down on a bed and vent out all the frustration she had built up due to his damned antics. Not the pleasurable way… well not for him at least.

"Fine!" she hissed out in anger, snatching the pizza carton from the counter with a displeased frown as she moved towards the living room. Throwing the carton with such strength that it almost smashed through the table, Diana sat down with a displeased look, pouty lips pursed in anger and hands crossed over her massive chest.

"Awww you are pouting? How cute!"

"Shut up!" she shot back angrily. How in Tartarus did he know what she was doing? "Are you going to come out or do I need to send a bed and a few pillows in there in case you need them?"

It didn't take a genius to figure out the sheer amount of sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"That would be very kind of you" Naruto retorted smugly.

"Get out here right now!"

"So what are you wearing?"

That garnered the kind of reaction Naruto was hoping for. Diana blinked several times to properly understand his words before her lips stretched into an angry snarl. "I am not telling you that!"

"Well I am naked in here" the redhead announced loudly, his voice taking on a husky undertone. "In this chilly night, all you need is a hot shower to calm your nerves"

Vivid images of a completely naked redhead appeared in her vision. Wide shoulders, muscular arms, a wide torso and washboard abs dripping and shinning in the light. That hot, divine body pressed up against her, a pair of thin lips kissing her neck and hands driving her wild with lust.

And that cock! Great Hera, that deliciously curved, erotically thick and frighteningly large cock always drove her wild with lust!

With a smirk that screamed overwhelming hunger, the princess shredded her clothes like a snake shedding its skin and sprinted towards the bathroom in startling swiftness.

Soon enough, the pizza was left forgotten as the sounds of flesh smacking into wet flesh, moans and grunts of pleasure reverberated through the building as Naruto pounded all the tiredness, exhaustion and anger right out of the moaning black haired amazon.

* * *

**Western Mongolia**

* * *

"Never in fifty thousand years have any living being done enough damage to my plans to compare to what the so called Paradox have done in a few months" Vandal Savage drawled out in a neutral tone, thick with ambition and visions. "Something must be done"

Lex Luthor, as always, was the first to nod his head. Causing chaos was his thing… right after finding ways to kill Superman and make more profit. This Paradox was proving himself to be someone he could neither control nor manipulate in order to make profit.

So, he had to go.

"That is the conclusion" he agreed, glancing around the table to gaze at his fellow enlightened comrades. "The question is, how?"

"Indeed, this man has proven time and again that he is not to be trifled with" Queen Bee's sultry voice chimed in, the lust and desire in her tone barely hidden. "I could bring him under my control"

Ra's amused snort caught the rest of the members so off-guard that they could barely believe their ears. The always ambitious man known as the Demon Head, the leader of the League of Assassins and the great Ra's Al Ghul snorted?

"Unless you want to be caught in your trap and die, I would advise you to steer clear of making that mistake" the Demon Head stated firmly, hands placed on the table and fingers interlaced thoughtfully. "His eyes barely leave anything to escape his notice. Even if by some remote chance that happens, his sheer willpower is enough to bend the very fabric of reality"

Vandal gave the contemplating man a scrutinizing stare, curiosity and interest brimming in his dark eyes. "Seems like you know quite enough about him, old friend"

"Something like that" Ra's agreed vaguely. "His ideals and colorless vision of the world is the cause for the creation of my League"

The evolved caveman raised an eyebrow in interest. "How so?"

Ra's knew that the next bit of information would shock the Light right down to their cores. "Before I tell about his ideals, let me tell you one simple fact. From what I know, he lived long before you were even born, Vandal or maybe I should say before the concept of humans existed"

"What!?"

"**Not entirely accurate but close nonetheless**" a melodiously soft but pungently sultry voice reverberated through the sealed off assembly hall, immediately putting the gathered villains on full alert. Soon enough, dark clothed assassins swarmed into the hall, forming a protective circle around the Light members, courtesy of Ra's.

Within the next few seconds, the room was flooded by an intense stream of vile energy, seeping into the room through unknown holes, licking at the circular walls like a snake searching for heat until the Light could not even feel their own skin.

The telltale signs of heels clicking on the marble floor alerted the Light to the sealed door of the gathering hall. If they were surprised, they kept it well hidden as an unmistakably feminine figure materialized right through the door with effortless ease.

They only heard a delicate snap of manicured fingers sliding against one another before Ra's famed assassins fell to the ground, not a single trace visible to indicate the reasons for their deaths.

"**That was to show you who you are dealing with"** the figure purred out in sick delight as she glided forward, each click of her heels putting the Light even more on edge than before until finally, their eyes fell upon a creature that could only be described as the very epitome of feminine perfection.

Long tresses of blood red fell straight down her shoulders like the calm waves of a sea, all the way down to her slender waist. Blood red locks kept the right side of her crimson slitted eyes from view … eyes that promised a world of pain but unthinkable pleasure as well.

Delicate nose, pronounced cheeks bones and puffy rosy lips, stretched into a mischievous smile.

A dark red silk dress with black interior and black fur collar adorned her erotic body. Black metal chest plates barely contained the colossal round mass of flesh known as her breasts. Similar padded, ornate black plates were wrapped snuggly around her tight midriff, before flaring up into a set of thick womanly hips.

The slitted part of her dress could barely contain the sheer width of her hips, nor hide away the thickness of her thighs; snuggly hugged a pair of black leggings. Her massive, balloon-like posterior erotically strained against the silk dress.

All in all, she appeared something or rather someone from every man's wet dream. Even Queen Bee, for all her beauty and sensuality felt threatened by her.

"Who are you?" Vandal asked neutrally, hands clenched and ready to summon Clarion should the need arise.

The woman merely chuckled in mirth, gliding towards the center of the room in all her erotic glory. Wide hips swaying from side to side, thick thighs seductively sliding against one another as she walked until finally she stood at the center of the table.

"My name is Chaos, Lady Chaos …" the woman declared smugly, producing a wide throne out of thin air with the snap of her fingers.

The redheaded woman lowered her plump, doughy bulk of butt-flesh onto the throne with a pleased sigh and rested her head on a clenched hand, observing every member of the Light with a certain glint in her crimson eyes of malice and lust.

"… But from now on, I am your Queen!"

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

You may call this an introductory chapter. The real fun will start from the next chapter. Who is Lady Chaos? What are her motives? What does she intend to do with the Light? I would greatly appreciate your reviews on it.

Just click that little button below that says review and write away. Come on! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Just for Love

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

70 reviews for one chapter? I didn't know you guys loved me so much. Thanks and keep it up!

A few of you asked about Naruto's first meeting with the JL, right? Well I can't exactly explain everything on the first chapter. Some scenes will be revealed in Flashbacks while some on the get go. Another thing, some suggested one character or another regarding who Lady Chaos may possibly be, that will be revealed later on.

In case you have trouble with picturing Lady Chaos' clothes, just search **Belial **from **Seven Mortal Sins** and see her first uniform. Not the one after fusing with that strange dog-like creature.

On with the show!

Responses,

Gammagyro: No. No rings, he is an OP character; I see no reason to add a power ring besides making him look cool. I honestly dislike that sort of thing. Keeping his powers a secret is just wonderful.

Phenomenal Ultra Instinct: Inspired from what? I really didn't understand you man, can you explain a little bit clearer?

* * *

**Western Mongolia**

* * *

"… But from now on, I am your Queen!"

If the Light had not been pissed off before due to her uninvited and unwelcomed visit, they sure were now, especially Queen Bee and Vandal. The former could not tolerate anyone claiming the title of Queen beside herself while the latter had zero tolerance for being ordered around.

He had lived for thousands of years, planned the complete annihilation of countless civilizations and still had plans to further his ambitions till the day the entire world … no, not the Earth but the entire Universe trembled at the simple utterance of his name.

And suddenly some woman of unknown origin and unknown motives barges in, kill his subordinates and claim that she was to be their queen? Not on his watch.

Needless to say, Vandal was itching to summon Klarion.

And he did.

A bright light from Vandal's ring announced the dramatic appearance of the childish Lord of Chaos. A short and formally dressed boy with an abnormal hair style, closely resembling pointed horns, appeared out of the light, a large cat gently snuggled up his torso.

"Vandal, you better have something for me to destroy because I am in a bad mood" Klarion announced in a rough but childish voice, the cat releasing a soft meow as if to agree with its master.

The evolved caveman barely paid attention to the irritated boy, simply pointing towards a smirking Lady Chaos as she observed the newcomer like a hawk. "Deal with her"

"Who is she?" the personification of chaos asked with a raised eyebrow of interest. Honestly, he didn't care who he destroyed but he felt like this woman at least deserved that privilege due to her beauty.

"Does it matter?" Vandal's dry and unconcerned question washed away any semblance of regret he felt in potentially destroying a beautiful creature as he grinned evilly.

"No, I suppose it doesn't" he countered nonchalantly, a malicious grin threatening to split his face from its wideness as he stepped forward and carefully observed the redheaded woman. "Time to die, lady"

"Really?" the self-proclaimed Queen asked mockingly, placing a delicate hand over her massive chest and trailing it down the curves of the weighty mounds as she closed her eyes in lewd bliss.

That rude dismissal of his threat was not taken well.

Not at all.

A pulsing seal array around Klarion was the only indication of his anger, followed by the darkening of his eyes and the appearance of two large fireballs in his hands. With a roar that did not suit his seemingly dwarf-like size, Klarion unleashed the spheres of flames in a direct course for the still moaning and unaware woman.

That was his greatest mistake ever.

Almost as if afraid to interrupt the self-pleasuring woman, the orbs of dark magic shifted direction midway and zoomed right into the interior of the assembly hall, blasting away the gathered members of the Light towards the surrounding walls in a burning pile of barely alive flesh and on the very verge of death.

Among this carnage, among the smoked remains of shattered walls and scorched flesh, Lady Chaos plopped one of her long legs over the armrest and glided to the side of the throne, providing anyone who would dare look a clear view of her undergarment-clad womanhood and exposed womanly thighs.

"The game has officially begun, Naruto Uzumaki, I hope you are ready"

The room almost immediately became home to the reverberations of a tyrannical maniac's insane laughter, devoid of even a shred of sanity or stability, closely followed by the blood-curdling screams of agony from the downed members of the once mighty Light.

* * *

**Naruto's Apartment**

* * *

The redheaded Leaguer casually tossed the pancakes onto another side on a frying pan, whistling a jaunting tone while also cutting onions on his other hands in a way that would leave even the most skilled chef green with envy.

It was more like a show of skill than actual cooking if someone was to become its witness. And that someone just so happened to be the still sleepy princess of the ferocious amazons.

"Good morning" Naruto chirped happily, shooting a quick look at her appearance over his wide shoulder. "Nice outfit"

The black haired amazon was dressed in simple black booty shorts which, quite obvious from its name, showed off her plump booty and thick thighs like she was on a manhunt. A black tank top barely stopped her giant funbags from tearing it into shreds and bouncing out into the open air in all their jiggling glory.

Even if her hair was disheveled and not done in their graceful style, she still looked as drop-dead gorgeous as she always did.

"Good morning" Diana answered back in a somewhat sleepy tone, too tired to even offer the smile she was quite known for or think of a respond to Naruto's quirky jab at her choice of dress.

"Coming down for breakfast without a shower first?" He conveniently neglected to add the word 'again' to the sentence.

"What is the point of having a bath if I am going to get sweaty once again?" she retorted in a pointed but vague tone, a tone she knew that the redhead would understand. And he did if his chuckle was anything to go by.

"Point taken"

By the speed of Hermes, he didn't even have the decency to deny that he was going to have sex with her right after breakfast.

Honestly, by now she shouldn't even be surprised since their morning 'delight' was now a must-follow rule in the small apartment and she had gotten so used to having his fat tool thrusting into her quim every morning that she felt oddly depressed just thinking of not getting the same action this morning.

But still…

It would be nice to at least see the damned redhead show a little bit of shame when discussing such a private topic.

"Where is my Ice Cream?"

"No Ice Cream today, just cream" Naruto retorted with a self-satisfied grin as he pilled all of the pancakes, bacons and scrambled eggs, absentmindedly reaching backwards to grab a chair from smashing into his head. "And you wonder why I call you a hopeless prude"

"I tolerate your perversion in other things simply because you are at least somewhat … good at what you say and do" Diana began in a threatening tone, rosy lips stretched into an angry frown while the golden dark flesh of her cheeks glinted a dark red. "But I will not tolerate anything lewd directed at my favorite food"

"Thanks for the compliment princess" the tall redhead countered with a cheeky wink. Who wouldn't want to hear that he was good in perverted goodness from a woman, especially when she is angry at you for said perversion?

"Don't call me that!" How she hated that nickname, especially when he said it.

"Ok sheesh, I can't even tell you to get laid" the redhead murmured under his breath as he grabbed the chock-full platters of food and cautiously strode towards the table, where a cranky amazon was glaring a hole through his head.

They say that a woman has a certain glow around her in the morning when she has intercourse. He failed to see that glow around Diana and he had been pounding into her soaking wet cunt for the better part of the night and would've continued even further had she not collapsed from exhaustion, which is why she appeared so sleepy.

Where was the damn glow?

There was no denying the fact that she always looked absolutely gorgeous, whether she was sleeping like a cute kitten, battling a strong opponent or even when having a thick slab of man-meat inside her Amazonian love-channel, but he was searching for the mysterious glow that he had read about in some of the books Diana loved to collect.

Whoever had said that would pay and he would pay dearly.

"Did you say something?"

"Nope, just muttering to myself" he neutralized smoothly as he slipped into a chair, arranging the plates full of food onto the table one after another. He arched an eyebrow when the touchy amazon crossed her hands under her enormous tits and looked away in an immature huff. "What's with the pout?"

"I am not eating breakfast without my ice cream" she grumbled heatedly, planting a little more force into her pout for added effect. It always worked. Something about her lips being so damn irresistible and such, according to Naruto.

If someone had told her that one day she would get a boyfriend who had been with her mother before she was even born, who had lived for who knows how long and one who would make her do these … juvenile actions, she would have sent them straight to the deepest pits of Tartarus without a second thought.

Diana and pouting? These two shouldn't even be put in a single sentence, but it was the truth nevertheless. He was compelling her to do things she hadn't ever imagined herself doing and the most disturbing part was that she loved it.

For once, she wasn't the great Wonder Woman who could rival the greatest of heroes and even match the legendary strength of Superman.

For once, she wasn't the ambassador of her home island with a goal of spreading understanding and peace among Man's world.

For once, she wasn't the graceful and beautiful princess of Themyscira who had won the Tournament of Champions and sent into Man's world to represent her people and fight against the forces of evil.

For once in her entire life, she was just Diana, a woman with all the needs, temperament and insecurities of a normal woman. He didn't feel threatened by her status, quite the opposite in fact when you considered that he _ much to her chagrin _ had also been with her mother before her birth.

He surpassed her in power, thus easily able to handle her angry outbursts. To put it simply, he loved her for who she was and she would be damned if she didn't love him even more.

"Come on Diana, eating ice cream first thing in the morning is not healthy" Naruto started in a placating manner, earning a piercing glare from her in return. "I know I shouldn't be the one talking about healthy food and whatnot but you can see that I am not having ramen either"

She could see that. A round bowl of noodles sloshing around a dense, salty and unhealthy broth was nowhere to be found, a refreshing sight she had to admit. Then again, so was her ice cream.

Naruto was the same when it came to ramen, maybe even worse. Give him a friendly advice about forgoing ramen for just one day and you may find yourself in the hospital faster than you can say 'ouch'.

"You have no idea how hollow a morning sounds without my fill of ice cream" she argued stubbornly, slamming her open palm against the table in a show of fake anger.

The redhead could feel a massive sweatdrop sliding down the side of his face as he gaped at her. "And you think I feel all sparkly and bubbly without my precious ramen?"

She ought to keep up her stubborn attitude and force him to bring her some ice cream but damn if those strips of bacons didn't look absolutely mouthwatering.

"Come on, just this once. For me" he pleaded in a whiny tone, though on the inside he was practically begging her to refuse his offer because the previously mouthwatering bacons and eggs were appearing much less appealing than he thought they would.

Sighing in resignation, the black haired princess muttered something incoherently under her breath and grabbed the plate full to the brim with bacons with a dry look expression. "Fine"

Damn, there goes that idea. She was practically going to attack him a few minutes ago for suggesting that she eat something other than ice cream and now when he was ready for her to refuse one last time, she went ahead and accepted it!

First bite, the second then the third and before he knew it, Diana was devouring the bacons like she was one a mission, in a manner that would give her stoic mother a heart-attack. Juicy and meaty stripes of bacons disappeared one after another into her mouth while a gaping Naruto looked on with round comical eyes.

"Where the hell does all that food go?" the redhead blurted out in surprise, receiving a haughty smirk from the occupied beauty. He was almost tempted to forget about breakfast, bend the erotically smirking princess over the table and hammer into her like a man possessed by the devil.

"Where do you think?" Diana countered in a suggestive tone, darting a quick glance towards her milk-tanks with an alluring smirk.

"Considering how big those tits are and how fat that ass of yours is, I guess I don't need to think much harder over that topic" Naruto countered with an equally lecherous snicker as he slid the plate of eggs away, no longer feeling the urge to eat. He was in the mood for something else. "Speaking about tits and ass, we haven't even done our morning ritual"

"Not until I eat my ice crea… hey!"

By the time Diana had composed herself enough to notice that she was sprawled on the table she had just been eating on, it was too late. The redhead was already in his birthday suit and his not-so-little friend was stiffer than an iron rod, no doubt ready to go exploring.

And it just so happened that the sight for said exploring was her snug pussy. Oh to Tartarus with it, who cared anymore? Breakfast and even her precious ice cream could wait.

At the end of the day, it didn't matter to her whether the cream was cold or scorching hot and whether she ate it through her mouth or had it directly pumped into her fertile womb.

Cream was cream after all and by Zeus' beard she loved it!

* * *

**Watchtower, Monitor Room**

* * *

A dark frown adorned the Dark Knight's face as he grimly watched the large computer adjusted into the wall of the room, taking note of a small red dot flickering a few times before vanishing completely.

It was bad news, not for him alone mind you but for the entire League as well as the safety of human kind. Whether he believed in magic or not was up for debate but he was still a cautious man by nature and knew that a powerful weapon such as the Helmet of Fate was not a good thing in the wrong hands.

He may agree with Superman's idea of leaving Kent Nelson, the caretaker of the Helmet, to his own devices but nobody said anything about keeping an eye on him.

He had put a tracker on the elderly wearer during one of their meetings in order to monitor his travels and to ensure that nothing out of the ordinary happened.

It seems his worries were coming to pass. The tracker was no longer functional. It meant it had either been destroyed or tampered with. Kent's last location read 'Salem' which may provide enough information to track him down and get to the bottom of the issue.

Batman barely took note of the automatic door sliding open or rather he ignored it in favor of checking on the cave.

"Hey there Spooky" Naruto announced casually as he and a thoroughly satisfied Diana walked into the room.

"Greetings Batman" Diana greeted politely, nudging a smirking Naruto in the ribs. The jab to his ribs did little to dissuade the redhead from continuing with his activities.

That oh so important and essential activity was gently fondling Diana's meaty ass-cheeks and teasingly trailing his middle up and down the crevice of her covered buttocks.

"Diana, you were supposed to be on monitor duty an hour ago" Bruce droned out in an emotionless tone, not even bothering to look at the couple he was addressing. And good thing too.

The voluptuous princess could ignore the rude way he waved off their greetings but her warrior-like mindset would never allow her to be ordered around by anyone. "Let me remind you that I volunteered for the shift in Paradox's place since he had a meeting with the young Sidekicks, no one has the right to tell me when and how I should do it, not even you"

Naruto had to give the broody man credit for not reacting in any way in response to Diana's infamous temper. He could clearly sense Batman's unease and a hint of defensiveness which showed that he was a victim of fear like all beings are but still it was something.

Only a select few could brag about ever withstanding her anger and apparently Batman was one of them. Must be because both were the founding members and thus knew each other's temperament well enough.

"And besides we were held up due to an unavoidable matter" she added softly, glad that the detective wasn't looking at them. The blazing blush on her cheeks would have revealed too much at once.

"Actually, she was held up" Naruto chimed in pleasantly, gentling patting one fat, doughy cheek at a time as he teasingly dig his middle finger into the crack, almost threatening to tear away the star-spangled fabric and embed itself in her backdoor. "I was the one doing the 'holding up' thing"

"Shut up!" the princess hissed out in a mixture of anger and embarrassment, all the while trying to ignore the way the redhead was groping her meaty ass and practically fingering her rosebud.

Indeed they were held up or more like she was held up. She vividly recalled the feeling of his strong arms holding up her lithe form like a weightless doll and spearing her down on his throbbing shaft.

The feeling of a long, stiff and pulsing pillar of meat thrusting into her tight opening, reshaping it with every single plunge and unloading thick spurts of scorching semen that could only be measured in the gallons directly into her insatiable and anticipating womb was simply out of this world.

No wonder Man's world was filled with such debauchery.

If Batman noticed the hidden meaning of their words, he didn't comment on it as he turned around with a neutral look on his cowl-covered face. "The place is all yours, Wonder Woman"

Diana nodded firmly, inwardly sighing in relief when Naruto removed his daring hand from her jutting ass before the detective could spot him. "Thank you"

"And stay away from each other when you are aboard the Watchtower"

The Dark Knight didn't stay long enough to see the effects of his comment as he marched out of the room and into the Zeta Beam platform, teleporting away to tend to his duties and … avoid being on the receiving end of Diana's anger once again.

"Damn, I didn't even make a crack at him" Naruto grumbled depressingly. Seeing Batman and not annoying him was like forgoing ramen for a few hours, which basically amounted to pure torture.

"He knows" Diana muttered out in disbelief, several scenarios going through her mind before everything reached a single conclusion. "And it's all your fault!"

Yeah, that caused the normally ready redhead to take a few seconds of thinking before he blinked and answered the way any intelligent man would answer when faced against the unknown. "What?"

"I told you to control your hands!" The voluptuous princess plopped down on the comfy chair reserved for the member in-charge of duty, unconsciously giving a tempting jiggle to her fleshy breasts. The redhead's eyes instantly gravitated towards the wobbling twins. "My eyes are up here"

Naruto lewdly licked his dry lips; conveniently ignoring Diana's twitching fists as he stared at her still softly jiggling tits. "Don't know why but I suddenly want to drink some milk"

No matter how tempting that subtle offer was and no matter how her womanhood tingled in excitement, the black haired amazon knew she had to put a stop to his advances before they went too far into their lust to return. "Not a chance"

"Aww come on, I just wanna gently suck on them"

"No"

"Just a tinsy winsy little lick?"

"Absolutely no and that's final" she retorted quickly, far less force in her words than before while her cheeks flushed bright red. He wanted milk from her? Did he even stop to think what that insinuated? "I thought you had something to do, something about a whiny kid with a cat?"

"Oh right, I almost forgot" Realization dawned on him as he sprung up swiftly, grabbing a blushing Diana by her hand as he forced her to stand on her feet before turning her around.

With a firm slap that sent glorious ripples through her fat, meaty globes of flesh she called her buttocks, Naruto vanished into thin air with a snicker before she could register the slap.

"See you later, princess!"

"Don't call me that!"

Oh how she hated that name. She wasn't angry because he had spanked her ass, he always did that and she had long since stopped being angry over it. That nickname simply drove her crazy!

* * *

**Unknown Location**

* * *

"Damn those brats! Damn that old fart! Dammit all!"

Klarion barely paid any attention to his familiar, Teekl, as he continued to vent out his anger on an unfortunate boulder that had been in his sight after his embarrassing defeat.

He was the physical embodiment of Chaos. He was destruction incarnate. He was unstoppable. Then how? How could a brat in possession of Fate's helmet defeat him? That old fart, Nabu, shouldn't have been able to stand a chance against him due to possessing a human with no affinity for magic whatsoever.

"So should I help you in defeating the evil boulder?"

Klarion snapped his head towards the source of the sound, eyes squinting in an unnatural way until they resembled round little dots of red among a deformed visage, a clear indication of his anger.

That anger tripled when he saw the owner of the voice.

Calmly seated on a large boulder to the side of the landscape was a tall redhead, dressed in a formal blood red Armani suit and nonchalantly waving at him with a friendly smile.

Paradox, the recently inducted member of the Justice League and the prime reason why the Light was now under the control of that sadistic monster hidden under the flesh of a woman.

This redhead was the reason why he, a Lord of Chaos, was reduced to nothing but an errand boy by a woman of all creatures. He was the reason why the Light was forced to be practically enslaved by that beast. He was going to pay!

"YOU!"

Naruto blinked cutely and pointed at himself "Me?"

"I will kill you!"

"No monologue about you being superior to me and how painfully you are going to make my death? Straight to the killing part?" Naruto commented offhandedly, not the least bit concerned about the dark clouds gathering above the growling boy. "You work fast kid"

"I am not a kid!" Klarion shouted in outrage, bringing down his raised hands in a crisscross fashion.

Naruto nodded sympathetically, well aware what the kid was going through. Denial, a great thing really.

"I understand kido, but I have to ask you one question" Naruto voiced out casually as he calmly dodged continuous lighting strikes raining down upon him from above. "Do you have a sister?"

"How dare you!"

"Ok, so no sister" the redhead mused out loud as he stroke his chin. "A mother then, I am a bit of a milf lover"

That did it for the childish Lord of Chaos as specks of dark magic erupted out of his small form like a broken faucet, eroding any semblance of life from the surrounding due to its sheer tainted nature while Naruto observed the spectacle with a smile.

"You. Are. Dead!" it didn't take a genius to figure out the fact that Klarion was pissed off and likewise, it didn't require a person of unmatched intellect to realize that Naruto was ready to beat him into submission.

"No, I am not" the redhead retorted pointedly, flashing him the middle finger as a form of 'motivation'. "Still pretty much alive and kicking"

A stream of dark magic rushed at him from all angles, effectively blocking any way of escape. The former Shinobi took the attack head on, not even trying to block it or make his escape.

The Witch Boy, seeing the undisturbed way the redhead took on his attack, decided to further solidify his belief of actually incinerating the redhead by sending countless shards of spear-like energy into the smoking center.

It didn't take long before the smoke dissipated to reveal a shocking sight. Klarion watched in shock as a completely unscathed Paradox walked out of the crater and much to his astonishment, was using one of his energy spears as a toothpick.

"Thanks kid, I really needed that toothpick" Naruto stated in a friendly tone, offering a polite nod before discarding the energy sphere to the side, much to the continued shock of the Witch Boy. "That damned thing was being a pain in my ass … a pain in my tooth actually but you get the idea"

"H-how?"

"I don't know exactly how but I ate roasted beef for breakfast so I think that strand of meat got stuck during that time" Naruto explained 'helpfully', further agitating the already fuming Lord of Chaos.

Actually, he barely ate anything even though he cooked quite a lot… unless you counted exploring Diana's Amazonian pussy with his tongue as eating.

"I didn't ask about that!" the pale boy yelled in anger, clenching his fists as he remembered how that damned woman known as Lady Chaos had defeated him so easily that he barely registered it. Now this man was reproducing that scene of shame and dishonor. "You should be vulnerable to magic!"

The redheaded Leaguer blinked owlishly. "Are you telling me what I should and shouldn't be vulnerable to? Seriously?"

"Just shut up and die!"

"Just chill kido"

This was what the supposed Lord of Chaos was capable of? Really? Just energy spheres, lightning strikes and spears of dark magic? This was really turning out to be a major disappointment.

That is until he saw the cat.

"I see" Paradox muttered in realization, nodding his head in understanding before he snapped his finger and a puff of smoke blasted around his shoulder. These two so called Lords were not directly connected to the mortal plane and needed an anchor to make their appearances.

The Helmet of Fate was Doctor Fate's way of making a place for himself in the physical plane while the cat represented Klarion's connection. It seems he would have to fight the Witch Boy on the magical plane to see his full power.

Klarion shifted wearily when numerous reddish orange tails appeared out of the specks of smoke before the body of a small fox, almost as big as his familiar, made itself known to the dark world.

"Kurama, be a dear and turn that cat's furry butt into your personal punching bag, will you?" Naruto requested in a sing-song voice, making the nine tailed fox grin like a … well fox.

"Trouble follows your ass like a moth to a flame …"

"Hey watch it, fuzz butt!"

"But at least I get some enjoyment from it" Kurama finished with a large grin, rolling his neck in anticipation for the torture he was going to put the little furball through.

"What's with the whole cracking your neck thing? It's not like I asked you to battle Superman" Naruto interjected sarcastically, prompting a massive tic mark to appear on the fox's forehead. "It's just a cat!"

"I know it's a cat, you moron!" Kurama yelled in irritation, slapping the redhead with his tails. "I was just pausing for dramatic effect!"

"There is nothing dramatic about fighting a cat"

Another tic mark soon joined the first one, throbbing with intensity. "Do you want me to skin that furball or not?"

"Yes, I do"

"Then shut up and let me do my job" the nine tailed fox muttered out in impatience, slumping into depression when he saw his 'formidable' opponent hissing at him as he jumped down from Naruto's shoulder. "I can't believe I am about to fight a cat of all things, I am the Great Nine Tail fox dammit!"

"I see nothing great from where I am standing" Naruto commented cheekily, dodging to the side when a fireball nearly blew his head off.

"Will you shut the fuck up? Can you at least let me imagine that I am fighting an army instead of this shitball?" Kurama shouted in frustration, stomping around the clearing like an angry bull. He used to fight the likes of Madara Uchiha and Kaguya, how could he sink so low?

"You can imagine whatever you want but it's not going to change the fact that you are fighting a cat" the redheaded Shinobi countered irreverently.

The once giant beast sighed in depression. "I hate you"

"Stop ignoring me!"

The two partners snapped out of their musings when they realized that they had been in the middle of fighting a certain Lord of chaos who was not looking very happy at the moment.

"Who the fuck is that?" the energy construct asked with a frown, not liking the fact that someone was bold enough to interrupt their argument. He had been too busy with his partner to notice that there was someone else as well.

Seriously, this guy must have balls of diamonds if he was willing to interrupt an argument between him and his partner.

Only one person was bold enough and frankly powerful enough to interrupt them.

This little brat was either incredibly confident or astoundingly stupid.

"Actually, I was asking him if he had a sister or mother" Naruto answered smoothly, ignoring Klarion's glaring stare. "He says he doesn't have one. Do you think he was found in a flood or something?"

"I am never going to understand your tastes" Kurama stated dryly, eyeing the small kid. "You seriously want to sleep with this brat's mother? If he looks like a burnt log, I shudder to think what his mother would look like"

"WHY YOU…"

"I think you pissed him off" Naruto revealed sagely.

Seeing the way Teekl transformed into a giant saber tooth tiger and how Klarion was suddenly looking much taller than before, the two gave each other strange looks before nodding firmly. "Yep, I definitely pissed him off"

"Nice job, partner" the redheaded ninja praised, giving his foxy friend a thumb up for good measures.

Kurama slapped his tiny chest in pride. "Thanks, I am really good at pissing people off"

"But…"

Kurama palmed his chibi forehead in irritation when Naruto dashed towards the transforming Witch Boy with an unreadable look on his face before punching him square in the face with enough force to send him soaring into the distance like a ragdoll. "Seriously?"

Oh right, the cat.

The nine tailed fox grinned widely and turned towards the transformed Teekl, waving his tails in sick glee. "Come here you little shit"

ROAR

Within the next few seconds, an irritated Kurama was sitting on a bruised Teekl with a twitching eyebrow and pulsing tic mark on his forehead. That was it? What the actual fuck?

"KURAMA!"

Whatever irritation he was feeling washed away instantly when he heard Naruto's maddened shout. The cat was connected to that little shitstain, so if the cat was down then obviously it meant that Naruto's opponent was also down… before the redhead could vent out his anger.

"I seriously love this fucked up logic!" Kurama remarked cheekily, as he blissfully lay down on the cat and waited for his annoyed partner to appear.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

LEAVE A REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3: Cosmic Game

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

A humbling pleasure to see your reviews and comments; thanks a lot and keep them coming like champs. I really appreciate them, believe me I do.

Responses,

**shinobinoyami16****:** Sorry, but can't reveal anything. Spoilers and all that.

**JaCk-o'-LaNtErN 91**: Thank you and maybe you will see what you want, after all this story is just beginning. Much left to be said and done.

**Gammagyro**: Interesting information buddy, but at the moment, I don't think adding Lanterns into the mix would be wise, it will only cause confusion. Still thanks and keep it up, looking forward to your views on this chapter.

**Phoenixlord42**: Lady Chaos wanting to be with Naruto? Who knows? Maybe, maybe not, especially when you think that she took over the Light just to kill Naruto.

**justinmil22****:** Maybe, not hundred percent sure though.

**Phenomenal Ultra Instinct****:** What?

**Alex-Flyppy** : Thank you for the review, buddy, really enjoyed it. Maybe you will see your desired characters in the coming chapters.

AAA

* * *

**Watchtower, Gallery**

* * *

"I am telling you, buddy, the guy practically shouted out his entire master plan to me" Flash gushed out in childish excitement as he narrated the tale of his recent bout with Mirror Master to Naruto who was seated opposite to him in chair with a glass of Ice Cream … which he had 'borrowed' from Diana's collection.

She was not going to be happy about said 'borrowing' when she found out that was for sure.

"Please don't tell me you spared him?" Naruto groaned out, painfully ready for the outburst of 'hell yeah' from his friend. This was one of things that irritated him about the Leaguers, forgiveness.

On the plus side…

Who knew he and the speedster would hit it off so well? He sure as hell didn't.

"Nah, I kicked his ass extra hard for being stupid" Barry retorted with a grin as he took a long sip from a juice carton, causing his redheaded partner to smirk like a Cheshire cat and slap him on the shoulder.

"That's my boy!"

"Naruto"

The aforementioned man hummed in thought and turned towards the direction of the voice, bright blue eyes coming to a stop upon the approaching form of a tall and muscular man dressed in a red and blue armor suit, a stylized S emblemized on his chest.

"Yes, Big Blue, what can I do for you?" the redheaded Shinobi asked in a sing-song voice, inciting a loud whistle from Flash.

"That rhymed man!"

"I know right? Am I a freaking genius or what?"

Superman coughed into his hand to interrupt the duo before they descended into their own world of wonders and … insanity, no matter how amusing and entertaining it was.

Flash used to be a light of hope for the grim and unpleasant atmosphere of the watchtower, one who would always try to induce some sort of normalcy into their lives with his amusing antics, even after being scolded by the much stricter and uptight members of the League.

Even Diana had scolded the always grinning man a few times.

However since Naruto's arrival, everything around the League changed and for the better he might add. The redheaded man just had this aura of friendliness about him that simply compelled others to gather around him. He was casual, friendly and funny.

He had even caught Bruce smiling a few times after witnessing Naruto pull off some rather … disturbing pranks on the Leaguers. If that wasn't an accomplishment, then he didn't know what was.

The biggest and perhaps most surprising accomplishment of the redhead had to be his relationship with Diana. The relationship itself wasn't the real surprise but rather the events that led to it.

Each and every single man on the planet knew that Diana was and still is a woman of principle, discipline and grace. Anything outside the boundary of these three aspects was unacceptable. She valued order and regularity like her own life.

Naruto was the exact opposite of her personality. Anything that made him smile, freaked the living daylights out of people and gave him a kick of sensation was acceptable. He valued the thrill of the unknown and loved challenging that which was thought to be unchallengeable.

During the first few hours of Naruto's eventual induction into the League, Diana rejected every single aspect of his personality, deeming him unworthy of the position of a protector. Naruto, being Naruto, only took that as a challenge and started what was later dubbed by Flash as the 'War of Confession'.

The redhead started doing exactly what Diana hated most… right in front of her face. Delivering the first blow by calling her the one nickname she utterly despised, Naruto started a ferocious combos of verbal attacks on the Amazonian princess that would sometime leave said woman speechless.

Challenging her to spars and then escaping just as the fight would reach an acceptable heat. Stealing her Ice Cream collection, eating it in front of her and then vanishing into thin air to escape her wrath. These were some of the more 'colorful' things Naruto had done to the black haired heroine.

However, the most embarrassing to both the woman herself and those around her was Naruto either groping her … frontal assets or slapping her behind before escaping in a mad dash. Needless to say, the first month had been one neither he nor any of the Leaguer would ever forget.

Times flew by and before they knew, their strict and always disciplined member started acting … weird. She no longer admonished Flash for being irresponsible and acting childish. She no longer insisted on the rules being followed strictly and most surprising of all, she no longer acted venomous towards Naruto as she used to.

In fact much to the surprise of everyone, she warmed up to him considerably … but not much since Naruto remained as he was. It wasn't long before they announced that they were in a relationship. Most of the Leaguers took it in stride; others such as Flash … fainted.

"Naruto, did you say something to Kara … again?" Clark asked in a blank but dry tone as he stood in front of the redheaded man, who was looking anywhere but into his eyes.

"Umm no?"

"Are you sure?" he probed firmly, crossing hands over his chest. "Because she is currently wrecking the Training room and shouting something about a redheaded pervert"

"I may have… probably … sort of gently tapped her back" Naruto explained innocently, conveniently ignoring Superman's dry look.

"THAT WASN'T A GENTLE TAP, YOU PERVERT!" a loud voice tore through the corridors and reverberated through the gallery. "YOU SLAPPED MY ASS!"

"Damn" Barry muttered in surprise as a massive sweatdrop slid down Naruto's head. If there was one thing Barry absolutely adored and hated about his new buddy, it was his perversion. The redhead had the balls to even slap Diana's ass which basically amounted to being sent to Tartarus in pieces.

He was a man who admired the gifts that God had bestowed upon the female kind from afar but Naruto was even more 'religious' than him. He was inspecting every single aspect of those gifts with his unworthy hands every opportunity he would get.

Basically, no heroine's assets on the Watchtower had been spared from being 'inspected'.

Kara's heroine outfit was short enough to show off her luscious backside. If Naruto had slapped that bubble ass, then there was no better person to teach him the ways of the pervert than this redheaded master.

A certain reporter was trying hard to both hide his irritation and amusement. Irritation because the redhead kept doing these things no matter how many times he was caught or chased after.

And amused because the redhead's reaction after being caught and his sorry excuse of an explanation always made his day. Plus, he was keeping his wayward of a cousin in line.

"Big Blue, you gotta believe me, I am innocent!" Naruto pleaded comically, Flash nodding his head in confirmation to aid his friend, even though he knew that Naruto was guilty. "She is just accusing me like the last time. Do you really think someone as innocent as me would want to steal the panties of a hormonal teenager like her?"

'Does this guy have a death wish or something?' the male Kryptonian mused in deadpan. Everyone knew who was responsible whenever a heroine's panties or other private possessions were stolen. One of these days, he would push the blonde Kryptonian too far and there would be consequences.

"I KNOW IT WAS YOU, YOU SICK PERV!"

Naruto gestured towards the tall hero as he leaned forward as if trying to unveil a great secret. "That time of the month, eh?"

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Shit!" Naruto cursed loudly and stood up from the chair, wildly looking around the gallery. The blonde Kryptonian was on her way and he could feel it. "Sorry to cut this charming conversation in half, but I gotta go. See you later!"

Naruto's abrupt departure from the room was soon followed by a red and blue blur speeding through the chamber and out of the door in breakneck speed.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Clark asked curiously, staring at a casually grinning Flash.

"Nah"

"I thought you said you two were best buddies?"

"When we are trying to prank people" Flash explained firmly. "Not when he's got a pissed off teenager after his ass"

AAA

* * *

**Mount Justice**

* * *

"Phew, that was close!" Naruto panted out in exhaustion as he appeared into the cave out of thin air. He had almost been caught, mostly because he had slowed down enough for the pissed off blonde to catch up but still it was something.

He had to admit one thing though, slapping that teenage booty and feeling the sheer softness of her bubble buttocks was so worth the trouble. Honestly, she should have expected her luscious butt being spanked by now, all of the others had done so, why not her?

If someone like his drop-dead gorgeous girlfriend could get used to being groped or spanked unexpectedly, then why not her?

Simple.

She loved it, that much he knew and sensed, not to mention smelled. She could show anger physically but her eyes could not hide the lust behind them nor could she stop herself from getting wet.

Speaking about anger, what was this depression hovering around the cave? The redhead Leaguer shoved potentially dangerous thoughts about one day fucking a certain teenage Kryptonian into an unconscious mess and leaving her with a bloated belly of baby batter to the back of his head and focused on the source of the depressing sensations.

"What's with the long face?" Naruto asked casually as he walked up to the seated form of a sulking Aqualad. The boy was sitting in such a way that the Leaguer almost suspected that his mother or father had died … and then he remembered that Aqualad's mother had died quite a long time ago and the poor boy didn't know who his father was.

"Greetings Paradox" the boy greeted in a detached tone, hands hanging limping by his sides. "I am not sure what to do?"

Naruto smiled cheekily, patting the dejected boy on the back. "Love problems?"

"Am I really that transparent?"

"No, I am just that good at telling such things"

Kaldur couldn't argue with that. They only had a few missions with the redhead and he was hardly around these days but those few missions were enough to make them understand that Naruto was an enigma, short and simple.

"Spit it out already"

The Atlantean couldn't keep the chuckle contained when he heard the man's indignant comment. "When I was a child, I used to hear stories regarding the surface world and its wonder. It was my dream to one day walk the earth and engrave my name onto the pages of history in the name of my king. Now that I am here, I…"

Naruto nodded understandingly. "You are feeling doubtful"

"I… am just not sure if I belong here."

The redhead sighed heavily before staring out into the farthest side of the cave with a faraway look on his face. "Look kid, love is very complicated. It can turn a courageous man into a coward and a coward into a hero. Trust me when I say I know what you feel"

"Your relationship with Wonder Woman is not the same as mine, I am afraid" Kaldur retorted blankly.

"My situation is a lot different than yours, Kaldur, I love Diana more than I can put into words as I do her mother" Naruto explained calmly, causing the Atlantean to widen his eyes in surprise when he said 'her mother'. "I can give you a thousand reasons as to why my situation is a lot different than yours but I'd rather not."

"What should I do?"

"Doubts are never healthy for a relationship or in your case for the potential beginning of a relationship. I suggest you return to Atlantis temporarily, the familiar atmosphere of your home would provide you with enough calmness to make a rational decision and while you are at it, go and talk to your love interest."

With his part done, Naruto floated through the cave and disappeared into the room assigned for him.

* * *

**Uzumaki Island**

* * *

Bright early morning sunlight streamed into the large bedroom a certain former Shinobi was occupying, prompting said redhead to stir from his sleep. Bright blue eyes, glowing like the glittering surface of an ocean, opened to scan the surroundings before noticing the extra weight situated upon his chest.

A soft smile tugged at his lips as he idly observed the blissful expression of his partner sleeping like an innocent kitten, not an ounce of discomfort or worry on her face.

Bright flame-like sweeping hair extended all the down, covering the right side of the bed in a flame-like design of pure feminine beauty, a few strands hanging in front of her sharp but delicate features. Plump lips were subconsciously stretched into a satisfied smile as she slept atop his chiseled chest.

The familiar feeling of her large, swollen breasts mashed against the stone-like muscles of his torso as well as her still erect nipples scratching against his dense skin was causing his lower buddy to throb.

Speaking of his lower buddy, the foot long slab of cock meat was cozily embedded into the woman's still damp and milking cunt, occasionally squeezing down on the meat pillar to milk out what had remained from their last night beastly rutting.

Extending his hands down her slender waist, Naruto grabbed the sleeping woman by her wide hips, tenderly digging his finger into the tender flesh of her thick meaty ass before delicately hoisting her up from his pelvis as he pulled out his pulsating cock from the snug opening, eliciting a whimpering moan from the sleeping beauty.

His chest welled up in manly pride when, as soon as his cock was pulled out of the stretched and well-fucked hole, wad after thick wad of cum poured out of her pussy in a continuous stream, effectively soaking the bed sheets.

While he was tempted to just leave his dick inside the hole that he had thoroughly fucked last night and maybe repeat the occurrence once she was awake, the presence approaching his island needed his attention at the moment.

Besides, it's not like he couldn't just come back and pound the orange-haired woman known as Volcana into a drooling mess after dealing with his guest.

Planting a soft kiss on the woman's lips, Naruto stood up from the bed and strolled out of the master bedroom in all his naked glory. It wasn't long before the redheaded Leaguer stood on the shores of the island in simple black boxers, bare feet planted firmly on the wet sand as small waves of cold water rushed around him.

Someone was approaching his island in ways that no normal human or even the gifted could do. The presence, the aura and the sensation he wafted off made his identification quite easy.

"Welcome to my island, Spectre" Naruto declared softly, eyes not even bothering to witness the arrival of the cosmic entity known as Spectre. Dark green light flashed softly, an unnatural force slammed against the atmosphere and the air around the island thickened as a hooded figure appeared out of the light.

The cosmic entity known as Spectre, the Divine Wrath of the one known as The Presence presumed the appearance of a middle aged man dressed in green pants, gloves, a long green cap and hood covering his head, casting shadows over his facial features.

An ominous green light radiated around the floating figure, occasionally flashing in intensity. A long cap following in a flame-like pattern and the power behind a set of glowing emerald eyes enhanced the weight of his presence.

Honestly he had expected them to show up as soon as he had stepped foot into this dimension, but apparently he had overestimated the top dogs. They had only noticed his presence after he had flexed a sliver of energy into the cosmic plane last night to deliberately alert them to his appearance in their playground.

Fighting crime was good and all but he missed the interference of the big bads. Super villains could only entertain him so much before he got bored. Messing with the cosmic food chain was much more thrilling, especially when the competitors were hell bent on thwarting the success of their brethren on every turn and seeking to expand their influence.

"**You have been expecting me?**" the cosmic entity rumbled out in a hoarse but emotionless tone as he floated before the nonchalant Shinobi who wasn't even bothering to look at him.

A cheeky grin adored the redhead's lips as he shrugged. "Don't flatter yourself; I wasn't expecting you specifically, but the lapdogs of your master"

A subtle narrowing of eyes from the personification of Wrath ignited the entire east portion of the sea on fire as Spectre floated near the grinning redhead. "**You would do well to control what you speak lest you suffer my wrath**"

So predictable!

With a snap of his fingers, Naruto dismissed the flames roaring around the ocean before turning to stare into the eyes of the cosmic being. "And you would do well to remember who are speaking to"

If the cosmic being was disturbed by the unexpected show of power, he didn't show it. A glint of curiosity glimmered in his eyes, increasing in intensity with each passing second. "**Who am I speaking to, then?**"

"Your master sent you here without informing you of my identity? How unfitting of a so-called ultimate ruler" the redheaded Leaguer stated in a mocking tone of concern, provoking a burst of energy from the emotionless entity. "Unfortunately for you, I am not in the mood to tell you who I am, so let's get the matter of your arrival here on my turf"

This … human-looking entity was insulting beyond words. If he was willing to blatantly mock the ruler of the Multiverse, then obviously he was no ordinary being. The Spectre could only try to understand this being in a non-violent way and not let his anger burst forth.

"**You are to abscond this plane of existence… for good**" the blazing figure thundered in a deep, commanding tone. "**Your presence here is initiating too many irregularities for the balance to be maintained. Your actions are entirely out of the influence of Fate, consequently altering the realms in ways that threatens everything the cosmos stands for**"

A chuckle escaped Naruto's mouth, followed by a loud roar of laughter that even surprised the emotionless personification of wrath. "To think I stumbled onto this realm while running from two horny sisters trying to bed me. Go and tell your coward of a master to fuck off. I was only planning to stay here for a few years, but now that I know how much my presence irritates your foolish lord, I plan to stay"

The cosmic entity moved to raise his hand and evaporate the redhead where he stood, only to find his entire body paralyzed by an unseen force. "**W-what have you d-done to me?"**

"You lapdogs are all the same, so willing to carry out the whims of your master without the slightest bit of judgment on your part" Naruto drawled out in a lazy tone as he turned towards the frozen form of the Spectre, eyes glowing a dark blue and lips stretched into a cruel smirk. "Tell your foolish lord to try the best he can in stopping me. He may have faced the likes of Anti- Monitor and Great Beast but I assure you that I am quite different"

Anti-Monitor? Great Beast? None of this made sense! It was like this redheaded being knew more about their multiverse than even HIM, the physical personification of divine wrath.

Seeing the specks of confusion flickering around the eyes of the suspended being, Naruto shook his head in amusement and gently patted him on the cheek.

"Oh you poor boy, you weren't told anything, were you? Goes to show how much your master trusts you." The mock concern in his tone spoke clearly of his disinterest as well the sheer malice wafting off his words. "Now unless you want to have breakfast with me and my scorching hot partner, leave my sight"

Spectre wasn't given much time to give a proper answer as his body was disintegrated into tiny specks of energy and carried by the winds.

The redheaded Leaguer turned his piercing gaze towards the vast reaches of space, letting a dark smirk of malevolence and dreadful intentions graced his lips. "Cosmic game is a delicate but dangerous tactic to seduce the beast within. I hope you are ready for the consequences"

* * *

**Bialyian Desert**

* * *

"I still don't understand why you would need my help on this mission" a curiously frowning Wonder Woman asked as she and her redheaded lover flew through the desert of the rogue state of Bialya. "You are more than capable of handling it"

Admittedly, she wasn't complaining or anything since having alone time with him was exactly what she needed in her stressful life. Whether they were on a mission or simply relaxing in his apartment or the Embassy , she loved the effects he had on her.

However, she would have preferred simply relaxing on the couch she had been resting on before he had interrupted her and brought her into this desert. While she knew that there was no resting while with Naruto since he was keeping her busy by one thing or another … mostly fucking her into unconsciousness.

Her favorite part _ right after the overflowing creampie _ she had to admit, but not to Naruto of course. The smug redhead would never let her live it down.

"Would you rather I left you on that couch all alone?" Naruto retorted blankly as he looked around the vast dunes of sand with a critical look.

"Answer the question"

"Fine" the redhead sighed in resignation before flying closer to the Amazonian woman, wrapping an arm around her slender waist as he pulled her closer. "I just wanted you to accompany me"

A mischievous glint sparkled in Diana's eyes as she leaned forward, rotating midair until she was straddling the redhead while still keeping their speed. "Someone's trying to get on my good side"

"I am already on your good side" Paradox replied cheekily, moving his hands past her waist to grab at her massive ass cheeks, fondling the round and chunky globes like kneading a dough. "So?..."

She had been his lover long enough to know what he meant by certain words in certain situations and frankly it didn't take a genius to figure what Naruto wanted at the moment, if the giant fuckpole poking against her fabric-covered pussy was any indication.

"We never have fucked in the sand, have we?" she inquired in a sultry tone, desire and lust practically dripping from her words as she grinded her gradually soaking cunt against the straining cock.

Nothing could wipe off Naruto's stupid grin at that moment. "I don't believe we have"

BOOM!

Except the sound of a tank firing at something and causing sand to fly all over the place.

"DAMN IT!"

Hiding away the amusement she felt at Naruto's constipated look as well shoving her own irritation of being denied the rutting she deserved, Diana untangled herself from her lover's embrace and flew towards the source of the commotion, a grumbling Naruto following suit.

Her eyes narrowed significantly when she witnessed a topless Superboy fighting against Bialyian forces in a way that resembled a wild and wounded animal trying to break free from some kind of invisible chains.

A few meters away from the skirmish were the familiar forms of Kid Flash and Artemis, looking on in something akin awe and dread as Superboy battled the army like an animal.

"What is that Flash says in a situation like this?" Diana voiced out curiously, gaining the attention of a contemplating Paradox as he raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, dibs on handling Superboy and the army!"

A sheepishly blanking Naruto opened and his closed his mouth in shock as his drop-dead gorgeous lover dashed towards the middle of the battle with a smug smirk, shooting him a wink over her shoulders.

"She learns fast" he commented in amusement as he watched the amazon princess quickly dispatch the Bialyian army like they were nothing before effortlessly dodging a maddened punch from Superboy. "Time to reintroduce myself to the kids"

Kid Flash and Artemis were too engrossed in their staring contest to notice that a redheaded man dressed in a formal red suit was standing beside them and watching the show.

"She is a feisty one, ain't she?" Naruto commented idly, draping a hand over Artemis's shoulder like an old friend as they watched Diana dismantle Superboy with practiced ease, rendering him unconscious with a chop to the back of his neck.

The blonde teenager's heart almost burst out of her chest cavity when she felt the new comer suddenly appear so near them that he could drape his arm around her shoulder and still get unnoticed. With enough skill to even impress Naruto, Artemis shrugged of his hand, back-flipped a few meter away, already in the process of taking aim with a readied arrow.

Whatever obscenities, curses and threats she had prepared in her head for throwing at the brave intruder stuck in her suddenly dry throat when her eyes became witnessed to the physical manifestation of every women's wet dream.

'OH MY GOD!' a chibi Artemis, much more scantily clad than the original ran around the blonde's head holding a banner that clearly announced 'In love!'. A redheaded, charmingly handsome and deliciously muscular hunk right of in front of her impressionable eyes? Was she dreaming? Who in the nine bloody hells was this stud? Where the hell had he been all her life?

"W-who are you?"

'Fuck! Smooth Artemis, real smooth! You meet a gorgeous hunk and what do you do? Oh yeah make a complete fool out of yourself by stuttering!'

It was at time that Kid Flash snapped out of his funk… only because Diana had dealt with Superboy and was floating towards them with said half Kryptonian on her shoulder in all her sensual glory.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

* * *

**AN: What do you guys think of a Naruto crossover X Men Evolution story? Same Naruto, same character but different timeline. Vote on it,**

**1) Yes**

**2) No**

**Review and follow me on Instagram to get updates.**

**Actual name:** Crimson.

**User name**: lord-of-crime-.


	4. Chapter 4: Havoc

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

A humbling pleasure to see your reviews and comments; thanks a lot and keep them coming like champs. I really appreciate them, believe me I do.

Responses,

**justinmil22:** Maybe you will see her knockers as you put it.

**shinobinoyami16:** Read the first chapter and you will find out enough to want more. Giving you a backstory briefing is akin to spoilers my friend, so no can't do.

**Jebest4781:** That was the plan, she always did end up with short end of the straw. I plan to change that.

**Gammagyro:** Awesome torrent of information my friend, really appreciate it. But like I said, involving those many aspects would only confuse the readers and lessen the appeal of the story. I am trying to make it as interesting as possible.

Still, loved the info. Thanks.

**Phenomenal Ultra Instinct:** Yup, astute observations my friend.

**JaCk-o'-LaNtErN 91:** This the chapter about the episode Bereft where the team loses their memories after being brain-blasted by Simon. So that's why Naruto reintroduced himself. The Supergirl and Powergirl idea is appealing, I may use it in future chapters.

I have already uploaded the X Men story, so everything will be explained there.

**Tsunashi777:** Patience, my friend, patience. Everything will come slowly.

**Godemperor36:** Maybe, since this is turning towards the cosmic playing fields. Chaos and confusion will ensue, so yes expect a lot of strange things. Fucking Death will be the tip of the ice berg.

**biglo25**: Thank you, I am glad you liked my depiction of the characters so much.

**FoxDemon1023:** You want lemon? Here you go, enjoy.

* * *

**Bialyian Desert**

* * *

"I think I am in love" Kid Flash voiced in a detached tone, eyes firmly glued to Diana's sinful form as she floated towards them with Superboy on her shoulder and descended near a grinning Naruto with a smirk of her own.

Seeing THE Wonder Woman personally was his dream. Who in their right mind wouldn't want to personally meet the drop dead gorgeous beauty known as Diana? In fact if he was honest with himself, the reason why he desperately wanted to join the Justice League was to work alongside this hotie!

Artemis would have smacked the boy on the head … if she wasn't too busy drooling over a certain redheaded Leaguer. Kid Flash had the right idea though, she too was in love. Who wouldn't be in her situation?

"Hey babe" Naruto greeted as the busty amazon touched the sandy floor, a satisfied grin on her angelic face. "Done already?"

'He/She is taken!?' the two teenagers screamed in their minds. Calling someone a babe didn't exactly guarantee the fact that they were together but they were talking about THE Wonder Woman. No one would have the guts to call her babe unless he was her boyfriend.

Diana smirked temptingly, pouty lips stretched in a lewd way … at least that is what looked like to Wally. "It was hardly a challenge"

Before Naruto could open his mouth and let out a snarky comment that would no doubt annoy his busty bombshell of a girlfriend, his attention drifted towards the sounds of an incoming object, two objects to be exact.

"Drones" he called out calmly and pointed towards the sky, gaining the attention of his team as they turned to witness the arrival of two drone aircrafts speeding towards them in alarming speed.

'Don't worry, I have got you covered!'

"Did you just hear a girl talk in your head?"

"Girls are always on my mind, though they are usually not talking"

Naruto and Diana toned out the strange conversation between the two teenagers and observed the arrival of a green skinned girl before said girl destroyed the aircrafts with some sort of invisible force.

"Three down, two more to go" the redhead proclaimed nonchalantly as Miss Martian descended to the ground, instantly becoming aware of the two famous Leaguers' presences. Paradox raised his hand before the girl could try and state her reasons for coming. "It's okay, we know everything"

"You do?" the redheaded Martian inquired quizzically, raising a delicate eyebrow. She had expected to be ordered into explaining the whole story to the two leaguers, not this.

Diana nodded softly, an understanding smile on her face. "Of course, now all three of you stay here while Paradox and I search for your remaining teammates. I am sure Miss Martian would be able to restore your memories, right?"

"Yes I can" the Martian concurred docilely, dodging suspicious gazes from her amnesic teammates. Entering into the minds of others has always been a touchy subject for her; frankly it made her uncomfortable, especially when the victims were her friends.

"Good, we won't be long. In the meantime, stay put and stay concealed" Diana declared resolutely, lightly hovering above the ground in her sinfully erotic splendor as she cast Naruto a naughtily dreamy smirk before zipping away. "Catch me if you can, lover boy"

She knew just the action to arouse his manly pride and make him like potty in her hands. That look always left him weak in the knees.

"Why that teasing little minx!"

As expected, the dreamy look worked like a charm.

Artemis and Kid Flash watched in something akin to shock, awe and envy as the two objects of their affections and lust sped through the sand dunes like speeding bullets, initiating a hypnotizing dance of swirling sand and sound bombs.

* * *

**Testing Tent, Bialyian Desert**

* * *

Finding the rest of the members was easy, especially when you consider Naruto's ability to sense life-force and emotions. Robin had been doing something productive instead of wandering around like lost puppies. Naruto had expected that much from the teen crime fighter.

Kaldur had taken the worst hit of all. He and Diana had found the Atlantean boy blissfully unconscious near one of the many bases of the rogue troops.

And now here they were, a few meters away from the temporary base that the teenagers had been assigned to investigate. Judging from the somewhat limited amount of soldiers scattered across the base, it was obviously meant to serve as a temporary resting spot.

Or temporary testing spot.

"So how do you want to do this?" Diana probed evenly as she and Naruto stood on a sand dune a few meters away from the base, hidden enough not to be noticed.

"How about you on top?" Naruto proposed indifferently, inciting a confused look from the buxom amazon. "That way I can fondle those massive Amazonian knockers while you ride my cock"

THWACK!

"I am talking about the mission, you lecherous man!" Diana hissed out in irritation, threateningly shaking her fist while a dark blush adorned her cheeks. What in Tartarus was wrong with this man? He was thinking about sex 24/7. That shouldn't be normal!

"You were?" he countered brazenly, gaining a twitching eyebrow from the exasperated princess as he rubbed the lump on his head. "Sorry about that then, I was busy … ahem… observing the movements of the enemy"

"Observing the enemy, you say?" she countered in a straight-faced tone. Could he come up with a lamer excuse? "Then please tell me, do you see any signs of the enemy on my behind?"

The sarcasm practically dripped down from her words. Who was he trying to fool? She had known him long enough to know when he was distracted and what was distracting him. Sometimes, she just wanted to change her outfit into that of a nun because of how many times she had caught him staring at her ass during important missions.

Other times _ mostly when she was feeling horny_ she wanted to dress even kinkier.

"Now that I think about it, I don't see any enemy on those divine cheeks" the redhead responded with a straight face, moving his eyes towards the succulently corpulent ass cheeks a second time as if making sure if his words were hundred percent correct. "Nope, no sign of the enemy"

Diana, though for lack of a better word, wasn't amused as she tried to stare a hole through his head.

"Ok fine" he conceded in resignation. "Why don't we simply storm the place and see whose asses we can kick"

And he received a expressionless look in response… again. "That's supposed to be a plan? Really? How old are you?"

"Old enough to fuck you stupid" That was the wrong answer apparently as he received another fist to the head, courtesy of an embarrassed and angry amazon. "What is with you today? You are more grumpy than usual"

"I am not grumpy!"

"Sure, I believe you"

Casting one last searing look at him, Diana shoved any thoughts of potentially hurting her redheaded boyfriend to the back of her mind and looked at the tent situated in the middle of the base. "You distract the guards; I will handle the ones inside that tent"

"Why do you get to fight the boss?" Paradox shot back in indignation.

"No one said anything about the boss being inside that tent" she bit back calmly, somewhat glad that he was back to thinking about the mission instead of her … body parts.

"The boss always stays in a tent as big as his ego" he contradicted with a sweatdrop, causing the amazon princess to sigh in exaggeration.

"Fine, you get the 'boss'; I will distract the guards"

"Thanks babe!" Paradox cooed out in excitement, delivering a firm slap to the amazon's fat buttocks before dashing away. "See you in the mayhem!"

A dark blush adored the buxom amazon's cheeks as she registered the spank to her plump posterior while observing a smug redhead blur towards the middle tent. "Why you…"

Whatever plan they had concocted went down the drain as Diana sped towards her daring and unaware boyfriend, colliding with his form midway before both of them crashed into the ground near the tent, alerting the entire base to their presence.

"H-hey babe, nice shade of red on your cheeks" Naruto mumbled nervously as he shook his head and found himself being straddled by a pissed off Amazonian princess.

Wonder Woman's blue eyes widened in something akin to shock and … embarrassment when she felt a recognizable throbbing beneath her and a long rod-like appendage straining against the redhead's pants. "A-are you getting aroused?"

Here she was intent on delivering some bodily punishment to his body and he was getting hard. Something was seriously wrong with his head.

"What can I say, I've always wanted to fuck you in public" the redhead admitted shamelessly, earning a full body blush from the pissed off amazon as he slowly thrust his hips into her moistening, fabric-covered pussy. "And blame that juicy ass of yours for getting my junior to stand up like that"

She had to admit though, having hot, raunchy sex in a public setting had its own fair share of time in her thoughts. The idea of being screwed and the possibility of being seen while receiving said screwing was disturbingly hot.

"G-great Hera, you have no shame!" Diana hissed out, a dark blush of anger, frustration and arousal pulsing on her rosy cheeks as she got up from the compromising position. Her eyes widened in surprise and apprehension when she witnessed a crowd of stupefied soldiers surrounding them.

"So no public sex then?"

"Shut up and look around you!"

And he did, only for his eyes to see a horde of gaping soldiers staring at him and his drop dead gorgeous girlfriend in shock. "Oh that"

"Forget the plan, just deal with them" Diana stated firmly as she lowered into her fighting stance and sprinted towards the unaware soldiers in a sudden burst of speed.

"Couldn't agree more" Naruto replied casually as he dusted his suit and strode towards the middle tent, whistling a jaunty tone while ignoring the pained cries of the soldiers being beaten by his pissed off and aroused girlfriend.

"Simon does not appreciate being interrupted" a gruff voice declared from the tent as Naruto entered, coming to a stop before a hooded figure.

A couple of scientists were huddled around a testing chamber off to the side of the tent, a spherical object nestled tightly in said chamber's testing platform.

"Me neither pal" Paradox retorted with a frown as he approached the hooded figure known as Simon. "If you and your lackeys hadn't interrupted me, I would have gotten me some amazon pussy!"

"Simon does not have time for such foolishness" the bald telepath cried out in anger as he removed the hood covering his head, revealing a somewhat disturbing sight. Instead of flesh or even hair covering his head, the man had a transparent membrane-like cover over his head. "Simon says 'forget'!"

The redheaded leaguer ruthlessly thwarted the mental attack without a hint of effort, causing the telepath to widen his eyes in surprise as his attack was swatted away like nothing. "How about Simon just fuck off and Naruto won't tear ribbons out of his telepathic ass"

"How can you withstand Simon's mental assault?! You are no telepath!" the bald villain shouted out in surprise, completely disregarding Naruto's words. How could this be happening?

While he knew there were some individuals who could withstand his mental probing for a limited amount of time before succumbing to its effects, he had never met a person who could outright repel them!

"I have a thick head" he retorted in a deadpan, angering the villain even more.

"No matter, Simon has other means of dealing with nuisances like you"

As the villainous telepath raised his hands, numerous objects around the room came into motion, floating around the redhead as if they had minds of their own. With a sweeping motion of his hands, Simon sent a plethora of different objects speeding towards the redhead.

"Are you kidding me?" the former Shinobi mumbled, releasing an exaggerated sigh before taking a deep breath and blowing a mighty gust of wind towards the approaching barrage of objects. Cords holding the tent came off, the dense fabric ripped to shreds and the occupants of the room were blown away form the sheer strength of the exhalation.

As the smoke cleared away, Simon and his cohorts were found lying unconscious on the sandy ground as well as a spherical orb amidst the immobilized soldiers. A robotic orb, huh?

"Kid Flash did love souvenirs"

* * *

**Taipei, Taiwan**

* * *

"So what is he planning now?"

"H-he is …ah … trying to make …oh.. himself look like.. fuck!... an angel!" a busty blonde woman squeaked out, eyes fluttering, cheeks redder than a ripe tomato and lips trembling in carnality.

The woman was beautiful in an aristocratic sort of way, having a sharp countenance, piercing eyes and silky blonde hair.

Her attire consisted of a formal blue suit, along with a red tie, white shirt straining against her plump breasts and short business skirt erotically wrapped around her wide hips and stretched over her fat buttocks. Black stocking tantalizingly wrapped around her long legs and sandals finished her regal but sensual look

However, that sophisticated and aristocratic beauty was currently nowhere to be seen as her sharp features were transformed into an expression of lust and pleasure-filled insanity. The neatly ironed blouse was haphazardly opened at the front, necktie nowhere to be found in order to reveal her large wobbling tits.

Her business blue skirt was carelessly piled around her ankles, leaving the buxom woman entirely naked except for the stocking covering her long legs and the blouse still covering her back while revealing her massive boobs.

The cause of that insanity?

The buxom blonde was sensually bent over a sink in one of the many bathrooms in the conference hall assigned for the Peace Summit; skirt pilled around her ankles, huge breasts freed form their confines and wobbling, facial expression turned into a perfect example of a pleasure-filled insanity.

A redheaded man, apparently the cause of this entire scenario, was firmly situated behind the moaning woman, calloused hands roughly digging into the fat cheeks of her luscious ass, hips blurring back and forth as he slammed his gigantic dong into the woman's drenched pussy.

The sounds of a deprived and neglected woman having her dripping cunt fucked into submission and having her milking innards reshaped to the size of a huge cock reverberated around the public bathroom.

"How?"

"I-I can't talk and take t-that monster into m-my pussy at the same time!"

Our resident redheaded Leaguer smirked like a certain Cheshire cat and slowed down, gently drilling his slobbering cock into the bent over blonde lady before pulling out the same way, only to slither back in.

"Sorry Mercy, but I can't control myself while watching that sweet cunt being stretched around my dick" Naruto quipped in cheekily as he continued to slide himself into the whimpering woman.

Yes, you heard right. Naruto Aka Paradox, the boogeyman of villains and friend of heroes everywhere had Mercy, the personal secretary of Lex Luthor, bent over a sink and was fucking her sweet cunt like there was no tomorrow.

"I-I can't t-talk like this!" the busty blonde hissed out, drool dripping down her rosy lips as she tried to keep a straight mind and report her findings to her new boss while said boss continued to spear into her pussy. "Either l-let me finish m-my report or FUCK ME STUPID!"

That was easier said than done. Both situations were unhealthy for her at the moment, not in the sense that she would get sick but in the sense she wouldn't be able to concentrate on her words.

Before he had been thrusting into her pussy like a madman, not even giving her cunt walls to properly relax before slamming back in like a piston. Had he continued like that, she would have flooded the entire room in her juices.

However, his current pace was even worse. The slow thrusts were not as maddening as the rough ones; they didn't need to because his dick was digging so deep into her twat that she feared it would come out of her mouth.

Never in her entire life had she ever thought that sex could feel this good. Being Lex's secretary meant being on the job 24/7 and nonexistent sex life but she was still experienced enough to know that a cock wasn't supposed to punch into a woman's womb and slam into the back wall!

That knowledge didn't apply to this redheaded deity of sex apparently as he was continuously stabbing through her abused cervix and entering into her womb like it was a common occurrence. That alone was making her legs behave like jelly!

"Naruto Uzumaki never leaves his lover all high and dry even if the world is coming to an end. The report can wait" the redheaded leaguer declared passionately as he firmly grabbed the busty woman by her childbearing hips and pulled out his monster of a cock. "Fucking you stupid is my main priority!"

Mercy knew she was soon going to be making a long and pleasure-filled journey into the land of lust-filled insanity when she heard her boss say something about fuck and reward. Honestly, she couldn't hear quite clearly but she did hear something about a reward and fucking.

She always loved those two endearing terms, especially when they were said at the same time.

She was right in her expectations though.

With one, clean and swift thrust of his hips, the redhead Leaguer shoved every milli inch of his massive dong into the cunt he had been fucking for the last thirty minutes. There was no need to start off slow or gentle or maybe even let her get used to his size since she had already gotten used to his size.

Frankly if she couldn't get used to the size of his cock after all this time, then she simply didn't want to get used to it. Simple as that.

Shoving his meat pillar balls-deep into her soaking wet twat with one thunderous thrust, hitting her square in the cervix and stabbing into her womb was much more appealing.

A thick glob of saliva rocketed out of the traitorous secretary's mouth as she reared her head back, mouth open wide in a soundless scream of pleasure and drool dripping down her plump lips while her huge tits swung forward, hitting her square in the face.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Still as tight as ever! To think I have been stuffing this pussy for the last 5 months!" the redhead Leaguer moaned out in pleasure as he bottomed out inside the thrashing woman, calloused hands digging into the tender flesh of her fat tushy.

Wet, squishy noises of a soaking wet pussy stuffed full filled the public bathrooms as the former Shinobi brutally withdrew his drooling cock from the overstuffed and stretched love hole before slamming back in with all his might.

"YOU ARE GOING TO SPLIT ME IN HALF!"

Her moans were coming out as unintelligible gurgles as he continued to ram into her womanhood. Her face flinched and contorted from getting her pussy ruined, each thrust almost lifting her up and pinning her against the sink.

"I AM GOING TO BREAK! POUND ME HARDER!"

Not a single brain was left sane enough to conjure a coherent or rational thought. Every image, every speck of remaining sanity revolved around the feeling of her pussy being destroyed by her deity of a boss.

"That's the idea, you blonde bimbo!"

The massive, wobbling cheeks of her booty began clapping noisily as his hips struck against her wobbly buttocks with every mind-shattering thrust, scratching her painfully swollen clit with his cream-filled balls with every rocking motion of his pistoning hips.

She could barely feel her legs as they wobbled like jelly, her weight only supported by Naruto's savage thrust into her twat. Her hands were futilely trying to hold the edges of the sink to stop herself from slamming face first into the wall, face continuously being struck by her own rocking tits.

"I AM CUMMMMMMINNNNG!"

Her legs gave out, uselessly crumbling beneath her, mouth wide open in pleasure, eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came with a vengeance, drowning her boss's formal suit in her love juices.

The vice-like convulsions of Mercy's stuffed pussy coupled with the fact he had been fucking her for almost half an hour now made it practically impossible to resist the urge to explode inside her.

"Uggh I am about to explode!" Naruto groaned in bliss, speeding up the force of his savage thrusts while Mercy's walls continued to milk him.

"INSIDE! CUM INSIDE ME! BREED ME LIKE A COMMON WHORE!"

"HERE YOU GO, YOU BLONDE SLUT!" With one last savage thrust into the deepest pits of her abused cunt, Naruto embedded himself deep inside the fucked-stupid woman's pussy with a savage roar as thick, creamy bands of fuck juice fired from his cockhead and went spearing through her, painting the walls of her pussy.

Waves of mind-numbing pleasure overloaded his mind, scattering his brain cells as his legs threatened to give in as jet after jet of thick baby batter spurted one after another until he was unleashing every single drop of cream inside her.

Even though she had been continuously fucked by the redhead since she had started working for him, always left with a bloated belly of baby batter, but the creampie always left her unmoving.

The feeling of a foot long pillar of man meat embedded into the deepest recesses of her womb, colliding against her womb walls and pumping her full of what could only be called the cream of pleasure scattered whatever few brain cells she had left as she slumped against the sink, eyes rolled into the back of her head.

With a blissful sigh, Naruto slumped against the buxom blonde, snaking his hands past her waist to grab at her large breasts, fondling the massive spheres of womanly flesh as he continued to unload inside her, continuously pumping torrent after torrent of thick baby cream into her overstuffed pussy.

And she was unconscious … again.

He couldn't help but think back to that momentous moment when he turned her against her own boss. Hey, what could he say, being balls deep inside a pussy made for a pretty comfy thinking spot.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"Good night, sir"

Lex Luthor merely gave her a curt glance before stepping into his room, not bothering to reply back. Why should he? She was merely a tool to him.

Letting her stoic mask withdraw from her visage, the busty blonde attendant let out a tired sigh and strode towards her own room like a robot on autopilot.

What did she expect? It was always the same. Offering him assistant was only met with a glance that clearly said that he thought he fully deserved her assistant and more.

Yes sure, he had raised her since she was a child and provided her with the necessary living arrangements but did that automatically mean that he was her owner or something?

The saddest thing was that she was willing to assist him in any way possible, even going so far as sacrificing her life as she had to. The only thing she needed in return was acknowledgement.

She had no memories of her parents, whether they were alive or dead. The only person she could remember during her childhood was Lex Luthor. He had raised her, provided financial support during her scholastic period of life and then provided her with a job of being his attendant and bodyguard.

Granted, she had been through times she would rather not want any teenage girl go through such as being trained by assassins in the art of killing, psychological education to ensure loyalty but Luthor had assured her that those were for her own good.

Losing her arm and being replaced by a mechanical canon was one of those things.

At first she had merely followed his orders like a love sick puppy, fulfilling his every order no matter how ruthless and sick it was. Killing entire families to show him that she was loyal. Watching his scientists experiment on humans in order to strengthen her endurance in regards to seeing carnage. All for what, to be ignored and admonished for not being good enough.

However with the passage of time, she had understood the entire setup, but she had sunk too deep into the dark world to return. She had confronted him about his intentions regarding her life and her refusal to comply any longer, only to be harshly brought back to reality.

Lex Luthor had all the evidence he would ever need to permanently put her behind bars while she had none but her words.

Reluctantly, she had resigned herself to working for a man who didn't even acknowledge her existence but still forced her to sacrifice every aspect of her being in order to fulfill his own sick ambitions.

With a soft thud, Mercy closed the door to her dark room and walked to her bed, only to become aware of another presence currently occupying her bed. With one swift and expert maneuver, she back flipped towards the door, hand cannon already ready to blast the intruder to kingdom come.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she demanded firmly, cannon aimed directly at the calmly seated figure.

With a snap of fingers, the entire room lit in white light, revealing the identity of the intruder. The busty blonde's heart raced significantly when she witnessed the famous Leaguer sitting on her bed. What was he doing here?

Had Lex finally ratted her out?

"As you can see, I am Naruto Uzumaki aka Paradox" Naruto introduced lightly, pinning the nervous but cautious woman under his piercing blue eyes. "I simply want to have a brief chat with you"

"I am not interested in any conversation" Mercy replied harshly. "You are an intruder on private grounds"

"Even if that conversation is regarding your parents?"

The busty blonde's eyes shot open in shock and curiosity. Parents? He knew her parents? How? Why him? "You are lying!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, getting from the bed without a hint of worry which only further agitated the nervous woman. "What would I gain from lying to you?"

He had a point. She didn't know him and frankly he didn't know her.

"Let just say I believe you" the blonde attendant started cautiously, cannon still aimed at the redheaded Leaguer. "What do you want in return?"

Even if he was the good guy, people these days simply never helped another until and unless they had an ulterior motive. And this guy who had been beating villains within an inch of their lives since his appearance was even less trustworthy.

"I know everything there is to know about you, Mercy Graves" Naruto started in calm tone, knowing that if he wanted the conversation to go the way he planned, then throwing a few secrets into the mix would be quite persuasive. "Everything Luthor has done to you and will do to you in the future. What I want in return is the happiness of a tortured woman who can neither quite nor receive the acknowledge she deserves"

This was too good to be true! He wanted her happiness in return? That was pile of bullshit!

"Do you really think I am that big a fool that I would believe such nonsense!?"

Her anger was understandable. This wasn't his first time helping people like Mercy and certainly wouldn't be the last. Troubled souls like her tend to deny truth and freedom as a defensive mechanism.

"Like I said I have no reason to lie to you." The redhead replied in a calm voice, reaching into his pocket to pullout a small flash drive. "Take this; it has everything you will need to know that I am truthful and genuine in my desire to help you. I can help you reshape your life only if you let me. I will give you three days to properly think over my offer. I will be back to hear your answer"

With his piece said and done, Naruto placed the small flash drive on the nightstand beside the large bed and disappeared into thin air, leaving no trace of his presence.

A shaky hand reached for the drive, anticipation, curiosity, anxiety and a plethora of similar emotions danced on the busty blonde's visage as she tried to make sense of the situation. Could she handle the truth if Paradox was truthful at all?

What tainted secrets will she find in the drive?

What did he really want from her? No one had ever helped her, not even the Justice League so why did he, a newcomer and an enigma, feel the need to?

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

* * *

In case you guys don't know, I uploaded the X Men Evolution story everyone had been voting on. Check it out and review. Also what do you think about this plot twist? Mercy working for Naruto as a spy?

**Review and follow me on Instagram to get updates.**

**Actual name:** Crimson.

**User name**: lord-of-crime-.


	5. Chapter 5: Changing Winds

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

A humbling pleasure to see your reviews and comments; thanks a lot and keep them coming like champs. I really appreciate them.

This is the result of previous voting.

Eternal Night: 12

Curse of Boredom: 16

Agent of Change: 6

Since most preferred COB, I thought it best to update it next.

Responses,

* * *

**Peace Summit, Taipei**

* * *

"So, did you understand the plan?" a somewhat satisfied but still hard Naruto asked in a mischievous tone as he pulled out his dick from Mercy's gaping pussy after unloading what could only be measured in gallons into the deepest recesses of her twat.

"Plan? What plan?" Mercy groaned out in pleasure as she tried to compose herself after the mind-numbing fuck session.

She was still leaning over the sink that had suffered the wrath of their rough rutting, legs wide open, fat booty still red from the impact of Naruto's hips against her womanly cushions, knees barely able to handle her weight, pussy gaping and leaking baby batter like there was no tomorrow.

A sweatdrop slide down Naruto's head in response. "The plan I just explained to you"

"Well excuse me but I don't remember anything beside that monstrous dick of yours almost splitting me in half for the last 45 minutes!" she retorted in an angry tone of voice, an underlying hint of lust and pleasure seeping into her voice. "How do you expect me to go back out there like this?"

Did he really think she was listening to his plan while he was balls deep inside her pussy? Who in their right mind would think of plans while she had a foot long cock stuck inside her womb and pumping her full of thick fuck juice?

She didn't know anything about anybody else but she sure as hell didn't listen to a word he said during the ejaculation because her mind had been too focused on each and every single blast of cock cream blasting into her womb.

Being speared by a cock that could measure up to a foot in length and wide enough to be mistaken for a forearm was one thing. Even the fact that she was being fucked for hours on end since she accepted his offer and always feeling the head of his one-eyed serpent pushing the walls of her womb while still mind-numbing, was becoming quite common and she was gradually getting used to it.

What she couldn't and didn't want to get used to at all was his ejaculation. She had seen a few porn movies during her actual job as Lex's assistant to relieve stress thus she knew that no normal human could ejaculate that much at a time.

In fact she doubted if an average human's lifetime ejaculation could measure up to Naruto's one time discharge.

The feeling of a thick serpent stuck inside her womb and continuously pumping her full of thick, sloshing waves of cock cream was a feeling she doubted she would ever get used to. There was just something addicting about the way her body cells would rejuvenate with each blast of cream and the way an electrical pulse of pleasure would race through her very being while she was being pumped full.

Naruto was severely tempted to stab the already bent over woman with his hard dick and pound some real manners into her but the summit was already about to begin. He had to persevere, he had to endure and he had to stay strong no matter how irresistible the uninhibited view of her thick booty was to his hungry eyes.

It wouldn't even take a second to spear her chunky and incredibly fat ass with his manhood and pound into her without restraint but he had to stay strong. There will always be opportunities to hammer her stupid but now duty was calling …. And so was her pussy dammit!

Against all odds, Naruto mustered up the courage to control himself and held up his hand in front of the stooped woman, encompassing her in a strange blue light. Within a second, the previously panting woman was on her feet, standing straighter than Naruto's boner.

Her hair was as smooth as he remembered it, clothes perfectly ironed and clinging to her body like a second skin. Everything was back to normal.

"According to the information, Luthor's entire plan rests on the fact that you deal with the last assassin attacking the two leaders. I want you to feign some sort of malfunction with the cannon in your arm and let Red Arrow and Aqualad deal with the assassin"

"I see, that would ruin Lex's plan to have the leaders of the two indebted to him and the general population would feel more inclined to believe in the Justice League's mission of hope and equality" Mercy finished astutely, mind already moving over the plan like she was trained to.

"I guess you were speaking the truth" Naruto started in a cheeky tone. "My dick does make you stupid"

A dark blush pulsed on the traitorous woman's cheeks as she tried to come up with a comeback but to no avail. In the end she settled for what any woman would say when not finding something equal. "Oh s-shut up!"

"Maybe I should cut you off from any sex for the foreseeable future to avoid …"

And before he knew it, Mercy had her arm-cannon aimed directly at his face and already charging up, causing the redheaded Leaguer to sweatdrop. "Don't even think about it"

"And here I thought Diana was pissy when it came to the 'No more sex' rule" the redheaded ex-Shinobi muttered in a deadpan tone as he calmly moved her arm-cannon away from his face. "She almost cut off my balls the last time I suggested it"

"Let's not talk about her at the moment" the busty blonde hissed through gritted teeth as she tried to swallow down the jealousy. This thick-headed knucklehead just fucked her stupid and was now talking about another woman … right in front of her! "I am the only one who should concern you at the moment"

A sharp slap to the fat cheeks of her thick rear rewarded her soon after, followed by the same hand wrapping around her waist and nearing her to a muscular physique. "You are right. On that note, finish this mission as soon as possible because I will be waiting for you in your room"

"Y-you promise?"

"Yep along with several bottles of whip cream" Naruto declared in a husky tone as he nibbled on her delicate earlobe, causing the busty blonde to shiver in lust. "I know how much you love it when I lick that stuff off your sinful body"

"Deal!"

"Splendid, I will give you this …" Before Mercy could ask what he meant, Naruto captured her rosy lips in a hungry kiss and snaked his hands past her slender waist to grab at the fat cheeks of her thick womanly ass. "… for good luck"

With one last teasing slap to the fat jiggling cheeks of her booty, Naruto pushed the disoriented woman out of the public bathrooms and disappeared into the pungent air of the area without a hint of sound.

The game was just getting started!

* * *

**Taiwan Local Prison**

* * *

"So you got your sweet ass in jail … again" Naruto muttered casually as he walked into the front of the prison cell. "How many times do I have to bail you out?"

Going through a few familiar martial arts poses inside the dark but sufficiently lit room of the cell was a dark haired woman. An unruly mob of dark hair covered her head, going all the way down to the small of slender back.

A dark green kimono constituted as her dress, barely able to contain her substantial set of breasts, tied at the waist by a black sash and reaching down to the middle of her thick thighs.

Naruto's eyes were able to freely admire the thickness of her exposed thighs and the wideness of her hips as she moved through the martial art moves. She was a woman of slender but fit build but man did she have the right plumpness in the most dangerous of places.

For a woman who was known to take one mission after another involving stealth and durability, she sure had a dick-hardening amount of fat in her buttocks. While she was not as gifted as Diana or even Mercy, she still had enough power in her dark booty to warrant a rough pounding.

"Oh please as if you don't love 'bailing' me out" Cheshire's sultry voice retorted from the prison cell, causing a wide eye smirk form the redhead.

"I have to take my payment in some way you know" the redheaded Leaguer countered with a meaningful wink.

"Not this time, lover boy"

"Oh right, dear old daddy is coming to get you" Paradox muttered in a mocking tone. "So how much time before Sporty gets here?"

If the dark skinned woman was surprised by the redhead's knowledge, she didn't show it. Of course he would know, he always did. It was both amazing and irritating. Amazing because that ability had saved her hide more times than she cared to remember and irritating because it was almost impossible to surprise him!

However….

"Let's just say I have enough time to suck my favorite milk out of you" Jade purred out throatily, moving her hands past the bars to grab at his suit. Or at least she tried to grab at his suit.

Oh how she wished to tear his ludicrously formal suit into tiny pieces and reveal the divinely sinful body beneath it.

How she yearned to wrap her lips around his monstrous cock and suck it like a thirsty desert snake. How she craved the feeling of a thick stream of cock cream rushing down her gullet and filling her stomach within a few seconds.

It has been quite some time since she had tasted his essence, since she had felt that thick cream slithering down her esophagus and sloshing around in her stomach.

"Not this time, kitty"

A cloud of confusion appeared around the dark skinned woman as she tried to make sense of the situation. Naruto Uzumaki, the great Paradox and a man who loved sex as much as he loved food was refusing a blowjob… from her? What the actual hell?

"This is not like you, lover boy" she voiced in confusion, eyes rummaging for any sign of something that would explain his unnatural response. "Normally by this time, I am pinned against a wall and stuffed with enough cream to last for a month"

Naruto smiled cheekily. She was as shameless as he was when it came to their desires. Maybe that was why he liked the naughty little kitty so much. There was no romantic attachment; both knew that, only a strong, unbridled sexual attraction that usually started with violence.

"I know and believe me I am still tempted to do just that but I have some questions to ask"

Sighing in disappointment, the dark haired assassin moved back to performing her poses with an unpleased look on her face. "Fire away then"

"What does Ra's Al Ghul has do with this?"

"What do you mean?

"I know what Luthor is after and why he needs the young Sidekicks to accomplish half of the deal for him. What I want to know is why Ra's want you and Sporty to bring Red Arrow to his sanctum?"

A pleased smirk appeared on the busty assassin's lips when she heard the sentence. With a mind like that, he could reach unreachable heights. He was strong, handsome, kind when needed, muscular and had a massive cock as bonus.

If he would just stop being so damn heroic, he would be perfect.

"Let me rephrase my sentence, lover boy" Jade declared smoothly. "Why should I tell you? You know how this works. You need to give me something to get something in return."

Naruto deadpanned in response. "You are really going to make do it, aren't you?"

"Maybe"

"Listen kitty, I know what you are doing and what is going to happen but you can be assured that I will be on your sweet ass the next time you appear" Naruto clarified when his sensitive ears picked up the familiar sounds of a helicopter moving towards the prison as well as Red Arrow walking up the stairs towards their general direction.

"Oh I look forward to it" Jade retorted in a lustful smirk, trailing her tongue over the surface of her plump lips. "Just to give you a hint, the next surprise will be in 7 hours. Oh and I will be wearing your favorite dress, just to let you know"

Shaking his head in amusement, the redheaded Leaguer disappeared into the night air with a smirk on his face, leaving a grinning Cheshire behind.

* * *

**Hall of Traditions, Taiwan**

* * *

Seated on a comfortable chair on the top floor of a building opposite to the one where the peace summit was being held, Naruto idly drank his glass of wine and watched the show. The helicopters were due to arrive, the sidekicks were in place and Cheshire was just about to make her move.

Now he just had to wait for Cheshire to make her appearance.

Mercy was already informed of his location and said traitorous assistant was barely paying attention to what nonsense Luthor was sprouting out of his mouth. He had a pretty good idea where her dirty was.

Red Arrow and Aqualad were strategically placed, not by his orders by all means but still in places he had envisioned for them to occupy. Manipulation was fair in such games as well as the fact that he was going to use them to accomplish what Luthor was hoping to do.

Get the two leaders come together but indebted to the Justice League instead of Luthor himself.

And cue Cheshire's entrance.

His sharp gaze picked up the cart she was pushing towards the middle of the hall, as well as the red little button situated right next to her hand. Since there was no sign of weapon beside a pair of segmented swords on her body, he had to assume that the main attraction was hidden in the tea cart.

And yes, he scanned her body.

That dress really suited her though. Man did that thing accentuate her large tits and fat booty. Each step was doing wonderful, jiggly things to her thick rear and he was already experiencing a hard-on. He was so going to tap that fat ass.

Aqualad to his credit detached himself from the crowd and blocked Cheshire's way to the middle of the hall and towards the assembled leaders, prompting said busty assassin to push the trigger and shove the tea cart into the Atlantean boy.

A devastating explosion soon followed suit.

"And that is my cue to enter" Naruto announced with a pleased grin, dusting his perpetually ironed and spotless red suit. With an uncharacteristic boom of lightening, the redheaded Leaguer zipped past the shattered window and burst into the inner hall in an untraceable show of speed.

His entrance garnered exactly the kind of reaction he had been hoping for. Relief, gratitude and … excitement? Come on Mercy; control yourself for once, will you? However the most dominant emotions were of gratitude and relief.

Hatred as well.

Oh right, the bald businessman was also present. Of course he would be seething in anger for the Justice League ruining his plans. He didn't even need to turn around and see his constipated look to understand that he was lewd beyond belief.

Perfect!

According to plan, a pair of helicopters arrived at the scene of the explosion and Sportsmaster along with his cohorts jumped out into the building, weapons ready to open fire.

"You guys handle the goons, leave Cheshire and Sporty to me" Paradox ordered in a pleasant tone, gaining a firm nod from Aqualad and a reluctant one from Red Arrow. The two sidekicks jumped away to engage the armored goons and keep them away from the leaders, gaining some assistant from stationed secret agents.

"You are getting quite overconfident" Lawrence grumbled out, voice distorted from the mask he was wearing over his face. "Do you really think you handle the both of us?"

"I am sorry, did you say something?"

Sportsmaster narrowed his eyes behind the hollow mask, fists clenching in ager from the rude dismissal. Giving a sideway nod to his wayward daughter who nodded back, the blond assassin materialized his trusted chain and attached mace, twirling it around for added leverage.

As if encouraged by a nonexistent music, the two assassins attacked at the same time, one moving his mace chain in a haphazard manner to confuse the redheaded Shinobi and the other waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Naruto moved around the combined assaults with practiced ease, piercing blue eyes idly anticipating every move before moving his body accordingly. If anyone was to look at the battle, they would see a smiling Paradox dancing around a barrage of deadly weapons, as if moving to the beat of a nonexistent music.

Getting frustrated with the battle, Sportsmaster reached for his pockets and produced a dozen shurikens, tossing them up into the air before swinging his mace. The added force from the mace sent the deadly barrage of shurikens speeding towards Naruto, slicing through the air in breakneck speed.

Right before his very eyes, Sportsmaster witnessed the unbelievable feat of Paradox snatching each and every single damn shuriken from the air before it could even reach him, let alone harm him. The blond assassin wasn't given much time to think over the impressive feat as those shurikens were thrown at him twice the speed he had sent them with.

Unfortunately for him though, he didn't have the unnaturally sharp reflexes Naruto had. Many years of experience and training enabled him to dodge the rest of the shurikens except two.

"Arrggh!" he hissed out in pain as two deadly throwing stars embedded themselves into the flesh of his left arm, rendering his right arm useless for the time being.

Seeing the fate of her father's attack, Cheshire materialized her other pronged sword and decided on a much close and personal approach. With flexibility that Naruto loved on so many levels, the nubile assassin initiated a close quarter assault of both body and weapons to gain a semblance of advantage.

Naruto, however, met each attack head on and retained that smug smirk she hated!

"Stop smirking!"

"Do you know why I am smirking?" Naruto retorted in a cheeky tone as he dodged a deadly slice intended for his head.

"Because I am going to kick your ass that's why!"

"Nope, I just remembered that I haven't even fucked your ass yet" the redhead Shinobi declared in a smug tone, effectively putting an abrupt halt to Cheshire's frustrated but still precise attacks. With a gentle palm strike to the chest, Paradox sent the stupefied assassin flying away from the building and into the hovering helicopter. "And that, Sporty, is how you distract a lady"

His answer was met with a spikey mace slamming into the back of his head with enough force to bust open a normal human's skull, Naruto, however wasn't normal by standard.

The atmosphere of the hall took a dramatic turn, changing from one of chaos to absolute silence. Pin drop silence reigned supreme over the hall, not a single soul was brave enough to utter a sound when a dark aura slithered around the normally cheerful Leaguer.

When the redheaded Shinobi turned his head towards the blond assassin, a dark shadow looming over his piercing blue eyes and sinister energy slithering around his form like snakes, Sportsmaster realized that he had gone too far with that last attack.

The famed assassin wasn't given much time to contemplate on his mistake or even come up with ways to avoid the consequences as the former Shinobi blurred into existence right before his eyes, providing enough time to feel the shadow of the giant fist speeding towards his chest.

The force of the fist connecting with Sportsmaster's chest sent a thunderous shockwave through the hall, shattering what remained of the previous attack and sending some of the armored men flying into walls.

The chest armor that had served the notorious mercenary for so long crumbled into pieces from the sheer force of the strike, sending him flying into a giant concrete pillar to the side of the hall.

Another deafening shockwave soon followed as the blond mercenary's face became the receiving sight for another bone-crushing punch, inciting a bone-chilling scream of pain from the assassin as he felt his jaws break and dislocate in a sickening manner.

An emotionless Naruto reached for the mace limply held in Lawrence's hands and picked it up, twirling it around in incredible speed. With one swift move, the spikey mace struck the bleeding assassin square in the abdomen, the hall becoming witnessing to the sounds of bone crushing down under the brutal assault as Naruto continued to smash the downed assassin with his own weapon until finally he was nothing but a mangled pile of barely alive flesh.

He was alive though, Naruto made sure of that.

A wave of unfamiliar uneasiness and dread washed over the hall when they witnessed the sheer brutality of the attacks. They were used to seeing such cruelty from villains, not heroes.

Aqualad and red Arrow had long stopped their battle to witness what they never thought would ever happen before their eyes. A hero devoted to justice and the rule of law beating a villain to the brink of death.

This was not what they had expected at all.

While the rest of the armored goons were too afraid to even move a single muscle in fear of angering the dreadful hero, one stupidly brave goon found his courage and moved to fulfill the last phase of the plan.

According to plan, Mercy, when seeing the approaching assassin aiming to feign an assassination attempt on the leaders, reached for her arm cannon.

Before she could attempt a mock show of the arm cannon malfunctioning and ruin Luthor's plans, a crimson blur zipped past the stage and slammed into the assassin, sending him straight through the wall.

Standing at the front of the hole through which the killer had been sent flying, was a composed redheaded Leaguer. The moment Naruto turned his eyes towards the table where the leaders of both Rhelesia and Luthor were seated; the intruders grabbed the badly mangled Lawrence Crock and made a hasty retreat.

Leaders of both Rhelesia, specifically Lex Luthor, could only sweat in nervousness and dread when they became focus of a set of unnerving blue eyes.

Mercy, on the other hand, after seeing the sheer brutality, the forcefulness and arousing show of power, slapped a hand over her mouth to stop her whimpering moans as she came with a vengeance.

* * *

**Themyscirian Embassy**

* * *

"For the last time, Mr. Mayor, he is my boyfriend, not slave" an agitated Diana stated into the phone, barely able to keep the righteous flood of Amazonian anger she was known for. "I do not control his actions. What he does is entirely up to him but you can rest assured that the Justice League will issue an official statement regarding Paradox's show of violence"

BANG!

And another telephone was smashed into pieces as the black haired beauty stood up from her chair and slammed her hands into the reinforced table. That was the fifth one in a single day.

Well 5 telephones, three expensive TV screens, one trustee smart phone and a few chairs.

Naruto's … grand performance at the Peace Summit had garnered quite the unexpected reactions from the public. On one front, he convinced General Singh Man Li and Prime Minister Tseng of both Rhelesia to put aside their differences and unite the long-divided country into one powerful state.

Every inhabitant of the two _ now one_ countries were grateful to her boyfriend and had shown their reaction to the media by hanging his posters on every wall and corner of the now united Rhelesia.

On the other hand, his brutal assault towards Sportsmaster raised protests against his methods. Almost 50% of the population was against his extreme methods, finding them too inhumane. The other 50 percent wholeheartedly agreed with him on sometimes using extreme force to deliver long-lasting results.

The most vocal of all the protestants were the government officials, especially those bought by Lex Luthor. It was obvious the man would feel outraged after seeing Naruto practically trample all over his carefully crafted plans, thus the calls from government officials since the news had reached public ears.

"Twofaced curs!"

If Naruto had let the assassin and he had succeeded in killing the bald businessman as well as the two leaders, they would've still barked about her boyfriend's action.

Being an amazon and a warrior, killing was in her nature. Frankly she was feeling proud of her boyfriend for not outright tearing the disrespectful assassin to pieces because she might have done just that.

However…

'I am going to clobber that infernal man for putting me through this mental torture!'

Why in Tartarus were people calling her instead of Naruto himself? She had been receiving phone calls and emails all day, questioning about her 'out of hand boy toy' and asking her to keep him on a leash. They should be grateful that they weren't near her at the moment because she would've shown them why she was called Wonder Woman.

Hearing news after news slamming Naruto's action had cost 3 TV screens because she had smashed them to pieces after hearing what nonsense the media was sprouting out.

Not able to keep her anger in check any longer, Diana reached for her smartphone and dialed Naruto's number, pacing around the lavish office with an irritated expression on her face.

"Hey babe"

"WHERE IN TARTARUS ARE YOU?"

"Wow, what's got you all excited?"

"**WHERE ARE YOU?"**

"Standing at the lobby and waiting for your sweet ass"

"Get up here right now!"

"You get down here"

A thunderous expression appeared on the busty amazon beauty when she realized he hanged up on her. With an uncharacteristic kick to the door of her office, Diana flew through the corridors in one destructive and chaotic blur towards the lobby, hands already clenched to cave Naruto's head in.

The moment her eyes perceived the familiar form of her redheaded boyfriend standing at the lobby with a teasing grin, a burst of lightening burst forth into her hands as she sped up. Within the next second, the busty princess was hovering right in front of her nonchalant boyfriend, lightening-incased fist speeding towards his face.

The lightening enhanced fist was delicately stopped by a single finger, utterly nullifying the destruction that it was poised to bring. Another hand gently wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards the body she was madly in love with.

Every speck of anger in her eyes vanished when she saw a loving smile dancing on Naruto's lips. Those damn soul-piercing blue eyes of his were brimming with mirth and unconditional love. Those thrice damned lips of his were stretched into a fond but loving smile as he neared her to his body.

With an irritated growl of hunger and lust, Diana slammed her lips against Naruto in a rough but passionate kiss, pouring every single ounce of anger, frustration and indignation into the lip-lock.

"I hate you so much!" Diana blurted out after a minute of hungry lip-lock, a dark blush adorning her cheeks, eyes darting here and there to avoid Naruto's mirth-filled blue orbs.

A genuine smile of amusement graced the former Shinobi's lips. "I know"

Damn him! Damn his blue eyes, damn his smirking lips and damn his existence!

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Review and follow me on Instagram to get updates.**

**Actual name:** Crimson.

**User name**: lord-of-crime-.

**Which story should be updated next?**

**1) Lord of the Underworld**

**2) Eternal Night**

**3) Agent of Change**


	6. Chapter 6: Alter Ego

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

A humbling pleasure to see your reviews and comments; thanks a lot and keep them coming like champs. I really appreciate them.

Responses,

Nick Tanico: I hope that you will see that scene pretty soon. But I am not sure yet.

Gammagyro: I am sorry for that, I was just busy. No there will be no alternate worlds since that creates too much confusion unless I decide to include the 'Crisis on two worlds' movie. The others are spoilers so I can't tell you.

Lordsunshine64: For drama purpose. Unless you are an author I am not sure you will be able to understand. Thanks!

Jonyboy: in future chapters, the scene you are waiting for will be added. Just be patient.

* * *

**Conference Room, Watchtower**

* * *

"Four ice villains staged simultaneous attacks and were easily apprehended, emphasis on the word easy" Batman announced grimly as he stood before a large screen on the conference room of the watchtower, only a few selected members in attendance.

"You suspect that something is going on behind the scenes?" Dinah Lance aka Black Canary asked with a raised eyebrow. She was an attractive young woman, with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a slender yet toned build.

The blonde bombshell was dressed in a black, one-piece bustier-leotard combination and blue jacket, frantically trying to keep the twin mountain of titflesh from popping out. Gray stockings perfectly accentuating her massive butt and thick thighs, with seams up the front and back

Black, heavy, calf-length boots adorned her feet, black fingerless gloves that go past the elbow to the biceps and a black choker finished her super heroine outfit.

Or according to Naruto, who was absent at the moment, her 'come and fuck me' outfit. That man really needed to understand the efficiency this outfit provided her with during combat.

"Not suspect, I know something is going on" Bruce Wayne replied flatly as he pointed to the screen. "The attacks had no targets; each and every strike seemed in favor of drawing attention of the Justice League. After a brief encounter, Killer Frost and Captain Cold were both sent to Belle Reve Penitentiary, Icicle Jr. to Juvenile facility and Mister Freeze to his usual cell in Arkham Asylum"

"I don't see anything suspicious about that" Superman interjected in a firm tone, wheels turning in his head to figure out what had Batman on edge about this whole scenario until … "Wait a minute…"

The Dark Knight nodded in approval when he witnessed the sudden flash of understanding in his Kryptonian friend's eyes. He was considered a genius even by his race's standard for a reason. It took him several hours of intense thinking and snooping around to get to that conclusion but Clark was able to figure out the entire scenario in just a few minutes.

"Exactly, Mister Freeze petitioned the court to be declared legally sane and Junior sued to be trailed as an adult. As a result, both await transport to Belle Reve which was their plan all along"

"I see, that is suspicious" Black Canary consented softly. "So what is our move?"

Usually meetings like these included the top three members of the League, meaning Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman. According to Batman, this mission directly related to the sidekicks and thus she was here as a representative of the team.

"I have information that the Terror Twins plans to stage an attack on the city of Louisiana, we can use Miss Martian's shape shifting abilities and have her transform into Tuppence Terror while Superboy impersonates Tommy Terror" the Dark Knight explained vaguely, earning nods of approval from the two Leaguers.

"Your plan is good, Spooky but it has a flaw" a familiar voice interjected from behind the dark vigilante. "Suppose the plan doesn't go as expected, how do you believe that two teenagers handle an entire prison of super villains by themselves?"

Batman, to his credit, did not give any reaction to the sudden appearance of the redhead beside the tenseness of his muscles and fists. It felt strangely … uncomfortable to have someone give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Aqualad and Red Tornado will be stationed outside the prison in case something unexpected happens" Bruce retorted pointedly as he turned to Paradox, only to blink when he found empty space behind him. Where the hell did that man go now?

"Neither of them is capable of handling an entire prison of super villains, even if they unite with Superboy and Miss Martian" Naruto stated flatly as he appeared behind a tense Dinah and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Would you stop that!?" the blonde beauty snapped heatedly as she turned around in anger, ready to give the redheaded man a piece of her mind… only to find nothing but empty space. "I hate it when you do that!"

Not finding anything behind her, the voluptuous woman grumbled angrily and sat on her chair, only for her eyes to widen in shock when instead of a chair cushion, the fat cheeks of her massive booty met something fleshy beneath.

Her cheeks lit up in flames when hot air was blown over her ear, soon moving on to nibbling on her earlobe.

"Naruto!" Dinah stuttered in heated anger as she jumped from her chair and bopped the redhead on his head with a hard fist, earning a grumble from said Leaguer.

"What did you do that for!?"

"For being a pervert!"

"I am a pervert? You loaded that fat gorgeous ass on my lap, what was I supposed to do?" Naruto retorted with a pained grumble as he rubbed the bump on his head, all the while ignoring the way Batman and Superman were looking at the two of them.

"D-did you just call me f-fat!?"

"Where did you get that idea from?"

"You said fat ass a moment ago, you idiot!"

"And you conveniently ignored the 'gorgeous' part? What is with you women and your sensitivity to fatness anyway? I love it when they have fat in the right places"

"Why you…"

'This is going to take a while' the two founding members mused in deadpan as they watched the two argue, Naruto being his usual self and Black Canary desperately trying to ignore his double meaning words and prove that he was wrong.

* * *

**Belle Reve, 1 Week Later**

* * *

"My name is Amanda Waller, you are my prisoners and I am your warden" a big black woman announced firmly from atop a balcony, addressing the cons below her. "The collars you wear are custom designed to inhibit your specific Meta ability; that means no ice, no super strength"

Amanda had to wonder what exactly this new prisoner's actual powers were.

He was a tall, rough looking and bulky red haired man with red eyes that occasionally flashed red in an ominous fashion. Nothing beside his incredible muscular body tone and a single tattoo in the shape of a whirl and arrowhead stood out much.

The man had recently sprung up and made a name for himself in the criminal underworld. Within a single week, his acts of brutality and strict policy when it came to deals made him the undeclared scourge of the crime world.

Ironically, he was named Scourge by the media soon after.

He had only shown super strength and intelligence on media, thus his inhibitor collar was designed to inhibit his super strength. She just hoped that the collar could hold him back.

He had been caught by the combined effort of Superman and Martian Manhunter with support from Batman during one of his deals with the famous criminal lord Mr. Penguin. His super strength had even proven difficult for Superman to handle which worried her more than it should.

In the end, he was declared legally sane and sent here along Mister Freeze and Icicle Jr. He was as calm as one could be even when wearing the collar many criminal dreaded. Not a single flash of worry was visible on the man's visage.

"In addition, these collars can and will be used to discipline a con should he/she get out of line." Just to prove her point, Amanda pressed a button and watched as Mister Freeze and Icicle Jr. screamed in pain, dropping down to their knees. "At the slightest hint of trouble, this facility goes into lockdown"

'He barely paid any attention to the sparks flying around his neck' the black skinned warden mused in surprise as she recalled the unfazed expression of the redhead criminal while under the assault of the electrical current.

The only thing even remotely close to a reaction was the flash of annoyance in his crimson eyes as well as the gritting of his teeth. This man was dangerous. She needed to meet with the designers of the collars and order them to create a specific collar for Scourge.

Hearing a cough behind her, Amanda snapped out of her musings and cleared her throat before gesturing towards a bespectacled man behind her. "This is Dr. Hugo Strange"

"I am the prison's psychiatric and I promise you a sincere attempt at rehabilitation" the glasses-wearing man announced softly as he stepped forward, a fake smile of assurance and kindness visible on his lips.

"Because we know you types are all about sincerity"

* * *

**Gallery, Watchtower**

* * *

"Greetings Superman"

"Hello Diana, glad to see you back" Clark greeted politely as he shook hands with the Amazonian princess, while said princess looked around the gallery like she was lost. "How was your mission?"

"It was fine, thank you" Diana answered unsurely as she looked around with a confused look on her beautiful face. "Clark, have you seen Naruto by any chance?"

Now Superman knew something was serious. Diana was a very professional woman during her duties and thus using first name bases were off the list. If the black haired heroine was willing to use his given name, then it seemed she was asking as a friend rather than a fellow crime fighter.

"Why? Is something the matter?" he asked in a curious tone, heart racing in anxiety as he tried to come up with a way to escape this conversation.

The hardest came afterwards though.

The busty amazon shook her head, biting her lower lip in something akin to worry as she looked out the window towards planet Earth. "No, it's just … I haven't seen him for the last 7 days. Is he gone on an outer space mission that I didn't know about?"

'Damn you Bruce and double damn you Naruto! Why am I stuck explaining to her that her boyfriend is in prison and doesn't want her to know?' Clark mused depressingly as he tried to avoid Diana's gaze.

"I don't know if something needed his attention in outer space, Diana" he answered in a vague tone, hiding the guilt from mixing in with his words. "But I am sure he is fine"

"I am not worried about that redheaded idiot! He is Naruto, I doubt the Olympian deities will be able to keep that infernal man down" Diana retorted with a scoff as she crossed her hands over a pair of massive tits, eyes even more worried than ever.

Superman was not convinced in the slightest as he raised an eyebrow. "Then, why are you searching for him?"

A snicker almost forced itself out of his lips when Diana tensed and increased the force of her scowl. "He had promised to take me out for some Ice cream."

So that was her excuse for being worried? By Rao, she was too easy to figure out and trap. "Then, I can take you to Ice cream or even bring you some from my town if that is the case"

A dark blush graced her lovely cheeks as she tried to come up with an answer. "I am not in the mood now"

The young Kryptonian smiled in understanding as he placed a calm hand on the Amazonian princess's shoulder. "Don't worry Diana, he will be back. As you said, he is Naruto, if there is someone who could take on the entire world by himself and emerge unharmed, it is that guy"

"I am going to kill you when I get my hands on you, you infernal, lecherous man!" the busty Amazonian princess muttered angrily as she took out her phone and tried to dial his number again but to no avail.

She had been trying endlessly to call him but everything possible way of connecting with him were either out of reach or blocked. Even his Justice League com-link was blocked for heaven's sake!

With those options out of the way, she had resorted to outright marching into his apartment and giving him a piece of her mind. She had found his apartment stripped of all things necessary for a comfortable life, meaning there was no furniture and other accessories that reminded her of that blasted redhead.

Seeing that scene had increased her worry a thousand fold. She had searched every possible location Naruto had ever been since their relationship but had found no trace of him anywhere.

By Zeus's beard, she had even gone to the moon to find him!

And no one was telling her where that irritating redhead was at. Even Batman didn't know where he was and the guy was supposed to be the greatest Detective. Detective my ass!

"Where in Tartarus are you, you insufferable man!"

* * *

**Belle Reve**

* * *

"Stick with me cellmate, I will show you the ropes" Icicle Jr. stated with a wide grin as he walked alongside the much bulkier and heavy Scourge. This man give him the creeps but they were stuck in the same cell, so he might as well take advantage of this situation and get on the man's good side.

"You have been here before?" Scourge aka Naruto asked in a deep tone as he looked around the prison hall, red eyes flashing occasionally.

"Well no but I know quite a lot" Cameron answered instantly as he pointed towards the end of the hall. "For starters, we pay homage to the top of the food chain, the big dog… my father"

"Your father you say?"

The redheaded disguised Leaguer swept his gaze over the so called top dog of the prison, raising an eyebrow of interest. The man was surrounded by Captain Cold and Mister Freeze on each side while guarded by former Geneticist Mark Desmond aka Blockbuster and Mammoth.

He sure had security around him.

"Yep, Icicle Sr." the junior ice user muttered out tiredly, mentally preparing himself for being declared a useless waste of space but still expected to do his part of the deal. "Well here goes nothing…"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as a figure slammed into him from behind and pinned him to the ground. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he realized who it was. Professor Ojo.

"Hello Junior, I warned you what would happen next time we crossed paths" the helmet wearing man stated angrily as he raised his fist.

He wasn't able to do his job as a large hand grabbed him by back of his neck and sent him hurling towards the other side of the hall with incredible speed. "I have no sympathies for this guy but he was in the middle of explaining something to me"

"That was not wise, buddy not wise at all" Brick muttered heatedly as he stepped forward, signaling for others to surround the newcomer.

"Attacking me will not be wise either" Scourge retorted calmly as he crossed his hands and eyed the cons poised to attack him.

"We'll see"

A pin drop silence reigned over the large hall as an unscathed Scourge calmly dusted his clothes and rubbed his boots over Brick's face to clean them before looking around the hall. Bruised and unconscious bodies of several inmates were littered around him, releasing groans of misery and pain.

Icicle Sr. gave the man an approving nod before gesturing towards the Mammoth and uttering something into his ears. The deformed creature growled loudly and stomped towards the redheaded inmate, doing something akin to an order to follow him to the top dog.

"If he wants something with me, he should come here" the disguised redheaded Leaguer declared calmly, earning a growl from the massive creature. "You have a problem with that?"

Before Mammoth could raise his giant hand and deliver a fist to the redhead, said inmate beat him to it. A jaw-shattering punch met the massive creature square in the chin and sent him hurling towards the roof. It wasn't over though.

A body that goes up must come down.

As soon as a groaning Mammoth neared the ground, another punch soon found itself on his abdomen in a sickening crunch, sending the deformed beast speeding towards Blockbuster, who was knocked off his feet along with the deformed product Cobra venom.

'He is the man for the job' Icicle Sr. mused triumphantly as he watched the scene in glee. He had known about the man's pride and strict policies, thus he knew that Scourge would get insulted should he be called.

The man would refuse and Mammoth's famous anger would force him to attack the redheaded inmate. He now had a clear idea of how this man's mind worked and how strong he was. It all worked splendidly.

"I should come to you then" the ice-using villains announced in a kind tone as he stood up and walked down the stairs, followed by Captain Cold and Mister Freeze. "I have a proposition for you"

* * *

**Belle Reve, Cafeteria**

* * *

"This is Cat Grant reporting live from Chicago where Paradox has just defeated the Headmaster"

"That accounts for every leaguer except Red Tornado" Mister Freeze stated in a coarse tone as he watched the live feed of Paradox defeating Headmaster along with his inmates.

"Probably on monitor duty or something" Icicle Sr. replied smugly. "Even if he does show up, he can't stop all of us by himself"

"Let's not forget that he is still unaccounted for and keep our heads in the game" Scourge stated firmly, earning nods from Captain Cold and Icicle Sr.

"Of course" the elderly ice user responded grimly, a wide grin appearing on his lips. This man was proving gold. "Time to make our move"

Getting the hint, Mister Freeze stood up angrily and slammed his tray of food over the elderly inmate, sending him skidding towards the ground. "That's it, old man. I've had it with you!"

Guards soon surrounded the angry ice user and dragged him to Waller's office, no doubt to deliver some righteous punishment. If the black woman knew that she was going to be punished instead of the other way around.

Receiving a nod from the elderly villain, the disguised Naruto smirked widely as alarms went around the facility and every gate, window and possible route of escape was sealed off by a triple-layered door. It was almost time to make his move.

Within a few minutes, the inhibitor collars around every inmate shut down, effectively restoring the power of every single con.

Now!

"You know, it almost makes me sad that I have to shatter such a carefully crafted plan" Scourge announced in a mock hurt-filled tone as he reached for his collar and ripped it off, not that it had any effect on his powers before.

"What? What is the meaning of this Scourge?' Icicle Sr. shouted in outrage as he turned around just in time to witness the redheaded villain engage in a strength contest with Mammoth, a wide bloodthirsty grin on his face.

"I can't let you leave, simple as that" Naruto replied with an ominous grin and kicked the giant beast in the stomach before grabbing his hand and twirling him around like a weightless piece of trash before smashing him into the ground. "Come and at least try to make this enjoyable for me"

With cries of outrage and filled with a new sense of power after the removal of the collars, the inmates rushed the redheaded villain with clear death in their eyes.

Their eyes widened in shock when Naruto lifted the giant beast known as Mammoth by his foot and used him like a club of sorts to swat away the assaulting cons, sending them flying into the farthest walls of the cafeteria with a maniacal snicker.

"This is too easy" the disguised redhead muttered in depression as he looked around the littered bodies of groaning prisoners before letting of Mammoth's foot with a disappointed sigh.

RROOAARR!

"Finally, come and get me ugly!" the former Shinobi laughed ominously as he saw a raging Blockbuster speeding towards him. With a menacing grin on his rough visage, the redhead limply held his hands beside his body and let the beast vent out his anger. "Are you kidding me? I am not even defending myself for booty's sake!"

"Arghhh!"

"Yeah yeah, I get it!" the redhead grumbled depressingly before reaching forward and grabbing the beast by his face, fingers almost threatening to dig into the sides of his skull as he jumped up, taking the screaming creature along with him.

With a sudden burst from the bottom of his feet, Naruto bounced down from the ceiling and held the yelling transformed doctor before himself, slamming into the ground with a loud boom.

Icicle Sr. covered his eyes from the explosion of dust and debris as Blockbuster was slammed into the ground with enough force to crush a normal human's bones into paste. With the disappearance of the dust cloud, the elderly villain opened his eyes to a heart-sinking sight.

Blockbuster or what appeared to be Blockbuster was lying amidst a pile of destroyed marble chunks, body sickeningly deformed and embedded deep into the earth. That wasn't all though.

Around the crater formed by Scourge's brutal attack were the unconscious bodies of his fellow inmates. Brick, Mammoth, Captain Cold and even his own son were strewn across the destroyed floor in unconscious heaps.

Mind clear from the scene around him, the elderly Icicle realized one simple fact when he saw the bloodthirsty and hungry look on Scourge's menacing face. 'I am fucked'

* * *

**Cafeteria, Watchtower**

* * *

"Ok, this is not what I had in mind when I came here" Naruto muttered out in confusion as he looked around the empty room. He had just returned from the prison after delivering some good old ass kicking on the elderly Icicle while still retaining his identity as Scourge.

That alter ego may come in handy in the future.

That was not the point however. The point was that the cafeteria was completely empty, abandoned and silent. In fact, some of the lights were turned off.

He had been meaning to either tease Dinah or Shayera or even Kara for good measures. But it appears his dream of teasing the living lights out of them was going to be postponed since they weren't here.

"Well well, if it isn't Mr. 'absent for 8 days' gracing us with his presence?"

Naruto's hair stood straight when he realized that in his confusion, he had failed to use his senses and confirm that there was no one in the room. Someone was here. Someone angry … and amazon-like!

"Fuck!" the redheaded Dimension-hopper muttered out as he slowly turned around and looked towards the direction of the voice. "Hey babe, how have you been?"

The off lights suddenly lit up and showcased the angry visage of one fuming amazon princess. The busty black haired woman was leaning against a wall at the far end of the room, hands crossed over a pair of gravity-defying massive tanks of milk and a very unhappy look on her beautiful face.

"Hello baby, glad to see you show up so soon"

Ok, he was fucked royally. Diana never ever used words like baby or babe or honey in their months-long relationship. The straightforward and unsmiling way she said it wasn't helping anything.

"Look Diana, I know you are angry but I can …"

The voluptuous princess gave out a shrug and raised her hand in interruption. "Angry? Why would I be angry? I mean it is normal for a boyfriend to disappear for 8 days without informing his girlfriend about his whereabouts, right?"

"Ummm … I …"

"And even strip his apartment bare of everything necessary for living?"

"I umm …"

"And turn off his mobile so that his worried girlfriend would not be able to call him? I suppose all these things are normal, right?"

That gave Naruto the break he was looking for. If there was one thing that had gotten him in unpleasant situations one after another, it was his mouth. Ironically, that same mouth had gotten him out of those situations right afterwards. "You were worried? How cute!"

Diana however, didn't find it cute in the slightest as her beautiful blue eyes narrowed angrily. "You think that will get you out of this?"

"I was kind of hoping that it would" he replied sheepishly. Ok so cute comments are not going to work.

The beautiful princess remained displeased "Where were you?"

"I was on a mission" Naruto answered truthfully, hoping that it would end this dilemma.

A pair of dangerously piercing blue eyes narrowed even more. On a mission? "And you found it unnecessary to tell me?"

"I was going undercover"

"If I recall correctly, I explained every single detail of my mission to you when I was going to Qurac" Diana countered smoothly as she pushed herself off the wall and slowly approached her nervous boyfriend with narrowed eyes.

Damn she is being difficult. Naruto knew that he was to blame on every turn because Diana had a very strict policy when it came to everything. In relationship, she valued truth and sharing. She was right because she had indeed shared every single detail of her mission with him before and after her arrival.

And he loved her for that. She was what any man, alien or otherwise needed in their lives.

However, he knew she was angry, frustrated and worried at the moment. Anything he say or do will only result in fueling those emotions. While he would love to sit her down and explain everything to her in details, it was impossible at the moment.

An angry Diana was never a good thing. The black haired bombshell had no doubt gotten that trait from her spitfire of a mother.

Thus, he was left with only one choice. To be honest, it was neither heroic nor manly but it was the only choice. Be as perverted as possible, rile her up and get the hell out of here before she catches you!

"You know that scowl is just compelling me to kiss those succulent lips" Naruto announced with a lecherous grin as Diana approached him with an angry but red-faced look. "Don't even get me started on those tits. There is a famous saying 'I'm gonna hakuna your tattas', it perfectly describe what I want to do right now. Do they still give milk?"

"Why you…" What did he think she was? Some kind of cow?!

"Why me? I am your boyfriend. I am the only one who can 'hakuna' your 'tattas' and drink your milk"

"Stop saying that!"

"What? Hakuna or your tattas?"

Seeing the thunderous look on Diana's flushed face, Naruto realized that he had completed the first two phases of his master plan and was time to commence with the third.

"Before we go any further, I should remind you that Big Blue and Spooky knew about my mission and didn't tell you anything." Naruto blurted out swiftly and tense his muscle for his heroic escape. "And with that, I shall depart from thine presence, my hormonally-unstable princess"

"Don't call me that and get back here!" the voluptuous princess burst forth in incredible speed to catch the redhead by his coat but Naruto was much faster. Nothing was left but empty space when the princess arrived at the place previously occupied by the redheaded Leaguer.

An amused smile graced the black haired beauty's lips as she shook he head and looked out of the window towards the shining sphere known as their world. "That was fun; I should do it more often"

Of course she knew he was on a mission and trusted his judgment when he said that she had no reason to know what the mission was. She trusted him enough to know that he looked for her best interest in every situation that involved her.

But just because she knew that he was right in not telling her his reasons didn't mean that was going to forgive him for worrying her for 8 days. She had to take her revenge somehow and thus this was the perfect opportunity to do so.

Though she still felt like he had taken more out of the whole ordeal than she did because he escaped with the last words in and even called her princess. Still it was fun.

"I think having a few words with Superman and Batman are in order"

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

Amanda Waller and her cohorts decided to do damage control after the failed attempt at jail-breaking. Security was tighter than ever. Guards were replaced. Collars were redesigned and even she was replaced by Hugo Strange as the warden but she still managed to convince the government to allow her one last opportunity.

By appointing her as the assistant warden of the female section of Belle Reve prison.

And here she was, moving along the cells to see if anyone was missing. Until she came across a mind-boggling scene.

Right in the middle of the cell which belonged to Killer Frost, a man awfully resembling the menacing Scourge had a white haired woman bent over the bunk bed was thrusting what was probably the thickest and largest cock she had ever seen into the woman's soaking wet cunt with rapid succession.

The man's powerful muscles rippled as he drove his pussy-splitter into the screaming woman's drooling cunt with enough force to shatter than hips of a normal woman.

"This is exactly what it looks like" Scourge snickered in between groans of pleasure as he pounded the ice cold woman with his monstrous dick, driving every single inch of the meat pillar into the deepest parts of her melting twat.

"I AM NEVER LEAVING PRISON IF THIS IS WHAT I GET EVERYDAY!" a drooling Killer Frost screamed out in pleasure as her womb was repeatedly stabbed by a serpent-like cock, the walls of her previously cold pussy threatening to melt around the heated meat. "I AM GOING TO MELT!"

"C-continue then" Amanda stuttered in mind-numbing shock as she stood there and watched the scene in disbelief, shockwaves of numbness and astonishment running through her being as Scourge continued to fuck the woman into unconsciousness without a care in the world.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**AAA**

**Picture Killer Frost as the one depicted in Assault on Arkham. She was hot.**

**Review and follow me on Instagram to get updates.**

**Which story should be updated next?**


	7. Chapter 7: Bold Move

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

A humbling pleasure to see your reviews and comments; thanks a lot and keep them coming like champs. I really appreciate them.

**Responses,**

**Omni-Creator Kami of Anime****:** Thank you for the support. Seeing him screw goddesses will be seen later on. Powergirl? I am not sure but I will try to see if I can make her make an appearance should the need arise. Like I said before, not everyone like tits, I like both but ass a little bit more.

**JaguarSnow**** :** Thanks man, appreciate the praises.

**hizashi11****:** Actually I can but I won't. I don't like serious stories. I am sorry but that's the way it is.

* * *

**Naruto's Apartment, London**

* * *

A groaning redhead lazily got off the floor of his bedroom and sat up with a twitching eyebrow as he rubbed the edges of his temple. "Gotta work on my entries, this is getting embarrassing"

This was the fourth time that he teleported too quickly and found himself in places he shouldn't be. Even though this was his apartment and basically the safest place at the moment but ….

"I have no problems with how you enter, my dark lord" a hungry voice full of sinful intentions and lust purred in the darkness of the room as Naruto stood up. "I prefer a little rougher entry though"

Yeah that … someone was already inside his apartment and lying on his bed which he shared with Diana. Would she freak out if she heard that someone was lying in her bed? Probably.

Would she freak out if she heard that a gorgeous female was lying on her bed and waiting for HER boyfriend? Better not answer that question.

"Of course you do" the redhead retorted sarcastically, well aware what she meant by entry. All the women he had been with loved and still love his 'entries'. "Masochism runs in your family"

Glowing blues eyes turned to the source of the slutty voice with a raised eyebrow, not showing a hint of surprise or any other emotion as his eyes came across a sight that he had become used to for quite some time.

Seated on the side of his large bed was a tall figure but with obvious feminine curves. Long reddish-brown hair cascaded down her back and the left side of her beautiful like gentle waves, leaving only one hungry green eye to shine in the light. .

Her green eyes, one halfway hidden by her brown locks, were filled with unrestrained want and desire as they moved up and down his form without a hint of shame or subtlety, rosy lips stretched into a tempting smile.

The green-eyed woman was dressed in a bewitching black skin-tight bodysuit, effectively hugging her sinful curves as if holding on for dear life. The zipper of her bodysuit was undone from her neck, past the massive globes of titflesh and down to her slender waist.

The black suit flared up around her thick hips and over her crossed legs, leaving a mountain of piled up and ballooned out booty flesh underneath her form, mushed up against the soft embrace of his bed.

Everything about her, from the clear view of her vast cleavage and the sheer twinkles of lust in her green eyes screamed seduction and temptation. He did not expect anything less from the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul.

Standing beside the gorgeous woman was a black-suited man who seemed to have paid more attention to his muscles than his combat training since he was even more muscular than the redhead. Now that he thought about it, quite a lot of life forces were surrounding his apartment complex, no doubt waiting for Talia to give them a signal.

The brown haired woman raised a delicate eyebrow of interest when the redhead gave not a twitch of surprise. "You are not surprised?"

"Hell no, I could smell your hormones all the way from the Watchtower" Naruto countered with a smug smirk as he reached for the coat of his suit and took it off. "You should really try controlling yourself, Talia"

"How dare you sa…" the attendant suddenly roared and reached for his sword with a thunderous expression on his face.

"**Don't interrupt" **

The brown haired daughter of the Demon Head watched with a hungry smirk as Naruto extended his open palm towards her attendant and lifted him up by an imperceptible energy, cheerful and playful blue eyes turning into a menacing crimson as they flashed in the darkness.

Talia could feel herself getting aroused as she watched the redhead gradually crush her screaming attendant by an invisible force, all the while sporting an emotionless expression on his face. Trickles of juices ran down her thick thighs as she observed the cruelty, almost cumming in pleasure when her attendant was crushed into a ball of jumbled organs and ignited in flames.

Such cruelty! Such darkness! Such … power! It was turning her on like nothing else! She could feel her pussy almost dripping with lubricating juices as if preparing itself for the cock that was sure to enter. Who cared if her attendant died? No one.

He shouldn't have interrupted her beloved. If Naruto hadn't killed him, she would have. No one had the right to interrupt her dark lord when he was addressing someone even if that someone happened to be her father.

And besides, it's not like this was the first attendant that Naruto had killed for being rude to him. In fact during their first meeting, he had killed all of her squad for entering his home uninvited. Frankly, she had brought this spunky member of her squad because he had a crush on her like every single member, except more obsessed.

She knew that with how Naruto seemed unafraid of everything and everyone, the redhead would address her like usual and her attendant would call him on it to gain her attention. Naruto would kill her attendant and she would get to watch her beloved surround himself in that aura of absolute dominance and cruelty. It worked perfectly.

"That makes my job so much easier" the large-titted woman stated in a tempting smirk, referring to Naruto's response of smelling her hormones while watching her former attendant get burned to ashes.

"So it is a job now, eh Talia?"

"You know what I mean, my lord after all you love my jobs"

"When the word blow is involved" the Dimension Hopper bit back with a smirk as he took off his shirt and reach for his pants, well aware of Talia's hungry eyes on his form.

"I haven't even tried my pickup lines and you are already taking off your clothes? You are making this too easy, my lord" Talia muttered in arousal as her green eyes trailed every curve and line on Naruto's divine body, the wetness between her thick legs increasing second by second.

The redheaded Leaguer chuckled unexpectedly, surprising the brown haired woman with the sudden reaction as he reached for his pants and took them off. "Don't get your hopes up, love, this isn't for you. I am taking a shower"

Talia smirked in lust as she watched her dark king stroll into the bathroom in his boxers, green eyes glued to his ripe form. "I always did love shower sex"

It wasn't long before the brown haired assassin shed her clothes and sauntered into the bathroom with a hungry smirk on her rosy lips, thick hips swaying a fat pile of booty cheeks while her pussy drooled lubricating juices on to the floor in rapid succession.

Soon enough, sounds of flesh hitting against wet swollen flesh and pleasurable screams of a woman reverberated around the entire apartment as Naruto held Talia against the wall of his bathroom and pounded into her drooling twat with animalistic energy, said woman only screamed and moaned his name in pleasure while he reshaped her insides.

* * *

**Apokolips**

* * *

"**Pathetic! This is the army that has been rumored to enslave numerous worlds?" **a disgruntled Naruto stated in annoyance as he snapped the neck of a dangling solider and tossed him aside on a pile of massacred Apokoliptain soldiers.

Dusting nonexistent dots of dirt on his suit, Naruto stepped past the pile of dead soldiers and strolled towards the largest building of the fiery world.

Whistling a jaunty tone, the redheaded Leaguer approached the gates of the castle that was sure to house the man or deity he was looking for. Pointing a single finger over his shoulder, a beam of destructive light destroyed an incoming wave of robotic soldiers in a violent show of power.

Kicking the doors of the throne room open, Naruto hummed cheerfully as he walked in without a care in the world.

He had to give the mad self-proclaimed deity credit for living a simple but deranged life. The room was simple for housing a mad tyrant. Nothing stood out much aside from the throne situated firmly upon a raised platform, proving the alien ruler a clear view of his hellish domain.

The man or deity he was looking for didn't even turn around to acknowledge his intrusion or the fact that said intruder sent his right hand man, Desaad, flying into a wall with a simple look.

"Well if it isn't the big man himself" Naruto announced in a cheerful tone as he strode forward and stood just short of the stairs to the pedestal.

"Who are you?" the mad tyrant's dark voice cut through the dense atmosphere of the throne room as he shot a look at his intruder, red eyes instantly dismissing the redhead as no one worth his time.

"No one important really" the redhead replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head in awkwardness. "But I do have a message for you"

"Be gone mortal, I have neither the time nor the patience to tolerate your presence on my world" Darksied replied firmly, voice as sharp as a blade as he turned to observe the torture pits of his world.

"Find the time as well as the patience because you are hearing this message whether you like it or not" Naruto retorted flatly, putting the necessary amount of edge to his words to invoke the needed outcome.

As if too bored or annoyed to answer with words, the mad tyrant's eyes flashed a deep red and twin beams of red energy shot out from his square orbs, unnaturally bending around objects to speed towards Naruto.

The familiar sounds of explosion and flesh burning to a crisp was like music to the alien ruler's ears as he focused on the wonders of his domain. "Pest"

His eyes didn't even get enough time to widen in shock when the so called pest that he had heard burn to ashes suddenly appear in front of his face and deliver one of the most devastating kick he had ever received in his life.

The force of the kick to his face sent the mad deity flying away from his pedestal and colliding with the farthest wall of his throne room, dropping to the ground in pain as his mind registered the surprise attack.

"Handling situations with words is my preferred method of negotiation but I am not afraid to resort to more drastic measures when my words are ignored" a completely unharmed Naruto drawled out lazily, casually leaning against the large throne while he observed Darksied try to raise from the debris grave.

"You dare!" the deranged deity roared in anger as he blasted towards the redhead without even standing fully, destroying the marble floor from his expulsion, one giant fist balled up and ready to split the redhead in half.

Alas…

"What!?"

Naruto caught the devastating fist with the palm of his hand, raising an eyebrow at the power behind the fist when said power destroyed the window behind him. The former Shinobi took sick pleasure from the rare look of surprise on Darksied's face when his blow was caught so effortlessly.

"You are quite disrespectful" Naruto started in an admonishing tone, putting a little bit of force on his fist till the sound of bones cracking under the pressure reverberated around the throne room. "Then again, what would you expect from a being who killed his own father?"

"Don't you dare mention my fa… arrrghhh!"

And cue the hand breaking.

"Don't interrupt" the former Shinobi scowled in annoyance, backhanding the panting deity to the bottom of the stairs before making himself comfortable in the mad tyrant's throne. "There are two ways I can deliver my message, wanna hear them?"

"You will pay for this!" Darksied screamed in outrage as he stood up, eyes flashing a menacing red while his purple body trembled from power. "You dare strike at me, I am Death, I am Destruction! I am Darksied!"

A mortal of all beings dare attack him, a deity!? He was Darksied! The mere thought of him being humiliated in such a way was preposterous! He was death itself.

"I am going to ignore that for the time being" the former Hokage shrugged nonchalantly as he pinned the growling ruler under his gaze. He really didn't want to kill this purple bastard too soon but damn if he wasn't making him at least consider it. "I am well aware of your wars and conquest but stay away from Earth"

"No one tells Darksied what to do, NO ONE!"

"Oh for the love of …"

Naruto stood up from the throne and blasted towards the mad tyrant, meeting him midair for an attack. With an annoyed scowl, the former Ninja evaded his angered attack and grabbed Darksied by his face before slamming him into the earth.

"I tried, I really did but you are just getting on my nerves!" Naruto growled in anger as he embedded his fingers into the face of the dark lord, ignoring his screams as well as desperate energy beams from his eyes. "Mark my words, stay away from Earth. It is my current point of interest and playground."

To properly deliver the weight of his words, Naruto channeled a considerable amount of fire energy into his hand and shot it straight at Darksied's face, setting him on fire. With his job done, Naruto vanished from the throne room without a trace of his presence, in the wake of a mad tyrant's angered and pain-filled screams.

* * *

**Naruto's Room, Mount Justice**

* * *

"Paradox, may I enter?"

"You are already in but yeah sure"

The humor was lost on the android as he strode forward in a manner reminiscent of his kind and stood before Naruto, who was busy skimming through a digital report in a strange language.

It seems Darksied was quite angry about being humiliated and defeated effortlessly by a mortal. By the report, he had incinerated almost 50 of his Parademons and one of his generals.

Defeating and humiliating Darksied wasn't the original plan but after witnessing the sheer magnitude of his arrogance, he had 'imparted' a little of humbleness into his face. The actual plan wasn't even the potential involvement of Darksied into the matters of Earth either.

The real plan was something else and judging from the report he had received, everything was going smoothly. Now he just had to wait for the backlash of his bold move and proceed from there.

"Out with it"

"I am not familiar with that term"

A twitch of a smirk pulled at Naruto's lips before he put aside his report and turned his full attention to the large android. "It means speak up"

Red Tornado performed an action akin to a human tilting his/her head and nodded curtly. "I see, I have been assigned monitor duty on the Watchtower and I was hoping if I could leave my duties to you for today?"

"No problem, go right ahead" Naruto responded in a friendly tone as he stood up. "Oh and if you happen to pass by Diana, don't tell her of my location"

If she was anything like her spitfire of a mother, the angry amazon princess was most likely still searching for him. It wouldn't do for her to storm into his room while he was distracted by his work.

"May I ask why? According to my knowledge of human interactions, a relationship indicates closure rather than distance between two intimate humans" the red android voiced in a confused but monotonous voice.

The redheaded Dimension Hopper couldn't help but snicker in amusement. "You are right Tornado but there are times when distance is more preferable than closure, especially when bodily harm is imminent"

Still processing the information, Red Tornado gave a curt nod and walked away, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

Something big was brewing up and he was in the center of it all. There were no reactions from the cosmic beings in response to his brazen expulsion of Spectre from Uzumaki Island. He had expected a least one of the rival predators to approach and offer a pathetic attempt at control him while disguised as partnership.

Surprisingly, there were none.

The Presence was most likely trying to avoid direct confrontation but still trying to gather his loyal dogs to counter the influence his presence was having on the Universe.

Well, he was ok with either option as long as chaos was imminent. If not, then he could always create some chaos by himself. After all, what was a world without chaos?

A dark smirk pulled at his lips as he stared out into space through the cave.

* * *

**Northern India**

* * *

"Aqualad to Paradox, do you read?"

"Go on"

"We have some complications here"

"Say no more, I will be there"

A downtrodden Atlantean tried his hardest to avoid his partner's stare and try to focus on anything other than the current fiasco. The dark skinned boy knew that what he was doing was wrong on many levels but he had no other choice.

He shouldn't have mentioned that he suspected someone involved in the whole Red Family fiasco. Now his big had caused him the friendship of his two friends and the loyalty of his team. All of them were off doing whatever they thought was important, not the least bit concerned by the fact that they were easy prey while scattered.

Captain Marvel had the right reason to give that deadpan stare but what could he do when they directly disobeyed his orders and went on their own merry ways.

Calling Paradox was the only option.

"Where is the rest of your team?"

Shoving aside the shock he felt after seeing Paradox arrive so soon from such a faraway place, the Atlantean sighed in relief and turned to his senior. "They … went on their own"

"And you let them?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That is what I said!" Billy Batson chirped in excitedly, before slapping his mouth shut when Naruto gave him a deadpan look. "Sorry"

Aqualad sighed in depression, head bowed in melancholy. "I tried but … they didn't listen"

"You guys have issues" the redhead announced in a cheerful tone before reaching for his comlink. "Paradox to everyone"

"NARUTO, WHERE IN TARTARUS ARE YOU?" a familiar feminine voice full of anger and frustration yelled into the link, making the redhead sweat in nervousness as he shut the link down.

"Oops, wrong number" the former Shinobi muttered in a sheepish chuckle as he turned towards Aqualad. She was pissed off, damn! Why the hell did she of all people respond? "Inform Miss Martian to establish a telepathic link"

"Of course"

Feeling a subtle push into his mental barriers, Naruto allowed the link and cleared his throat, not that he needed his throat for this conversation. 'I don't care who did what and who did who, all of you will get your butts right here this instant or else…"

The lingering threat did its trick as he felt the scattered life forces suddenly change their directions and charge towards his general direction on the double. Oh yeah, he was the man.

"That, my young and naïve minion, is how you control your team" Naruto started in a serious tone, turning to stare at a contemplating Atlantean. Guess, the boy was really bothered by the fact that his team ignored him and left him twisting in the wind.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

* * *

"Wally, choose teams"

"Again?"

A freakishly scary smile greeted his indignant response. "You have a problem with it?"

"Nope! No problem at all" the speedster blurted out swiftly, sweating nervously as he tried to avoid the smiling visage of their instructor. "Me and Megan, Superboy and Wolf, Robin and Ar…"

The searing look Artemis gave him almost ignited his face in flames. The look alone told him everything he needed to know. Place me with Robin or Kaldur, and then prepare to die. Yup, he got the message loud and clear.

"I mean Robin and Aqualad" the redheaded speedster finished nervously, receiving a triumphant look from the blonde archer.

"That leaves me and Artemis" Naruto nodded firmly, gesturing for a smirking Artemis to follow him to one side of the structure they were planning to attack. Captain Marvel had long since left, saying he had something to do, which most likely included watching his favorite cartoon show with his uncle. "Maintain Radio-silence and only converse telepathically, understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good then, scatter!" Naruto ordered firmly, watching the assigned teams scattered into the woods, surrounding the structure from all sides. 'Ready Artemis?'

'You know it, handsome' the blonde purred smoothly, cocking her wide hips to the side with a wink as she reached for her bow and arrow. 'I am always ready for you'

Naruto raised a red eyebrow. 'You do realize the entire team heard you, right?'

The blonde shrugged nonchalantly. 'Who cares?'

Seriously, who cared? She wanted him plain and simple. There were no romantic feelings, to be honest. Yeah, he was gorgeous and simply a heartthrob but she was not in love with him. Romantic feelings were just tiring.

She wanted him to fuck her, hard, deep and for hours on end. That was it.

'WE DO!' the group shouted in unison.

What was wrong with her? He of course knew about her longing towards him and how she was desperately trying to get his attention after the first impression he had imparted on her. But he had never thought that her … feeling were ever going to get this far.

'Let's focus on the mission, Artemis' the redheaded Leaguer started in a gentle tone, ignoring the archer's pout. 'Teams, you ready?'

'Yes!'

'Now!'

A green-tipped arrow soon followed his command, shooting towards a small hole made in the barrier of the building by Aqualad's bioelectricity, flying straight into a red button to turn off the electrical barriers.

"We will talk about this later" Naruto stated with a wink, making sure to shut down the mental link so that the others don't hear his words.

"We will?" the scantily dressed blonde repeated hopefully, a smug smirk threatening to pull at her lips when she received a second wink from the man of her wet dreams.

Hell yeah, now they were talking!

"Of course we will" the redhead replied smoothly. "For now, just focus on the mission"

The blonde archer watched as Naruto blasted towards the building and punched straight through the wall of the structure without much effort, a lust-filled smile dancing on her dry lips. Oh yeah, they were going to talk about it for sure!

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

The team swiftly ducked under nearby objects when the Brain started some kind of unknown weapon mechanism on the outside of its robotic body. Said weapon turned out to be a light switch and a diversion for said Brain to get his robotic ass out of the building before the young heroes could get a chance to crush into a thin sheet of iron.

"He got away" Aqualad announced blankly, scowling at the empty space when the Brain previously stood.

"With my souvenir!" Kid Flash whined childishly, shoulders slumping in depression. He always got souvenirs from missions. And that hat on Gorilla Gorilla's head looked so awesome too!

"Focus Kid" Robin snapped firmly as he looked around the dimly lit room, searching for anything that may prove useful in later missions against the Brain.

"Hey, where is Artemis and Paradox?" Miss Martian asked the million dollar question, prompting the other team members to notice the absence of their scantily clad teammate as well as a certain redhead powerhouse.

Back in the woods, a widely grinning Naruto held Artemis by the back of her knees and bounced her up and down on his throbbing cock, embedding every milli-inch of the fuckmeat into her previously virgin pussy like a beast.

"See, I told you that we were going to talk about it!" the redhead grunted throatily as he bounced the young heroine up and down on his foot long dong, hissing in pleasure as she tightened around his pulsating shaft. "Wanna hear more?"

"Oh god yes! Fuck me harder!" Artemis screamed in pleasure as she was fucked like a common whore, developing pair of creamy tits wobbling up and down with each savage thrust into her previously unused fuck channel.

If this was his idea of talking, then by everything holy, she was going to hold talking marathon with him whenever she got in the mood.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favorite**


	8. Chapter 8: Arkham Business

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

A humbling pleasure to see your reviews and comments; thanks a lot and keep them coming like champs. I really appreciate them.

**Note: **This chapter is entirely based on the movie Suicide Squad: Assault on Arkham. It may even extend to two chapters, maybe three. I am not sure completely. Just thought I would give a heads up.

**Another thing**, October 25th was one of our fellow reader's (Gammagyro) birthday. Wish him a happy belated birthday.

**Responses,**

Gammagyro: Happy belated birthday. May it be the first of many joyful occasions to come. As for your suggestions, like I said before. We will cross that bridge when we come to it. Jumping ahead will not accomplish anything, so be patient.

**C: **Answers one by one,

Yes, there will be lemons of Wonder Woman.

Yes, Food War story is connected with LOTU.

Not sure yet but I might do it when I get the time.

* * *

**Docks, Gotham City**

* * *

Amanda had to admit to feeling oddly nervous as she approached the docks of the crime-filled city in her private helicopter where her sources had reported the presence of her objective. Being the previous warden of Belle Reve, she had dealt with quite the nasty fellows but this one was different.

She had been dismissed from her position of warden after the failed attempt at prison break. Much to her surprise, she had been offered a much more … steadier job to accomplish. That job being the assembling of strong but efficient criminals to accomplish a suicide mission for the government.

Thus the name Suicide Squad came into existence.

The squad had one simple mission. Accomplish any mission which the government could not dirty its hands with. In return, the surviving members were either offered a substantial decrease in their sentences or money.

She had already gathered every convict she thought was suitable for the mission except one, thus the current trip to the docks.

The remaining convicts had agreed to the parameters of the mission after being offered considerable decrease in their life sentences. Killer Frost had been reluctant at first but hearing the name of the last member, she had agreed instantly. The black skinned didn't need to inquire about her reasons since she knew very well what had happened between the two.

In fact she could barely get the scene of Scourge plunging his serpent of a penis into the silver haired woman out of her mind.

Harley had been … unsurprisingly enthusiastic to go out and stretch her legs, completely overlooking the dangers involved.

Deadshot, Black Spider, Captain Boomerang and King Shark had agreed after stating their own conditions. KGBeast could have proven useful had he not opened his big mouth and forced her hands.

Then again, he did prove useful… in showing the convicts that Amanda Waller was not joking around when it came down to missions.

That aside, this last guy was neither a convict nor in need of money. Well, he was an escaped convict but that had been by his own strength and the government had tried hard to find him ever since but to no avail.

She had only one card up her sleeve and desperately hoped that it would work.

With a wave of her hand, her guards leapt into action and surrounded the warehouse off to the side of the docks as she walked forward, hands held behind her back and a frown on her face. Knowing how strong the man was, Amanda had a feeling that her guards wouldn't even last one second.

Her hair stood straight like attentive soldiers when she entered into the warehouse, instantly feeling the potency of the atmosphere inside compared to the outside. There was nothing in the storeroom, a small table, a chair and a red light flashing above the table.

Heart thumping oddly, her eyes fell upon the muscular form of one Scourge, calmly seated on the lone chair. Feet plopped on the table in a nonchalant fashion, red demonic eyes peered from behind the shadow of his face as Amanda walked forward.

"Hello Scourge"

"Amanda Waller, former warden of Belle Reve and current lapdog of the Light" Scourge drawled lazily, eyes closing in boredom.

The woman gave no outright reaction besides the slight tightening of her jaw muscles. How did he know what she did and who she worked for anyway? It was supposed to be top secret! "I prefer the name 'enforcer' much better"

"Different word but same meaning" the redhead villain shrugged, lightly lolling in his chair. "Why are you here?"

"I have a proposition for you"

"I don't care"

"Hear me out, I assure you that it will prove beneficial to your cause" the previous warden pressed on.

"Let me guess, you want me to go on a suicide mission for the government and in return you will either cut off a few years from my sentence or offer some money as compensation" the redheaded antihero drawled out lazily, almost as if he was about to fall asleep from sheer boredom. "In case you haven't noticed, I am neither a prisoner nor poverty-stricken"

'What!? How did he know!?'

This was going exactly how he wanted it to go! Everything was carefully planned. He had an answer to every turn and twist. At this rate, she might need to reveal her card. "You are still a wanted criminal"

A single fiery eye opened slightly, peering at the stiff woman with an unmistakable glint of humor. "Do you really think your government has the means to capture me? My status as a wanted criminal is of no consequence to me"

"Which is exactly what I want to discuss" Amanda countered firmly, latching on to the opportunity.

* * *

**Secret Base**

* * *

"You had them drugged?" Scourge asked in a dry tone as he walked into the room holding the members of his team along with Amanda, frowning lightly when he saw them strewn across the floor in unconscious heaps. "Seriously?"

"It was the only way to keep their whining to a minimum" Amanda replied stoically, a deep frown on her face. She got him to assist in the fulfillment of the mission but was now second-guessing her offer.

Naruto watched as the released convicts groaned in misery and stirred in their positions, gradually regaining their composure. He knew who the guys with similar goatees were. The famous assassin Deadshot and Anti-hero Black Spider.

"I have a bloody hangover but I don't recall the party"

Scourge raised an eyebrow at the comment, searching through his mental database to recognize the speaker. Ah, Captain Boomerang. This bastard was quite the character, he had to admit.

"Not this again!" Harley whined childishly as she jumped up, only to lay down in resignation when she noticed the familiar pattern of the room.

The blonde bombshell was dressed in a black and red tank top that exposed her tight midriff and showcased the creamy globes of her massive tits. Similar black pants sported wide hips, an incredibly fat booty and thick thighs like she was on a man hunt.

He already knew what he had to do with her.

Off to the side of the room was another female he had encountered before and judging from the expression on her face, she also recognized him.

The woman had odd silver hair and a sharp visage. The sharp facial features had little effect on people because of the dangerous assets she had on her. A light blue leotard bulged out lewdly at front hinted at a pair of gravity-defying milk jugs, straining against her outfit.

The leotard went down to the flare of her incredibly full hips, exposing the pale but thick ass cheeks and plump thighs squished together.

Yeah and he had no interest in the shark guy beside her. He was a guy, 'nough said.

"No bars, no chains, time for meat" King Shark growled hungrily, button-like eyes looking around for the juiciest meat bag to devour until they stopped on Killer Frost. "You will do for now"

Before he could reach forward and grab the disoriented woman by her ankle and bit a chunk out of her lush body, a red blur slammed into him with incredible force, painfully pinning him against the metal walls of the room.

"Hands off, fishboy, that meat is mine" Scourge growled, sucker punching the surprised humanoid in the stomach for good measures.

Killer Frost smirked imperceptibly when she watched the brutality and show of possession. She had been ready to deliver a righteous kick to the shark man's nuts but it was still nice to be defended by another person. "Feeing jealous, lover boy?"

"Keeping my property unharmed" Scourge retorted with a smirk, delivering a teasing slap to the ice mistress' fat booty cheeks. Calling a human his property was probably the most offensive statement he had ever delivered to those he knew but the kinky woman loved it that way. "Like I said, This. Meat .Is. Mine"

Each word was emphasized by a light slap to the doughy cheeks of her fat ass, inciting an approving moan from the silver haired criminal. This was exactly what she had been looking for. To be treated like someone's property, not just anybody's but the most dominant of beings.

Scourge was that being.

That pleasurable encounter in Belle Reve had left her numbed and limping for weeks. It had only been for his promise of busting her out that she had stayed sane inside the prison.

"Ahem" Amanda coughed loudly, snapping the two strange lovers from their stupor as she walked forward, gaining the attention of all the convicts. "I am Amanda Waller. I'm here to indoctrinate you convicts into our special forces"

"Hear the lady out before you say something, spidey" the disguised Naruto stated before Black Spider could open his mouth and voice out his complaints. This bitch was hell bent on the mission and receiving any complains would only incite her to punish the speaker.

He could care less if it was either of the convicts except for Harley and Frost but he had a glimmer of respect for the dark skinned man in his heart for his efforts to cleanse the world of evil.

"Task Force X is an off-the-books government strike team, made up of convicts like you with no hopes of release, serving as expendable soldiers for impossible missions" the black skinned woman continued, undeterred by the glares she was receiving from the gathered convicts. "Success will be rewarded by cutting off some years from your sentences and failure will result in death"

"Cut to the chase, woman" Scourge drawled nonchalantly, running his hands through Louise's silver locks and sending winks at a staring Harley.

Keeping her temper in check, Amanda nodded stiffly. "You are going to break into Arkham Asylum"

"Are you insane?!"

"I ain't risking my neck for ya crazy bitch!"

"Yikseez!" Needless to say, only Harley found adventure in the offer. Well aside from Naruto and Frost that is.

"It's either that or you die" the previous warden of Belle Reve voiced out firmly, effectively shutting off the complaints. She could understand Scourge taking the news well since she had already told him earlier but Killer Frost's nonchalant expression was worrying.

Contrary to her thoughts, Killer Frost was anything but nonchalant.

"When do we start?" the disguised Leaguer hummed softly, a wide grin on his lips as he continued his work, moving a large finger in and out of Louise's dripping pussy while said woman tried to act normal and not appear as though she was being finger fucked.

"Oh I …" the blonde bombshell didn't get enough time to finish her sentence when her eyes came upon the ice mistress' flushed face and the telltale noises of a wet hole receiving its rightful fingering. "I like both of you!"

They were being lectured on their life-threatening mission yet these two were lost in their own little world. Well, Frosty was lost in her own little world while the lucky bitch got finger fucked by the red-eyed hunk of man meat.

"I will not bore you with the details. A lowlife calling himself the Riddler stole important information from my computer and is threatening to release it on the internet. Your job is to get that info back. He keeps the data stored in a thumb drive in his cane, which is currently locked in the property room of Arkham"

* * *

**Sewers, Gotham City**

* * *

"How much longer do we need to go through this shit?" George groaned loudly as he walked through the sewers of the city, eyebrows twitching madly when his foot stepped on something he would rather not think about. "Can't ya carry the rest of us as well?"

Everyone beside the Scourge and the two female convicts were patiently strolling through the smelly sewers of Gotham city, only Boomerang found it too offensive. Scourge could fly, so he had no need to walk through the dirty water and lucky for the two females, he was carrying them on his shoulders.

"Depends"

"On what?"

"On your gender" Scourge retorted with a calm grin, strong hands groping the plump thighs of his riders. "Unless you are a crazy bitch with a fat fuckable booty, you can forget ever getting a helping hand from me"

"Sexist basta… Eww" The brown haired villain didn't get enough time to finish his sentence before Naruto lightly punched the air, sending a wave of sewer water onto the grumbling man.

"Finish that sentence, I dare you"

"Never mind" He may be a super villain and all but he was not stupid. He knew what the redhead could do and he was in no mood to get pounded to death.

"That's what I thought" the concealed redhead returned conceitedly, stopping before a sewer lid above his form. "We are here"

With a delicate punch, the lid was launched into the sky in high speeds, vanishing out of view as Scourge flew out of the hole, followed by his team.

The power broker that had been pointed out to them had a bar and that bar just so happened to be right in front of their eyes. Letting the two females down on their feet, Naruto nodded to his team and strolled to the door of the bar, strong hand firmly situated upon Killer Frost's fat buttocks.

After a few … hurdles that occurred after one of the goons of said power broker tried to be coy and refuse them entrance unless they said the secret word. Naruto delivered the secret word right to his face, slamming the door into his body and knocking several teeth with the handle of the destroyed door.

"Was that necessary?"

It turned out the appointed power broker was Mr. Cobblepot Aka Penguin. The deformed man looked between his bleeding goon and the tall redheaded villain, eyes drilling into the disguised Leaguer with intensity.

"He should be grateful that I didn't kill him" Scourge retorted lazily, hand placed on the curved shelf of Louise's thick rear, middle finger idly moving up and down the crack of her lush posterior.

"You think you can… You!" Penguin started in a firm tone, only for his eyes to widen in anger before he jumped up and reached for his umbrella-like weapon. "Clone!"

Harley sheepishly stepped behind the muscular redhead and stole quick looks at the angry crime lord from behind Naruto's muscular back. "Still mad about the truck?"

"You cost me money funny girl" the crime lord retorted angrily, signaling for his goons to surround the group, weapons poised to unleash a shower of bullets at the slightest hint of mischief. "I don't forgive anyone who costs me money"

"Let's calm down" Scourge announced calmly, prompting eye contact with the famous drug dealer. "I get fidgety when weapons are drawn and believe me you don't want me to get fidgety"

Now Cobblepot was a very arrogant and self-centered person, being a crime lord had that impact on people but he wasn't so arrogant as to challenge someone who had made a name for himself in the criminal underworld in the span of a week.

"Get her out of my sight, Scourge" Penguin consented reluctantly, lowering his umbrella as he reached for a file under his table and presented it to the redhead. "Here are your files, memorize the content and grab some shut-eye in the rooms above. You deploy tomorrow under the cover of darkness."

Taking the files, Naruto nodded softly to his team and, with his hand still groping what it could of Killer Frost's fat buttocks, moved to the upper level of the building, both barely able to contain themselves.

They failed to see Harley's mischievous grin as she trailed behind the two lovers, lips parting in lewd moan and pussy moistening in anticipation.

* * *

**Morgue, Arkham Asylum**

* * *

"You ready babe?" Scourge asked, turning a pair of red eyes to his busty partner who was lying in stretcher, half of her dick-hardening body covered by a light blue body bag. Anything below her navel was hidden, thus exposing the creamy globes of her large breasts to his eyes.

Both criminals were inside a moving vehicle belonging to the asylum, most specifically designed to transport medical supplies.

At least that was what the driver had said before Scourge knocked him out. Just because his alter ego was a villain didn't mean that he would take an innocent life. Even Louise had stopped herself from commenting on his reluctance after seeing the no nonsense expression of his face.

"For you, always" Killer Frost retorted in lust as she ran her cold eyes over the muscular form of her lover. Who knew that the two of them would hit off so well? She had been lewd at him after he had thwarted their carefully crafted plan to escape Belle Reve and had confronted him about it.

One thing lead to another and before she knew it, she was bent over her bunk bed and was receiving the biggest and thickest cock she had ever experienced or taken… literally because no normal human or villain could endure the coldness of her body.

Maybe that was the reason why she had let her pussy be pummeled by his monstrous cock, but honestly she didn't care. He was the first man she had touched, licked, sucked and fucked. As long as he kept her freezing cold pussy warm and cozy with his massive dong, she would follow him to the end of the world itself.

"Glad to hear it" the disguised redhead smiled lecherously, reaching forward to grab her soft but swollen tits, channeling fire energy directly into her milk tanks. "We have at least 5 minutes before reaching Arkham. What do you propose we should do?"

"How about you bring that big boy over here and I can lick it like a popsicle?" the fat-butted woman purred in lust, cock-pillow lips parting to let out lewd moans as the intoxicating warm energy spread through her body like wildfire and rushed towards her neither regions, stimulating her cunt to drool juices in arousal. "I've missed its warmth inside my body"

"I don't think that's a good idea since we have little time" the redhead villain replied throatily as he leaned forward, hands still fondling the woman's creamy titflesh.

"Killjoy"

"But we can still make out" Naruto smirked lewdly, receiving an approving grin from the aroused woman as he slammed his lips against her pouty lips, intensifying the force of his fondling.

By the Log, this woman was insatiable. Very few women had such strong sex drive but Frost and Harley took the cake in that department. While he had seen many horny cosmic beings or those with incredible powers, it was his first time seeing a human so … hungry to swallow a cock.

Even Mercy wasn't this horny.

But then again, Killer Frost had been deprived of any man's touch since her childhood and Harley had only received bodily abuse from the Joker. Their eagerness to anything sexual was to be expected.

"We are here" Eric Needham aka Black Spider's voice stated from the driver's seat, prompting loud groans from the kissing duo.

"Are you killing him or should I do it?" Killer Frost grumbled in annoyance as Naruto pulled away, strong hands leaving the soft embrace of her tits. She had been busy for goodness sake! Can't a woman get some dick in peace anymore?!

She had been without a man's touch for the last 20 years, the least anyone could do was let her kiss a guy or suck his cock in peace when she could. But No! They just had to interrupt her quality time.

"As tempting as that is, I am afraid we still need him" Scourge replied firmly, reaching for the zipper to Killer Frost's body bag as he pulled it up until only her beautiful face remained visible. "Just be patient, and we will be out of here before you know it"

"This body bag is large enough for two, you know" Killer Frost started in a tantalizing tone, long tongue slithering out to lick a pair of plump lips. "Wanna come inside, it's warm and cozy"

"Oh I will be cumming inside, bucket loads in fact but not now" the disguised Uzumaki countered smugly before delivering a soft but wet kiss to the pouty woman's lips. Pumping his dick batter outside a pussy or snug ass was not an option. "That was for good luck"

Naruto pulled the zipper of the body bag just in time to witness the vehicle come to a stop and hear noises at the back. Straightening his fake clothes and making sure to change the color of his eyes, the disguised Leaguer put up a soft smile on his face just as the door to the transport vehicle was opened.

'Time to get this party on the road'

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

**Five Kage Summit**

* * *

"You are the new Hokage? My how the mighty have fallen" Onoki mocked cheekily, directing a conceited smirk at Tsunade. "The Leaf must be desperate to let a woman rule over them"

"Watch your yap hole, you old fart!" a loud and indignant voice shouted from the balcony reserved for the bodyguards of the five Kages. "One swing from her giant tits will send your wrinkly ass all the way to your village!"

"Naruto, what the hell did you just say about my tits?!" Tsunade roared in anger, pushing back her chair with a kick strong enough to send it skidding to the farthest wall of the chamber and smash it to tiny pieces.

"I said giant tits" Naruto replied cheekily from the balcony, sheepishly peeking his head through the curtains. His eyes fell widened to impossible proportions when he witnessed the second pair of humongous tits belonging to a drop-dead gorgeous red haired woman. "Holy mother of booties, look at those melons!"

"Mizukage, how about we forget the summit for the time being and teach that disrespectful brat a lesson about dignity?" the busty blonde asked through gritted teeth, prompting a sickly sweet smile from the auburn haired woman.

"I will always did love disciplining handsome men"

"Uh oh, gotta go, bye!"

Unfortunately for him, he didn't run fast enough. The redheaded bodyguard of the busty Hokage was grabbed in midair by the two vengeful Kages and dragged outside, maniacal laughter echoing through the corridor.

"Ok, even I feel sorry for him now" the old Tsuchikage mumbled nervously, his expression being shared by his fellow male Kages and Mifune. There was no telling what the two Kages would unleash upon the disrespectful brat.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

* * *

"OH MY GOD, I AM BEING SPLIT IN HALF!" Mei Terumi shrieked in mind-numbing pleasure, lush and carnal body held captive between two clones, holding on for dear life as she was fucked. One was so deep in her previously unused cunt that she could practically feel him reaching her chest while the other was trying to drill her fat booty like a miner.

This was way better than some boring summit! Why sit with old farts discussing the future of their villages when she could let herself be double stuffed with humongous cocks and pounded into insanity.

As soon as she regained her composure or sanity, she was going to kiss Tsunade full on those pouty lips for letting her experience heaven on earth! Speaking of the blonde Hokage, she was in the same predicament, meaning she was having her cunt and fat ass stuffed by another set of clones.

"Move faster dammit!" Tsunade barked harshly, bopping the clone who was spearing into her drooling cunt on the head. "I want to feel every inch of that fuck meat in my twat!"

"Hey boss, ain't she becoming a little too bitchy?" the first clone asked in a dreadful tone, turning his gaze to the original Naruto. Said boss was sitting on a wide chair, leg spread and a purple haired woman swallowing his dick down to the hilt with each bobbing motion.

"Then you know what to do" the real Naruto replied with closed eyes, as the purple haired woman swallowed his large cock all the way down to his balls, long tongue slithering out the stuffed orifice to lick the underside of his nuts. "Damn Anko, no one compares to you in giving blowjobs, it's like your mouth was built to swallow my meat"

"I said mov… MUMPH!" The fat butted Hokage didn't get enough time to finish her order as another clone grabbed her by the twin ponytails and shoved all twelve inches of his Uzumaki meat down her throat in one go, sighing in utter bliss as her throat constricted around his throbbing shlong.

"That sure shut her up"

Dumping his second load of the day down Anko's throat, the real Naruto leaned back in his chair as Anko stood up, showing one of the lewdest, thickest and juiciest body to his viewing pleasure as she aligned her drooling cunt with his still throbbing shaft. "Ready or not, I am gonna milk those bad boys for every last drop of cockjuice it can churn up!"

His clones were double fucking the Mizukage at one side of the room and the Hokage on the other. Judging from the ahegeo expressions on both Kages' faces and the steady bloating of their taut stomachs, it was obvious they were being pumped full of his baby batter.

Leaning back with a smug smirk, Naruto let Anko bounce her thick ass up and down his meat pillar, allowing the woman to fuck herself stupid on his cock while he observed his clones keeping the busty Kages plugged and airtight while flooding their insides with cockcream.

This was the life.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**It was short, I know. I just had to start the idea before completely throwing it away.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite**


	9. Chapter 9: Realization!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

I gotta say I took a hell of a lot time out of my schedule to write this chapter for you guys. My exams are still going on, but I thought I would write this chapter to give you something to busy yourself with until I return.

Now all I ask in return is a few words from you guys to make my day and prove that my decision to write this chapter in the middle of my exams was the right one. **ONE SIMPLE REVIEW!**

**Response,**

**Auserofhentai**: I am glad you enjoyed it and I appreciate the support. Thank you!

**Radfolion**: Don't worry; I don't listen to them anyway. But thank you for the support.

**hizashi11:** Everyone is entitled their own opinions, I guess. I appreciate your honesty but I am afraid I can't change what I have already written. Sorry.

**Naruto009523:** Thank you for the heads up and no it didn't scare me. Don't worry, I am not going anywhere, as long as you guys support me, I shall be right here for as long as possible. Thank you!

**Gammagyro:** I am not sure Professor Zoom is included in the YJ universe but I am will see if I can find something of interest in the timeline and write a chapter about it but still not sure. Well the ass jobs will happen later on since I didn't find any place for it in this chapter. You will know what I mean when you read it.

**Alex-Flyppy:** Thank you; I really appreciate your reviews. And yes, I myself felt that the previous chapter lacked something and thus included a little bit of something extra into this one. As for the DL update, as you can see, I just finished my exams. I will see what I can about it.

**HitoNoName:** Hopefully soon, I just need to build up the suspense before writing that chapter lol. Hippolyta will soon meet Naruto, just be patient.

**Raven Mordrake**: I understand your objections, my friend, but show me a villain in the DC Multiverse who isn't arrogant? It's just the way it is and I needed to give him a personality that would fit the norm.

**Play-Staition Ranger Mk7:** I have no idea whatsoever about this RWBY anime that you talked about, thus writing a story about it is out of the question. I am sorry.

**mothefcking oak:** Thank you for the compliments man, I enjoyed reading your review. Thank you.

**Omni-Creator Kami of Anime:** I understand your objection and I will try HARD to not use clones in lemons. But I can't make any promises.

**FatherOfBoi:** Lol that made my day. I never thought anyone would want AMANDA FUCKING WALLER to be fucked stupid by Naruto. Yeah you are right; you are the first guy to suggest that. I will see what I can do.

**Friendo:** Wait what? Seriously? Why does 'THE END' make you anxious? I would honestly love to hear your reasoning. And no I am not mocking you, I sincerely wish to know and understand.

**xirons20****:** The Omake was actually supposed to be for Draconian Lord since I had written part 1 of the same Omake. I just got confused lol.

* * *

**Gallery, Watchtower**

* * *

"Now remember, whatever you do, don't say anything about Naruto" Flash instructed firmly, giving either of his fellow members an unusually stern look as they stood at the doorway of the Gallery.

"For the last time Barry, we get it!" Black Canary grumbled in annoyance, crossing her arms over a pair of large tits, which got a bug-eyed look from the speedster as he tried to avoid ogling her jugs. "I know how she gets when Naruto is mentioned; I am just trying to introduce her to Zatanna here"

"If she is as scary as you guys make her out to be, then I don't think I wanna meet her" the now named Zatanna mumbled unsurely, shooting a wary look at the far end of the gallery where Wonder Woman was pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Zatanna Zatara, daughter of Giovanni 'John' Zatara, was a young woman with wavy black hair, reaching to the middle of her slender back and strands hanging over her ears to frame her beautiful face.

The young woman wore a simple white corset, leaving an insane amount of her large breasts to almost spill out from the top, followed by a bow tie around her neck and gloves, her upper appearance finished by a black blazer.

Black mini-shorts covered the flare of her wide hips and snugly hugged her plump ass, gray stockings covering her thick thighs and long legs from the outside world. To finish the seductive look, she wore black boots reaching midway up her calves.

"Don't listen to him Zee" Dinah stated comfortingly, giving her long-time friend an assuring smile. "Aside from being possessive of Naruto, she is a great friend. You will like her"

Zatanna had just joined the League and was pretty nervous about meeting the Big Three. She already knew Batman since he was her father's one time student and friend and Superman, despite his incredible power, had shown himself quite a decent and humble guy.

So meeting them went without a hitch. That left the Princess of the Amazons.

While she had heard quite a lot about her caring and friendly personality, she had also heard that due to recent constant disappearance of a certain redhead, the beautiful woman was quite edgy and easily angered.

The black haired magician could only wonder what the princess would do if she heard that she had a crush on the redheaded man.

"I guess" she conceded with a nervous smile. It was now or never.

The three superheroes tentatively approached the seated amazon princess, Flash leading the group of the three.

"Hey Diana" Flash greeted cheerfully, mentally suppressing a shudder when Wonder Woman gave him a blank look. "What's up?"

"The sky I believe" the beautiful heroine replied blankly, earning a deadpan from the speedster.

Shaking her head in exaggeration, Black Canary causally pushed Flash to the side and stepped forward, slipping into the chair beside Diana with a warm smile on her face as she pulled a nervous Zatanna with her. "Hello Diana"

"Hi Dinah, I hope you are well?" the black haired bombshell greeted pleasantly, a warm smile glowing on her face, an unusual glint of something twinkled in her blue eyes when she saw the blonde woman.

Sadly the pleasant greeting between the two women did not go unnoticed by Flash.

"I can't believe this!" Barry grumbled childishly, throwing his hands in frustration when he saw the warm greetings between the two busty bombshells before speeding out of the room with a pout in the wake of muffled giggles. Where was all the fairness? He got a sarcastic comeback while Dinah got a warm smile?

So what if he didn't have massive boobs … okay, that came out wrong. Way wrong!

Seeing the speedster zip out of the gallery and making sure no one was present in the room, Dinah abruptly leaned forward and claimed Diana's lips in a hungry kiss, wrapping her hands around the princess's head to near her closer to the lip-lock.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

It was perfectly obvious who shouted out in shock when witnessing the heart-stopping but incredibly arousing scene. Tomato would have died from envy had it seen Zatanna's flaming cheeks at the moment as she gaped at the sight of the women kissing each other without a care in the world.

"Now that is what I call a hello" Dinah panted in arousal as she backed away from the princess, leaving a thin trial of saliva between the two orifices to hint at their taboo lip-lock.

"Agreed" Diana retorted with a hungry smirk, licking her lips in hunger as she idly reached forward and gently fondled Black Canary's plump tits through her shoulder-less shirt.

"W-what the h-hell is going on!?" the black haired magician stuttered in shock, cheeks redder than a ripe tomato as she shakily pointed at the two women.

"Oh I forgot to mention that Diana here is not the only one who has taken a ride on the Naruto Express" Black Canary explained hotly, a seductive smirk dancing on her rosy lips when Zatanna gasped in shock. A light moan escaped her lips when Diana placed butterfly kisses over her collar and continued to fondle her breasts with practiced ease. "Oh and Shayera or Hawkwoman as you known her is also included, you won't believe how wild that woman is"

She could certainly understand her friend's shock as she herself had been shocked the first time. There was only so much resistance one can put up before a handsome and well-hung man's advance before succumbing to his charms.

Admittedly she had resisted the redheaded man for an entire month before letting her primal desires wash away all semblances of control and inhibitions. And by the God was that month the most frustrating and heated month of her life.

There was nothing she could have done to stop herself from jumping the man during one of their mission at the end of the month. He was handsome, strong, kind and monstrously hung. Resisting his charms for an entire month was her limit.

It was only after getting in bed with the muscular redhead that she had understood why Diana screamed every night she was with Naruto. Paradox had truly put the elasticity of her pussy to the test during their first session and she doubted any man would be able to make her feel anything in that way again.

The memory of releasing her powerful scream when Naruto entered her twat the first time would forever be itched in her mind as an unforgettable embarrassment. It was even worse when the redhead always reminded her of her shame and continuously fucked those screams out of her every minute of their love-making.

To put it simply, he ruined her cunt.

That was not the end of her dilemma as she had later learned. A few days later after their first rutting in the forest where they had been deployed on a mission, Diana had entered in on them in the middle of their rutting … and joined the party.

The explosive orgasm she had received when Diana had boldly sucked on her clit while Naruto had been thrusting in and out of her pussy would never be forgotten. She had been too weak to stop the princess from licking and sucking on her clit since Naruto had her held by the back of her knees and was stabbing her with his monstrous dick and Diana had been too enraptured by the sight of their union to stop.

Suffice to say, she had blacked out from the following explosive orgasm, much to her shame at the time, and woken up to the sight of her recent lover holding Wonder Woman in a prefect Mating Press and savagely hammering into her cunt.

It was debatable as to who started the second round of taboo actions between the women but it happened soon after. One was too familiar with the pleasures of another woman's body and the other was too horny to think properly.

Any reservations about the strange relationship between her and Diana went down the drain when Shayera joined the fun and heatedly welcomed Wonder Woman's gesture of passion in the form of a hungry lip-lock.

"W-what… h-how I m-mean you… h-huh?"

Needless to say Zatanna was speechless and did the one thing no one in the League had ever ever and ever done.

She fainted.

"You didn't even introduce her to me" Diana commented causally as Dinah hurriedly reached for the unconsciousness woman before she could hit the ground.

"I was about to" Black Canary retorted with a sweatdrop. Seriously? She fainted? She never realized that her black haired friend had such weak constitution when it came to intimacy. "I can't believe she fainted"

"Don't be so judgmental, Dinah. If I recall correctly, you also fainted the first time" Wonder Woman added in a teasing tone. She still remembered the look of absolute shock on the woman's face when she instantly kneeled between the two lovers and started munching on her love hole.

"In my defense, y-you sucked on my clit!" the blonde bombshell retorted quickly, cheeks turning a delicate red as she gently laid out Zatanna on the table. "We didn't do anything to her"

* * *

**Morgue, ****Arkham Asylum,**

* * *

Lightly pushing the stretcher into the opening of the x ray machine, the disguised Naruto patiently waited as it smoothly slid through the surface and went out to the other side. This was way too easy…

"Hey buddy; I've got nothing in the system about accepting a new body"

Fuck, spoke too soon.

Releasing a sigh of resignation, Naruto concentrated a burst of energy on the circuitry of the computer system, force-feeding the required information into the database within the span of a few seconds.

No object or subject was out of the reach of his given powers, not even modern technology. Waiting for Deadshot to plant the device was taking too long and he had no time to fool around these innocent men who were doing their assigned jobs.

"Never mind, it came through" the same man stated apologetically when the system released a soft noise of notification.

"Glad to know it worked out" the disguised redhead stated casually, offering the gathered men a curt nod before he strolled the stretcher into an adjoining examination room.

Two men awaited the disguised redhead as he walked in with the stretcher. Handing over the main examiner forged documents to sign, Naruto calmly stepped to the side and waited for the brown haired doctor to do his job.

The lecherous grin on the man's face when he unzipped the body bay did not go well with the redhead as he stepped forward and grabbed him by the neck before he could do anything … or even before Killer Frost could freeze him to death.

With a subtle twitch of his hand, the doctor's head twisted to the side in a sickening crunch, alerting his other partner to the proceedings. Though he didn't get the time to voice out his protests as a pair of demonic eyes flashed and he fell unconscious.

He had not thought of taking anyone's life in the structure aside from those of corrupted souls but this man's lecherous grin just got on his nerves. If anyone had the right to look at Killer Frost in a carnal way, it was him.

End of story!

"This possessiveness is proving to be highly arousing" the super villain commented heatedly, stepping out of the body bag in all her naked glory. Large breasts jiggled in excitement, nipples hard as a rock and pussy quivering in arousal, Killer Frost sashayed towards her lover with a provocative sway to her thick hips. "I don't think I can control myself any longer"

"Just a bit longer, babe" Naruto assured throatily, wrapping his arms around the stark naked woman to bring her closer to his body as he claimed her lips.

The blue haired woman moaned in carnal lust as Naruto hungrily sucked on her lips and reached back to grab the fat cheeks of her doughy butt, calloused fingers digging into the wobbling flesh.

"I can't, I need to have that cock!" A crazed look glowing on her visage, Killer Frost instantly kneeled before the redhead's legs, promptly zipping down his pants to let her throbbing prize bounce out to the open. "Finally!"

Grabbing the throbbing meat rod, Killer Frost lovingly caressed the shaft, trailing each vein with disturbing adoration before her hand reached the orange-sized balls churning with fresh cream. Looking up at her lover, the blue haired woman gently licked the crown of the dong, making circles around the head as she eyed Naruto's expression of pleasure.

Gently placing a hand on the eager woman's head, the Uzumaki groaned in bliss when the head of his cock was engulfed by a wet orifice and licked by an adventurous tongue,

The redhead looked at the blue haired villain eagerly servicing his shlong with a loving expression, gently guiding her head to swallow his cock down her throat.

Her plump lips were stretched wide open to wrap around the swollen head of his meaty cock, her expert mouth forming a vacuum to suck the cream right out of his balls while an adventurous tongue swirled over the swollen purple knob in circles.

Glazed over and half-lidded eyes of adoration and vulgar worship stared at him from between his legs, increasing the lewdness of the situation by ten folds.

"We have to hurry, babe" Naruto announced softly, his words turning into weak moans as she increased the force of her sucking and swallowed as much of the girthy rod as she could. While she was still inexperienced in giving blowjobs, her enthusiastic sucking more than made up for it.

Actions guided by her lover's blissful expression, the busty villain increased the force of her vacuum-like suction, pouty lips going up and down the girthy pole as she repeatedly swallowed every inch of the dark meat.

The redheaded Uzumaki could not control himself any longer, what with Killer Frost sucking on his meat like a hungry predator devouring her prey.

While she had no experience in the department, she somehow guessed that her lover was close when her eyes perceived the redhead tense and felt the cock throb and swell inside her throat.

With one risky plunge, the villainous woman swallowed every inch of the massive dong down her throat, plump lips mushing against Scourge's as she prepared herself for the salty cream. 'Cum for me, flood my throat with your cock batter!'

Placing both hands on Louise's head, the disguised Naruto forced her down on his cock, roaring in pleasure as all hell broke loose. Keeping the busty villain's mouth firmly on his meat, the Scourge flooded her stomach with continuous spurts of baby cream, not showing the least bit of mercy as he panted her insides white.

For what felt like hours, Killer Frost patiently waited for her lover to pump her stomach full of his cream, greedily swallowing the scorching treat that she has become addicted to since their very first encounter.

Feeling the last spurt of his cockcream splash against the back of her mouth, the blue haired woman lewdly pulled out the slowly softening prick from her mouth, sucking on the head one last time to clean it up before finishing everything up with a loving kiss.

"Now time to …"

She did not get the time to finish her sentence as a loud explosion coming from one of the structures of the prison rocked the prison, further cementing the fact that they needed to go since the explosion meant that Black Spider effectively diverted the attention of guards to the Kitchen.

It was time for the next phase of the plan.

"I am starting to think that Black Spider was born on this earth to cockblock us!" the busty bombshell growled angrily as she stood up with a throaty growl. Naruto only chuckled in amusement as he watched the blue haired woman wear her clothes with an annoyed pout on her face.

The trip down to the basement of the prison was done in silence, with the ice villain's occasional growl of frustration and …arousal. The two arrived just in time to witness a security guard walk into the hall their team was supposed to be.

Hearing Harley's giggle followed by the man's scream of pain, both knew that Harley had done something to do with the security guard's death. They were right.

Standing in the middle of the room with a smug smile on her face, Harley casually tried to hide her exposed tits from the men … key word being casually. The expression on her face said all Naruto needed to know.

She wasn't ashamed to flaunt her goods, especially now that Naruto was there to see said goods. She had no need to flaunt them to him because he had more than seen her assets. Her screams of pleasure in the Ice Berg Lounge spoke volumes of said fact.

* * *

**Next Night, London**

* * *

Turning the key in the door lock, Black Canary silently entered the modest apartment in her civilian disguise. Seeing a dim light coming from the kitchen, the busty bombshell delicately tiptoed towards the light with a curious expression on her face.

Who could be awake in this late hour? And who could be staying in Naruto's apartment?

Seeing the familiar form of a busty black haired woman sitting quietly behind a table, a cup of coffee before her as she stared into nothingness, Dinah knew exactly who it was.

"Diana"

Wonder Woman snapped out of her stupor and gave the beautiful blonde a small smile. "Hello Dinah, I am surprised to see you here"

"I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd drop by and see if Naruto was home" Dinah explained casually, taking off her short jacket before she approached the black haired princess and gently captured her lips, instantly feeling the lack of passion in the action. "What's with the glumness?"

"I am not glum"

Hearing the defensive tone in her voice, the busty blonde decided to take another route to approaching the situation. "So what are you doing here? I thought you were in the Embassy"

A sad smile graced Diana's rosy lips as she looked down. "I couldn't sleep"

Black Canary nodded in understanding as she took a seat beside the Amazon warrior, well aware what the woman was going through. She was here due to the same reason after all. "So you came here"

"Yes"

An uncomfortable silence reigned over the two women, one too lost in thought to say anything and the other was thinking of topics and ways to strike a conversation.

She didn't have to…

"I miss him" Diana finally spoke up, turning her gaze away from the blonde woman.

"…" Honestly Dinah already knew what the problem was even before coming here but she had never thought that Wonder Woman of all people would come so clean about her feelings for someone, especially someone like Naruto.

"I had already been missing the infernal man during his 8 days absence and when he did show up, I chased him off with fake anger" the shapely Amazon explained glumly, eyes still focused on the wall of the kitchen. "I hadn't thought that he would go missing for another week"

"Hey hey, don't beat yourself about it. It wasn't your fault" Black Canary placed her hand on the princess's shoulder, giving her an assuring smile. "You didn't know if he was going to go missing once again, frankly no one did"

"This place isn't just the same without him" Diana added with an edgy tone, looking around the dimly lit kitchen. " … I am so used to hearing his corny and perverted comments in the early morning that it is depressing just looking at the empty rooms without him here to annoy me"

This apartment maybe legally his but it was more hers than his. She had an entire embassy to herself but without Naruto there beside her to provide that insatiable warmth and comfort, it was hollow and cold. This small, modest but incredibly comfortable apartment had everything she needed.

She spent more nights here than in the Embassy and even those nights, she would drag Naruto with her there.

Two weeks since Naruto's disappearance and not being able to sleep in her large bed in the Embassy, she came here, hoping to find the comfort and warmth that defined this apartment. She found none.

The walls were the same, the bedroom was as tidy as she had left it last time and the kitchen was as fully stocked as always but without that lecherous man it felt … hollow, cold and depressing.

Only now did she realize that there was nothing special about the apartment but the person that lived in it. The warmth, the comfort and the peace she always sensed and felt in this quaint little structure was only due to Naruto's presence in it.

While she knew that it was farfetched at this point, she had still approached the apartment hoping to find the insufferable redhead standing in the doorway and tell her in his annoyingly endearing voice that it was all a prank.

But alas, instead of seeing the grinning visage of the redhead standing at the doorway, she felt the ominous glares of the very door itself. Instead of being welcomed with a crushing hug and a breath-taking kiss, she found herself in the foreboding embrace of the structure's depressing atmosphere.

"He does have that effect on people" Dinah consented with a soft smile. "To be honest, I am here due to the same reason"

The curvaceous Amazon gave her a somewhat surprised look. "You are?"

"Just because I don't show it doesn't mean that I don't miss him, Diana" Black Canary admitted vaguely, giving Diana's shoulder a soft comforting squeeze. "I admit I am still new in this relationship but not seeing that idiot for two weeks is even making me anxious. I can only imagine what it is like for you"

While she hadn't been with the redhead as long as Diana had, she still missed having him around. And even though she always admonished him for his perverted antics such as slapping her ass and even throwing perverted comments at her outfit, she loved the attention.

It may seem childish and awfully disturbing but she had deliberately bent a little over computers, hoping beyond hope that Naruto would appear out of nowhere and slap her ass, turning everything back to normal. She had been looking over her shoulders on random occasions, hoping to catch a glimpse of the redhead sneakily approaching her from behind.

But she would only find empty space.

"I guess you don't understand the value of something until you lose it" Wonder Woman stated softly.

Before Dinah could open her mouth and agree with the black haired woman, the sounds of someone opening the front door and steadily approaching the kitchen reached their ears. Both women perked up in interest and anticipation as the shadow of the person reached the doorway.

Alas, luck was not on their side.

"Oh it's you" Dinah commented dryly, head slumping back in depression.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" a clearly feminine voice retorted indignantly, the annoyance in her voice clearly visible.

The source of the indignant voice was a tall woman with long red hair reaching the small of her back. The redhead was dressed in a simple black sleeveless shirt that left little to the imagination, boldly showcasing her large, perky breasts, and blue jeans tightly hugging her wide hips, thick buttocks and plump thighs.

"Nothing"

"Well sorry if I am not a redheaded hunk with a huge dick!" the redhead woman snapped in annoyance as she approached the downtrodden women. "Just for that comment, you are not getting a kiss"

"Just let it go, Shayera, I am really not in the mood to argue" Black Canary mumbled softly, watching from the corner of her eyes as Hawkwoman kissed Diana on the lips, purposely prolonging the lip-lock to get on her nerves.

"So, is there a funeral I didn't know about?" Shayera commented jokingly, removing her lips from Diana's when she realized the woman was not mostly responding to the kiss as she took a seat beside her friends.

"Not the time, Shayera"

"Ok fine" she grumbled unhappily, crossing her arms over a pair of plump tits. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Naruto"

"O-oh…"

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Black Canary teased, getting an annoyed glare from the busty redhead.

"Don't make me hurt you!"

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"None of your business!"

"Aww the mighty Hawkwoman misses a man? How cute!"

"What! I don't miss Naruto!"

A wide grin danced on Dinah's plump lips as she observed her friend's flushed visage. "I never said anything about Naruto"

"You were implying it!"

"Girls enough" Diana interjected with a soft smile, inwardly chuckling at the banter between the two women. "Dinah stop teasing her"

"She doesn't have any problem with screaming out her feelings when she is having sex but now, she is acting like a newly wedded bride on her wedding night!" the busty blonde commented with a vicious grin, mischievous blue eyes twinkling in excitement as she eyed her blushing Thanagarian friend.

"Says the woman who can't keep her powers in check while having sex!" Shayera retorted heatedly, cheeks tinted a healthy red as she glared at her friend.

"That's enough girls" Wonder Woman interrupted again, putting a little bit of force into her tone to get the point across as she turned to the redheaded Thanagarian. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I… Ummm.., well … the thing is …" Hawkwoman stuttered in embarrassment, directing a red-faced glare at Dinah when she giggled at her expanse. "Ok fine! I miss that stupid redhead! You happy now!? I can't believe I didn't bring my mace!"

"That is perfectly understandable, Shayera" Wonder Woman commented softly, placing a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder while she looked away in embarrassment. "Why the mace though?'

"Thanagarians are not supposed to miss anyone, we mess them up with our maces" the shapely redhead grumbled heatedly. "I can't believe I am missing that idiot of all people!"

"And you wondered why you couldn't get a boyfriend before Naruto" Black Canary chirped in teasingly.

"HEY!"

"I am glad we cleared that matter" the curvaceous Amazon princess cleared her throat to gain their attention … and prevent Shayera from attacking Dinah. "It's been a long day and we need to be at the Watchtower tomorrow morning so let's call it a night and get some sleep"

"Okay I am going to be the first to say it but I am really really horny right now" Black Canary announced out of the blue, receiving deadpan looks form her friends. "Don't give me those looks! It's been two weeks since I had any and I don't recall any of you offering to help me!"

"Well, you are in luck Dinah, rule 1 of this apartment is to always receive passionate sex before and after sleep" the busty princess stated with a teasing smirk, receiving wide-eyed looks from the two heroines.

"What's rule 2?"

A wide grin danced on Diana's lips as she started towards the bedroom, giving her two surprised friends a seductive smirk. "Sleep in the nude"

"That's it, I am moving in!" Shayera blurted out, a determined look on her face.

"No, you are not!"

"Why not?!"

"Because this is my apartment"

"Not it's not, its Naruto's!"

"Same thing!"

"Girls, can we please discuss this in the morning, I really need to get laid!" Black Canary snapped angrily, effectively putting a stop to the banter between the two women.

"Alright"

As soon as the door to the bedroom was closed, moans, groans and muffled screams of pleasure echoed around in the apartment as the three women soon lost themselves in lust, exploring, fondling, sucking and biting each other's plump bodies to satiate their own thirst for release.

Soon enough though, everything was forgotten except the absence of a certain redhead who had changed their lives on several levels.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favorite**


	10. Chapter 10: Return

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

78 reviews for the last chapter made me more than confident enough that I had made the right choice in updating during my exams. Thank you friends, you are the best.

Another thing, a lot of readers suggested an entire chapter dedicated to Diana with lemons and all that stuff and I wholeheartedly agree. Next chapter will be dedicated to them.

**Response,**

**Alex-Flyppy:** Yes, I agree. An entire chapter dedicated to Diana is long overdue. But not this one. Just be patient a little bit more.

**Naruto009523:** Thank you friend, your support means a lot.

**FatherOfBoi:** It seems another reader also agreed with your request, though he/she suggested another route.

**Auserofhentai:** Thank you, I am glad you enjoyed it.

* * *

**Gotham City**

* * *

Gathering people around a cause and compelling them to work for the mentioned goal was always a good strategy. Eradicating crime and hate from every possible dimension was still his ultimate goal but now that he had all the power and life force, he decided to enjoy the ride and go about said eradication in his own pace.

Finding key figures to work for him was the exact reason why Naruto was searching the streets and houses of the crime-filled city. His search led him to an old warehouse located somewhere in the eastern door of the city.

"Hello Harley, mind if I have a brief chat with you?" Naruto announced pleasantly as he strolled into the rundown warehouse, eyes focused on the beautiful woman standing guarded.

The blonde bombshell was dressed in a black and red tank top that exposed her tight midriff and showcased the creamy globes of her massive tits. Similar black pants stretched over wide hips, an incredibly fat booty jiggling erotically and thick thighs supporting the fatness like she was on a man hunt

She was the first on his list, especially after he had seen what she could do.

Harley Quinzel, a former psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum and former doctor assigned to rehabilitate the Joker. The opposite happened and Harley developed something of an obsession with the Prince of Crime.

That obsession led to the Joker being released from prison and taking the blonde with him, torturing, experimenting and brainwashing her until she was reduced to nothing but a masochist little love puppy.

A few days since the invasion of Arkham had ended, the result being the capture of Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, and Black Spider. He had already briefed Killer Frost and Harley on their plan beforehand and thus escaped the asylum when everything went downhill with the release of Joker.

After dropping Louise and Harley at his personal island in the care of Volcana, he had returned to the prison in his usual persona and taken down the same men he had helped in getting in. All but King Shark had tried to put up resistance against him, which resulted in him being fed to the guardian of hell, Cerberus.

The three headed mutt had been quite happy with the meal.

While he would've loved to shred the Joker limb from limb, the presence of Batman had put a stop to that path of thought …. and because he didn't want to kill the clown too early. He needed to torment the maniac before skinning him alive.

Seeing as he had attempted an outbreak, the Joker had been condemned to life sentence in Belle Reve prison, which in his opinion was the worst mistake the Gotham High Court had ever made.

And then the last and difficult part came in the form of his identity.

Revealing his real identity to the two villainesses had varying results. Killer Frost, while a little angry and betrayed had merely shrugged and kissed him on the lips, saying that bagging a hero like him wasn't all that bad and that she didn't care as long as she got some loving.

Harley on the other hand had surprised them. She had spent the better part of an hour trying to kill him for betraying her … and getting her pudding back in prison. He had to telekinetically stop a pissed off Volcana from burning the blonde bombshell several times during her assaults on his person.

A possessive woman was always dangerous, but a possessive woman with the power to burn anything to a crisp was the very definition of disaster.

Needless to say, Harley had demanded to be dropped off into Gotham and thus he had done so to both appease her …and stop Volcana from burning her for attacking her 'man'.

Seeing her crazed state and disheveled appearance, it was obvious the Joker's recent capture had affected her greatly.

Aside from the fact that she was connected to the Joker and could provide important information in regards to Joker's next move as a secret agent in his ranks, she was also one of the hottest chicks around.

It would be a shame not to fuck her bowlegged again.

"Get the fuck out of here, ya bastard!" she growled angrily, swirling her trusty bat threateningly. This bastard got her to sleep with him and then revealed himself to be a goody two shoes! And to make it worse, he had beaten and recaptured her pudding!

Naruto calmly raised his hands in surrender as he approached the vulnerable woman. "I just want to talk"

* * *

**An Hour Later**

* * *

"Not exactly what I had planned…" Naruto deadpanned sheepishly, placing a calming hand on the tuff of blonde hair currently bobbing up and down on his humongous dick, swallowing the rod with hungry enthusiasm. "But I ain't complaining"

'Cock! Huge cock!'

Needless to say, Harley was not in the right state of mind as she sucked on the fat dick, stroking what she couldn't swallow, blobs of saliva mixed in with thick precum dribbled down the sides of her lips as she sucked.

While he always did love having a beautiful woman on her knees and sucking on his dick, he hadn't planned this outcome. He had only meant to have a heart-to heart chat with the bombshell, explain his reasons, share her pain and give her a chance at a new life.

She had been adamant on him leaving her sight at first and had even tried attacking him in her grief. He had stopped her of course and sat her down to gently explain what the Joker or according to her 'Mista J' was doing to her.

A full 30 minutes of clarification and explanation later had Harley begin to suspect her Mista J a little bit. Thus he had no choice but to heal what the Joker had done to her.

A brief transfer of his potent chakra into her brain insured that the woman was no longer the nutjob she used to be, as well as her obsession with the Joker. Fortunately enough, her personality, enthusiasm and energy had remained the same.

He could feel her energy and enthusiasm right now as she eagerly sucked on his meat. And thus, the blowjob part remains unexplained.

Well not really…

Having her mind restored and no longer whatever brainwashing Joker had put her through, the beautiful woman opened her eyes to the sight of a handsome redhead angel with bright blue eyes standing before her and looking down at her with love and adoration.

Her kneeling position only made it easy for the blonde to pull down his pants and whip out his massive foot long cock into the open.

The rest was history.

"Harley, I know you are busy and all but I need to explain a few things to you" Naruto announced softly as he looked down at the eagerly sucking blonde. "Are you listening?"

"Ahhmm" Harley mummed loudly, not slowing down in her attempt to suck his balls dry.

The Leaguer sweatdropped in response. "Ok, you need to act the way you used to and stay with the Joker should he escape again but don't let him abuse you in any way. If he does try to force you, just touch that gem on your forehead and I will deal with the rest, got it?"

He was perfectly sure that the so called Prince of Crime would escape once again, now that he was in Belle Reve. There was something fishy going on in that quaint little place and he had all the reasons to investigate in his own way.

"Yesshhmmm" the busty woman eagerly nodded her head, humming around the meat rod as she gazed at her savior with love and lust combined.

"Good, the gem also acts as communicator and transporter. If you need to have a conversation or want to have a friend listen to your problems, just touch it and it will transport you to me" Naruto explained patiently, sighing in pleasure as Harley eagerly sucked him off.

Pulling out the massive meat out of her mouth with a wet pop, the blonde bombshell offered a sultry half-lidded smile, rubbing the lubricated dong against her cheeks. "Or if I want you to fuck my brains out!"

"That too" Paradox sweatdropped, moaning softly as she opened her mouth wide and once again swallowed the shlong down her throat, humming eagerly around the meat.

Ok, one down, a few more to go.

* * *

**Two Days Later, Metropolis**

* * *

"Superman to Paradox"

Reaching a lazy hand to his comline, Naruto leaned into the comfortable sofa of his living room and bit a hearty chunk out of his pizza. "Paradox here"

"Metropolis is under attack, you are needed on the scene"

The redhead groaned lazily. "By what?"

"Some kind of plant creature"

"Are you kidding me? Seriously? A Plant creature? For Booty's sake, you are Superman! Just burn the damn thing with your laser vision!" Naruto countered with a twitching eyebrow as he tried to enjoy his food.

"Heat vision and no it's too big for me to simply burn it" came the Kryptonian man's dry response.

"Then where is that hormonal vixen who can't take a joke? Combine your freaky visions and prepare a bonfire! I am on a vacation here people; can't I enjoy my Pizza without you guys butting in?"

"Supergirl is fighting the same creature in Start City" Superman countered smoothly. "I am sure Wonder Woman would love to hear that you are enjoying pizza while she is out there fighting some kind of plant monster"

"Ok fine!" Naruto grumbled childishly, kicking up his feet in frustration as he stood up. If Diana found out that he was back in the city after two and a half weeks of absence and merely lounging around in a time of crisis, well let's leave the threat hanging like that. "I am gonna get you for this, Kent"

Slipping on his crimson Armani suit, Naruto vanished straight into the atmosphere without a sound, blurring through the Space-time barrier faster than a speeding bullet and appeared just in time to see Superman lower his hand from the comline with an amused smile on his face.

"So you think blackmailing me is funny, huh Kent?"

The brown haired Kryptonian almost jumped in surprise when he heard the redhead he had been talking with a few seconds ago suddenly appear behind him. "That was fast, is the thought of Diana knowing what you'd been up to really that scary?"

"Have you met her?" Naruto retorted dryly. Of course the thought was scary! Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder who was more stubborn, fiery and ruthless among Diana and Hippolyta? But then again, he loved those spitfires so damn much for their stubbornness.

"Point taken"

"So what's the situation?"

"Creatures similar to that down there have sprouted in Star, Taipei, Gotham and Paris" Superman explained briefly, dodging a sudden attack from one of the many branches of the tree monster. "It seems to have self-regenerating capabilities because it regenerates its branches as soon as we cut them off"

Paradox's bright blue eyes observed the towering creature like a hawk as it thrashed around and attacked randomly, regenerating limbs in an accelerated pace from the attacks of the Justice League members.

"Has anyone taken responsibility yet?" the redhead asked curiously, raising his arm to block and grab an attacking tentacle before ripping it clean off. "Poison Ivy is the only known villainess to have the ability to control plants but even she is not strong enough to control this many at once"

"Not yet but …"

"Batman to the Justice League, a new party going by the Injustice League has taken responsibility for the attack and demands a ransom."

"Well that answers your question" Clark stated gently.

"Paradox to Batman, leave the creatures to us, you and the team come up with a plan to stop more from sprouting out. They most likely have a central control system from where they manipulate these plants." Naruto explained firmly, getting a nod from Superman.

"Roger that"

"Let's get to work then"

Blasting off from an invisible platform, Naruto zipped towards the attacking creature in break-neck speed, fluidly dodging its desperate attempts to stop him in his tracks. Touching the road, Naruto grabbed the base of the squirming creature and hoisted it up straight from the streets, speeding off into the blue sky above.

"Bye bye!"

Superman and a few other Leaguers watched as Paradox disappeared into the atmosphere along with the plant and blasted towards the ground in a few seconds … without the plant.

"Where is it?" Clark Kent asked curiously. He had been too busy saving civilians from the creature's thrashing limbs to follow the movements of the redhead with his x ray vision.

"Taking a nice relaxing bath in the Sun's core" Naruto replied cheekily.

"Well look what the cat dragged in?"

"Shit!" the Uzumaki cursed under his breathe, well aware who the firm but seductive voice belonged to. Standing right behind him was the thicc form of his Thanagarian lover who at the moment was giving off the most evil and suffocating aura ever as she gripped her mace. "H-hey Shayera, how've you been?"

The Thanagarian woman only gave him a searing look of pure blankness _ which almost forced him to kiss the anger right out of her pouty lips _ before flying away to help civilians recover from the shock.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I think she is mad"

'You think!?' the rest of the Leaguers mused in unison, gaining massive sweatdrops on the back of their heads.

"Let's clean up and help the others" Superman announced firmly, gaining the attention of his fellow Justice League members.

"I'll help the others, you guys stay and help the local authorities with damage control" the redheaded Uzumaki stated casually, giving his pissed off lover a sheepish look before blasting off towards Star City. If Shayera was this angry, he could only imagine how pissed Dinah and Diana would be.

He was screwed royally!

* * *

**Louisiana Bayou**

* * *

"Superman, now!"

Before Wotan could unleash whatever dark magic trick he had up his sleeves, a red beam from the Superman's eyes pummeled the villain into the mud-covered ground. The Sidekicks as well as the villains looked up in surprise as several members of the Justice League descended to the ground.

"The Justice League!" Count Vertigo growled in anger, looking around for possible routes of escape but alas there were none. Great, juts great! Being found by the brats was one thing but the Justice League was another matter altogether.

"Team, move out! Your job here is done" Paradox announced lightly, gently hovering above the mud covered landscape as he smiled at the team of young sidekicks. Hey, he was in no mood to get his clean suit covered in mud. "You did great, now go. We'll deal with them"

"Yes sir!"

Whether they were actually relieved or simply beaten up but Naruto detected an incredible amount of excitement from them when they were dismissed. Maybe they were overwhelmed by the difficulty of the mission since the enemy did have Black Adam and other heavy hitters on their side.

As he had predicted, the clown was out of Belle Reve and plotting the destruction of not only Gotham but all the major cities of the world. He was definitely going to investigate the situation of that prison when he got the time.

Seeing as the young heroes flew away from the scene of the crime, the assembled Justice Leaguer members surrounded the 7 villains, leaving no way of escape. Contrary to Batman's plan of sending the entire League to surround the Injustice League, Naruto had suggested the presence of a few members.

Superman, Captain Marvel, Flash, Batman, Aquaman and himself.

"What do we do now?" Atomic Skull sneered as they were surrounded by the 6 Leaguers.

"We still outnumber them" Black Adam suggested, flexing his muscles for the upcoming fight that was sure to come. He could feel it already.

"Let's not waste our time and get our pound of hero flesh" the Prince of Crime chuckled maniacally as he too out his knives, shooting a deranged smirk at Batman. "Come and get me Bats!"

"He is mine" Bruce snarled hoarsely, narrowing his eyes behind the black cowl as he rushed at Joker, colliding with each other midway.

Black Adam moved to attack Paradox but was met with Superman's fist, sending him flying away into the dark forest before the Kryptonian flew after him. Flash zipped forward and started his own ferocious combo of invisible fists on Ultra Humanoid's stomach, prompting the gorilla to scream in pain as his abdomen was used like a punching bag.

Needless to say, a sheepish Naruto was left standing before Poison Ivy who looked like she was ready to glare a hole through his head. He brought few members with him in order to get some action but here he was left standing before the plant-loving villainess.

Poison Ivy, he had to admit, was one of the most beautiful women he had seen in his life and that was saying something considering his actual age. The plant-controlling woman had long, wavy crimson hair reaching to the middle of her slender back and framing her seductively tantalizing visage, accentuating her bright emerald and plump green lips.

A dark green floral leotard barely contained her large perky tits, leaving an unhealthy amount of cleavage for her opponents. The floral garb temptingly hugged her taut stomach, slender waist and flared outwards to accommodate her thick childbearing hips.

Much to his glee, the leotard left her plump muscular thighs and long legs exposed for his eyes to admire. But the most dick-hardening feature of all was that the garb only half-way covered the fat cheeks of her round, meaty ass.

Pamela Isley, an Eco-terrorist, have the ability to control plants, an enemy of Batman and a dear friend of Harley. She was the second on his list of new recruits, not to work for him but to start a new life away from crime and prejudice.

"Where is Harley?" Pamela asked in an edgy tone, well aware what the more before her could do. He was considered the strongest among the Justice League members and no matter how confidence she had on her abilities, taking on this guy proved downright impossible. "I know you took her from her warehouse in Gotham a few days ago"

Something was wrong definitely wrong with this man. Or rather his presence was affecting her babies. They had been acting strange ever since he got here … as if they were both afraid and attracted to him.

There was only one way to defeat him or rather enslave him to her will … and that was to kiss him.

"She is safe and sound on my Island, away from the clown and the authorities" Naruto answered genuinely, calmly hovering a few inches above the mud. He had purposely let some goons see him and Harley leave the warehouse to fish Ivy out. "She said something about saying hi to 'red' when she got the time"

Ivy's eyes widened in surprise. That did sound like Harley. "What are you doing to her?"

"I helped her recover from whatever the Joker had done to her and she is perfectly fine with her current living arrangements. In fact she is planning to take a tour of Gotham tomorrow, you can go see her if you simply surrender right now"

"Surrender to you? Huh! Do you think I am a fool? I know better than to believe the promises of a so called hero!" the plant-loving woman snarled heatedly, subtly growing tree branches behind the redhead. With a triumphant smirk, Poison Ivy approached the redhead as the tree branches surrounded his form and tightly wrapped around his limbs. "Now you are mine!"

Even though he was trapped, she could feel a twinge of uneasiness in the pits of her stomach as she watched him observe the vines without blinking an eye … and felt something odd about her babies. Something was wrong and she needed to end this quickly!

"Am I?" the redhead countered with a raised eyebrow, inwardly smirking at the woman as she approached him with an extra sway to her thick hips.

"You know, I could use the help of a handsome man like you, after all it's been quite some time since I last had a boytoy of my own" Pamela purred seductively, emerald eyes greedily savoring the muscular form of the tied Leaguer. "How would like to become my little slave?"

The more she got closer, the more her body reacted in a primal way. His muscular form exuded serene waves of potent but natural energy that affected her senses to the smallest of degrees.

"I am not into that kind of thing cutie" Naruto retorted with a snicker, earning a frustrated glare form the redheaded seductress.

Wrapping her arms around Paradox's neck, Pamela pressed her plump body against the redhead, making sure to smash his moral defenses by mashing her huge tits against his chest and grinding her core against his shockingly large appendage. "I am sure a passionate kiss will change your mind"

"See if it can"

Cheeks flushed red and mind barely at the control of her body, Pamela gently captured the redhead's thin lips, nearing his head closer to the passionate lip-lock and grinding herself against his tied form as she poured every ounce of frustration and passion into the kiss.

Goodness, this was better than anything she had ever experienced. Seeing as her power of control relied on her kissing a person, she had kissed a lot of men and women to bend them to her while but this … was different.

Even though he was chained and tied up, she could feel him kissing her back with the same passion and hunger she was pouring into the kiss, practically devouring her lips with his adventurous mouth.

Soon enough she realized that instead of trying to bring him under her control, she was losing herself to her own pent-up lust and hunger for a man's touch. The blushing villainess untangled herself from his form and wiped her mouth, clenching her thick thighs to lessen her arousal as she eyed Paradox.

It would be so easy to pull down his pants and wildly ride his monstrous cock but that could wait. He was her slave now, she would have all the time to use him for her own pleasure but right now she needed him to protect her.

"Now then lover, take me somewhere safe and your mistress will reward you greatly" the beautiful villainess purred hotly, trailing her hands up and down on the redhead's shirt-covered torso as the tree branches released him from their hold.

Without uttering a single word, the redhead cradled the redheaded seductress in his arms, a blank expression on his face as he flew away in break-neck speed.

Poison Ivy couldn't keep the triumphant smirk from appearing on her plump lips as she was whisked away from the battle ground. She could feel his steel-like muscles flexing under the Armani suit as they flew through the air towards place unknown.

With Paradox as her slave, paths of infinite possibilities opened to her. Whatever she wanted, she could do now. If anyone opposed her, her mighty slave would simply hunt them down with a simple order from her.

'I think he deserves a kiss for this' the seductress mused heatedly. She had only though to control in order to aid in her escape and tell her where he was keeping Harley, but now she wanted him to be hers after feeling the passion he had shown her.

His physical beauty and thick monstrous cock was just a lucky bonus!

"Turn around for me, lover"

Emerald eyes widened in glee as Naruto turned around and flew through the air with her straddling his waist and grinding her fat green booty on his hardening cock.

Feeling an insatiable heat in her core, followed by unfamiliar wetness between her thighs, Pamela hungrily captured the redhead's lips and sucked on his lips to once again feel his passion and hunger for her form, moaning into the kiss as Naruto grabbed the doughy cheeks of her meaty ass.

He was making her feel unfamiliar sensations and unexplored depths of passion. This lust, hunger and longing for a man's touch was so alien, so strange and so… addicting. The moment they reached whatever place Paradox was taking them, she was going to give him the best gift a master could give to her slave.

She was going to ravage his muscular form like a starved predator.

As the redheaded seductress lost herself in her own lust to kiss, grind herself against his groin, fondle his body like a disturbed beast, she missed the twinkle of amusement flashing in her seemingly controlled slave's eyes as he kneaded her cushiony buttcheeks and gently rubbed his cock against her desperately grinding pussy.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

Approximately two hours have passed since the Injustice League attack on four major cities as well as the consequent capture. The guilty villains were all imprisoned with the exception of Poison Ivy who had mysteriously escaped the vicinity before she could be captured.

A smugly smirking Shayera entered the gallery of the Watchtower with an extra spring to her steps and looked around for her fellow Leaguers, particularly Diana and Dinah. She was feeling extra ecstatic today. It felt great to ignore the smug redhead for his 2 weeks absence and not even give him the satisfaction of anger.

The three of them had agreed that instead of the usual show of anger or frustration, they will simply ignore Naruto when he showed up. The silent treatment will no doubt show the redhead that were serious about his ignorance and negligence of their needs and feelings.

Not finding her lovers, the Thanagarian woman reached for her com-line, heart almost bursting from giddiness. She couldn't wait to tell the two women of the look on Naruto's face after she had ignored him. "Hi Dinah"

"H-hey… ahh… S-shayeRAA"

A look of concern appeared on the redhead's face when she heard her friend's strange noises. "Babe, you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine!"

Wait a minute! She knew those noises. The strangled gasps, incoherent way of talking, whimper-like moans and wet sounds of flesh smacking against fle….

"YOU ARE HAVING SEX?!" the busty woman roared through the com-line.

"N-no, I a-am no… CUMMMING!"

"YOU BITCH!" Hawkwoman screamed angrily, cheeks beat red from anger and arousal as she listened to her friend scream out her orgasm and sever the link.

Mind reeling from the shocking discovery, Shayera hurriedly connected to Diana's com-line. "Diana, can you believe this?! That little blonde cheating bimbo is having sex with some guy behind our backs!"

"R-right there Dinah, lick up my Amazonian nectar"

"YOU TOO?!"

The loud scream through the com-line garnered the attention of the princess. "Hello, Shayera"

"DON'T HELLO ME! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING!?"

"Oh we have Naruto tied to a bed, Dinah is riding him like a cowgirl and I am keeping her mouth occupied so she doesn't release her powers during orgasm" the sheer smugness in her tone almost caused the Thanagarian woman to explode form anger as she stomped around the empty gallery like an angry bull. "I am starting to like her Sonic powers… on my lower lips that is"

"Naruto!? You are having sex with Naruto? Without me?! I thought we agreed on giving him the silent treatment!"

"Sweetie, you suggested that we ignore him but Dinah and I never agreed, did we?" Wonder Woman's soft but amused voice came through the line, followed by a delicate moan that felt like daggers to Shayera. She could hear Black Canary's muffled screams somewhere in the background, no doubt being filled with thick cream. "Oh it seems Dinah is almost done, sorry to cut this conversation short but I have to take my turn"

"WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Shayera roared into the line, puff of smoke almost streaming out of her face as she shook in anger and gripped her mace so tight that her hands turned white. So she ignored the redhead when she could've been riding his fat cock all day while perfectly assured that her fellow lovers would do the same?! Now those same slutty lovers were having the times of their lives! "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!"

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favorite**


	11. Chapter 11: Indulgence

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

As always, the reviews are appreciated and welcomed. You guys are the best.

**Also, I didn't have enough time to respond to reviews. I will do it in another chapter. Thank you and I hope you understand.**

* * *

**Unknown**

* * *

Ra's Al Ghul, the infamous eco-terrorist hummed in mild annoyance as he turned his gaze towards the door of his study when it was knocked softly. He raised a delicate eyebrow when one of his assassins, bleeding severely from several disturbing cuts on his body, entered the study and bowed weakly.

"M-master, someone has breached our hideout and seeks an audience with you" the bleeding man reported weakly, gripping his arm in pain. "W-we tried to stop him but he was too strong"

"I see"

A single person was able to breach his security protocols and singlehandedly fought against his assassins? This was too good to be true. Sure, there were some strong individuals who could take on his forces with ease but they were either his allies or those so called heroes who did not kill.

This one seemed to have no qualms about killing.

The infamous villain stepped out of his room and moved to the training grounds of his hideout, surrounded by his personal guards. While he had no need for the protection of others, it was still necessary to make a good impression.

Arriving at the mentioned grounds, Ra's calmly stood at the top of the stairs and observed the brazen intruder who stood among the dead bodies of his assassins.

He was tall, very tall, standing at an outstanding height of 6ft, 7 inches and considerably muscular from what he could see. The tall man had glossy dark red hair combed back neatly, a single strand hanging in front of his shadowed eyes and a healthy golden skin tone.

His tall and muscular physique was covered by full-bodied black garment with black pants, gloves, and knee-high boots, over which he wore a flowing white robe with six black markings across his chest and the unusual pattern of a crimson circle with inverted commas and nine creatures surrounding the pattern on his back.

His eyes …

Even Ra's Al Ghul stepped back in fear when one of the most intense set of overbearing eyes he had ever seen focused on him, glowing a menacing red. Crimson iris with a black ripple pattern on the surface and nine inverted commas surrounding the pupil looked downright demonic.

He now understood what the strange pattern on his back was.

"You must be Ra's Al Ghul?" the man announced pleasantly, surprising the Demon's Head with his surprisingly young voice.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Paradox" the elderly man greeted firmly, calmly stepping down the stairs to approach his uninvited guest. He of all people knew exactly what this man could do. And the garb was all too familiar, bringing back a plethora of nostalgic memories to the surface. "Or should I say Naruto Uzumaki. I am surprised to see you in that garb again, I must admit."

"You seem well-informed"

"Let's just say that I am a big fan of your ideals. You may not remember but you saved me from the wrath of a certain Sultan of North Africa almost two centuries ago" the criminal mastermind announced politely, searching for any sign of remembrance in the famous hero's demonic eyes. "I've been following in your footsteps ever since"

"I see. You must be that young physician whose wife was murdered by the sultan's son" Naruto stated idly, receiving a blank nod from the elderly man. So this was the guy from back then? Time sure flies fast when you're not looking. "I merely did what was right. You needed to avenge the death of your wife"

"I am grateful to this very day and shall be for as long as I live"

"Sorry about killing your men, they attacked me first" Paradox voiced out gently, gesturing to the corpses around his form.

"Not at all, you were only acting in self-defense" the seemingly immortal man retorted softly. Any other response would have surely annoyed the man and he needed to be on his good side. "Shall we take this discussion somewhere more pleasant?"

"I would love to…" Naruto hummed in thought. "But there is something I need to see"

"And what would that be?"

"I sense a strange presence in this base, specifically under your palace" Naruto explained softly, rippling red eyes observing the sudden tenseness in the man's body language. So there was something under this structure and it was calling him. "Seems to me that it is also responsible for giving a mere human such as you the ability to cheat death"

"I am afraid I can't let you" Ra's stated firmly, signaling his remaining men to surround the redhead. "I would have loved to have a civilized conversation with you but it seems we have come to a disagreement"

"I would rather not kill anyone, especially someone I can see a potential alliance with" the redhead announced calmly, barely blinking in response to the sudden hostile reaction. "Just show me what I want to see and you live"

"As frustrating as it is, I know a direct confrontation with you will not be in our favor" the leader of the assassins declared firmly, knowing that taking any rash decisions at the moment would get all of his men killed.

He hadn't lived this long by making stupid decisions after all. This man wafted off power like it was nothing at all. He hadn't been joking when he had said that Paradox existed long before history itself. A single unnecessary movement would instantly garner the attention of his strange eyes and he would be dead before even registering the blow.

However, what truly caught his attention was the man's hint at a potential alliance. Alliance with Naruto Uzumaki would be simply priceless.

"Glad to hear it"

"However, I would like to make a request or rather a promise" the elderly terrorist stated determinedly, making a brief eye contact with the powerful redhead. "Promise that no harm shall befall my possessions"

The young Leaguer narrowed his eyes imperceptibly, an annoyed frown gracing his lips. "You are in no position to request such a privilege, boy, but seeing as I have no need for your possessions, I shall grant that wish"

Boy? Of course he would look like a mere boy before the redhead. It felt strange to be called child or boy when usually it was the other way around.

"Thank you"

* * *

**Athens, Greece**

* * *

The former Shinobi Kage hummed softly as he trekked down a series of worn down stairs in his original garb, observing the underground hall like a predator on the hunt.

Strange energy that had been calling him or rather garnering his attention since he had appeared in this dimension was also coming from this lost underground assembly hall belonging to the ancient civilizations.

Glowing crimson Rinne-Sharingan eyes instantly took note of the paintings on the sides of the wall as he walked down the stairs, descending deeper and deeper into the chamber. The paintings reminded him of a cult ritual to try and understand the concept of the being they were destined to summon.

The energy was nearing and he could feel it.

A green glow emanated from an open pathway at the end of the stairs, causing the redhead to float into the structure and calmly touch down. Surely enough, Naruto directed his attention towards the source of his interest.

The Lazarus Pit.

After seeing the pit situated under Ra's palace and its so called history, Naruto had deduced a theory. The energy wafting off the glowing pit of green liquid reminded him of a certain three eyed demon that had tried several times to take over Earth before… and failed miserably each time.

Trigon.

The only thing that three eyed bastard lived for was conquering different dimensions and it seems Earth was on his list. The Lazarus pits were either used to provide an anchor for his arrival or he planned to use the corroding effects of the pit to create sleeper cells in order to facilitate his invasion.

Did he care? Hell no!

Trigon may have been able to capture Earth before his arrival. But now that he was here to enjoy his time and pound some pussy, Trigon would have his ass handed to him faster than he can say 'huh'!

"So this is where you have been coped up?"

A gentle smile flashing on his lips and instantly changing his appearance to his recent one, Naruto turned around to face the new comer and smiled softly when he saw Diana trekked down the stairs and approach him with an aura of calmness and grace.

"Welcome Diana" the redhead greeted gently, utterly surprising the Amazonian princess by his change in behavior.

'Something is wrong with him' the busty princess mused firmly as she approached her fellow Leaguer and lover. First of all, he greeted her gently and formally, which amounted to absolute shock. Those who knew Naruto also knew that he wasn't one for formal greetings. 'Something is definitely wrong with him'

Naruto, in their months long relationship, had made perfectly obvious that he had trouble controlling his hormones when around her and she had seen firsthand what that entailed. Something about her being 'sex on legs', at least that's what he had said every time they had met and had intercourse.

However, looking at him directly now, her suspicions that something was wrong with him became visible when he didn't even give her a second glance when normally he is blatantly drooling at her 'divine' curves.

"I didn't expect you to be here" the black haired bombshell stated firmly, eyes narrowing significantly when she saw his somewhat curious expression. A curious Naruto mostly equaled to an incredibly destructive and reckless Naruto. "May I ask what you were doing here?"

She knew about the Lazarus pits long before she even came to the Man's world. In fact, when she wasn't needed on a battlefield, she would usually come here and stay at the top of the mountain that housed the pathway leading to the cave beneath.

She had been sort of its protector before joining the Justice League.

"I came to investigate the origins of this pit" Naruto explained gently, gesturing to the glowing fluid located deep inside the mountain. "The energy wafting off this pit is connected to a being known as Trigon in someway"

"Trigon?"

"An Inter-dimensional asshole hell bent on subjugating every dimension" Paradox retorted curtly, a delicate frown visible on his lips. "He tried to invade Earth several times, but got his ass handed to him in a silver platter"

Diana raised a delicate eyebrow in response, not commenting on his crude language. That just meant that the old Naruto was slowly returning. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "And how do you know such things?"

"Let's just say that I do" Naruto responded shortly. "Now that we have confirmed my suspicion, I was planning to get something to eat, wanna join?"

"I would love to, but before that …" the voluptuous princess drawled in a seductive tone as she approached her curious but excited lover with an extra sway to her thick hips. "I have some things to discuss with you"

Who could blame her for wanting this? She had been deprived of any love for the last two weeks. A woman has limits to her patience and hers was way past the limit.

* * *

**Uzumaki , Washington DC**

* * *

Diana's blue orbs rolled into the back of her skull, mouth opened in a silent scream of mind-numbing pleasure as Naruto pulled her backwards by her wide hips and thrust every inch of his 12 inches cock into her snug cunt with one fell swoop.

She came right then and there as the gigantic dick speared though the squirming walls of her pussy and stabbed into her fertile womb, embedding a forearm-thick pillar of meat into her love channel without a hint of mercy.

The deprived princess wasn't given much time to adjust to the huge fuckstick or to come down from her spontaneous orgasmic high as Naruto grabbed her thick hips, strong calloused hands digging into the soft pale skin of her wide hips, as he started pounding into her like a madman.

Lewd sounds of a large meatpole pistoning in and out of a soaking wet fleshy hole reverberated around the room as Naruto held the squirming Amazon upright by her thick hips and stabbed her over and over with his gigantic dick.

"How do you like that!?" Naruto grunted out with a moan as he hammered in and out of her soaking quim, causing the black haired beauty to squirt out love juices every time he would thrust into her depths. "Still think angry at me for leaving you behind, huh?!"

Face scrunched into a perfect ahegeo expression, a drooling Diana could do nothing but press her back against the redhead and hold on as her lover savagely pumped into her from behind, all the while moaning, panting and squealing like a horny bitch in heat.

"Not anymore!" the fat butted heroine squealed in pleasure as a strong hand connected with the wobbling cheek of her thick booty, causing ripples to ran through the fat flesh like waves while Naruto drilled into her cunt. "S-slow down, I can't t-take this anymore!"

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily, princess!" the redhead moaned out as he picked up pace, hips blurring as his eyes watched the view of his thick, tan fuckstick drilling into the flushed, pink flesh, splitting and stretching her pussy walls each time he would thrust in and wobbling the massive cheeks of her prodigious ass. "Do you think I am going to let you go after you dragged me here?! Not a chance! I am gonna destroy this cunt!"

Knowing that his release was inevitable, what with the way Diana was squeezing down on his meatpole, Naruto decided that if he was going to unload into her deprived womb, then he might as well do in such a way she doesn't even remember her name after he is done with her.

Letting go of her wide hips, Naruto snaked his hands down her doughy buttocks and into the gap between her plump thighs, effortlessly lifting her up by the back of her knees while still impaled by his drooling meat pillar.

"Prepare for the fucking of your life, Diana, because after I am done with you, my dick plundering your depths will be the only thought on your mind!"

Still held up by Naruto's strong around the back of her knees and no way to support her body, the black haired bombshell was left at the mercy of her lover. However she was under no delusion to expect mercy from her horny boyfriend since he had already promised that he would fuck her like no other.

That was exactly what he did.

Lifting her up from his meaty dong until only the engorged head remained embedded in her soaking folds, Naruto lowered his hips in an agonizingly slow pace before slamming the entire dong into her squirting pussy, at the same time bringing her down in sync with his upward thrust.

"Great Hera, I am cumming!"

Naruto paid little mind to his lewd girlfriend as she squirted like a broken faucet and continuously stabbed her with his meat, thrusting up and bringing her down at the same time for a perfectly deep plunge.

The black haired heroine felt as though she could no longer feel the world around her as wave after wave of mind-numbing pleasure ate away at her slipping consciousness.

All she could feel was her lover's strong hands held under the back of her knees, strong chest supporting her back, blurring hips sending waves through her massively fat asscheeks and a giant pussy-splitter reshaping her fleshy insides to its shape.

As if that wasn't enough to block out any coherent thought or words, Naruto was plunging so deep into her love hole that he was continuously punching through her cervix and stabbing into the back wall of her fertile womb.

Naruto's hands gripped tighter, calloused hands digging into her olive, soft skin as the milking walls of her squirming cunt convulsed around his pistoning shaft, no doubt indicating her third release of the session.

* * *

An hour of continuous pistoning and with a significant increase in the tempo of his savage thrusts, the redheaded Leaguer picked up pace, plunges much faster and deeper as he slammed into the flesh sheath, doughy cushions of fat ass-meat meeting his pelvis with each thrust, jiggling erotically as his orange-sized balls churned.

"You still there Diana?!"

His release was near, dangerously near and he knew it.

Diana screamed out her pleasure as her boyfriend's pelvis slapped against the cushiony cheeks of her thick booty, creating a symphony of erotic sounds when coupled with the lewd 'shlunk!' sounds of her pussy being pounded.

Loud moans of pleasure and sinful bliss forced out of her gaping mouth as she was continuously speared by Naruto's meat log, slamming in and out of her womb at super speeds.

With one last mind-numbing and pussy-splitting thrust that pushed her towards the edge, Naruto embedded every single throbbing inch of his dick into his thicc lover's slutty pussy, forcing past her squeezing walls, into her cervix and bumping against the wall of her fertile and hungry womb.

"Take my cum, you Amazonian slut!"

"Oh Aphrodite, release your essence into me!"

The sinfully endowed heroine's eyes rolled into the back of her head, mouth opened wide with drool dripping down her rosy lips and limbs twitching uselessly as Naruto speared into her balls deep and pumped her full of thick and sticky baby batter.

Each hot and thick spurt splashing against the wall of her fertile womb ignited a mini-orgasm as she drooled and twitched helplessly on the spraying cock.

Naruto grunted in bliss as the feeling of his lover's walls squeezing down on his throbbing dick compelled his balls to start emptying their sticky and gooey content into her hungry womb, pumping every single drop into the willing black haired amazon.

Each spurt of cum slashing thickly against the walls of her hungry womb caused white spots to dance around her vision as she was filled and filled and filled with her lover's cum until her taut belly expanded to accommodate the still unloading batter.

The continuous flood of thick spunk being pumped into her womb was enough to cause Diana to lose all sorts of control over her consciousness and drifted into the world of sweet dreams, the last thing her lust-induced mind registered before drifting into dreamland was the steady bloating of her taut belly as she was pumped full of her lover's cock cream.

'By Zeus, his lust is unappeasable!'

* * *

**Next Morning**

* * *

It was the start of a new and beautiful day in DC, bright rays of sun streaming into every corner of exposed surface. Being a busy and bustling city, the morning traffic was already forming and quite a lot of angry honking could be heard over the roads.

Well, the same could not be said about the Uzumaki apartment.

Strangled moans and soft grunts echoed around the small and cozy apartment, reverberating around the empty rooms all the way to the Kitchen. The telltale signs of flesh hitting luscious flesh dominated the comfortable home, hinting at something that any adult would instantly understand.

The eldest daughter of the Amazon Queen could be seen be standing before the counter of the Kitchen, being hugged by her redheaded lover. It could be interpreted as a loving gesture and it wasn't but with much lewder implications… considering both of them were naked.

Shluck.

Shluck

Shluck

Powerful arms firmly wrapped the slender waist of his Amazon princess, calloused hands gently fondling a gigantic mass of titflesh and wandering mouth leaving butterfly kisses all over her delicate shoulder, Naruto idly bucked his hips back and forth, casually driving his fleshy sword into Diana's moist cavern all the way to the hilt before pulling back.

"N-naruto, this is… ah… too much" Diana voiced in a weak tone as she bit her lower lip and tried to compose herself, failing miserably with each gentle thrust of her lover's hips into her generously thick cheeks.

Great Hera, being so used to rough and animalistic intercourse had made her outright overlook how a soft and loving session could be mind-numbing as well… as long as you have an experienced partner. Luckily for her, Naruto knew every inch of her body like the back of his hand.

"I promised an entire day of indulgence and pleasure, didn't I?" Naruto stated huskily as he leaned over the black haired bombshell, gently sucking on the soft flesh of her delicate collar and leaving butterfly kisses over her olive flesh as he teasingly stretched out her dripping core.

She couldn't quite remember when he had made that promised. An hour, a day or maybe a week ago? Her body was more sore, more used and more satisfied than ever before.

Each thrust deep, reaching to the deepest and most sacred parts of her love channel, gnawing at her battle-hardened self-control, bringing her close to explosive release but fleeting at the last second.

The feelings of being stretched farther and wider than she had ever been stretched, along with Naruto's skilled hands skillfully fondling her large breasts like an artist and coupled with the shiver-inducing path of kisses laid upon her collar… were all so frustratingly satisfying.

"You did but we've been … umm… doing it since y-yesterday" the powerful amazon replied weakly, well-defined cheeks flushed red, soft blissful moans escaping her full lips as sparks of pleasure ran through her spine. "It's already 8 n-now. Aren't you … oh … tired?"

These slow but deep thrusts were driving her insane!

By Helm of Hades, what had gotten into him? Surely, he did not expect her to keep going and not feel tired? She had already lost consciousness once already. They have been going at since yesterday, right after their return from Greece.

Rough, hungry and beastly for the first few hours, idle and gentle for the rest. There was only so much pleasure her inexperienced could take before succumbing to blissful unconsciousness. Granted, Naruto had made sure to 'drill' as much experience as he could into her, but even he had never ever continued this long before.

"A measly 16 hours of making love to you is not going to cut it, honey" Paradox retorted throatily, calloused hands greedily groping the giant tanks of milk as he calmly plunged his meaty cock into her love hole. "We have so much more to share and experience, my love"

"I6 hours!? And you want more? Great Hera, this can't be normal or healthy!" the busty Amazon cried out in shock, suppressing strangled moans of pleasure as she was idly fucked against the counter of the Kitchen. "You h-have to stop, Naruto, we have our duties!"

They had not only missed dinner but also breakfast. In fact, she was pretty sure she had suggested that they at least get something to eat before continuing, secretly hoping to appeal to his love for ramen and put an end to the mind-scrambling pleasure before she went insane.

Naruto being Naruto had consented … on one condition. They move to the Kitchen and eat their meals while still connected at the hips. While she had initially tried to argue but honestly, who can think of arguments when their minds are being overwhelmed with pleasure?

In the end, she had consented… and instantly regretted her decision.

The already tight folds of her vagina had clamped down on the monstrous slab of meat stuck inside her pussy and squeezed every last drop of sperm from it, instantly triggering her own release. They had awkwardly halted in the middle of the living room to wait out their explosive releases, Diana more so than Naruto considering the fact that she was being pumped full of his essence while plugged airtight.

Needless to say, she had lost all semblance of power in her legs and Naruto had increased her humiliation by hoisting her up by the back of her knees and carrying her to the counter while still squirming on his impaled meat log.

Pleasure was good, divine in fact, but she had duties and responsibilities both as a warrior, heroine and representative of her people. She could afford turning into a nymphomaniac, even if the notion of indulging in her primitive desires was tempting beyond belief.

"Sorry princess, but your satisfaction is my duty, the rest is meaningless" the powerful redhead growled possessively, greedily cupping her massive breasts and tweaking her erect nipples, as he hilted himself balls deep into her pussy. "Now let's see how much pleasure the mighty Wonder Woman can take before turning into a drooling slut"

"D-don't call me that!" Her flush-faced retort turned into a guttural scream, white spots danced around her vision as Naruto pulled back his hips and slammed into her fat cushiony buttcheeks with the force of a meteor, speeding through her dripping folds and cervix and punching against the back of her womb. "Great Hera, I am cumming!"

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favorite**

**P.S. Naruto's appearance in this chapter is how he truly looks.**


	12. Chapter 12: Awareness

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning:** This story contains explicit scenes, unrealistic proportions and actions regarding the human body, and other content suited for mature readers only. If such content does not appeal to your eyes, please press the Exit button and leave, you have been warned!

Thanks for the reviews guys, you are the best! P.S. I would very much love it if those with accounts also participated in the reviewing, though every review is appreciated and welcomed.

**Responses,**

**Mr Bisket:** Actually, Mercy from Young Justice. I mistook her brown hair for blonde. Sorry about that.

**Deathfire23:** Well, not an entire chapter since that would be overkill. But I can include a scene if possible.

**shinobinoyami16:** Its too early to say whether someone will know or not but maybe.

**Gammagyro:** I see, that is a lot of useful information, thank you. I did research a bit about it and yes you were right on both accounts. Professor Zoom and Black Flash. Ivy will return.

**Play-Station Ranger MK:** I really don't include any character that I do not have any solid grasp on their behavior beforehand. I am sorry.

**Tsunashi777:** Too early in the story right now but maybe later on, particularly in the end.

**Omni-Creator Kami of Anime:** Thank you and Supergirl will be introduced in her own way since I have hinted before, she already has a comical history with Naruto.

**Yahiko8D:** What do you mean by that?

**R10roce:** Thank you for the love dude, and yes Hippolyta and Donna will appear.

**Persona of the People:** Sorry for not answering in the previous chapter. Now your answers,

1, I am and I have, as evident from this chapter. She will make gradual appearances as she is not too important to the plot at this point.

2, Catwoman and the rest of them are not included in the Young Justice timeline so I found no need for them to be included … until I do find one.

3, Absolutely yes on the last question.

4, the previous chapter was pretty much a hint that Naruto was gonna meet Raven soon and when Naruto meets a thicc girl like Raven, there is a whopping 99.99% chance that she's gonna get hammered silly.

* * *

**Elemental Nations, Uzumaki Manor**

* * *

Dressed in the costume that had been assigned to her by the redhead, Grayfia Lucifuge, Queen of the Underworld, personal caretaker of the Uzumaki Manor and wife to Sirzechs Lucifer elegantly strolled through the corridors of the new manor bought by the family.

Well, she was his wife by name actually. Because what she had done and been doing with the red haired Dimension Hopper would give even the most stoic of men heart attacks.

Grayfia Lucifuge was a beautiful young woman of an above average height appearing to be around her mid to late twenties in possession of back-length exotic silver hair, featuring a long braid on either side of her beautiful visage. Perfectly trimmed eyebrows, long eyelashes, silver eyes without a hint of emotion and rosy lips highlighted her delicate beauty.

The silver haired woman was garbed in her usual maid outfit, a white blouse to conceal her gigantic milk-tanks, a short skirt that gave entirely new meaning to the word 'hot', stretching over her wide hips and clearly showing just how fat her butt was.

The colossal manor was neither anything over the top nor modest by any definition but it suited the inhabitants just fine. Located somewhere no man, demon or otherwise had set foot without the permission of the redhead since its previous destruction, the manor stood beautifully amidst a never-ending expanse of grass and shrubbery.

The inner sanctum was decorated according to the tastes of the Uzumaki, meaning modest but still retaining a sense of style to it, Then again, decorations held little to no meaning to the redhead and any luxury was there simply to help in his carnal activities.

Delicious ripples ran through the woman's titanic booty as she walked towards the bedroom of the Uzumaki lord, expression etched into an emotionless picture as she approached the room and knocked gently.

"Lord Naruto?"

"Come in"

Pushing open the wooden door to the large room, Grayfia calmly walked into the room and closed the door behind her, patiently waiting beside the doorway as she watched the proceedings before her eyes. It was routine after all and she had gotten used to it.

Lying on her stomach and face buried in a pillow was none other than the formal Hokage of the Leaf village, Tsunade Senju and leaning above her was the master of the house, Naruto Uzumaki, with his fat cock pistoning in and out of the thick woman.

"Good morning Grayfia, I will be with you in a few minutes" the redhead gritted in pleasure as he rammed his cock in and out of his lover's asshole, the phat cheeks of her doughy booty rippling deliciously with each thrust of his hips. "Tsunade needs to have her daily dose of my cock cream"

"Of course, I shall wait" Grayfia responded stoically, eyes glued to the lewd scene with unflinching curiosity and arousal.

It really was a wonder to see the strong woman take a foot long monster into her ASS no less. She wasn't blind, her blue eyes could clearly see that Naruto's dick was bigger than Tsunade's forearm and yet here she was taking it in her ass.

Sure, a long tube-like shape appearing on her abdomen every time he would thrust into her body was a proof of his dick being more than the blonde's experienced body could handle but still the fact that the thicc Milf was enjoying having her inside being reshaped was something else.

Fat slab of drooling demonic meat pistoned in and out of the woman's luscious backdoor with animalistic intensity, hips colliding with titanic mass of wobbling cheeks, reshaping the inner muscles of her asshole to his cock while he fucked her into the bed.

Sounds of flesh impacting lusciously phat flesh, familiar sounds of moans, grunts and whimpers echoed around the room as Naruto continued his carnal assault on his squirming lover writhing beneath his form.

Grayfia could honestly understand the woman's situation. Moans and grunts of mind-scrambling pleasure was the only thing anyone would be capable of while under the assault of the monstrosity. She had experienced it herself. She knew exactly how Tsunade felt right now.

Seeing as his climax was approaching quickly, Naruto pulled back his entire length from the voluptuous woman's prodigious rear until only the swollen head remained stuck in her rosebud before spearing with all his might, driving his dong into the deepest parts of her insides.

"Oh my God! I can feel you in my stomach!" Tsunade screamed, for the first time, to high heavens as she was pushed over the edge for what seemed to be the seventh time, love juices squirted out of her twitching cunt as Naruto lowered his entire weight down on her cushiony body and held her tightly.

Even the normally stoical Devil maid blushed bright red when she witnessed a large pulsing orb pressed against the thick woman's already stuffed asshole and threatened to force itself into her body. She was all too familiar with Naruto's habit of knotting his lovers and by all things vile, the explosive creampie always scrambled her mind.

"I am gonna have to plug you up real tight so you don't waste a single drop of my dick cream." The red haired Dimension Hopper tightly pressed his squirming lover against the soft bed by pressing his entire weight on her, thus leaving no way for the former Hokage but to accept her partner's massive load that was sure to come. "Oh you can't get away that easy, Tsunade."

"Don't you dare shove that thing into me!" the former Hokage growled, cheeks almost on fire from sheer embarrassment and arousal, releasing strangled gasps as her former subordinate tried to force the swollen ball of flesh into her abused backdoor. "That disgusting thing isn't normal! I am not some kind of bitch that you can knot and breed!"

If only she could conceal the sheer lust and arousal dripping from her vehement outburst, then maybe she would have been spared from that delicious fate. Being around the thicc blonde Milf for countless centuries, Naruto easily picked up on her whimpering denial.

If there was one thing the giant-breasted woman could not ever reject or resist was the temptation to be creampied. The blonde slut lived for those heavenly long minutes of being impaled on his dick, large ball of flesh stuck inside her holes and being pumped full of gooey cum.

Ordinary women wouldn't be able to handle his full-power ejaculation and knotting but women like Tsunade and Grayfia were practically bred to do just that. There was a reason why he never explored the idea of knotting with Diana or any other human lovers.

They simply weren't strong enough. Maybe Diana was but he would leave that choice to her.

In fact, Tsunade had first, indirectly, come up with the idea after a particularly frisky week of rutting when his dick had accidently flopped out of her cunt. The irritated blonde had ranted his ears off for being careless and denying her the one thing she carved more than anything else.

Thus the idea to shift the anatomy of his manhood to that of a canine or rather to incorporate a single characteristic of their being into his own. The first time he had knotted his incredibly thick blonde lover had been the most amazing and pleasure-filled day of his long, long and long life.

Tsunade had been almost broken from that experience.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it? This is why you summoned me from Earth, right? You want me to plug you with my meat and pump you full of my dick juice, right?"

"No, I'll die if you knot my ass!"

Grayfia reached for her quivering pussy with one hand and fondled her massive tits with the other, moaning in lust when Naruto force-fed the extra length of his one-eyed serpent into the busty blonde and the giant knot popped into her tiny asshole from the pressure, effectively cementing itself against the brown ring of her stretched asshole before it expanded and throbbed like a disturbed beast.

"Here you go, you phat-butted slut, take my baby juice!" Naruto groaned out in bliss as he roughly grabbed Tsunade's giant tits and bit down on her collar, unleashing all hell inside the blonde Hokage's massive booty.

"No!No!No!" The first spurt of steamy hot cum splattering against her insides was enough to make the voluptuous Kunoichi pass out from pleasure. Ropes after sticky hot rope, wave after scorching wave and spurt after spurt of burning hot baby batter splashed against her inside with incredible pressure as it gushed out from his cockhead.

The former Hokage could only drool, twitch and weakly writhe underneath her former subordinate while he held her tightly by her fat breasts, bit down on her collar, a foot long demonic cock embedded balls deep inside, and unloaded his baby juice into her miniature asshole, her greedy body happily accepting every single drop of the delicious cream.

"Now then Grayfia dear, tell me what you came here for?" Naruto started in absolute bliss as he removed his mouth from Tsunade's collar and eyed his personal maid; 12 inches cock still embedded in the fat-butted woman's asshole and splattering out cum in waves.

Finishing his release may some time, Tsunade would just have to endure being used a fleshy tank for his cum for the next 10 or so minutes. Hey you mess with the bull, you are gonna get the horns.

She gave him the idea and now he will always knot her slutty holes up. After all, who was he to refuse the idea of keeping his dick tightly plugged inside his lovers while simultaneously pouring seed into their insides?

"Breakfast is ready, milord"

"Alright then" With a self-satisfied smirk, Naruto wrapped one hand around his lover's waist and hoisted her up to his chest before standing up to his full height, garnering a whimpering gasp from the silverette from witnessing the display of sheer power. "Tsunade and I need to take a shower, we will come downstairs shortly"

"Of course sir"

"Wanna join us, Grayfia?"

"I would love to" the Milf maid answered in a hungry smirk, prompting a knowing grin from the powerful Dimension Hopper as he moved towards the adjacent shower of the room, Tsunade still impaled fully on his manhood and being pumped full of cum.

Each step induced his thick mass of meat into her small asshole, shoving onward until the inflated crown almost poked out of the cavity of her chest and her stomach kept bloating to accommodate the insane ejaculation.

* * *

**Next Morning**

* * *

"Are you done yet, you insatiable horn dog?" Tsunade started in a resigned tone as she gave her redheaded lover a pointed glare, inciting a sheepish grin from the powerful redhead. "I would like to announce the reason why I summoned you in the first place"

Said horn dog was standing behind the possessor of one of the lewdest bodies in all the realms, namely Grayfia, and thrusting his massive dong into the panting woman's pussy while she dumbly tried to cook something.

The silver haired woman was garbed in her usual maid outfit and bent over the counter of the kitchen, her white blouse opened at the front to reveal her gigantic milk-tanks, wobbling to and forth with each thrust into cunt.

Her doughy ass cheeks were perfectly visible, tinted a deep red as the cushiony expanse of her massive booty endured the savage thrusts of the redhead.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself! She looked so professional and stiff in that outfit, I thought some good old loving would loosen her up real nice" Naruto beamed in an excited tone, grinning wildly as he grabbed Grayfia's wobbling tits and used them as handholds to fuck her even harder. "I am close anyway"

Being the physical embodiment of power, he had a libido to match the energy. Damn, Grayfia's rocking tits were awesome, not as big as Tsunade's giant watermelons but huge in their own right. They were perfectly squishy, bouncy and soft handholds for him to molest while pounding the stiffness out of her professionally slutty twat.

With a loud groan, Naruto sheathed his dick all the way to the hilt inside his maid and unloaded, prompting a soundless scream from the silverette Milf as she was knotted like an animal and had her insides flooded by potent seed.

"While you were busy sleeping around with the hussies of Earth, I have noticed a familiar life-force gradually emitting strong energy waves from the planet you are on" the beautiful Milf explained patiently, casting a sideway glace at her former subordinate who was still sheathed inside his maid and flooding her womb. "I think you know who I am talking about"

"Maybe" Naruto conceited casually, letting out a blissful moan as he leaned back and emptied his balls into Grayfia, sighing in relief as the last wave spurted out of his cockhead and splashed into her overflowing womb.

"You already knew that, didn't you?" the busty blonde accused pointedly, prompting Naruto to smile gently and pull out from the silverette's gaping pussy as he moved toward the table, huge cock swinging freely between his legs, slick with pussy juice. "You knew the obsessed slut was back and didn't tell me?"

"Kinda, her energy signature is not something you miss easily" the power Dimension Hopper admitted causally as he approached the table, a limping Grayfia following behind him. "I already knew the second she appeared but didn't make any move. I suspect she has been intentionally letting out those waves of energy to alert me to her presence"

The redheaded Queen of Chaos was egotistical like that. Her pride would never allow her to be ignored, especially by him of all people.

Her energy signature was unique and frankly too potent to be simply suppressed. He had known the instant she had made her appearance on Earth. It seems she had been counting on that to lure him out, but his lack of reaction had no doubt irritated the prideful Queen to such a degree that she had resorted to taking control of the Light.

Of course he knew she was now in control of the Light. There was a reason why he had approached Klarion right after his attempt to steal the Helmet of Fate. He had been tracking the residual specks of energy belonging to the Queen intermixed with that of Klarion and it had led straight to the childish Lord of Chaos.

Seeing Klarion possessing a tiny bit of the redheaded woman's energy somewhere in the deepest recess of his soul, his suspicions had been confirmed. However, the energy was not something to be concerned about since it only seemed to serve the purpose of inflicting damage on the Light members in times of disobedience.

"Grayfia dear, go and clean yourself" Tsunade stated in a resigned tone, gaining an unsure nod from the woman as she limped towards her room, pussy leaking cum like a broken faucet. Only to have her hand grabbed by the redhead and led to the table. "What are you doing now?"

"Just showing my caretaker some love" Naruto retorted smugly as he hoisted the inwardly gleeful silver haired Devil by her waist and sit down on his chair before lowering the busty woman onto his still lubricated but throbbing dong, gently sheathing every inch of his meat inside the Milf. "Poor girl has been serving us for so long, the least I can do is show her some love"

"It's so big!" the normally docile woman gasped in blissful surprise as inch after inch of her master's cock was shoved into her married cunt, until finally her massive booty cheeks rested on Naruto's pubis. "I can feel your cock in my womb!"

"Love you too" the redheaded Leaguer countered sassily, kissing her cheek as he reached for her large tits and fondled the rip flesh with all the love and adoration he could muster. He really had to stop himself from pouring everything into her tight folds all over again from how tight she was squeezing on his meat. "Now ride your master's cock while he discusses the trip with your mistress"

"Yes my lord!"

"Don't… oh never mind. I know you can't hear a thing I am saying right now" The phat-butted former Hokage palmed her face in annoyance and arousal, cheeks tinted a soft red as Grayfia eagerly bounced on her lover's shlong, and a perfect ahegeo expression on her face as she continuously impaled her married cunt on the giant meat pillar. "You two are insatiable"

The silver haired Devil seemed to have a Master/Servant fetish and got off the sensation. At least that had been the case when Naruto had first recruited her. The powerful redhead would never ever reduce any living individual into his slave, no matter how powerful he got.

That was the kind of man he was. The continuous stream of time may have dulled his sensitivity to certain things but his kindness and heart of gold were still present.

Thus when he had recruited Grayfia due to her power, Naruto had insisted on her being his third in command. Shockingly, the woman had vehemently refused and requested that she be treated as a maid of the family.

They had agreed hesitantly… it was either that or her denial to join them. It was only later they had found that she got her jollies off the situation. She was a dear friend and the first outsider woman to have joined their family so they had gladly let her do what she wanted.

"Aww come on, don't be a party popper! Come here and join the family fun!" Naruto announced in an eager tone as he pointed a finger at his busty lover, zipping her forward in surprising speed.

The busty Hokage let out an uncharacteristic squeal as she was pulled forward and dropped in her partner's left hand, moaning in lust when a pair of hungry lips smashed with her own, wandering hands found on her massive tits as the redhead practically sucked the life out of her.

Grayfia was too busy fucking herself on her master's massive meat to notice that the busty blonde had joined in on the usual family fun. Being two cosmic beings had insured that the two former Ninja indulged in all sorts of pleasurable activities, dragging her into the mind-numbing sex marathons was one of those things.

* * *

**Sometime Later, Mount Justice**

* * *

It took an entire week for the redhead to leave his original dimension as things had heated up in his Fortress. Since he had already hammered Tsunade enough for the better part of the morning and well into the night, he had let her rest in her personal Hot Spring to relax her sour muscles and absorb the insane amount of cum he had pumped into her.

That had left Grayfia. For a woman acting all professional and stoic, you would never expect her to be so horny or slutty to request a gangbang. Now normally, he considered using clones to please his lovers as a mass blow to his pride as a male, but sometimes he was forced to do so.

After all, he couldn't stuff every inch of her love channels by himself.

After pounding Grayfia for the better part of two hours and unloading enough cream inside her to leave her looking pregnant for weeks, Tsunade had gotten tired of waiting for the two of them to join her in the Hot Springs and had teleported straight downstairs.

When the mistress and maid duo were put together, thing tended to get beyond heated. Somewhere between his quest to reshape the former Hokage's ginormous booty to the shape of his cock, Matatabi and Kokuo had gotten word of his presence in the Fortress and had joined the two.

Needless to say, the Fortress had transformed something akin to a brothel with him the only man and he had to summon quite a lot of energy to fuck the two transformed Tailed Beasts, Tsunade and personal maid for the next two hours to idly sate their desires.

Even after that, he had hastily forgone breakfast to appear at the cave. He had lost count of how many daily meals they had forgotten when occupied in their carnal debauchery. If he had stayed, it would have dwindled down to another orgy between them and while he loved orgies, he still had work to do.

Taking a shower _ at least an actual shower, not one where you get dirtier than clean_ after a full week was one of the overlooked pleasures of life. The warm water washing away every ounce of his lethargy and sleepiness was a blessing.

Donning a simple black T-shirt and pants over his relaxed body, Paradox exited his assigned room and made a beeline for the Kitchen. Even if he no longer had any need for actual food to survive, the sensations of different flavors energizing his taste buds was still something he craved.

The excited redhead stormed into the Kitchen with a wide, hungry grin on his face as he tried to imagine different dishes to create and devour.

'I can make a giant ramen bowl the size of this mountain and swim around in the broth while eating those sweet salty noodles. Maybe even invite Diana, Dinah and my birdie for some naked dipping in the broth. Oh sweet salty broth dripping down their delicious bodies! Man I could lick them all up!'

Needless to say, his horniness and hunger were making him come up with the quite the ridiculous ideas… most of them exceedingly disturbing.

His thought came to a screeching halt as he entered to the Kitchen and collided with something and crashed to the ground on something incredibly soft and curvy. His hands naturally moved to grab onto something to lessen the impact of his fall, only to grab something squishy and bouncy… more than his hands could grab actually.

It became perfectly clear what or rather who he had collided with when his lips accidently mashed against a pair of soft, pillowy ones.

Off to the side of the counter, Dinah watched with an amused smirk as her redheaded boyfriend collided with Zatanna and tackled her to the ground before accidently kissing her right on the mouth, unaware that he was also fondling her plump breasts. Talk about unintentional pleasure.

She tried to suppress a giggle as the two remained frozen on the ground, lips still connected, her boyfriend's hands still dug into Zatanna's generous tits and eyes widened to comical proportions while they tried to properly deal with the situation.

"I was about to introduce you two but it seems you guys have already … bonded without my help" the busty blonde chirped in, a wide smirk on lips.

1

2

3

And now!

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Yep, she knew what Naruto was going to say. He may be a massive pervert and an insatiable lover but he was still wary of doing such thing without the consent of his partner.

Black Canary observed the proceedings with open amusement as Naruto shot up from the ground like he had been shocked and openly gaped at a profusely blushing Zatanna who had yet to control herself and get off the floor.

"Sorry about that, I should've been more careful" Naruto apologized hurriedly, extending a hand towards the fallen woman to help her up.

"Oh please, you couldn't even keep your hands off of the poor dear" the crime fighting woman stated in an accusing tone as she crossed her hands over a pair of jutting breasts. "I can understand accidently grabbing her breast even if that is highly unlikely, but kissing her straight on the lips? Really?"

"Not helping here, Dinah!" Paradox whined comically when he saw Zatanna's face practically glow like a light from sheer embarrassment as he shot his mildly amused girlfriend an irritated glare.

The blonde heroine only smirked in response. This was so much fun! She really should annoy the redhead more often if this was how he reacted all the time. "The truth is always hard to hear"

"Oh shut up"

"Just help up your groping buddy already"

"I did not grope her, it was an accident dammit!"

"Yeah I believe you"

"I am serious!"

"So was that kiss. My God, you looked like you were trying to suck out her soul through her lips"

"I am not some kind of demonic asshole you know!"

"The way you were groping her breasts could've fooled me. You almost ripped out her corset"

"I am just gonna ignore you now"

"And focus on your groping buddy? Yeah, that sounds sensible"

"Oh for fuck sake, shut up Dinah!"

While the two lovers were busy arguing amongst themselves, Zatanna had a hard time wrapping her mind around the fact that her first meeting with the Paradox and secret crush was a full-on kiss on the lips and having her breasts groped.

There were perhaps a hundred ways she had imagined meeting the powerful redhead but none of them had included her being tackled to the ground and kissed like a long lost lover… even if it was an accident.

'Embarrassed' did not even begin to describe what she was feeling right now, Dinah's teasing jabs did not help either but she had to push through awkwardness and properly present herself.

Thank God that Diana was not here.

After the mind-numbing discovery at the Watchtower regarding Diana, Dinah and Shayera dating the same person AND engaging in intimate activities between themselves without any discomfort or hesitation, Black Canary had been kind enough to tell her the details.

To be honest, she could've lived without hearing the details of Naruto's humongous endowment and how skilled he was in the sack but Dinah had taken extra time to point particular points of her boyfriend's prowess.

She had lost quite a lot of night sleep over those details swarming around her mind.

One of those details was regarding Diana's tendency to 'hog' the redhead to herself when she was around. Being a princess and one used to having her way, the concept of sharing had been foreign to her. But her consent to the idea nonetheless had shown just how kind-hearted she was.

Still, Dinah had vaguely hinted that Wonder Woman still showed some signs of jealousy when those not involved with Naruto showed interest in him. Meaning if the princess had seen her lying beneath her boyfriend and engaged in a lip-lock … well let's just leave the rest to the imagination.

"Ah look, your groping buddy is up" Black Canary pointed out smugly, prompting the redhead to give her the stink eye. Oh my God, who knew Naruto could be teased like this? The redheaded pervert was always giving them such a hard time. Wait till Shayera hears about this!

"Sorry about that" Naruto stated apologetically as he turned to the beautiful magician. He had to admit, the young woman had the sort of face that was both tantalizing and incredibly seductive. What he wouldn't give to see that seductive face reduce to a perfect ahegeo expression as he slid his dick in and out of her pillowy lips?

And that was her face alone.

Where should he begin with her body? Should he start from her bulging pair of fleshy milk-tanks? She was Dinah's friend alright. Both of them left absolutely nothing to the imagination in terms of revealing dick-hardening amount cleavage.

Or describe the sheer temptation of her slender waist and wide, child-bearing hips? Or be a little daring and admire her lusciously plump ass supported by thick, muscularly feminine, stocking-covered thighs?

"I a-am sorry too, I should h-have been more careful" the black haired woman countered weakly, cursing herself for appearing weak. She was by nature a very open and confident woman, with a healthy siding of flirty mischief mixed. She was never the type to be flustered so easily or at all for that.

"You must be Zatanna, Giovanni's daughter, right?" Paradox asked softly, trying to turn the conversation to a more natural and comfortable path … and ignore Dinah smirking smugly between them. "Dinah has talked a lot about you"

"Yes, I am" Zatanna replied calmly, a healthy tinge of rosiness still flashing on her cheeks as she tried to regain her confidence. The black haired magician extended her hand towards the redheaded hero, flashing him a sweet smile. "Dinah has been a good friend of mine since childhood and it's an honor to know that she has talked about me, but please you can call me Zee, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Well then, nice to meet you, Zee, you can call me Naruto" the Dimension Hopper countered with an equally soft smile as he shook her hand. "My God, you are beautiful"

And the blush returned a hundred folds but this time, Zatanna was prepared … somewhat at least. "W-why thank you"

'Phew, we are back to a normal and meaningful conversation' the redheaded ex-Ninja mused inwardly, patting himself on the back for a job well done.

"Why don't you two just kiss and get it over with already?" the blonde bombshell interrupted with a beaming smirk, taking gleeful pleasure from Naruto's pointed glares.

And of course, Dinah had to ruin it!

The former Shinobi sighed in resignation, palming his face in defeat when he eyed Dinah's smug look. She was enjoying this way too much for his liking. "Where are the kids?"

"Out on a tour of the town" Black Canary answered briefly, shrugging her delicate shoulders in nonchalance. "They are still hung up on the Red Trio incident apparently"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Tour of the town? The edgy kids never were the type to enjoy socializing all that much, in fact Red Tornado had reported their refusal to interact with one another on the first day of the team's formation.

These events seemed suspicious but ….

He trusted the little buggers; they knew what they were doing. And if something happened, he could always assist them.

"I was gonna get something to eat, you ladies wanna join me?" the powerful hero announced nonchalantly, moving to the refrigerator to get some ingredients.

"Already asking her out on date? I thought you said it was an accident" Dinah chirped in smugly, causing the redhead to almost rip off the door to the refrigerator from sheer surprise.

"It's not a date and it was an accident, let it go already!" Naruto knew what she was doing and frankly, she had a right to tease him. Because he has been teasing her since day one and compared to his idea of teasing which mostly involved spanking, heated groping and other questionable things, hers was tamed.

Plus he was going to fuck the smugness out of her pretty soon anyway, so she could act all smug and in control as she wanted. It made his victory that much sweeter to see her smug seductive smirk be deformed into a perfect 'O' while under the assault of his thrusts.

Like she had been when he had first returned from his week-long absence. Diana had apparently been talked into explaining the details of her time with him and thus she had unknowingly put two very pissed off women on his tail.

Dinah had caught him as soon as he had appeared in his room on the Watchtower and had engaged in one of the most hottest, roughest and animalistic session yet. Needless to say, he had happily pounded every ounce of frustration and anger from the seductive blonde before taking her out a date she would no doubt remember for quite some time.

Thus the reason why she was so chummy and smug. He would've just hammered her into unconsciousness a few times extra if he had known that she would later tease him.

Fortunately for him, Shayera had yet to catch him and he was already coming up with quite interesting scenarios to vent out her anger before it made her do anything drastic. The Tsundere redhead was just too cute to let go unsatisfied.

"Hey, I am not judging you, babe. But you are moving in reverse" the seductive blonde pressed on, dismissing a pleading look from Zatanna with a smirk. This was her opportunity and she was going to squeeze it for all its worth. "Ask a girl out, get to know and then you can grope or kiss her all you want"

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Not as much as you apparently, after all you were the one kissing and groping the poor girl"

"I wasn't looking for fuck sake; I didn't know anyone was in the Kitchen at this hour"

"You really have excuses for everything, don't you? Why didn't I ever tackle, kiss and 'accidently' stroke your junk before our relationship?"

"Accident, Dinah, it was an ACCIDENT, let it go already or so help me, I will bend you over my knees and spank the living smugness out of that gorgeously phat ass of yours!"

The seductive blonde merely ran delicate hands over her voluptuous form, stopping just to give her heavy girls a hearty squeeze for good measures, making sure to eye the redhead right in the eyes for added effect. "Oh don't give me ideas, you naughty stud"

And boy did it have 'added effect'.

"YOU ARE HOPELESS!"

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**I know you must be confused about why Dinah would be okay with Zatanna getting all chummy with Naruto, but trust me; it will be explained in the next chapter. In case you are confused about the events, this is during Episode 15 "Humanity"; the rest of the Episode will be included in the next chapter.**

**Also, did you guys like inclusion of Grayfia and Tsunade in the story? If you read my profile, you will know that Grayfia and Tsunade are two of my favorite characters, I may just include one or either of them in all my stories. Just a hint.**

** I have more surprises in store for you though. Just let me know.**

**Who is Lady Chaos really? Any guesses?**

**PLEASE Review, Follow, Favorite**


	13. Chapter 13: Ripples

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning:** This story contains explicit scenes, unrealistic proportions and actions regarding the human body, and other content suited for mature readers only. If such content does not appeal to your eyes, please press the Exit button and leave, you have been warned!

As always, I greatly appreciate the comments, favorites and follows. We have officially reached 2+ Favorites and Follows. Thanks guys, you are the best!

**On another note, the length of each chapter has been shifted from 3+ to 5+ from now onwards. In fact, this one is 6+. In due time, we might even reach 10+ words chapter wise.**

**Responses,**

**A Simple Library:** I've already written its first chapter but will post it much later until LOTU's war arc is finished.

**Osmonkoyun1**: Thank you very much and no, there are no known children up till now.

**Xconan25x**: Not many readers are fans of using clones during lemons, myself included. Thus no clones were used. I only imply their use during certain times.

**Guest**: No, I already have these stories. It would be dick-move to take a challenge and not complete it.

**PikaMew1288**: Well your interest can become reality if you simply go to my profile and click on Agent of Change. It is a Naruto Xover X Men: Evolution story. And considering that Naruto have all these powers; making his little swimmers extra-potent wouldn't be an issue in regards to Killer Frost.

**Dc** **fan**: I appreciate your confidence in my work, but taking another story of the same storyline is counter-productive, wouldn't you agree?

**Mr** **Bisket**: Thank you very much for your support. I suggest you create an account, it will be much easier for you to view and review stories. Plus you might even write one of your own someday.

**Guest**: I am not sure why people complain about guest reviewers. Aside from a few ones here and there, I haven't received any bad reviews from them.

**Aj Guardian:** Who knows, right? Good guess though.

**Deathfire23**: Thank you very much for the reviews and support. So what do you suggest about Raven?

**Re Lovely Lover**: Everybody has some peculiarities; my main character is no exception. I agree with you on Diana understanding his reasons but can you honestly imagine her understanding his situation as eons old primordial with unknown motives?

The disappearing acts are to protect her in a way and not involve her in matters that only revolve around him. Ok, I get it; you have problems with clones, as do I… most of the times at least. Diana's mother will eventually make an appearance, but not soon. You will just have to wait and see.

**Play_Staition Ranger Mk7**: Nice, those are some well-thought out reasons, my friend. But still, we have many chapters left before her identity is revealed, so you have plenty of time to think over it more.

**Anikong**: I was mistaken there, I admit. Thank you for pointing it out. And no Sirzechs is not included in the story. Their era has long passed.

**VFSNAKE**: Thanks man. About the guess, well … think about it some more, alright?

**Z-Breezy**: Sometimes you gotta accept things as they are, not how they appear. Naruto collided with Zatanna and fell down, just enjoy it, my friend. As for the teasing scene, well I can't only have Naruto tease his girls and not be teased in response, right? That makes me some kind of sexist.

**Primarx**: I am glad your confusion was cleared and that you enjoyed the chapter.

**Grounded Forever:** Kyubi? Who knows? You will just have to read and see in later chapters. Good guess.

**HitoNoName:** Honest opinions are always welcomed. And No, I am not bothered by it at all. I try to balance out everything but it seems I have been doing a poor job at doing so. I hope that after reading this story, your opinion will change.

**Yahiko 80:** Good guess. For your question, MAYBE they will be included but much later.

**Omni-Creator Kami of Anime:** Yeah, it would've been better but what's done is done. Yeah, it was just to keep a balance between the characters and not make myself look like sexist, you know? Always making the male character tease the female one into embarrassment would do that.

The Power Girl suggestion? I am conflicted about it, to be precise. I have already included Kara Zor-El and am not sure how to, and if, incorporate Power Girl into the mix. Give me some ideas, convincing ideas if you don't mind.

**Jmg1988:** Yeah, that was part mistake and part ignorance. I only realized it when another reviewer pointed it. Thanks man, I appreciate the heads-up. It will be corrected soon enough.

**REVANOFSITHLORD:** Good guess.

**Ninjafanhein:** Thank you very much for the review and support. I don't see the use for Issei in this story I am afraid, aside from comic relief that is.

**Note: This chapter is a little bit different from the others. You will see what I mean once you read it.**

* * *

**Uzumaki Island**

* * *

The distant and isolated island dedicated to the prehistoric but young redhead and his partners was considerably quieter and deserted this particular afternoon. The suit-clad former Shinobi blissfully leaned against the trunk of a giant tree which was visible from faraway as the most attention-grabbing feature of the island, along with his long-time partner, Kurama.

Harley and Poison Ivy had decided to visit the cities of their previous lives once again and mingle among the common populace without worries of being hunted down by the police. After what went down with Ivy, they deserved this little get-together more than anyone else.

He had a feeling that seeing Harley unharmed and not obsessed over Joker was not the only thing Ivy was happy about. He did not need to be a telepath to know what those naughty little vixens were up to in their get-away trip.

They were mostly likely locking lips and other things here and there to make up for lost time. The Charm Crystals he gave them should be more than enough to cover their identities and … more should they decide to get nasty in public.

You should expect anything when Harley is involved; he had learned that very soon.

The most surprising of all was the friendship between Volcana and Killer Frost. To be honest, he had been making plans to do damage control should a scuffle break out between the opposing beings, but much to his immense surprise and arousal; they had taken to experimenting several concepts behind closed doors.

Yeah, they were getting along nicely. Who knew blazing inferno could cooperate with freezing coldness without a hitch? He sure as hell hadn't, that was for sure.

Following Harley and Pamela's example, the two opposite beings had decided to take a trip of their own into the unknown wonders. He had been more than happy to provide them with as much money as they had requested, maybe even more.

All four of them deserved to live lives of absolute luxury due to what they had gone through during their strayed paths. It's not because they were his partners that he was helping them, but rather because they were former criminals that had been misunderstood, misjudged and led astray by manipulative bastards for their own sick ambitions.

Hopefully, the four of them would not be the last to receive his help. He had plans to help as many as he could help and he intended to stand true to those plans. He of all people knew of the appeal of second chances.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

It was early in the morning and the group of former supervillains along with their redheaded partner was seated at the table in the large dining room. Volcana suggested cooking for them but since Naruto had some issues with having his possessions burned to a crisp, he gently persuaded the orange-haired woman from doing as such.

While he loved to have his strange guests indulge as much as they wanted, having his kitchen burned to the ground was not in the list of said indulgences. He made a mental note to teach the fire user as well as the others some basic cooking recipes for the future.

He could understand their need to please him by doing basic things such as cooking; he still wanted them to enjoy their stay as much as possible. And if cooking for them made such a thing possible, then it would be his pleasure.

"Me and Red are going to Gotham" Harley declared enthusiastically, unintentionally wobbling her plump funbags as she draped an arm over her redhead friend's shoulder. Her enthusiasm will always be contagious.

Not sure what brought the strange announcement in the first place, Naruto mere smiled at her enthusiasm and nodded, placing several plates of cooked omelets and bacons strips as he took his seat between Louise and Harley. "Okay…"

"You are not gonna ask us why we are going or what we will be doing there?" Pamela questioned in an even tone, a hint of suspicion still lingering in her tone.

The redheaded Leaguer could certainly understand her suspicion. After all, it has only been a few days since her arrival at the island and despite seeing how he was genuinely trying to make their lives better; she was somewhat reserved and aloof.

When you've had close people try to manipulate you for years and act as though they are your friends, you tend to avoid any such characters in future in fear of being used again.

All four of the gathered supervillains had experienced that.

It would have been laughable if he had actually expected the redhead villainess to instantly warm up to him on her first day on the island. Reality and fantasy had clear cut difference, her reaction to any signs of gentleness and nonchalance was one of those differences.

But…

He was nothing if not patient and clever. He had all the time, resources and patience to make her believe that he was indeed trying to help her. Volcana had been the same way during her first few months.

In fact the most stubborn of the four had been Volcana. She had avoided, argued and fought with him over the most simplest of thing for the first 3 months before eventually realizing that he was genuine in his desire to help her.

The only exception to this fact was Louise. The ice cold villainess truly didn't care what he'd done, did and was doing as long as she received the warmth of his presence. And no this is not how she had said it.

"You are mature and grown women, I don't need to ask such a question" Naruto responded sincerely, an easygoing smile on his face. "Plus you are not confined to this island, you can leave anytime you want and lead a life of your choosing. I will be with you every step of the way, regardless of your choices"

The plant-using villainess looked away with a flushed cheek frown, not able to look the redhead in the eyes for long. The sheer genuineness and gentleness of his gaze was distracting and she had no intention of letting down her guard just because he said those things.

But he sounded so … kind and benevolent. A dormant part in the deep recesses of her mind was plagued by guilt that she had to act so conceited towards a person who truly wanted to help her.

"Aww you sound so cool!" As always, Harley had to ruin the moment with her giggling and comment as she rubbed her cheeks against the redhead's, cooing like an overexcited child.

"Screw that, I ain't leaving this island" Volcana Aka Claire Selton stated dispassionately, taking a bite out of her food. "Fresh air, great weather, paradise island and plenty of hunky dick, what more could a girl want?"

"Language Claire!"

"She is right, you know. We've always wanted to be free and this is more than we could've ever wanted" Louise agreed sympathetically, meaningfully giving her fellow villainess an impassive stare before a naughty smirk graced her puffy lips. "Frankly the only reason you are acting so bitchy is 'cause you haven't gotten a piece of that stud meat"

"Not you too!"

"Hey don't antagonize my red!" the bubbly blonde sneered, a pout on her beautiful face as she hugged her frowning friend to her plump breasts.

Killer Frost gave the blonde woman a blank stare. "Do you want to leave this island for good and live in the outside world?"

The former villainess hummed in thought, twin pigtails moving from side to side as she lolled her head in her own unique style. "Nah, I like Foxy. He makes my tummy feel funny"

Basically that was Harley's way of saying that she liked Naruto and wouldn't leave him, even if she was given the chance.

"One dose of his fat dick and he can make any woman's tummy feel funny" the Pyrokinetic villainess giggled humorously, darting the annoyed redhead a lusty wink before she turned to her counterpart. "Ain't that right, Love?"

"Right you are, babe" Killer Frost agreed immediately. "What Pamela needs is a healthy helping of Naruto's meat and she'd be hooked for life, I know I am"

Pamela opened her mouth to yell at the two former villainesses to keep their opinion to themselves, but Naruto beat her to it. "Alright girls, that's enough. Whatever she feels is right, she can do. We will be supportive of her choices"

"Thank you" Poison Ivy murmured appreciatively. She knew she was wrong at what she did but being constantly reminded of her wrong doings was not helping matters along.

The redhead smiled softly, nodding at his crimson haired guest. "You and Harley can go anytime you want. I've already set up bank accounts for all of you incase this day came, along with a Charm Crystal to conceal your identities. You may have stopped your ways but the world is not yet ready to accept you as you are"

"Looking out for his pussies, how sweet" the blue haired ice user deadpanned haughtily, veiling a smirk behind her glass of orange juice. As always, Volcana was quick to give her counterpart an amused look, followed by an approving wink.

The powerful Justice League member shot her an exasperated glare. "Not helping!"

"You know, babe, it is a good idea" Volcana began in a contemplating tone as she turned to her blue haired friend. "You and I can also take a trip to let loose a little"

"I am not really the partying type" the Ice user countered curtly, shrugging her shoulders in indifference. "As long as I get some hot dick to keep me warm and cozy, I don't mind where I am"

"Didn't you just say that you'll never leave the island?" Naruto asked in a blank tone, a massive sweatdrop sliding down his face. One because the orange haired villainess forgot her words so soon and two because Killer Frost blatantly stated that she was staying for the rutting.

Now that was certainly a boost to his confidence!

"We are just gonna take a few days out, babe, do some sightseeing, enjoy ourselves and catch up" the busty woman explained in a placating tone, a sheepish grin on her face. "Besides, we're gonna look up some information about our families"

"I froze my parents into chunks of ice and shattered them to pieces" Louise inserted, inwardly smirking at her friend's frustrated glare. "I don't think I need any information about that"

"Back me up on this, girl" Claire hissed quietly. "Do you wanna meet my mom or not?"

The ice cold former villainess sighed softly, mulling over the possibilities of the offer. On one hand, she wanted to stay as close to the redhead as possible so that he can keep her warm and relaxed. His warmth and passion was sort of addicting.

On the other hand, Volcana had made a very … tempting proposition, one she was severely tempted to see through. Apparently, the orange haired woman's mother was interested in individuals of her own gender, perhaps too interested, and Volcana wanted her to meet her mother for some fun.

"I'd say you are more interested to 'meet' her than me but whatever" she retorted cynically, turning to her confused lover as he observed their whispering with a raised eyebrow. "A trip does sound pretty nice"

The redheaded Dimension Hopper sighed in resignation, rubbing the edges of his temple in defeat. "Fine, I will have Grayfia make arrangements for your trip"

"Sweet!" the orange haired Pyrokinetic cried enthusiastically, a mischievous smirk dancing on her pouty lips. "Do you mind if Grayfia …"

"No"

"But…"

"No"

"You didn't even let me finish!" the volatile beauty whined with a pout.

Naruto merely gave her a deadpan look, not reacting to her outburst. "You are not dragging Grayfia into your family threesome and that is final"

Her eyes widened in surprise as Harley released an accusing sneer at her. "How did you…"

"Super hearing, sweetheart, SUPER hearing" he replied in a smug tone, smirking in his usual foxy way. Did she really think that just because they whispered amongst themselves that he wouldn't find out? How naïve. "You can whisper on the other side of the world and I can still hear it loud and clear"

"I hate you!" That was supposed to be her dirty, dark secret that only Louise knew about. Now everyone on the island knew and to make thing worse, Harley knew about it. That basically amounted to the entire world knowing her dirty, secret plan!

"Love you too, babe"

"You were gonna have a threesome? Without me!?" Harley accused hurtfully, an accusing frown flashing on her visage as she glared at the two opposing villainesses. "I thought we were friends!"

The voluptuous Pyrokinetic groaned miserably as she palmed her face in resignation, barely able to listen to Harley accuse her of 'treason' for not informing her of the family threesome. To make things worse, she could hear Naruto chuckling softly in the background, obviously enjoying her misery.

She was gonna get him for this!

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

Without the four beauties around to spend some time with, Naruto was left to enjoy the serenity of his personal island, gazing into the blue unknown with a faraway look on his normally mischievous visage.

"You know, this world is disturbingly similar to our own" he commented distractedly, gaining the attention of his casually dozing friend.

The giant nine tailed fox, lying under the shade of the massive tree in his original hulking form, opened one massive red eye and observed his former jailer with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Kurama, light and darkness must be in perfect harmony and balance with each other to not cause any unchangeable consequences. If there is light, darkness soon follows to keep it in check" Naruto described elusively. "Our world was too heavy on the side of darkness and depravity, just like this one"

"Our world destroyed itself before we realized that fact" Kurama included. "Do you think the same will happen in this one as well?"

"At this rate, definitely" the redhead replied firmly as he sighed tiredly. "The way things are going, I am beginning to see the signs of history trying to repeat itself. Ours was too corrupt and shady, killing was the norm regardless of their affiliations as long as the right price was offered. Only a minor catalyst was needed to irrevocably shift the balance of power and bring about apocalypse"

The giant chakra beast instantly understood what or rather who the 'minor catalyst' was. "Madara Uchiha"

"Yeah, Madara thoughtful of himself as a savior and the pioneer of a new world, not even realizing that he was merely a pawn in a much larger game. We, the Allied Forces, were too drowned in our own self-righteousness to realize that we were woven from the same cloth as the enemy we were so desperately trying to eliminate. The same is happening here."

Madara was indeed pure evil but were the Allied Forces really all that pure to brand him as evil? The Allied Forces were never really truly all that pure to begin with. Each and every single Shinobi, with the exception of a rare few, had committed crimes in the name of justice. Assassination, sabotage, espionage, blackmailing and other offensive crimes were highlights of any respectable Shinobi's career.

That was the exact reason why the line between light and darkness was blurred. Each and every single individual insistently believed that they were fighting for a just cause, from both sides.

"Served them right for trying to use us" Kurama growled softly.

"Yeah I guess" Naruto conceded gently, not in the mood to refute his friend because he was right. "We deserved that fate to some degree. The War was just an excuse to right our wrongs, but I had a feeling that things would've gone south once again if we had survived. I mean can you honestly expect the Raikage to fight for anything beside the interest of his village?"

"Not a chance in hell"

"Harsh but accurate. Onoki would have more than likely followed suit in order to counter the Raikage's influence. The other villages would have had no choice but to expand their military might in order to maintain their titles, thus once again dragging the situation towards inevitable war"

"Not that I mind but what brought this on in the first place?" the giant crimson fox asked matter-of-factly.

"The first sign of any declining system is the eradication of the middle ground between them. The second sign is when light becomes self-righteous and darkness moves about unchecked" the redhead stated in a nostalgic tone. "Both signs are becoming visible in this so-called 'Multiverse'"

"How so?"

"How would you see someone who has invaded your home and refuses to neither leave nor consent to the regulation of your abode?"

"An enemy"

"Exactly, I am that enemy. I came here uninvited, threatened Darksied, killed off several criminals, momentarily disintegrated Spectre into specks of energy and basically told The Presence to fuck off" the tall redhead explained causally as he turned to his partner. "Yet, no response has been shown yet"

"Maybe they are just crafting a plan to take you down?" Kurama suggested blankly before shaking his head when he realized how wrong that sounded. "Yeah, I guess you are right. These guys are too self-absorbed and uptight to do anything unless their positions of power are threatened"

From how they were acting, it was obvious the so called 'protectors of light' were only concerned with their positions. They wouldn't react harshly as long as their dominant positions are not threatened regardless of how much chaos is wreaked.

"Yes, which is why I need to do something to shake the foundations of their ideals and force them to make a move. I don't care which side shifts first, either way I am creating ripples of madness in this sad, miserable reality" Naruto declared determinedly.

Several months and he had yet to see a reaction from the cosmic beings in response to Specter's unceremonious expulsion from the island. Not even those following darkness had approached him, either from fear or indifference.

And he was getting bored.

"I don't like that look on your face" the crimson chakra beast muttered blankly when he saw his former jailer grin like he had just hit the mother of all jackpots. "I don't like it when you have that look. It usually attracts trouble towards your sorry ass"

"Watch it furball!"

"I am not going to like it, am I?" Kurama asked in a deadpan tone.

Paradox merely grinned at him. "That depends"

"Oh great"

* * *

**Space Sector 666, Ryut**

* * *

Ryut, an isolated planet located at the distant edges of the universe and home to one of the most notorious ruling forces of the cosmos. The unassuming, pitch-black sphere of organic substance was home to the Black Lanterns, a force composed of all previously dead and recently reanimated beings by a force unknown even to the users of the rings themselves.

They only knew that their leader was powerful, ruthless and utterly despicable, the kind of qualities that appealed to their twisted sense of understanding.

Unlike other planets where other life forms roamed the surface even if inhabited by powerful beings, Ryut was different. No one beside the dark-clothed zombies inhabited the landscapes, eternally descending it down a depressing and gloomy path.

Only a few selected structures on the surface of the dark planet were worthy of anyone's attention, mostly used as housing chambers for the leaders of Corps. Other than that, nothing but rocks, edgy mountain pathways and endless nothingness greeted any daring traveler.

**BOOOOMMMM**

The very foundation of the planet shook out of control as an enormous explosion rocked its core, shockwaves of energy bursting forth from the point of impact and spreading outwards in incredible speeds.

Quite a few of the Black Lanterns residing near the area soon found themselves blown to pieces from the unknown attack as it spread outwards, till the blinding light of the swiftly moving energy wave could be seen from space itself.

The intensity of the crimson light illuminating the dark planet raised Black Hand from his slumber as he sprinted to the windows of his castle and observed the brilliant sight beyond the horizon. He had never seen anything quite like this before.

'What is that energy?' the notorious commander thought hastily as he beheld the spectacle. The energy source was unknown and alien to his sensors. The damage was unparalleled. And yet he had no idea what or rather who was attacking them.

The light soon died down and finally the exploded dust finally settled down to reveal a sight he would never forget.

Standing in the middle of the vast battleground was a colossal crimson creature with nine tails swishing behind its form in a hypnotic manner and a wide, bloodthirsty grin on its vulpine visage. Standing atop the head of majestic creature was a single robe-clad redhead humanoid, though he could not clearly see his form from this distance.

"Bring them down now!" he ordered angrily, the black ring on his finger flashing a menacing dark from the intensity of his emotions.

AAA

"Now that is what I call a dramatic entrance" Naruto exclaimed smugly, standing cross-armed atop the head of his former prisoner with a wide foxy grin on his face. Kurama's half form was indeed huge but it didn't compare to the full and complete form of the crimson fox.

Colossal did not even begin to describe how monstrously towering he was.

"You are not the one who had to endure getting his ass on fire from plummeting to the planet!" Kurama retorted angrily as he tried to glare at his rider.

"Just look on the bright side"

"You try looking on the bright side when your ass is on fire!"

"This place is so depressing"

"Stop ignoring me!"

"Oh hush you big baby, we have company" Naruto admonished lightly as he looked down from his towering position so see that they were surrounded by an entire group of Black Lanterns.

Menacing visages, black energy and clothing, vile energy of an unknown origin wafting off their forms and a dark ring on their fingers? Yup, these were the so called harbingers of death and destruction.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Are we gonna keep staring at each other all day or what?" Kurama asked impatiently, unable to take the pin-drop silence of the battlefield.

"They are giving us the stink-eye" the redhead noted absently, prompting a massive sweatdrop out of foxy partner.

"We attacked their home planet genius, they are supposed to give us the stink eye!" the fox roared indignantly. "Are you deliberately trying to piss me off?"

"I was just kidding, sheesh!" the redheaded Leaguer grumbled, crimson Rinne-Sharingan eyes focused on any and all movements from the enemy. "So how do you want to do this?"

"As long as there is destruction and lots of cursing, I am up for it!"

"Cursing? Seriously? What are you, a hormonal teenager?"

"Shut up!"

"Alright furball, let us turn this miserable planet into our playground of destruction and pandemonium!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, flaring up his bloodlust for the first time in ages as Kurama grinned menacingly.

"I like that plan!"

The surrounding Black Lanterns shivered in fear as a giant purple orb of condensed energy started forming before the maw of the majestic creature, getting bigger and bigger with each passing second until it resembled a moon.

**Tailed Beast Bomb!**

Shield after pitch-black shield materialized around the shocked Lanterns as their instincts to survive the destructive orb kicked in. Alas, the Tailed Beast Bomb was not something that could be stopped by mere energy shield; many had realized that too late.

The black shield cracked like fragile glass under the force of the energy and those within were instantly reduced to ashes from the intensity as it swept across the landscape before exploding in a fiery inferno.

Among the 20 or so Lanterns, only 5 had been strong enough to escape the blast radius and protect themselves to the best of their abilities.

However, nothing escaped Naruto's strange eyes as he instantly picked up on their movements and grinned savagely. A flash of light, followed by imperceptible shimmering of the air itself and Naruto was standing between the 5 person group with his hands outstretched outwards.

**Almighty Push!**

An invisible force slammed into the disoriented Lanterns and sent flying in all directions from the redhead, groaning in agony.

A bloodthirsty grin visible on his visage, Naruto jumped into the air in the span of a mere second, gathering dark crimson energy in the palm of his outstretched hands.

**Spears of Judgment!**

A hypnotizing shower of flaming energy spheres rushed through the palm of the redhead's hands and showered upon the flying death-bringers in a haze of blood, skewering, stabbing and impaling them through random organs.

"This rush and intensity of battle is bringing back memories!" the former Shinobi roared unrestrainedly, laughing in an almost unbalanced state as he looked around the destruction he caused, crimson eyes flashing a deep demonic red. "I've dearly missed this bloodlust!"

"It has only just begun, Naruto" the colossal fox joined in with a menacing grin of his own, vile chakra wafting off his majestic form in waves. "We have an entire planet of opponents to destroy, let's not get too excited and end this before we are somewhat satisfied"

"Agreed, it's no fun if the battle is over too quickly" the Dimension Hopper agreed excitedly as he jumped back on top of the nine tailed beast's head. "Onward Kurama, let us add a shade of crimson to the darkness of this wretched planet!"

* * *

**Ryut, Capital**

* * *

Unlike his followers, Black Hand was not too drowned in the power of his ring to be devoid of any emotions at all. He understood the situation perfectly. Someone was attacking them not out of the goodness of their heart but rather to prove a point.

His eyes could clearly see the destruction from his tower. The orbs of destructions making craters, showers of red energy spears impaling his soldiers, a dragon-like beast made of lightening bursting out of the dark clouds and electrocuting Black Lanterns to ashes.

Whoever these two were, they were no mere warriors. No known specie matched their description, aside from the humans of Earth and several other planets. But their powers were too destruction and too potent to be of human origin.

The destruction and bloodshed was nearing to his palace, slowly but surely making its way towards him. From the randomness of their attacks, it was obvious they had no idea of the planet's central headquarters and were merely destroying everything in their path.

With the way they were moving and destroying, it wouldn't be long before these monsters stood before him. The thought made a wave of shivers run down his spine. If an entire planet of Black Lanterns could not stop him, then his ambitions were over.

Granted not all Black Lanterns were present at the moment, some were off world on missions and some were busy gathering info to find the right moment to initiate their plan. But still the idea of a single man with his foxy familiar destroying an army of Black Lanterns that the other Corps combined had trouble with was simply terrifying.

**Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame!**

**Wind Style: Crimson Typhoon**

The terrifying but majestic sight of two elements augmenting the forces of one another to an otherworldly degree was breathe-taking. Black Hand simply watched the scene with a foreboding sense of anxiety and utter fear as the hordes of his loyal undead soldiers were swallowed by the demonic cyclone of fiery inferno.

That attacked spelled the end of his last line of defense. He realized that. THEY realized that as their forms emerged out of the carnage that had been caused by their attacks, chilling grins flashing on their shadowed features and suffocating waves of energy blasting from the colossal form of the fox.

"You must be the boss?"

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

The redheaded Leaguer blinked in confusion. "Nekron?"

Black Hand took his confusion as a sign of fear and smirked. "The creator of the Black Power Rings, Lord of the Undead and ruler of the Realm of Darkness! You will die by his hands and be resurrected as his pawn!"

The Darkness grows as all light dies

We crave your hearts and your demise

By my black hand… the dead shall rise!

Before anything could happen, a black portal appeared in the center of the room and a dark figure rose out of it in his creepy glory. "It is I, Nekron, Lord of the Undead and ruler of the Realm of the Undead!"

"What the hell, man? You are too early" Naruto shouted indignantly as he pointed at the confused entity, William Derek nodded in confirmation. "I haven't even snapped Black Hand's neck yet!"

The previously nodding former human snapped his head towards the redhead with a shocked and enraged look on his face. "Yeah… wait! You were going to snap my neck? What I have done to you anyway, you jerk!"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Oops, you weren't supposed to hear that"

"Well I did and there is no in hell that I am moving along with this …"

**SNAP!**

"Damn" the redhead muttered sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head and looked at the dead Black Lantern. "Sorry man, I didn't mean to snap your head before the actual time"

"So I can go and come back later?" Nekron asked in confusion, feeling out of place.

"Nah, you can stay now since we are past the neck-snapping fiasco…"

"I am still alive, you jerk!"

"Okay…" Naruto trailed on, a sweatdrop sliding down his head.

**BAM!**

"Now that he is dead, we can move o…"

"That hurts, you little brat!" the very much alive Black Hand groaned from the ground, catching the attention of the two beings.

"Excuse me, Nekron" Naruto stated apologetically, producing a gun from thin air as he moved towards the groaning scientist.

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

"Phew, now where were we?" the redhead asked offhandedly, only for a tic mark to pulse on his forehead when William Derek groaned again. "Are you dead yet?"

"Almost … just a teensy weensy bit more …. And just a bit more …"

**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"You gotta be dead after that, right?" Naruto asked pointedly, to deflate when the former human moaned in pain and shook his head.

"Nope, still alive"

"You guys do whatever … it is you are doing and I will wait for my turn" Nekron stated unsurely, a massive sweatdrop sliding down his face as he viewed the bizarre spectacle.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**How was the chapter? The next one will feature the other half of this mini arc and a bloody battle against Nekron. Stay tuned.**

**Leave me a comment or two. Come on people; let's take the reviews (881) up to 1K+ in this chapter. Just tap that little bar that says "Review", type a few words and send it. **

**The last chapter of LOTU disappointed so much that I contemplated its deletion. I hope you guys don't do the same for this story as well. One heartbreak is enough.**

**Question: Should I write a Fairy Tail/Naruto story?**

**1) Yes**

**2) No**

**Review, Follow, Favorite**


	14. Chapter 14: End of the Blackest Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning:** This story contains explicit scenes, unrealistic proportions and actions regarding the human body, and other content suited for mature readers only. If such content does not appeal to your eyes, please press the Exit button and leave, you have been warned!

**Let me start by saying that you, my dear friends, are the best a man like me could ever ask for! I got exactly what I had expected, may be even more. Reviews went from (880) to almost (1018) in about 38 hours. If that is not love and support, I don't know what.**

**I thank each and every one of you, whether account users or guests, from the bottom of heart for the love. I hope I can count on similar response for this chapter as well. You are the best!**

**Responses,**

**LemonLover2273:** Interesting ideas. I will be sure to keep them in mind. As for Grail and Mera, well Mera is 100% in it but Grail will be later revealed. Thank you.

**osmankoyun1:** Thank you very much for the support. It means a lot.

**Omni-Creator Kami of Anime:** Man, you must really like Power Girl if the things you described about her any indication. But I will take them under advisement. Thank you for the review.

**LightninXX :** Thanks for the encouragement. I appreciate it immensely.

GhostlyPresence2501: Did you read my mind by some chance *stares suspiciously* because that was exactly what I had in mind and am currently working on.

**Z-Breezy :** I try to make it as enjoyable as possible. Thanks for the review and support.

**Worst-No-Life :** Thank you very much for the review and support.

**Mr Bisket:** Not possible at the moment but I will see what I can do.

**Gundam Meister Uzumaki :** I have considered doing such a story but it was overdone. I am trying to think of unique stories for all the famous animes and cartoons.

**Dragoncyber22:** That means a lot to me that you think so highly of my work. Thanks a lot!

**As I had promised, this is the remaining part of the previous mini-arc. Another chapter will follow soon enough in order to complete the 15 chapters mark. Then we will move on to other stories to bring them up to speed. Now enjoy!**

* * *

**Headquarters, Ryut**

* * *

Naruto blinked sheepishly when he looked at the dark form of a humanoid standing at the uppermost part of a giant castle. The cliché form of the spooky castle was not what surprised him, but the so called boss himself.

"You are a human" he stated with a raised eyebrow as he jumped down to the floor of the castle. "Man, what a rip off"

William Derek Hand Aka Black Hand narrowed his eyes as the robe-lad young boy focused the intensity of his potent eyes upon his form. How did he know that? How did this boy knew that he was a human, a former human, but a human nonetheless?

"Who are you and why have you come here?" the first Black Lantern asked firmly, making sure to not show even the slightest of emotion in front of this monstrosity. Harbingers of death had no emotions after all and he, as the First Born, was the physical embodiment of death itself.

"Finally, someone who can talk" the Rinne-Sharingan wielder exclaimed, offering a soft smile of absolute innocence. Black Hand was not deceived in the slightest. "I was beginning to think that all of you were mute"

"I assure you my soldiers have the power of speech. They'd have answered had you given them time to do so instead of blasting them to pieces" the masked villain countered gruffly, muscles tense and ready to defend himself. He couldn't take any chances with this boy and his … creature.

"Waiting for them to speak up was too much of a hassle, so sue me" Naruto replied indignantly, huffing in a childish manner which surprised the former human. "Plus they kept muttering about hearts and stuff, it was annoying"

"You didn't answer my questions"

"Which questions?"

"Who are you and why have you come here?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, baddest of the bad and an all-round badass, at your spooky service"

"More like an all-round asshole of mass proportions if you ask me" Kurama interrupted from outside, causing tic mark to pulse on Naruto's forehead.

"Shut it, furball!"

"I am Black Hand, first Black Lantern and commander of the Black Lantern Corps" William introduced formally, seeing an opportunity to get the maximum benefit out of this strange situation. Apparently the boy was not all raw power and no intelligence. He seemed perfectly harmonious with human emotions and that alone could be his greatest vulnerability if exploited the right way. "Would you be interested in an offer?"

"What kind of offer?"

"To join me" the un-dead former scientist suggested, stretching out his hand towards the redheaded boy.

"You mean work for you?" the Dimension Hopper asked blankly. Was this guy for real? He just destroyed more than half of his troops and was definitely going to kill the rest of them once he was done here but the man was offering him a deal?

"Not FOR me but WITH me" Black Hand explained gently as he stepped forward with a placating smile. "A warrior of your power could reshape the very fabric of reality with the right hand of guidance. I would like to be that hand to guide you towards your maximum potential"

"Hand puns, really?" the giant fox deadpanned from the open window. He couldn't help it.

The first Black Lantern did not let that stop him from trying to persuade the boy to join him as he approached the contemplating boy with a soft smile. "You are powerful indeed, but young. The power you possess can only be controlled through experience and guidance of a much older benefactor like myself. I have lived long enough to know what I am doing"

William Derek waited and waited … and then waited some more for the boy to finish thinking on his offer with a strained smile on his face. His eyes widened when he heard sounds akin to someone trying to stifle their laughter as he eyed the boy.

Loud, boisterous and uncontrollable laughter filled the empty castle as Naruto and Kurama howled to the skies, tears of mirth running down their faces. Unable to control himself any longer, Kurama lay down on the ground and rolled around while clutching his stomach to control his laughter.

Naruto, unlike his foxy companion, was much better as he coughed several times to compose himself. "Me? Young, inexperienced and in need of guidance? Now that is hilarious!"

Another fit of chuckles and stifled laughter followed his words, followed by Kurama who had composed himself enough to hear his words and start over again.

Black Hand was not amused though.

"YOU DARE…ACHK!"

He did not find the time to finish his sentence as a calloused hand wrapped around his throat and hoisted him up into the air. Demonic, ripple-pattern crimson eyes drilled holes into his soulless eyes, shocking him to his core.

'I can't feel my energy!' the former human scientist screamed inwardly, desperately trying to call on his energy to destroy the … demon before him, but to no avail.

"Don't bother, I have already siphoned off your energy" Naruto stated blankly as he squeezed the man's neck. "Ironic, isn't it? I've heard that the device Atrocitus had given you siphoned off energy and life force from Green Lanterns, right? Well, how do you feel on the receiving end of that deal?"

"Y-you won't get a-away with this! Lord Nekron will d-destroy you!" How did he know that? Aside from the former resident of Sector 666, no one knew that the device he had 'created' was actually invented by Atrocitus.

The redheaded Leaguer blinked in puzzlement. Yup, he guessed right. This guy was not the real figure behind the Black Lantern Corps. He was a mere puppet in a much larger plot. His measly energy reserves served as a glaring and disappointing testament to that fact. "Nekron?"

Black Hand took his confusion as a sign of fear and smirked confidently, despite the pain of losing his energy. "The creator of the Black Power Rings, Lord of the Undead and ruler of the Realm of Darkness! You will die by his hands and be resurrected as his pawn!"

The Darkness grows as all light dies

We crave your hearts and your demise

By my black hand… the dead shall rise!

SNAP!

"I heard enough" Naruto commented absently as he watched life flee from the body, absorbing every speck of energy from the dead Black Lantern before tossing him aside, broken neck twisted in a disturbing fashion.

Black Hand, the physical embodiment of scarce emotions and thus death, avatar of Nekron, human scientist and the murderer of countless innocent people lay dead beneath his feet.

Kurama watched as his former jailer adopted a contemplating pose and drafted off into the land of thoughts. "What is the matter?"

He had been so eager to approach the boss before the start of the battle and now he simply broke his neck? Something must have caught his attention, something bigger than Black Hand most likely.

"This game is even bigger than we had imagined, Kurama" Naruto commented with a Cheshire grin, pitch-black nine tomoes circling around menacingly crimson iris as he turned to his partner. "New players have been revealed and new paths opened for us to explore! I had originally planned to fetch a certain object under this castle but it will have to wait"

"What now?"

"Now, we have another realm to conquer and an entire army of undead warriors to crush!"

The gigantic beast of pure energy chuckled, filled to the absolute brim with vileness and thirst for blood, his vile grin matched by the one dancing on his former jailor's lips.

* * *

**Realm Of The Undead**

* * *

Unlike the living world, the realm of the undead, as indicated from the name, was a world devoid of any semblance of life and vitality. A realm of pure darkness, shadows and depravity, ruled by Nekron, a being composed of nothing but darkness and the other half of light.

Nekron was created from the shadows of the first light. Even his existence was ironic, a being of darkness born from the shadows of light.

Said ruler sat on an ornate throne made from the bones of past adversaries who had dared to oppose him. Pitch-black eyes, embedded in a flesh-less skull, observed the vastness of his domain. Dark scythe gleamed in the darkness, giving off an aura of potent energy.

The avatar he had selected for his eventual invasion into the living world was now dead. At least he thought that way, even the concept of such notion was dreadful.

He was Lord of the Undead, any soul that dies is sent to his domain yet he could feel that his herald was dead but not quite dead. His connection to Black Hand was severed and the life-force that his power rings gave to the first Lantern was disintegrated, his soul was not approaching his realm.

Something was wrong in the Living World.

Black Hand was not the only one who he sensed losing their life-force. At least the rest of his Black Lantern warriors were sent to his realm. Hordes upon hordes of his black messengers of death were sent to the realm of the undead and it was making him quite angry.

He had put too much effort into his plans to see it fall apart. Making Black Hand commit suicide only to be revived by his powers into his herald of death, likewise resurrecting that gnome Maltusian to act as the Guardian of Death and still gather information about all the Guardians of the Universe in order to find the opportunity for his invasion of the Living Realm.

The battery was almost complete, only needing a measly 15% energy to be complete and make his invasion into the Living Realm a reality. How he longed to set foot on the soil of the living and see every bit of life crumble away under his steps.

Krona had been kind enough to provide him with a brief opportunity to see the Living Realm and he had become obsessed with it ever since. While the scientist Maltusian was of no immediate use, he had kept the annoyance around to use should his need arise.

With Black Hand's death, it seems that time was now.

A look of utter shock was all the black entity could muster as his eyes focused on a feat he had never imagined anyone capable of. His eyes were witnessing the very fabric of reality being ripped apart by black-gloved hands, forcing it wider and wider with each passing second.

Gloved hands passed through the rift, followed by muscular robe-clad arms, wide shoulders and eventually an entire body. A young mortal with neatly combed crimson locks, strange eyes and a black staff stepped into the realm of darkness.

Nekron shifted in his throne when an overbearing set of strange ripple-pattern eyes focused on his form. He would've shivered if his body was capable of doing so. The sheer potency of his crimson eyes was felt throughout his kingdom, blanketing the realm in a pin-drop silence.

Even as he stood a few meter away from his throne, the giant skeleton-like lord of the undead could feel his energy rushing from his body in waves. His pose was relaxed and easy, not a speck of fear or hesitation visible on his visage, quite the contrary in fact.

A smile of utter confidence and power was etched onto his features as he stared. He instantly understood who had killed his minions as well as his human herald.

* * *

"You must be Nekron?" Naruto asked softly as he touched the ground, Rinne-Sharingan eyes surveying the bones-littered landscape of the realm with a raised eyebrow.

The life force he had absorbed from Black Hand showcased everything he had been meaning to find and this little pocket dimension was one of them. Originally he had hyped himself up for the fight against the boss of the Black Lanterns but after seeing William acting as a leader, he had changed his plans.

He would not settle for anything less than the true leader of an organization he had plans to destroy.

This … strange and giant bony figure sitting on a throne of scattered bones was exactly what he had expected from a so-called ruler of the dead. Head resembling a skull, a dark robe covering his body from head to toes and a scythe in his hand, it was so cliché.

"Who dares invade my realm?" the skeleton-like ruler bellowed in a thunderous voice.

"You have quite the strong pair of lungs for a walking pile of bones" the redhead commented offhandedly, slowly approaching the seated ruler in a calm stride, the rings of his black staff jingling softly in the soundless landscape.

"Do you understand the severity of your condition, mortal?" Nekron asked dreadfully, a hint of anger seeping into his tone as he stared at the tall redhead. "You have willingly trapped yourself within my domain; none escapes my grasp of death"

Paradox sighed in defeat as he palmed his face. Again with the mortal stuff? What the hell was wrong with these folks? "Look, I've some serious problems with people claiming divinity like it's a walk in the park. I would appreciate it if you held off on the talk of death and such for the reminder of our brief conversation"

"You tread on dangerous grounds, puny human" the bony entity bellowed, releasing a pulse of his sickly energy to scare off the redhead. "I am Nekron, Lord of the Undead. I have authority over the cycle of resurrection and death itself. How dare you question my go…."

**Almighty Push!**

A sudden burst of invisible energy blast from the redhead sent the giant skeleton skidding through his throne and into the humble ground in a bony heap. "Seems to me that my suggestion went over your head"

"That attack will cost you dearly, foolish mortal!" the entity of decay yelled angrily as he hovered from the ground and hoisted up his trusty weapon. It was an unexpected attack but quite a bit of force behind it. He had to be careful with this living creature.

"I really wanted to have a civilized conversation with you since your minions were all mute" the redhead mumbled depressingly. "But all this talk about death, mortal and annoyingly repetitive claims of godhood is gritting on my last nerves!"

Nekron chuckled unexpectedly, a certain glint of menace and vileness visible in his eyes as he eyed the mortal redhead. "You'll have quite a lot of time for civilized conversation within my domain, for you are trapped her for all eternity. Get used to this realm because you will soon swear your undying allegiance to me"

"A walking pile of bones trying to subdue me? Now that is a joke Kurama would've loved to hear" the redhead countered smoothly as he eyed the hovering ruler.

**Universal Pull!**

"What!?"

Nekron growled in surprise when his body was propelled towards the redhead's outstretched hand in surprising speeds. His eyes widened in momentary shock when a beam of energy gathered in the boy's hands and planted it squarely into his abdomen.

"Have a nice flight!" Naruto growled, forcing the energy blast into Nekron's stomach and blasting him away into the farthest mountains of the dimension.

"This will not hold me!" the dark entity snapped back angrily as his scythe came down and dissected the energy orb in half before it could drill him into the spiky mountains peaks. "Foolish mortal, no known energy can harm the physical embodiment of death itself!"

"Good job" the redhead congratulated sarcastically, clapping his hands for the smug ruler of the undead. "That was truly pathetic, I must say. A simple energy blast was able to almost crash you into the mountains, some great embodiment of death you are"

Seriously, that was the simplest technique of his arsenal.

"Do not make the mistake of insulting a being such as myself again, puny mortal" the living skeleton sneered angrily, touching down the pitch-black ground of his kingdom as he slammed the butt of his scythe on the rocky landscape. "Your fate was sealed the moment you stepped into my domain"

"So, should I run away or hide because the big bad Nekron will get me?" the Dimension Hopper asked in a cynical voice.

The embodiment of Death as the Ultimate Opponent shook his head in amusement, anger slowly washing away and being replaced by searing curiosity and ambition. The kind of ambition that had made the creation of the Black Lantern Corps as well as his eventual invasion of the Living Realm possible.

"No, escape from me is inconceivable. You have no power to stand against my might, why not save yourself the trouble and surrender to me? I promise to make your death as painless as possible … until I resurrect you as my loyal minion that is" Nekron stated conceitedly, offering something akin to a smirk to the curios redhead.

Was he angry at the foolish child for killing his messengers of death? Yes he was. Was he pissed off that this smug little human had destroyed his anchor to the Living Realm? Most definitely but he was also patient and opportunistic.

Black Hand was indeed his herald and quite powerful in his own right but this boy could prove to be an ever greater asset than Krona, Scar and Black Hand combined. He was surrounded by fools with unachievable ambitions and little to no power to even oppose his control.

This brazen human could easily facilitate his incursion to dimension of the living.

"You know, Black Hand also offered me to join him" Naruto started in a cheeky tone as he stared at the patiently waiting dark entity. "Do you know what my answer to him was?"

"No, I do not" He could guess that the offer had been refused since the boy was here and Black Hand was nowhere to be found.

"See for yourself" Naruto tapped the end of his staff on the ground, a soft crimson light from the tip discarding a black curled up figure from its midst as it fell to the ground in a meaty thud. "My answer to him was death"

Nekron shook with anger as he eyed the body of his herald dead at his feet, dark lightening surrounding his giant form. A mere mortal refusing a chance to ally with him, Nekron, Ruler of the Undead? This insult shall no stand.

"I gave you a sporting chance to beg for your forgiveness, mortal, but now death shall be the least of your problems!" Nekron screamed to high heavens, slamming his weapon into the rocky ground as it glowed a vile purple. "You will find that my domain has worse things than death itself, in fact death shall appear as nothing but the highest form of mercy when I am done with you!"

**Lightening Style: Searing Pillars!**

A barrage of thundering pillars of lightening rushed from Naruto's hands and struck the dark entity from all sides, embedding deep into his body before they exploded in a fiery inferno. "Stop screaming bloody murder and show me what you can do!"

"How dare you strike at me!" Needless to say, the embodiment of death was not all too pleased with the redhead's policy of 'not talking'. "Come forth my minions!"

The ground beneath Naruto's feet glowed a dreadful purple before hordes upon hordes of skeleton warriors emerged out of the darkness, surrounding him from all sides. He could see that almost half of the resurrected warriors were the Black Lanterns that he had killed on Planet Ryut.

**Inferno Style: Flame Control!**

"No matter how many times you destroy them, they will keep coming back until you are destroyed!" Nekron laughed maniacally as he watched the redhead use some sort of strange weapons constructed from black flames on his warriors, only for them to reform and attack once again.

Dodging several blasts of black energy, Naruto chuckled in amusement as the resurrected creatures tried their absolute best to land a decisive blow. This was fun! He had dearly missed the thrill of close combat.

**Sokotsu! **

The devastating double handed strike on one of the Black Lanterns scattered his body into nothingness, shattering away like a fragile statue of glass as Naruto turned to the smug lord of the undead with a cheeky smile.

"You obviously do not know who I am, Nekron" the powerful redhead stated humorously, cleanly stabbing his hand through one of the warriors before he was blasted into nothingness.

'How is this possible!? I have absolute control over these souls! How can they not respond to my commands!?' Nekron screamed in his mind as he tried to resurrect the minions that had recently died by the redhead's strange technique.

**Fire Style: Flower Phoenix Barrage**

**Wind Style: Gale Palm!**

**Lightening Style: Fang of Light!**

"NO!" the enraged entity boomed in a thunderous voice as his goons were either shredded by ferocious wind currents, had holes burned through them by fiery projectiles or cut in half by fangs of purple light. "This cannot be happening! My will cannot be overlooked, my power is absolute!"

Standing amidst a burning pile of corpses, Naruto eyed the enraged ruler of the undead with a frown on his face, any semblance of humor nothing but a distant memory. "Your time is up, Nekron and so is this fabricated realm of the dead"

"Silence mortal, I am Nekron! The physical embodiment of death itself! You will pay for your transgression"

Shaking his head at the blabbering dark entity, Naruto let go of his black staff and hovered into the darkness of the sky, Rinne-Sharingan eyes flashing a demonic red as he soared higher and ever higher.

Looking around the pitch-black and gray realm of nothing but sorrow, depravity and death, Naruto couldn't help but frown at the notion of this being the resting place of souls dying. Everything in this Multiverse was fake and fabricated.

If he could travel into it by simply absorbing the life-force of a herald, then it was not the real afterlife. Even he knew that much. This was an insult to the true realm of the dead created by God and its pure form of resurrection.

The only reason why he was here in the first place was to destroy this fabricated façade of an afterlife along with its so called ruler.

"I was tempted to end your misery before destroying this sorry excuse of a realm, but taking your ego into account, I believe a demonstration of true fear-inducing power is in order"

"I will not accept this outcome, I cannot! I am death, I will show you true fear, you miserable mortal scum!" the skeleton-ruler shrieked deafeningly, blasting waves after waves of purple energy into the surrounding as his scythe glowed more darker than ever.

"Behold the beginning of apocalypse" Naruto growled menacingly, a number of crimson circles surrounding his eyes and covering his forehead with a white moon in the middle of his brow appeared. "You should feel honored; you will be the first to see my Demon Art in action"

"Stop this foolishness already!"

It was too late.

**Demon Art Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!**

The pitch-black ground of the undead world shook uncontrollably, shuddering like a leaf in the middle of a destructive storm as thick roots of prehistoric trees emerged out of the ground and soared to the skies.

Nekron looked in dread as his realm was overtaken by the life-giving trees, mind reeling from waves of shock as every inch of his beautiful domain was covered by thick vines. His surprise did not end there.

As if seeking his energy, several thick branches came hurtling towards him in great speeds but his scythe soon dealt with them. Not fast enough though because by the time the second wave came, he was busy and overtaken by the living shrubbery as they coiled around him like serpents.

**Demon Art: Quaking Stars!**

"No, this cannot be happening!" Nekron screamed angrily, struggling against his restraints as his eyes focused on a dreadful sight in the sky. A multitude of colossal world-destroying meteors were heading straight for him, lit up in flames from the air fraction.

"This is only the beginning" the powerful redhead stated blankly as he clapped his hands together, eyes closing shut in concentration as his hovering form glowed a mighty red.

**Demon Art: Lightening Serpents!**

Dark clouds hovered above the redhead, deafening thunder running through the gray clouds. Humongous serpents made of lightening energy burst forth from the embrace of the clouds and raced towards the edges of the dark dimension, lighting up the wood-covered domain on fire.

Nekron could do nothing but struggle helplessly as the redhead monstrosity used technique after technique to prepare for the destruction of his realm. Meteors, serpents of energy and living wood? Just who was this demon!?

"Foolish mortal, don't you realize what will happen if this realm is destroyed? The balance between life and death will be lost and the issuing chaos will be on your conscience for your short miserable existence!" the dark lord screamed desperately, knowing that surviving these attacks through power was useless.

"I will take that chance" Naruto retorted blankly, peering at the struggling entity from between the hurtling meteors.

"These attacks cannot kill me, I am death itself!"

"Well then, I shall be waiting with another list of techniques to try on you. It's so hard to find any volunteers these days" Paradox retorted, a savage grin on his face. "So please, try to survive, will you?"

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

With a flick of his hand, the meteors connected with the ground in a world-shaking collision, blasting wood and rocks into the sky. An impassive look on his face, Naruto kept his hands clapped together as meteor after meteor appeared from thin air and showered upon the land, destroying anything and everything in its path.

"Now to finish this"

**Secret Art: Demonic Judgment!**

Just as the serpents of lightening energy tore off the fabric of the fake realm from all sides, a dreadful roar of power reverberated through the collapsing realm before a blinding crimson light disintegrated everything into specks of energy.

The following explosion was heard billions of galaxies and universes away. That day was forever marked in the history of the Multiverse as the birth day of a Realm-destroying demon.

* * *

**Amazon Rainforest**

* * *

"Tell me again why I am stuck on a mission with you, of all people?" a softly frowning Shayera asked as she and Naruto flew through the dense shrubbery of the Amazon Rainforest, blurring toward the point Batman had picked up strange radiations from.

The two had volunteered to search the forest and figure what gave off that energy signature. Well, Shayera had volunteered to go in order to get away from the redhead, only for said man to volunteer and ruin her plans all together.

She was being angry at him and being this close to his distractingly warm form was not helping matters at all!

"Because we volunteered to check out the energy signature" Paradox retorted vaguely, flying through the trees of the forest in his usual formal suit outfit, the crimson locks of his hair giving off a slight sheen in the moonlight.

Man, she was still angry at him. But that was what this mission was all about, he was here to make amends and placate the volatile redhead. He had a thing for redheads but man were they easily pissed off by the simplest of things.

Granted what he had done was not simple but how could he involve any of his lovers in the matters of his mission? He loved them dearly and by God Almighty, he will fight for their freedom and safety if it is the last he does.

But…

They were not ready for the world he lived and thrived in. His was an existence too shrouded in darkness, lines between darkness and light mingled beyond recognition and dipped into the sea of madness.

Sometimes even he didn't know if he was evil or benign. But the mission took priority. Evil is evil, no matter how just the cause behind said evil may be. Good is likewise to blame if it is not part of the solution.

As the saying goes "If you are not part of the solution, then you are a part of the problem". Neutrality is basically the purest form of indifference.

Having said that, he could always create a middle ground for his family, where he can forget the madness of his existence and simply live like a normal human.

"I get that but why did it have to be YOU who accompany me?" the bird-like alien huffed indignantly as she looked away from the Uzumaki heir "And if you think that I am not aware of you purposely staying a few steps behind me to ogle my butt, you are sadly mistaken!"

"Well, it is one fine ass" Naruto answered cheekily. Of course he was staring at her massive skirt-covered booty from behind. A man's gotta take any opportunity he can to enjoy the simple things in life and he intended to enjoy the view of her plump behind for the duration of the mission. "One of my favorites, I might add. You must work out a lot; I can see the results of those squats on your glorious cheeks"

"I am gonna kick yours if you don't stop staring at mine!"

"Why are you angry at me anyway? I already said sorry, didn't I?" Paradox whined childishly.

Hawkgirl shot him a searing glare over her shoulder. "You think a simple 'sorry' is gonna make up for your 'disappearing' act?"

"Well I suggested a date but you didn't listen to me"

Who was she kidding? He knew her, far too much actually. The redheaded clan head listened to no one, well except him that is. No one could make her do something she didn't want and no force on this earth or any other could make her do it against her will.

"I listen … occasionally" Shayera countered softly, a hint of redness on her cheeks as she focused her attention on the forest. Yes, he had suggested a date and other things but she had been particularly angry at time and hadn't even listened properly before storming off.

A certain part of her cursed herself for missing that opportunity.

"When I am balls deep in your pussy" Naruto countered flatly, prompting a small blush from the winged woman. That was the only occasion she really listened to him. Other times she was just being her cute Tsundere self, trying give off the impression that she was barely tolerating his presence.

"Don't talk so crudely, you shameless perv!"

"But it is the truth" the redhead pouted. "Anyway, this is going to be our first mission together after several weeks; I thought it would give us the perfect opportunity to mend things up"

The Thanagarian warrior kept silent as she flew through the dense forest, a contemplating look on her beautiful face. The opportunity was tempting. Mend things between them and once again experience the pleasures and sensations only this damned redhead can bring to her body.

There was a reason why she chose Naruto of all people to court and sleep with, even though the Watchtower was full of tempting suitors. Despite being a massive pervert and lazy man, Naruto had an aura of dominance around his form that simply attracted her beyond belief.

She had been raised to believe that strength was everything. Back in her home planet, the strong were respected and the weak were condemned to a life of misery and indifference. She had been raised among a race of warriors and had developed a penchant for finding the perfect partner.

A partner who can match or, better yet, surpass them in strength. Naruto was that partner. He matched all the qualities she had been looking for in a lover, except his vulgarity.

After noticing how Diana had been practically glowing after mating with him, she had started looking at him in a new light… especially after seeing him battle some of the supervillains.

She had lost all semblance of control and shame after one day walking in on him butt naked in the shower. A simple glimpse at his humongous cock had shattered her mind and induced her to make plans that would eventually get her what she wanted.

Baby steps in the form of subtle signs after each meeting, Shayera finally had her wish granted when he noticed her signals and confronted her regarding the issue in his own unique way. Once the confusion and confessions were over, he mounted her like his personal cum dump for the next few days.

It was a good thing her people had no problems with being intimate with similar gender, otherwise she wouldn't have appreciated having Diana lock lips with her while she was being taken like a dog from behind by Naruto.

"You have much to apologize for before I can even think of forgiving you!" the redhead snapped angrily, not even looking back at her lover… lest he see her flushed cheeks and teary-eyed pout.

Leaving her lazy lover behind, the shapely heroine blasted forth into the forest in a surprising burst of speed, leaving a sonic boom behind in the wake of her abrupt departure.

Naruto calmly rubbed his head, clearing away the humming in his ears as he eyed the retreating form of his redheaded partner with a knowing smirk.

"Oh you naughty vixen, ya can't fool this sly fox with that melodramatic act" Paradox muttered cheekily as he stopped for a split second, pouring a considerable amount of energy into the soles of his feet and blasted forth in a deafening sonic boom.

With a smug smirk, Naruto blurred forward and swept his pissed lover off her feet, inciting a cute squeak from the surprised beauty as she was carried bridal style into the distance.

"Put me down now!" the indignant redhead yelled, a small blush on her cheeks as she felt her body heat up from the intimate hold as well as from Naruto's hands digging into the soft flesh of her thick thighs.

"No can't do" the former Shinobi retorted, smiling knowingly when he saw her flushed cheeks. Biting into his thumb, Naruto pumped his hand forward and poured chakra into his hand, summoning a complicated seal array.

**Summoning Jutsu! **

The redheaded beauty's eyes widened in mild surprise when a giant cloud of smoke appeared underneath them before a vast blanket of crimson fur greeted her back as she was lowered onto the fur-bed.

"**Lord Naruto, how may I be of service?"** announced a deep growling voice, coming directly from the fur-bed, prompting the Thanagarian to look down at the humongous thing that was carrying them.

Ah yes, Naruto's personal talking summons. Now she remembered, Naruto had the strange ability to summon creatures to help him in battles. He had used these troublesome creatures against her many times. Even she had to admit that they were dangerously ferocious.

What the hell were his powers again? She honestly had no idea whatsoever!

The giant creature carrying the two superheroes was a story tall crimson-furred tiger, standing proudly amidst the trees akin to a king standing over his subjects. Red eyes, a noble but fearsome visage and a body that was more muscle than anything else, magnificently covered by a crimson pelt.

"The center of the forest, Ryu" Naruto ordered softly. "I have some unfinished business with this volatile redhead beside me"

"**As you wish, my lord"**

As the giant tiger took its first leap into the distance, Naruto looked down at his still pouting lover with a grin. Even while pinned under him, she was showing her famous Thanagarian stubbornness by looking at anything but him. "My God, you look beautiful"

"S-shut up, I am not talking with you" the busty redhead sputtered, a massive blush on her cheeks as she looked away.

"Sometime I can't help but wonder what have I done so great to deserve you?" the Dimension Hopper muttered gently as he leaned forward, trailing a calloused hand over the delicate flesh of Shayera's rosy cheeks. "When I look at you, I feel as though I am looking at the corporeal form of the moon, except red like the finest of wines. Everything about you, those innocent eyes, your lips and that heart-stopping smile, is worthy of a thousand words. I wish I could find just the right words to do justice to even a tiny fraction of your beauty"

The busty Thanagarian's face matched the color of her hair and the pelt cushioning her body, her heart frantically beat in her ribcage as she listened to her lover admire her with the most genuine, love-filled and passionate stare she had ever seen from him or anyone. "D-don't think that saying t-those things will make me f-forgive you!"

Naruto chuckled softly, eyes tearing up in amusement as he saw her pouty but red-faced expression. By the log, she was irresistibly cute! "I hope this will"

Before the voluptuous heroine could say anything, the muscular redhead softly captured her pouty lips in a passionate lip-lock, earning a wide-eyed gasp from the red haired beauty before she herself fell into the wellspring of passion.

Everything lost their significance, neither the ferocious flood of strong winds pushing against them nor the world itself. Naruto and Shayera lost themselves in the pit of love, lust and passion, hungry lips greedily sucking on each other and hands roaming every inch of one another as Ryu sped through the lands.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**How did you like this action-filled chapter? Now don't be shy and tell me exactly what you think of this.**

**I really don't like adding unnecessary characters into my story but a few of the readers vehemently insisted on a certain character. Thus I was left with no choice but to hold a poll and leave the decision to you guys.**

**Should Power Girl be added, even though we already have Supergirl in the story?**

**Yes **

**No**

**To those that insisted, I hope you can live with the results of the poll. If they are positive, well congratulations! If not, then please forget about her forever. Thank you.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite**


	15. Chapter 15: Almeracian Envoy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning:** This story contains explicit scenes, unrealistic proportions and actions regarding the human body, and other content suited for mature readers only. If such content does not appeal to your eyes, please press the Exit button and leave, you have been warned!

**I thank each and every one of you for coming along on this crazy ride of a story. Thank you so much for the reviews and love guys, you are the best!**

**Responses,**

**Requip:** Thank you very much for the support, I appreciate it.

**biglo25**: Reviewing helps in motivating an author to keep moving forward and exceed the expectations of his readers, I am that way at least. After writing a chapter by wasting hours of my time, I like to sit back and enjoy the views of my adoring readers with a smile, knowing that my wirting have brought them happiness.

Your review was welcomed like the rest of them and I appreciate the support you have given me. Thank you!

jlee0799: That's because their memories had been wiped off by Psymon.

**Master01**: That is a long list of animes which unfortunately, I will not be able to write.

**TwinDragons**: I agree but you must also agree that Naruto is considered OP for a very specific reason.

**ninjafanhein**: Sad to hear it, my friend. What was the cause?

**Mr Bisket**: One was from Naruto, the others were of my own imagination.

**SupremeSongLeader**: Thank you, I am glad you enjoyed it so much.

**Smaug the inmort:** Unfortunately, I don't accept challenges. I am sorry.

**Note: Picture Grayfia's battle outfit as the one worn by Dimaria during the second phase of the war against Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Uzumaki Island**

* * *

A few days since his four guests' departure from the island, Naruto hovered above the surface of the water in a meditative pose, a gentle aura of crimson energy surrounding his floating form like a second skin. Gentle waves steadily collided against the sandy beach and a cool breeze rushed through the water surface, creating an environment of pure calmness and serenity.

Kurama had returned to their original dimension, feeling much comfortable in his home realm rather than an alien one. Unlike him, the giant tailed beast turned quite frisky when he was in an unfamiliar space and often turned to destruction as an outlet.

The destruction they had caused on planet Ryut had proven a sufficient enough outlet but still not enough at the same time. The crimson Tailed Beast had ranted his ears off for letting him out of the fun in the Realm of the Undead.

While he knew Kurama was strong, monstrously strong after he had absorbed countless life-forces along with him during their many escapades but his tactics were left much to be desired. His 'Tailed Beast Bomb' solution was not always the answer.

Speaking of the Undead Realm, it had created quite the ripples in the proverbial ocean of cosmic arrogance. In fact, it had done more than create ripples, more like a tsunami of confusion, fear and anxiety.

The destruction of planet Ryut had shocked the Guardians of the Universe as well the remaining Corps of the Emotional Spectrum that a secret army of undead warriors had been gathered behind the scenes and had almost attacked them.

It had jolted them to their very cores. The 'spores' he had left behind had reported several representatives of the remaining Corps arriving and conducting their own investigations in regards to the strange but worrying phenomenon.

He had left behind several clues to help them trace the destruction back to him but with how dense they were, he doubted anyone would be able to do it. How pitiful.

That was only the destruction of planet Ryut.

The utter demolition of the Undead realm had more than enough people quivering in their boots. Apparently they had expected total chaos after the news, waiting anxiously for souls to flood the very edges of the cosmos in their tainted presence but had been pleasantly surprised to find none.

He had been joking when he had called the Undead realm a fake. He had realized long ago that the real afterlife could only be accessed when someone was dead in the truest sense of the word. No power on this plane or any other could go or leave from that place without the permission of the one and true God.

It was ironic to be honest. He had been a man who had refused any such things as religion and destiny. He had vehemently fought against any preacher during his youth. Only after obtaining the power he'd today had he truly understood the sheer simplicity of his existence and the vastness of the universe created by God.

Only after receiving the supposedly unsurpassable power he had truly realized how utterly powerless he was before the Creator. But that was a topic for another day and time.

The destruction of the Undead realm had caused enough ripples to last another decade. He had sensed more than a few key players shifting on the game board. It was only a matter of time one of them made a move to shift the balance.

He'd be waiting for that move… quite eagerly.

"Lord Naruto"

The redhead merely nodded his head as an acknowledgment of the person's presence. "Yes Grayfia?"

The silverette beauty offered a small curtsy to the meditating redhead, much to his continued chagrin. He hated bowing and being bowed to with every fiber of his being. But she likewise hated not showing him the respect he deserved.

"I have returned"

"I can see that" the redhead retorted plainly. She was purposely trying to engage him in a conversation even though she knew he was meditating. Oddly enough, Grayfia had problems with meditation… scratch that she had enormous problems with meditation.

Who knew that the utterly calm and always professional woman had problems with the very concept of serenity that was meditation? He certainly hadn't. She firmly believes that he shouldn't waste his time on uselessly floating around when he can do a lot of productive activities.

He did not want to go into details what those productive activities were, according to her. Let's just say it involved her going down on her knees and applying centuries of oral experience on a certain meat slab before moving towards other more … engaging ordeals.

Don't let her professional attitude fool you, she was the kinkiest woman of all his partners and that alone was saying something considering he had people like Tsunade who was fond of being knotted like an animal.

"Master, I've returned" she repeated like a robot, maintaining a look of absolute calmness when Naruto gave her a searing look over his shoulder.

"Get to the point Grayfia"

"I will … once you stop wasting your time on that ridiculous exercise" the silverette countered smoothly.

"Do you want me to bend you over my knees and spank that phat ass of yours?" Naruto asked in a deadpan voice as he shifted his attention towards the busty maid and gave her a pointed glare.

"I would love that"

"You are kidding?" As he had said, she was the kinkiest among them.

"No sir, I am not"

A few moments of intense silence later, Naruto relented his stare and sighed in defeat. He had been waiting for the beautiful woman to deliver her report, otherwise he would have long since departed from the island since he had … an informant to meet and gather information from.

He could always finish this banter with the thicc silverette once he got back.

"Fine then" Naruto sighed resignedly and touched the sandy beach, gesturing for the maid to continue with her report. "Now, will you please deliver your report because I have some matters that need my urgent attention?"

"Certainly, my lord" the voluptuous Devil replied softly, offering a small bow. "I am sorry for making you do something you obviously do not enjoy"

"Let's worry about that later"

"Of course. As you had ordered, I searched this dimension for any remaining soldiers of the Black Lantern corps and dealt with them. Most of them had lost their powers due to the destruction of the Battery and the remaining had offered little resistance. All of them have been destroyed and dealt with, according to your plans"

"Excellent work, Grayfia" Naruto smiled at the softly blushing maid and gave her an approving wink. "Your dedication will be rewarded. I'll see to it that you are handed your deserved prize … very soon"

Fighting off the redness of her cheeks, the silverette bowed lowly. The difference between the normal one and the current was all too apparent. The intentional wobbling of her constrained massive tits and the seductive arch of her slender waist to show off her marriage-ruining rump was the highlight of the respectful gesture.

"Thank you" Grayfia stated blankly, a subtle smirk of hunger and lust etched on her lips as she maintained her bowing posture. "I'd very much like to be rewarded right now"

Naruto sweatdropped at the kinky maid. Of course she would want to be 'rewarded' as soon as possible. She had the second strongest libido among his partners and the first one was … well she was something else. "Not that soon, you closet pervert"

"I fail to see how asking for my rewards could possibly make me a closet pervert?" the seductive maid asked professionally, a stoic look on her delicate face. The mischievous glint in her hungry blue eyes was another matter entirely.

"I am not going to argue with you, Grayfia, knowing that my time is short. I know how you think and act, you little vixen" Paradox explained blankly, eyes boring into the still bowing form of his busty maid. "You're trying to keep me occupied in an argument with you and thus make me miss my promised time. According to my schedule, which was prepared by you I might add, I'd be free and that would give you the opportunity to soften me up to the idea of rewarding you ASAP, right?"

To be honest, she was succeeding to a certain degree. It was taking all his willpower and more to stop himself from pouncing on the naughty maid and fucking her into a drooling mess. With her stamina and insane libido, he'd be hammering her for a few days before she lost consciousness.

The silence was enough confirmation for the redhead that he was right. Of course he was right. He had known her for centuries now. He knew how she thought and acted during certain times.

"…"

"With that out of the way, I shall take my leave" Naruto announced, giving his blankly staring personal caretaker a pointed look.

"There is something I think you'd love to hear, my lord"

"Really?"

"Yes sir" Grayfia nodded curtly, a professional look on her face. The time for banter and game of hidden innuendos was over. She, more than anyone, knew that. "While I was on the mission, I came across an interesting development…."

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Making sure to check if the Black Lanterns that she had taken down were indeed all taken care of, Grayfia extended the reach of her sense to the farthest reaches of the planet and searched for any surviving members before nodding in satisfaction.

No one was left.

Releasing the energy that she had been gifted with by Naruto, the busty silverette shot into the atmosphere of the distant planet and out of its orbit in breakneck speed, friction fighting against her energy shield as she sped out of the planetary system and into the vast space.

She was not only his personal caretaker but also an enforcer. She had vowed to make his life the best of the best with every fiber of her being and intended to stand by that vow for as long as she lived. That was the only way she could repay her debt to him.

He had saved her from a life of misery, isolation and depravity in the empty realm of the Underworld after its destruction. Wars had plagued her home world from generations to generations. The Anti-Satan faction and the new visionaries of a different Underworld had finally waged a last, decisive battle to end all wars.

Little had they known that it would indeed be their last. 666 Aka Trihexa had made an abrupt and unexpected appearance and slaughtered every being it could find. A single wave of its power had utterly destroyed any semblance of life from the dimension.

By the end of it all, only a select few had survived the carnage.

With nothing left to do, the remaining had either died of starvation, depression or committed suicide to escape the harshness of reality. Only she had remained, mysteriously. To say that she was the only living being on the face of the realm would've been an understatement.

Then HE had appeared from amidst the ashes of depression, misery and carnage like an angel of mercy. He had stopped her from ending her life and offered her a life far away from her nightmares... from her demons and from her misery.

A life where she could do whatever her heart desired. He had offered her complete freedom.

She had purposely insisted on being his maid, his servant and his comfort. She'd vowed that day that anything she did, she would do for Naruto. She would be his maid, his servant to please and his knight should he find the need.

His continued insistence of discarding the notion of being a servant only endeared him to her heart. It showed that deep down, behind that façade of lewdness, vulgarity and blissful indifference, there was a kind-hearted man.

So deep in thought, Grayfia barely missed the speeding approach of a spaceship towards her general location. From the looks of the space craft and its sheer size, it looked like it belonged to a very wealthy individual.

A royalty perhaps?

Expectedly enough, the spaceship hovered right up to her and a beam of light emitted out of its bottom in waves. The loyal silver haired maid raised a delicate eyebrow at the notion and eyed the craft. It was an invitation.

Shrugging lightly, she entered the light beam and was instantly teleported into the ship.

Blank, ice cold blue eyes opened to find herself in the center of a wide chamber inside the ship. The busty maid subtly eyed every aspect of the room, making sure to commit every detail into her memory.

From the looks of it, it was used as a conference room of sorts or perhaps a throne room if the wide throne located on a raised platform on the farthest edge of the room was any indication.

"I welcome you to my ship, valiant warrior" a soft but determined voice stated from the center of the room, causing the busty maid to shift her gaze towards the occupants of the room. "I do apologize for any inconvenience"

There were two individuals occupying the chamber, both females from the looks of them. One was a short blue haired woman of tall height and a warrior-like physique but obvious feminine curves and endowments.

The silver armor she wore over her dark-skinned body did wonder for her physique, she had to admit. Despite possessing a warrior's body, the meaty orbs straining against her chest plates, slender waist with abs, broad hips and thickness of her thighs spoke volumes of her feminine allure.

She already liked this woman. Not because she was well-endowed in both departments, certainly not because of that.

"My name is Primaa, former General of the Almeracian Army" the dark-skinned woman introduced gently before gesturing a beautiful red haired woman seated on the wide throne. "And this is Princess Maxima, rightful heir to the throne of Almerac"

The word princess would imply a spoiled, privileged and scrawny-looking woman seated on a throne and ordering servants around. But that was not the case this time and she knew more than anyone to judge people before getting to know them first.

After all, this wouldn't be her first time meeting a princess who was a self-entitled bitch, to put it crudely. Princess Diana was prime example of that.

The Almeracian princess was a beautiful woman in her mid-twenties with vibrant crimson hair extending all the way down to her butt and framing the sides of her face at the front. A skin-tight green body suit covered her voluptuous form, every inch clinging to her beautiful curves.

Golden armor covered her shoulders, hands and feet up to defined knees, followed by a long cape at the back. If her master was here, he would certainly give her a 20 out 10, no matter how impossible that sounded.

Indeed, of the two of them, Maxima was the most well-endowed in every department. Massive, meaty orbs jutted out of her green suit in its glory. Thin waist, thick, childbearing hips, muscular thighs with a layer of feminine fat and one of the most perfect and juiciest asses she had ever seen.

And believe me she had seen A LOT of asses during her time with the redhead. His obsession with butts was phenomenal. In fact the redhead surpassed even her in the butt department. Naruto would have a field day if he found out that a REDHEAD alien had a fat ass bigger than her.

Redhead and fat ass in the same sentence was an entire bucket of aphrodisiac to her master. He would be more turned on than a bunny in heat.

However her posture and aura of calmness suggested that she was indeed a woman worthy of the tittle. Not only was she more endowed and beautiful, she was also the strongest among the two. Her energy levels indicated that much.

"I am Grayfia Lucifuge, a maid in the service of Lord Naruto" she stated blankly, offering a curtsy to the two Almeracians.

"You mean you are a servant?" Maxima asked in a disappointed tone.

"Maxima" Primaa admonished lightly, giving her seated partner a pointed look. "I am sorry about that, we have been trying endlessly to track down the destroyer of the Black Lanterns and the continuous but fruitless search has affected us to a certain degree of wariness"

"No problem" Grayfia replied blankly.

"We have heard recent reports of a warrior destroying any remnants of the Black corps and pursed the last sightings. It led us here." The dark skinned woman continued gently. "We were hoping to have an audience with the warrior before another disappearance"

"What for?"

"We cannot reveal that information until we're assured of the warrior's identity" the redhead interrupted firmly as she stood up from her throne. "It is clear that you are not that warrior since you claim servitude to another being"

The busty maid narrowed her eyes in annoyance. Scratch that, she was haughty and arrogant. It was either her tone or her general way of saying things but the redhead was already getting on her nerves. She did not like her.

"Maxima! Let me do the talking please!?" Primaa snapped heatedly as she stepped forward and stood before the silver haired maid. "Please forgive her majesty; our travels have affected her the most."

"I can see that" Grayfia retorted blankly, inwardly smirking when the fiery redhead glared at her from behind the brunette. So, she had super hearing as well?

"I have reasons to believe that you are indeed the warrior who has been killing off any remnants of the black army. The planet you came from housed the last group and, according to our information, it has no life force strong enough to kill a Black Lantern" the busty beauty stated astutely, giving the silver haired maid a firm but smiling look. "Please correct if I am wrong"

"You are right, I am responsible for killing the remaining Black Lanterns" Grayfia admitted evenly, earning a satisfied smile from Primaa and a look of dormant reservation from Maxima. "However, my master has been the one responsible for destroying planet Ryut and the Black Lantern Corps"

Primaa sighed in content. "Praise the Almighty; we were getting quite tired of the fruitless search. Is there a way through which you can arrange a meeting between us and your master?"

"Why?" That was the obvious question. They had been unwilling to provide their reasons before and she'd be damned if she let them see Naruto without being aware of their intentions.

Maxima stood up from her throne and approached the thicc maid with a calm look on her face, though the desperation was visible in her eyes as she stood beside Primaa. "We … need his help"

The dark-skinned warrior nodded in confirmation, placing a calm hand on her friend's shoulder. It was not easy for a woman of Maxima's caliber and origin to ask for help but their situation was getting worse by day. They needed someone strong enough to take down their oppressor.

"We have been looking for a warrior to help us. Though the Green Lanterns are prime candidates for such a job, their policies to not interfere in interplanetary matter and sense of justice have proven rather annoying. They do not realize that sometimes blood must be shed in order to put an end to a growing conflict" the Almeracian general explained grimly, a frown dancing on her plump lips. "Our only choice was the Demon of Destruction, as your master has been dubbed"

"I see" Demon of Destruction? Yes, Naruto would get a kick out of that amusing nickname. On a side note, it seems Naruto was right in guessing that only the higher scions of the cosmos were actually aware of the Undead realm's destruction.

The lower beings only knew of the Black Lanterns, nothing more and nothing less.

"Please, I realize that you've no reason or obligation to help us…"

"Primaa, do not bow to lowly commoners!"

The stoical warrior and former general did not listen to her redheaded friend's cries and bowed to the silver haired maid. "…But our people are in desperate need of new leadership. Maxima can provide that leadership if she is allowed and freed from the clutches of the tyrant that rules our planet."

It took every ounce of her control to push aside her warrior pride and lower her head before the woman but it needed to be done. Their people needed them and if bowing before their helper provided them with enough power to overthrow the king, then she would gladly do it all over again.

"Please do not bow, I am not worthy of such privilege" Grayfia announced gently, gently straightening up the bowing warrior, a gentle smile of assuration and support etched onto her delicate facial features. "My master would gladly help anyone in need, especially a leader who is willing to throw aside her pride for the sake of her people"

The dark skinned beauty smiled gratefully. "We are indebted to you"

"I shall inform Lord Naruto of your request" Grayfia announced gently, shaking her head when Primaa tried to hand over a communication device, much to the surprise of the busty warrior. "Do not worry about any homing devices, my master will find you when he is ready"

"I realize I can be difficult but were you in my shoes, you would've acted the same way" Maxima muttered tiredly, a rare look of apologetic firmness on her beautiful face as she approached the voluptuous maid. "We are indeed thankful"

"I'll be taking my leave now"

Grayfia could feel a pair of dark eyes on her as she turned around and walked towards the platform that she had been transported in through. It didn't a genius to know that both women were lovers and that they were interested in both genders.

But she couldn't really blame them for staring at her body in hunger, especially Primaa. Her very name suggested primal hunger and lust, no matter how much she hid it behind that tough, warrior exterior.

She was dressed in a skin-tight black and blue suit that did little to hide just how thickly endowed she was. The golden chest plates only highlighted the plumpness of her creamy, pale orbs. And she did not need even need to describe how well the black and blue armor hugged her fat rear.

From the way Primaa, and to a lesser extent Maxima, were staring at her swaying and wobbling booty cheeks, she guessed that they enjoyed the view of her meaty behind as much as she enjoyed flaunting it around Naruto.

"Will we be able to see you again?" Primaa asked hesitantly, a stutter in her voice as she tried to control herself after getting an eyeful of the woman's gigantic derriere.

"Of course. Though a word of advice, my master can be a little overwhelming at first, try not to let him get to you" the thicc silverette suggested flatly, a hint of teasing seeping into her tone as her form started to disintegrate into particles. "I hope you enjoyed the view of my behind, you were certainly inspecting it closely"

While Maxima was left sputtering out her denial of checking out the busty Devil's massive ass and meaty tits, Primaa merely laughed in amusement, instantly taking a liking to the silver haired woman.

Needless to say, Maxima and Primaa had to excuse themselves to the bedroom promptly in order to vent out some frustration while also trying to take the images of a certain phat-assed, busty silver haired maid from their minds.

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

"You didn't!" Naruto gasped.

The thicc maid blinked in confusion. "Didn't what?"

"You met two drop dead gorgeous women with gigantic butts and tits and just left them hanging?! Without going to town on those cheeks of fatness? Without guzzling down milk from their titties? Without plunging your tongue down their pussies and licking up their juices?"

"Sir, you are horny" she pointed out blankly, a deadpan look on her face as she eyed his annoyed expression. Whenever he started this particular rant, it meant that he was turned on. It was more about him than her, that much was obvious.

"You are damn right I am! Fucking redheads with big, phat asses is my dream!" the former Shinobi exclaimed heatedly.

As she'd expected, redheads and big asses was all he needed to hear before going on his mindless rant of unfairness. It would take him a while to calm down.

"Now come over here, Grayfia, I still need to spank you for what you did a few minutes ago" Naruto stated in a cheeky tone as he materialized a chair from thin air and sat down. "You didn't think I would say something and not mean it, did you?"

On second thought, she needed him to stay that way for her reward. The wilder he was, the more pleasurable her rewards were and by all things holy, she needed him as wild as he could be. The mindless rutting that followed was always a welcomed experience.

Needless to say, Grayfia was confined to the island for the next three days and not a single inch of the island was left unruffled by the intensity of their passion. Every animal on the island and those beyond heard the screams of a woman being on the receiving end of hip-shattering thrusts into her body.

By the time it was all over, Grayfia needed to take a few days leave to properly recover in Tsunade's Hotspring of Healing.

* * *

**Days Later**

* * *

"**Once again, reports about relentless kidnappings all over the world's most populated cities have sparked the rage and fear of the populace, leaving behind nothing but a crystal shard. Early today, Rinnegan Corps' CEO, Tsunade Senju issued an official statement regarding the mentioned crystals and has promised the press that it will be thoroughly studied"**

With an annoyed click of her lips, Diana shut off the screen installed into the limo and turned to her right. "Still nothing?"

"Not exactly" Naruto responded softly, keeping his eyes away from the black haired woman so she would not be able to see the guilt in them. "Tsunade is still researching its origins"

A few days have passed since Grayfia's report about the potential meeting of the Almeracian princess and former general. He had been busy ever since, traveling through several dimensions for his own reasons.

The crystals were most likely connected to Trigon. The horned bastard had a habit of leaving red crystals in places of 'sacrifices' made by his little children. His connection to the Lazarus pit was not strong enough to provide a doorway for him to invade Earth through, so there must be another source for this recent development.

Tsunade was in charge of finding out that source. It was an issue but not big enough to warrant his full attention.

Aside from that, seeing as how this dimension revolved around material wealth, he had invested in several businesses to suit his needs as a few days after his arrival. The path he intended to follow needed him to adopt a flexible behavior towards the masses and the initiation of a new company was one of those results.

The last few months had been extra kind to him and his company. Yes it had taken considerable time, effort and monetary expenses to achieve but his dedication, honesty and quality insured that he stood at the top alongside Luthor Corps and Wayne Enterprise

However since he needed to keep a low profile and keep his eyes on much large threats, he had appointed Tsunade as the official CEO of the company and operated from the shadows. She had been a Hokage before so she knew how to deal with certain people.

His methods were more … physical.

Plus she had been insisting on working with him closely. More like working on his meat under the table but whatever. He could never figure that fireball out… unless he was balls deep inside her. For some mysterious reason, he always knew exactly what his partners were thinking he was hammering them… mostly because they were screaming their lungs out and telling him everything.

Receiving a direct message from the President regarding a possible meeting to discuss the current problem of strange crystals being found and people being kidnapped or possessed, Naruto had decided to go himself.

Why?

Because Diana, knowing about his connection to Rinnegan Corps, had insisted that he meets the President to get a feel of how Man World's rulers worked.

"Naruto, you seem oddly distant these past few days" Diana noted gently, placing a calming hand on her lover's shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope!" the redhead retorted cheerfully, garnering a smile from the princess. "There is no way some random shit can keep my awesomeness contained!"

"Glad to hear it"

"Hey babe, wanna have some Ice Cream?" the redhead Leaguer asked hopefully, eyes observing a small cart off to the side of the road on their way to the White House.

Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow of concealed interest. Ice Cream was always welcomed. Under normal conditions, she would've even laughed at the sheer stupidity of the question but now was not the time... unfortunately. "Aren't we scheduled to meet the king of this place in a few minutes?"

"He is called the President, Diana" the Dimension Hopper countered smugly, gaining a glare from the woman. "He can wait for a few minutes, unless you wanna wrap those perfectly plump lips around my meat and suck my balls dry to convince me in order to stay in the car. Tom, park your ass right now!"

"Y-yes sir!"

"Off we go!"

"Wait… and he is gone" Diana sighed in resignation as the redhead sprinted away like a kid on sugar rush, snickering like a maniac. Seriously, that formal suit did not look so formal when you run around the city like an idiot.

Naruto was doing just that.

Then again… it was for Ice Cream … so it is Ok. Anything involving Ice Cream was ok in her books. But to be honest, she had been considering giving him exactly what he had asked for. She would have gladly given him a blowjob if he had insisted enough; after all she enjoyed sucking on that part of him as well.

The sheer lewdness of the entire scenario always turned her on.

Plus, she needed to keep her claws tightened around his heart. Shayera had been unable to shut up about how an amazing weekend she'd had with Naruto. The details of the romantic kissing and the dates were all good and welcomed but she'd have lived without hearing how Naruto had pounded her for an entire day before taking her out on another date to Paris.

Only to bring her back to their apartment and start all over again. Seriously for a woman who is in constant denial of loving a man, she sure had no trouble describing how said man had taken her out on dates and fucked her into unconsciousness for two days and nights in a row.

Dinah had been screaming murders at the redhead behind his back and would mostly likely force him to take her out once she saw him. Thus this was her chance to keep him occupied with her for as long as possible.

It pained her to deceive her fellow sisters but sometimes, she needed to be selfish.

With a determined smile on her face, Diana exited the sleek limo and glided towards her redheaded lover, intent on giving him the best night of his life.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Due to overwhelming number of positive votes, Power Girl will be added into the story henceforth.**

**Since we are delving too much into other timelines, I will be returning back to the Young Justice in the next chapter. It is already half done. I hope you've enjoyed it. I am on a roll with this story, writing chapter after chapter. Just keep the reviews soaring and chapters will be flying at you like rain.**

**NOTE: Can someone suggest a well written and sufficiently decent Naruto Incest story for me to read and get myself comfortable with it?**

**Review, Follow, Favorite**


	16. Chapter 16: New Genesis and Dream babe!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning:** This story contains explicit scenes, unrealistic proportions and actions regarding the human body, and other content suited for mature readers only. If such content does not appeal to your eyes, please press the Exit button and leave, you have been warned!

I thank those who took the time to review. But I was disappointed by the considerably less amount of reviews. Remember guys, after writing a lengthy chapter, I like to sit back and enjoy the reviews of my dear readers. Imagine my surprise and disappointment when there were so less.

BUT I am not deterred by this. I'll update as frequently as I used to but if this continues on, I may just feel less motivated to write anything. Just because a story has 1K+ reviews doesn't mean that you should stop reviewing.

**Responses,**

**OmniUIShaggyOverexaggerated****:** Yes, I building up to it as you can see in this chapter as well. Thank you for the review.

**ninjafanhein****:** That's … horrifying. I can only imagine the pain and trauma he must have gone through. You have my sympathies.

**Primarx****:** No, she is a part of the comics. Just search Primaa and she will appear.

**YhwachTheIrregular****:** Thank you so much, I appreciate the support.

**6lakH2O SA****:** Thank you for the support.

**Omni-Creator Kami of Anime****:** Well I am a believer in God so no matter how strong my MC is, none can withstand the might of the Creator. And I am not nerfing him or anything. I was simply looking for an opportunity to state the obvious. The Presence is considered a god but not THE GOD.

And Yes, I understand your fetish for tits. Come on man, you don't have to say it every time.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

* * *

Interestingly enough, they had become so engrossed in their little detour that that they had forgotten about the meeting with the president all together. When they did realize the truth, it had already been too late since the man had left office.

Yup, that was how responsible and determined he was. Diana hadn't stopped sulking ever since. That is until he had surprised the pouty princess with a gift and then retired to their shared apartment for the night.

Now she couldn't stop smiling and Dinah had been endlessly searching for him. Why was this happening to him all the time? When he was with one of them, the rest would try to kill him for putting irremovable smiles on their fellow lovers' faces.

And yet they had no problem with having those smiles etched on their faces when they were with him. How odd.

On a side note… he had also forgotten to meet with the Almeracians which was a grave sin in itself. For God sake, there was a bisexual phat-assed redhead with a thicc friend waiting for him to meet! He should've that first on his 'Priority' list.

"Why the hell is the cave so quiet?" he wondered out loud, sharp blue eyes looking around the empty corners of the strange abode. Normally someone, anyone at all, would come out and greet him when he arrived but not now.

Oh right… he could still sense them inside the conference room. Wait… what the hell was Robin doing inside a room with his stocking-wearing, phat-assed bombshell of a blonde babe?! That little bird better not be putting the moves on his lady or he's going to be skinned and barbequed alive!

Though it certainly explained why he hadn't seen a mob of silky blonde locks looking around for him since early morning. Dinah was busy doing whatever she was doing here, inside the cave.

The redhead grumbled incoherently as he swiftly made his way towards the conference room, raising an eyebrow of confusion and interest when he passed by a group of downtrodden teenagers seated emotionlessly in the dining room.

Did someone die while he was out kicking asses and taking names? Nah, the people of this planet, no matter how deplorable, were still rather reserved about taking lives with the exception of the few. Plus these little buggers were pretty strong in their own rights; it would take quite a strong supervillain to take one of them down.

And … because he could see all of them present in the dining room with the exception of Robin who was inside the conference room with his baby. Speaking of the little bird, why that good for nothing little bastard! He was going to show him what happens when you try to put the moves on Naruto Uzumaki's babies.

He was gonna …

"Not now Paradox" Dinah declared firmly, not even giving the redhead as he entered the room with an annoyed look on his face. She did not need to look at his face to know that he had overthought things and was probably planning on torturing Robin for something he obviously has not done.

He was eccentric like that.

"What's going on?" he asked, nonchalantly taking a seat on the edge of Dinah's sofa as he crossed his arms over a broad muscular torso. Black Canary called Paradox instead of his real name so this was most likely important … for her at least.

"In short, strong virtual reality simulation training went wrong" the busty blonde replied in a curt tone, not taking her eyes off a wincing Robin. Naruto being so close to her was gnawing at her self-control. Damn him and the effects he had on her body! "The team went through some traumatizing experiences and the link between them only worsen the effects"

"I see" Paradox hummed in response, eyes shifting towards the junior Batman for a split second in concentration before he stood up and stood before the black haired boy. "Get out"

"Huh?"

"What?!"

"You heard me, get out!" Naruto snapped heatedly, an indignant expression on his face as he stared at the confused and stupefied boy. His confusion was understandable and unfortunately for the junior hero, Naruto was not an understanding person.

Confusion and surprise still etched on his expression, the black haired boy nodded stiffly and strolled out of the room without looking back. He and his team knew better than anyone to try and argue with the redhead. His methods were unorthodox and unusual at their core.

But they were extremely effective; every Justice League member knew that.

Dinah, however at the moment, failed to see how kicking the traumatized boy out of them room in the middle of their therapy session could possibly have any positive effects on said teen.

"What the hell did you do that for, Naruto?" the phat-assed heroine snapped heatedly as she glared at the redhead. "You ruined 2 hours of work with that stunt; he was just about to open up!"

"Don't put your panties in a twist, babe" Naruto retorted cheekily, taking his seat on the armrest of Dinah's chair. "You wear panties under that leotard, don't you?"

"Naruto…"

"Trauma tends to linger, Dinah, I of all people know that very well" he started in a distant tone, a faraway look on his usually cheerful face. "What the kids needs is time to themselves, not verbal repetitions of their sufferings. You cannot make them come to terms with their experiences by making them retell what they have felt but rather offer a supporting hand in their time of need"

"I don't know what to say about that but we don't have time on our hands" Dinah replied much softly, losing the heat and annoyance in her voice when she heard a hint of hurt in his tone. While she had only heard specks and bits of his true story, what she had heard was enough to dissuade her from asking for more.

Those tiny bits of details she knew had given her nightmares. She shuddered to think what hearing the full, uncensored tale would do to her. That thought alone was enough to utterly stomp on any daring notion asking him about certain details of his past.

From what she knew, Shayera was in the same boat as her. Acting all high and mighty with hint of arrogance was one thing but even the busty Thanagarian had stated her reluctance to listen to the full story.

Diana, surprisingly, knew everything. She and Shayera had seen the effects of sleeplessness and horror etched on her face the next day. It had certainly proven their idea of not asking him. But perhaps that was why the black haired amazon was close to him among them.

It pained her somewhat to think that but even she was not arrogant enough to deny that Diana had the closet bond with the redhead. She was perhaps the most intertwined in the cords of his heart and able to understand him to a degree neither she nor Shayera were able to.

"I have already talked with Spooky and granted them a three days leave" he replied softly, grinning in his usual foxy way. "Plus I also 'convinced' their school principle to excuse them for those three days, booked hotel rooms for them in Paris and arranged a considerable amount of money for them to spend there. I will be taking extra care to make sure that there is no funny business there while they enjoy their vacation"

"Wow… you are thorough when you need to be" the blonde bombshell smiled pleasantly. "You really came prepared, huh? …. You didn't sleep with their principle, did you?"

The accusation at the end of her sentence was almost too cute.

Paradox grew pale in the face. "Don't make me puke, babe, she was old enough to be my great, great and even more great grandmother. Crazy old hag almost had a heart when she heard me say that I was the father of all them"

"Their father? Seriously? You didn't even stop to consider their facial structures before saying that?" She had to stifle her laughter though; the mental picture was almost hilarious.

"I was in a hurry, ok? I didn't have time to explain their family tree to the old coot" Naruto grumbled indignantly. "She didn't mind though, mostly because she thought I was one of those adventurous playboys knocking up models here and there for the fun of it"

"Well aside from the 'models' and 'knocking up', she was spot on with the rest" the busty seductress stated in a pointed tone. "You do have some serious trouble keeping that thing in your pants"

She'd rather he keep that thing where it really belongs… between her legs and up her womanhood. But even she wasn't that crazy to suggest it. With his monstrous stamina, he would be practically fucking her into a continuous cycle of unconsciousness for the next three days or so before pulling out.

She shuddered to think what her abused love hole would look after that session.

"Speaking of keeping that thing in my pants…" Paradox started in a hungry tone as he shifted towards the busty blonde. "How about I find somewhere nice, hot and dripping wet for it to shove in?"

"Oh really, where do you suppose that is?" the busty heroine purred seductively as Naruto removed her jacket and started placing butterfly kisses all over her exposed collar. She already liked where this was going.

"Just open those gorgeous legs of yours and leave the searching to me. I have to warn you, my searching tends to go very deep. I might even … thoroughly inspect the merchandise before putting it to use"

"Oh God, that sounds … hmmm… like a great idea" Black Canary said through strangled moans as the redhead reached all the way down to the covered tits and tongued the middle of her breasts like he was trying to tongue-fuck her cleavage. "I should warn you as well, I am a screamer"

She loved it when he inspected the merchandise before utilizing it.

The redhead smirked in amusement, inwardly snickering at the jab at her own powers as he grabbed her stocking-clad, strong legs and parted them like opening a present. The blonde bombshell was forced to sit on the head on the sofa and wait in dripping anticipation as the redhead opened her legs and neared her dripping core to his face.

Eyeing the wetness visible through her clothing, Naruto gave the eager blonde a savage grin "Lucky for you, I like it when my girls scream during the … inspection"

Needless to say, the inspection went for quite some time and Dinah was forced to scream her lungs out as Naruto devoured her pussy like a predator tearing into its prey. Steeling through the mindless orgasms, she had returned the favor by giving him the kinkiest blowjob she could muster.

But as always, with Naruto thing tends to deviate from the norm quite a lot.

She would never figure how he had convinced her to swallow his throbbing slab of meat down her throat, butt naked, in the dining room while he explained the vacation he had planned for them before unloading inside her throat like a broken faucet.

He had convinced her that they couldn't see them and apparently he was right for they would've surely reacted to the scene of their female supervisor kneeling between the legs of the redhead and sucking on his meat like a cheap whore.

The kinkiness of the situation and the mind-breaking orgasms both of them had received would be forever etched into their memories. Alas that had only been the beginning.

By the end of it, she couldn't figure out why she had been angry at him in the first place?

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

* * *

"Unless you can turn into a flying sports car with my name written on your ass in bold letters, I am not taking you anywhere and that is final" Naruto firmly announced, shaking his head at the giant mechanical sphere standing in his path to the hanger door.

While he and a thoroughly satisfied _ and blissfully unconscious _ Dinah had been basking in the afterglow of what could only be described as beastly rutting, a new presence had invaded the planetary field of Earth via a portal.

He mostly ignored these kinds of things since he liked to be surprised by what they could do but he had nothing else to do at the moment. Tsunade was busy tracing back to the source of the crystals, Mercy was maintaining her cover as Luthor's loyal assistant, Shayera and Dinah had taken a mission together, Grayfia was back in the Elemental Nations and his four guests had yet to return to the island.

And since Dinah had no energy left to wake up and let him fuck the living daylights out of her once again, he might as well see what these people were doing in his current playground.

But this robotic orb was intent on coming along with him. He was fairly good friends with the sphere after rescuing it from Queen Bee's base in the deserts but his busy schedule had kept him from knowing more about it.

It had bonded with Superboy apparently.

"Well … I don't have all day"

**Click Click Click!**

"…"

"…"

"…Ok that is something you don't see every day" Paradox commented blankly, eyes focused on the giant orbs as it transformed into a red and black sports car with glowing bluish black wheels. As a bonus, his name was written, in bold he might add, in the back as it twirled around to show off. "You know what; you're welcome to tag along, girl"

Hopping into the vehicle, the redhead relaxed into the front seat and plopped his feet over the dashboard, snapping his fingers with a cheeky grin.

"Put on some rocking music and let's hit the road … or skies in our case"

Answering his request with an eager roar of the engine, Sphere shot into the skies in crimson blur much to the excitement of her redhead rider.

Oh yeah, this was nice. They have been flying for a few hours now and he wasn't the least bit bored, neither was Sphere apparently as she seemed to get excited the more he praised her talents.

Seated in a superfast car, enjoying the slowly darkening skies and to make it more exciting, not even move a muscle as it soars higher and higher. He had no interest in any cars but damn if this mechanical orb was not making him at least consider the idea of buying one.

Plus he liked the possibilities it provided him with. Seated at the back seat and having either Diana or Shayera or any of his girls kneeling between his legs and sucking him off, oh yeah that sounded way nice.

'Naruto to Mr. Brain, put 'buy an amazing sports car' first on my 'Priority' list'

He was rudely snapped out of his mental rants by a sudden jolt as Sphere halted in an abrupt manner, almost sending the redhead flying through the windshield by the momentum.

"What the hell, girl? Are you trying to kill me?" Paradox snapped indignantly as he stood up and eyed the softly roaring orb-turned-car. "You almost ruined my handsome face!"

**Roar**

"Of course I can heal it but that doesn't mean that you should go ruining people's faces with your stunts!"

**Roar!**

"Oh yeah, smart girl? Why don't you come back here and say that to my face!"

"Return the new Genesphere and the rest of the technology you've stolen from New Genesis, human!" a new gruff voice announced from the front of the two, instantly gaining a reaction from the redhead in the form of a tic mark pulsing on his temple.

"Buzz off buddy, can't you see that we are busy arguing over here!?" Naruto snapped angrily, giving the newcomer a heated look. Only when he looked at the newcomer did realization struck him like Tsunade's meaty tits smashing into his face as his eyes narrowed in confusion. "Who and what the fuck are you? Some kind of battery?"

A group of five people were riding a flying car similar to Sphere and equipped with weapons of extraterrestrial origins. The strangely clothed group comprised of four male and one female member.

The one who had interrupted his argument with Sphere was a large muscular man with dark skin, garbed a dark blue armor and helmet with bright green markings on them. So forgive him for mistaking the man for a walking battery!

"Let's keep this simple…" a strong, orange haired bull of a man started in a non-compromising tone, pointing to the transformed Sphere. He had an unusual brown skin tone with blue stripes on his arm and a black headband with a large black gem on it.

His eyebrows reminded him of a certain Youth loving Jonin.

He had a vest made out of fur from an animal, a black wristband and large, baggy, green pants with wears black and white sandals.

"We are keeping it simple, buggerface" the former Shinobi interrupted before he could finish. "We will ask questions by turn. I asked a question, so kindly answer me. Then you can ask all the important questions you want, like that nice lady asking about the size of my dick for example"

"…No thank you…" the 'nice lady' muttered unsurely, a hint of redness flashing on her dark cheeks as she looked away.

She had the appearance of a Caucasian woman with black hair, held back by a purple and pink diadem, and violet eyes. She wore a pink dress which hugged her considerable chest with light blue stripes, black leggings wrapped around the thickness of her thighs and legs, and matching pink boots.

The short black cape with pink stripes and other assortment of jewelry, including a white armband and pink earrings only made her all the more desirable in Naruto's eyes.

"Give her back!" the orange haired muscled man growled.

Naruto raised an eyebrow of interest when Sphere said something in her own language.

The dark skinned man, mostly likely their leader, raised his arm to prevent any fighting. "Forever People, stand down. This human did not steal the New Genesphere; he saved her from the real thieves!"

"Wait… you guys thought I was a thief?" Naruto asked incredulously, giving the now friendly newcomers a glare. "You should've said that from beginning so that I could've at least kicked your asses for it… except for that sweetheart. I would done something else to her ass if you get what I mean hehehe"

The muscular character smiled gently, not bothered by his vulgarity while the black haired woman blushed beat red. "Apologies then, the Forever People embraces you as friendly, ally and worthy warrior"

"You've got to be freaking kidding me" Paradox muttered in disbelief, shaking his head at the sheer strangeness of the situation. Ok what the hell, he had seen even stranger than this. "By the way, can you please direct me towards the Temporary People?"

The leader blinked several times to properly register the question. "I beg your pardon? We do not know of such a group"

The redhead sweatdropped. What was there not to get about the joke he said? They were the 'Forever People' so the opposite was temporary. It was so simple even Harley would get it! "Never mind, let's get down to introductions"

"They call me Serifan" the youngest of the group introduced cheekily, tipping his hat for good measures.

He resembled a Caucasian young boy with blond hair and violet eyes, and a small gap in his teeth. He wore white pants with black boots and a black shirt with a brown poncho over it… and a black cowboy hat and a black belt with holsters for his guns? Seriously?

"I am Dreamer…"

"You can come into my dreams anytime you want, babe"

The black haired woman coughed into her hand, a tinge of redness on her dark cheeks. "… The quiet one is Moonrider…"

Moonrider was a lean, black haired man with bright blue eyes and an expression of no-nonsense. He wore a black and dark blue bodysuit with purple lines on them, black boots, a red sash and a red headdress.

"Does he ride the moon?" Naruto asked innocently, scratching the back of his head as he stared at the mute man.

"No he does not… Moving on, this" Dreamer pointed to the dark skinned man of the group, an amused smile on her face from Naruto's question. "…is Vykin, our leader"

"And I am named for an animal that does not exist in this world" the bulkiest of the group said proudly. "But you may call me Bear"

"I am pretty sure donkeys exists in this world"

"What's a donkey?" the New Genesian asked in confusion.

"Grab a mirror and take a look at yourself" Naruto snickered cheekily when realization dawned on the muscled man's face and growled angrily.

Taking matters into his hands, Vykin raised a small, glowing box into the air and pointed it towards Naruto. "This is Motherbox, a living computer. She's tracked technology stolen from our home world New Genesis. From the readings, it seems she has found our Rescue Drill in that city"

"Ok but I have a question" Paradox nodded astutely. "Where is the Fatherbox?"

The surprise on their faces was evident. "How did you know that there was a Fatherbox?"

"Wait a fucking second!" the Dimension Hopper gaped in surprise. "You mean you have an entire family of boxes? Like Grandpabox and Grandmabox?"

* * *

**Metropolis**

* * *

"Wait, is that Paradox of the Justice League!?"

"Oh crap!"

"What the hell is that monster doing here?!"

"We are screwed!"

"See that, I am awesome!" Naruto commented cheekily as he observed the members of Intergang run around the tunnels like headless chickens from simply recognizing him. He had broken more than his fair share of their bones during missions and the gang knew him very well.

Like how he had no qualms about breaking a few bones here and there to get his point across.

"It does seem that you have quite the reputation among these thieves" Vykin countered smoothly, eyes focused on the rescue drill. Something was off about the technology and not in a good way.

"You make it sound like I am one of them" the redhead groaned.

"Stop running, you cowards, even he cannot stop us with these new gizmos we've got" the leader of the group shouted angrily as he stepped forward. He was an ugly, chubby man with long mustache and bowl cut hair cut.

Coincidently, he was also called Bruno 'Ugly' Mannheim, an influential and high-ranking member of Intergang.

"Where is that fiery redhead with the temper of a cat in her heat?" Naruto asked hopefully, blue eyes looking around the vicinity in childish excitement. He couldn't care less about the fatso or what he had. "Come out, come out wherever you are, Whispie, I can smell your anger all the way here"

"Right here, you asshole" the aforementioned woman hissed from the shadows of the tunnels, the sudden ignition of fire whips connected to her hands illuminating her features. "You are gonna pay for what you did to me last time"

Whisper A'Daire, second in command of Ugly's squad was a beautiful woman with crimson hair and a stern visage. She was dressed in a tight black shirt with the top buttons undone to show off an unhealthy amount of her large breasts. A set of brown pants hugged her thicc posterior and femininely tantalizing legs.

"Oh come on, leave the past in the past and look to the future" Naruto placated innocently, earning a growl from the angry redhead. "Besides, it was a harmless little tap to the back, nothing dangerous"

"That 'little tap' of yours left a handprint on my butt for three days straight!"

"Enough of this nonsense!" Ugly screamed thunderously, materializing a strange looking weapon from a box strapped to his back. "Get them!"

And chaos started reigning over the battlefield. The Forever People soon found out that the weapons resisted any command they threw at it and actually belonged to their counterparts, the beings of Anti-Life.

Anti-Life had Darksied written all over it.

That had been enough for him to pull back some punches and let things play out normally instead of using overwhelming force. This intrusion of Apokolips favored his plans and he'd be damned if he didn't squeezed them for all its worth.

But…

**Tarro!**

Those words spelt doom for the Intergang as a being known as Infinity Man made his appearance and teleported any and all technology from their possessions. Without their technology and advantage of numbers, Intergang made a run for it … leaving Whisper behind.

"We merged to become part of the Source and greater than the sum of our parts" Dreamer answered the unasked question, gaze directed at the redhead.

"The little buggers I teach would never agree to anything of this magnitude" Naruto commented offhandedly, mentally picturing the sheer amount of screaming and ranting it would take for the Young Justice team to even stay close, let alone merge.

"Lower beings tend to fear intimacy"

"I live for intimacy and pleasure, buggerface" the redhead retorted indignantly. Intimacy, blah! He eats intimacy and … pussy for breakfast every day. Who the hell did this barbarian think he was trying to teach?

"I am confused by these events" Vykin interrupted resolutely, always the calm of the group as he rubbed his chin in thought. "How did these humans come across technology from both Apokolips and New Genesis?"

"Let's ask Whispie"

"I am not telling anything, especially not to you bastard!" the fiery redhead hissed, glaring daggers at a sheepish-looking Naruto.

Man, he was usually loved by the ladies no matter what he did. But when he was hated, he was hated so much that even 'hate' would feel sympathy for him.

"You were not asked" the black haired Genesian said firmly, eyes glowing a deep purple as she used her telepathic powers to delve into the mind of the criminal and materialize her thoughts in the form of visible forms.

"Desaad"

At the back of the group, No one saw the savage grin flashing Naruto's visage as he eyed the chuckling form of the projected Torturer, demonic Rinne-Sharingan eyes flashing for a fleeting second before disappearing into his usual blue orbs.

Now things started getting even more interesting.

* * *

**Abandoned Hangar, Outskirts of Metropolis**

* * *

"Motherbox says there is a large stash of Apokoliptain technology inside that warehouse" leader of the Forever People announced quietly, pointing to old shelter across the land.

"She could be high, you know" Naruto commented idly, gaining confused looks from the Genesians. "Or even horny. I mean how long has it been since she has been away from Fatherbox?"

"They are enemies" Serifan countered flatly.

"That's even worse. She is most likely trying to get him for leaving her all frisky and bothered" the redhead replied, inwardly snickering when Motherbox released a sound akin to a growl. Even the Genesians were surprised by her reaction to the redhead. "Struck a nerve there, huh?"

"How … can you understand our technology?" Dreamer asked in a shocked voice. Never had she seen a human capable of understanding the living technology developed by either Apokolips or New Genesis.

"I am a man of many secrets, sweetheart"

As soon they stepped into the hanger, all hell broke loose. Swarms of Intergang members, equipped with Apokoliptain weapons, attacked from all sides with the intent to kill. This time the Forever People were more ready and had plenty of space to let loose.

And since Naruto had enough evidence to once again confront Darksied about his intrusion in the matters of his new playground, Naruto wasn't holding anything back either.

The New Genesians were left standing at the back of the hanger in awkward silence as Naruto cleaved through the lines goons like a hot knife sliding through butter. He wasn't even using any techniques, only his bare hands.

"How strong is he?" Dreamer asked softly, eyes glued to the fighting redhead as he weaved through the goons and crushed their weapons with his bare hands. "How can he crush weapons forged by the black smiths of New Genesis and Apokolips with his bare hands?"

"He is no mere human" Vykin answered gently, his tone holding back a torrent of shock and surprise. "However he is providing us with an opportunity we must not waste"

**Tarro!**

* * *

**An Hour Later**

* * *

Infinity Man's appearance only worsened the condition of the battle. Desaad made an unexpected appearance during the transformation process of the Forever People and threw a Fatherbox into the transforming matter, effectively bringing him under his control.

He had to bring the smack down on the Genesians after that.

Frankly, neither Infinity Man nor the Forever People would ever forget how easily he had dismantled their combined might, not to mention a warrior whose energy was derived from the Source itself.

Source or not, nothing in this fabricated reality could stand up to him and ever expect to survive the confrontation. Not Darksied, not the Great Beast and certainly not The Presence!

"We appreciate the help you've provided us with, Paradox" Vykin announced gently, extending his hand for the redhead to shake. "However, we must take back what is ours"

"If you can convince her to come with you, be my quest" Naruto commented idly, pointing to the softly roaring Sphere beside him. "You wanna go with these people, girl?"

**Roar!**

"You can speak with her as well?" Serifan asked incredulously. Actually the surprise was due to what Sphere said to them, instead of the redhead's ability to communicate with her. In crude terms, the technology that they had created basically told them to 'fuck off'.

"I basically teased the shit out of your Motherbox and you are surprised because I can speak with my little girl?" the redhead snickered cheekily. "Man you guys are slow"

The living computer was still throwing profanities at him. If she had any corporeal form, he would have loved to see the flushed and angry look on her face while she cursed him to death. But alas, you can't have everything in this world.

"It does seem that you have a very unique relationship with the New Genesphere" Moonrider said for the first time, a visible frown on his face. "What guarantee do we have that you'd not harm her in any way?"

"So you can speak? I thought you were mute"

"He does pose a good question. To us, our technology is not mere tools but living beings" Vykin clarified firmly. "How can we be assured of her proper care and health?"

The powerful redhead palmed his face in defeat. "You did hear me call her 'my little girl', right? What does that tell you?"

"That you're old?" Bear stated in a questioning tone, gaining a tic mark from the redhead.

"That I'll take care of her, you giant moron!"

"That's more than enough for us" Dreamer stated in a gentle tone, stepping forward to stand before the enigmatic man. Even if they wanted, Sphere would not leave with them of her own free will. The bond between them was strong down to the circuitry. "She can stay with you because it seems to me that we can't convince her otherwise"

"Can I convince you to stay?"

The black haired illusionist smiled gently. "No, my place is with the Forever People. Though you will always be welcomed on our home planet"

"Then I will be sure to visit one day" Naruto replied dejectedly, pouting like a teary eyed kid as he stared at the busty Genesian. "You know I am gonna miss you"

"As surprising as this may sound, I have enjoyed our brief time together and were our paths not so deviated from one another, I would've loved to see where it would take us" the beautiful woman explained calmly, a soft smile dancing on her pouty lips. "However, I hope that this …"

Much to the surprise of the group and Naruto himself, the busty woman wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck and softly locked her lips with his. The kiss was as brief as it was passionate, a fleeting second of lust, admiration and something else mixed in a hypnotic manner.

"… can at least motivate you to come and visit me on my home world."

Offering one last smile, Dreamer walked up to her people and with a loving wink over her shoulder, jumped into the Boomtube, leaving a stupidly smiling redhead behind to ponder her words and action.

"Naruto old boy, YOU are THE MAN!"

His phone beefed at that moment, snapping the redhead out of his stupor as he reached for the electronic device and raised an eyebrow at the message.

*Need your help. Raven's been restless, so have I… in a different way.*

Lovingly, your Star*

Looks like Tsunade would've to speed up her research on the crystals and source of the kidnappings, because things got a little bit more interesting than before.

Dialing a particular number, Naruto waited for it to connect as he flew through the atmosphere.

"Mercy"

"At your service, sir"

"Can you spare a few hours?"

"For you? Always. What do you need me for?"

"Go and help Tsunade with the research. She is limited by her inexperience in the technology of today. Your knowledge and her keen eye may speed up the process. I am gonna need results by tomorrow morning"

"Consider it done, sir, I will be there in a few minutes"

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Note: Can someone suggest a good and sufficiently well-written Naruto/Kushina story for me? I need to familiarize myself with the premise. Who knows I might even try my hand on another story of that kind.**

**Please review even if you feel too lazy to do so. A few seconds of your time makes my day. A few seconds of your laziness ruins my motivation and day like no other.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite**


	17. Chapter 17: The Grim Truth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning:** This story contains explicit scenes, unrealistic proportions and actions regarding the human body, and other content suited for mature readers only. If such content does not appeal to your eyes, please press the Exit button and leave, you have been warned!

Thank you so much for the reviews and love guys, you are the best! I read the suggestions for the story and most of them were very good. I just need to familiarize myself with the premise … again. In case you haven't noticed it yet, my first story was a Naruto/Kushina one, quite famous but I was uncomfortable with writing and thus rewrote it.

**Responses,**

**Cboylan:** I received the suggestion, thank you. I would like more, if you can offer while I read these first.

**Hadrian von Eveschatten:** Well, if you think the last chapter was strange, you are gonna not like this one either or any other upcoming chapters for that matter. I don't know why you think it was strange because my writing has not changed. And yes, no matter how powerful a character, he is still below the Creator. Naruto is no exception. Besides I only made a reference.

**Inzaneamaru:** Yup, that is the idea. With the way we are going, we'll probably reach 50 or so episodes before it is finished.

**NoobDude**: Prequel to the story, as in how Naruto got powerful or as in how he joined the League?

**Absolution**: Both actually so I can see where they are being taken, story and romance wise.

**ujangkuskus**: No, it is not a sequel, both are different stories. Thanks for the review.

**ninjafanhein**: Sad to hear it, my friend. It must have been painful.

**Humlet**: Thank you for taking the time to review and offer your thoughts. Well it's serious because I had to start seriously at some point. Oh I am sorry for the blue balls, I can't help myself like that. I appreciate every you have written, thank you.

**Omni-Creator Kami of Anime:** The God bit was simply implied to show that for all his power, Naruto is still not the strongest. Yes I agree with equality, I do mention the funbags quite often, except less than the trunk. And yes, I am interested in the rear of the females quite keenly, not ashamed to admit. And no I am not offended by it, plus I didn't accuse you or anything. Man I enjoyed your review, straightforwardness is always welcomed in my books.

**A Simple Library**: Motherbox is a machine, how can I add her to the harem? If you have an idea, please share it with me. Anyways , thanks for the review.

* * *

**New York City, Rinnegan Corps**

* * *

"So what did you find?"

Dressed in his usual crimson, formal suit, Naruto strolled along the corridors of his company's building, moving towards the main office. Tsunade had left back to their Home Dimension after completing her task of finding the source of Trigon's indirect invasion and left specific instructions that she would be needing an entire week of lovemaking as a reward when she got back.

With what she had found, he would give her an entire month of lovemaking if she asked. While he looked at things from a different perspective, Tsunade looked for the small details. She was better suited for such tasks.

Overwhelming cosmic beings was his playing field; small frays were never in his line of thinking. He'd get bored easily and most likely destroy everything in a few miles radius.

"We have found a pattern to all the kidnappings and human possessions happening since last month" Mercy stated, walking beside him in her professional clothing. Her brown locks were as smooth as he remembered, clothes perfectly ironed and clinging to her curvaceous body like a second skin.

She was dressed in a silky white blouse with two of the buttons undone, the shirt straining against her massive mountains of flesh. The rest of the buttons looked as though they would bust any second from the sheer strain of containing such heavy spheres.

The black business skirt only increased the unbridled beauty of her thick, meaty ass, wide hips wobbling from side to side and leggings-clad strong legs flexing as she walked through the corridors with her boss

"I see. Where does it all lead?" Naruto questioned, humming in reflection. Of course the kidnappings and humans being possessed by some kind of supernatural beings would have a pattern to them.

"We have traced the fingerprints from the crystals back to an abandoned island north of Jump City. It is supposedly abandoned but according to our sources, it is inhabited by a cult led by Sebastian Blood Xi" Mercy informed casually.

"Sebastian Blood? Isn't that the real name of the guy calling himself Brother Blood?" Paradox probed interestedly. "The one who runs a cult disguised as a church?"

"The very same, sir. But his secrets turn much darker from there" the busty secretary revealed distastefully, opening the door to the office for Naruto as they stepped inside. "He has been using the kidnapped victims as sacrifices for an ancient ritual to summon a demon"

"Trigon" Naruto ended sharply, nodding in satisfaction as the patterns aligned harmoniously. "What about the crystals and the possessions?"

"From what we've gathered, the ritual is most likely incomplete and only lesser demons are able to pass through the portal in the aftermath. They then possess human hosts to sustain their forms and search for something, we have yet to find out what" the double agent brunette explained confidently, eyes glued to her superior as he sat in his chair with a contemplating expression. "The crystal serves no purpose other than to throw off the government and send them on a wild goose chase till their objective is complete"

"Hmm, it seems I may just have to make a visit to the Titan Tower after all" he pondered quietly, leaning into the softness of the chair. "There is only person on this planet who can possibly be connected to Trigon's invasion and that is Raven"

"Indeed sir" the voluptuous brunette agreed lazily, placing a deck of papers on the table before the redhead. "Before that, I need to have a word with you"

Meaty, phat cheeks deliciously squeezed against one another as the beautiful woman swayed her wide hips provocatively and strolled around the table, shooting a seductive look at her boss.

The redhead followed Mercy's movements as she leaned against the side of his table and seductively shed her clothes away. Well ironed blouse went sailing over her head, releasing a pair of giant meaty orbs of flesh bouncing out into the open air, each jiggle followed keenly by Naruto's hungry gaze.

The tightly stretched skirt soon followed suit, dropping in a dry heap beside the rest of Mercy's discarded garb as she stood before the redhead's hungry gaze in nothing but her stockings and high heels.

Mercy smiled widely and turned around to show off what she had, purposely taking her time to provide her redheaded boss with a close up view of her plump derriere and child-bearing hips.

"What now, Mercy?" Naruto asked in a strained tone, eyes taking in the sight of her alluringly wide and thick hips wobbling from side to side, temptingly longs legs on full display and strongly supporting the sheer fatness of her plump buttocks.

"Oh you know more than anyone what is going to happen next" the brunette retorted with a hungry pout, slowly sliding down the edges of the table to kneel before the redhead. "I am giving you a reward"

"For what exactly?"

"Let's just say I am in the mood to offer my … unique services and you know how much I love giving you rewards" the sexy woman countered hungrily as she unbuckled his crimson pants and reached for his slowly hardening meat. A lewd purr escaped her pouty lips when she was smacked in the face with the thick slab of cock meat, mouth already watering in anticipation. "Missed me that much, huh?"

"I'd normally say that this is not the time" Naruto groaned softly as he tried to control himself while the beautiful woman laid wet butterfly kisses on his shaft for lubrication before moving away, arms hanging limply beside her thick legs. "But I guess I can 'endure' your generous services for now"

"We only have 15 minutes before the bald bastard realizes that I am missing and find some way to occupy my time" Mercy purred back, shooting him a seductive grin from between his spread legs. "Meaning you have 15 minutes to fuck my face to your heart's content"

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Just grab my head and shove your cock down my throat, I don't mind" the brown haired seductress stated casually as she opened her mouth, eager to service the Uzumaki dong. "This is your reward after all, use my mouth like a cock-sleeve and dump your load into my stomach"

Even Naruto couldn't control himself after that incredibly tempting offer. "You have been a very naughty girl, Mercy, who knew you could talk like that? I will have to punish that vulgar mouth of yours"

Grabbing the woman by her hair, the redhead eagerly shoved an entire foot long slab of cockmeat down her throat, groaning in bliss when the traitorous secretary only moaned and gazed up at him with foggy eyes of adoration and lust.

He absolutely loved this woman!

* * *

**Gym, Mount Justice**

* * *

It took more than her fair share of confidence, mental preparations and other overdramatic procedures before Artemis could finally open the door to the gym of the Cave and walk inside in her workout clothes.

The blond archer was dressed in simple black booty shorts which, quite obvious from its name, showed off her plump booty and thick thighs quite well, as well as she wanted them to be. A black tank top barely stopped her still developing funbags from tearing it into shreds and bouncing out into the open air in all their jiggling glory.

While she admitted that she was no Wonder Woman, Black Canary, or even the busty Power Girl, she still knew that she was gifted in all the right places. Maybe a little less gifted in the chest department for the time being but then again she was still growing, so there was that to consider.

Nevertheless, she knew one thing for certain. Her body was enough to hypnotize any normal man into a drooling beast of hunger and lust at the mere sight of her. She just hoped the same was the case for the man she wanted to turn into that beast.

"Good morning Paradox" she greeted softly, unintentionally layering her voice with a hint of hunger as she approached the redhead. "You have been do…."

Whatever she was trying to say stopped right there when she saw the man of her recently wet dreams.

Artemis could only gape in absolute astonishment as she watched the sinful but divine sight before her young and impressionable eyes. Right in the middle of the large gym and right in front of her lust-filled and hungry eyes was a shirtless Naruto doing a set of pushups.

Glossy red locks gleamed in the light like ruby, accentuating the sheer glow of his mesmerizing blue eyes. Steel-like and indestructible tanned skin pulled tight over a layer of bulging and stuffed arm muscles, connected to a pair of broad muscular shoulders strong enough to hold the weight of the world.

Stone-like chiseled chest resembling the statue of a fantasy based warrior flexed and twitched as Naruto continued with his workout, inciting a pleasurable wave of tingling sensation to rush through her spine and reach her moistening pussy.

Diamond-like droplets of sweat trailed from his chiseled chest, down his washboard abs resembling a land of steel-like hills stuck upon his abdomen and dripped down onto the floor.

And finally her eyes naturally fell downwards.

'Oh my God, is t-that his…!' Her already gaping wide eyes widened even more when she saw a large bulge in the crotch of his workout pants, no doubt from thick slab of man meat hanging between his muscular legs.

"Hello Artemis" Naruto greeted gently, giving the blonde bombshell a look over his shoulders as he pushed his body up and down. She had no idea just how much weight was actually placed on his back. Sometimes Genjutsu was really neat.

The busty heroine coughed into her hand, shamelessly ogling the redhead as he flexed his body muscles. For fuck sake, why the hell did he always make her dripping wet by just being there!? It made no sense. "B-been working out for some time, huh?"

Once again, she had no idea. "Yeah, gotta keep myself in shape, you know"

"Yeah you do… I mean yes, keeping that delicious body … I MEAN keeping yourself in hunky…. I mean good shape is a necessity of our job"

If Naruto noticed her continuous slips of the tongue, he didn't comment on it, merely nodding in confirmation while moving forward with his bone-breaking workout.

The blonde archer, on the other hand, was mentally slapping herself silly. All those mental boosts of confidence for this? To make a fool of herself in front of the hunk? Way to go Artemis!

"Any plans for the Halloween Celebration, Artemis?" Naruto asked idly, moving to one-handed push-ups as he stared at the blonde for the first time, mentally smirking at her choice of dress. The little minx was out on a hunt and it seems he was the prey.

The masked heroine was grateful for the distraction, mentally sighing in relief as she prepared herself for the conversation. She needed to get a hold of herself or the powerful redhead would never take her seriously when she made the move.

"Nothing specific, I am not much of a party person" she replied guardedly, dropping her bag of gym equipment of a nearby bench. "I might just go with the flow and see where it takes me"

"I see"

A dead silence blanketed the large room soon after, only sounds of Naruto's grunts echoing around the chamber as he continued his workout and mentally counted down the time it would take for Artemis to finally snap and make the first move.

There was no way in hell he was making a move on her.

Listening to the redhead grunt like a disturbed beast, seeing his muscled form flex and rip in ways that made her wetter than she had ever been, Artemis could only try to keep her sanity in check while inside room.

She had come down to talk with the redhead and hopefully get somewhere in this whole crush thing. But it was getting harder to even breathe let alone talk from the hotness of the room.

She hadn't been able to properly sleep after hearing a rumor that the redhead was not only involved with Wonder Woman but also Black Canary and Hawkgirl. The princess had personally admitted that it was indeed the truth.

Whatever reservations she'd had about making a move on another woman's man were long buried. If he was ok with the 3 women together then there should be no reason for him to have a problem with one other joining in.

Besides she was only asking for some quality, mind-numbing fucking from the redhead when the mood strikes her. No sentimental and mushy stuff. Just mindless rutting in times of desires and needs. That was all she was asking for.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

'Say something, you redheaded hunk! Anything at all, just say something or I am gonna go crazy from all these hormone-enhanced thoughts flowing through my head!' Artemis screamed in her mind, almost on the verge of pulling out her hair in frustration.

"Alright, that's it! I can't take this anymore!" she screamed loudly, throwing her hands in the air in frustration as she rounded up on the redhead and glared at him, hands placed on her wide hips. "Can't you see that I am practically begging you to bend me over that bench and fuck me like a bitch?!"

"Artemis, what…"

"I have been giving you tons of signals that I like you, heck I even said it out loud on that mission to the Indian jungle that I fucking want you! Did you give me a response? Hell no!"

"Look Artemis…"

"What's a girl gotta do to make you understand that she needs a big fat cock in her damn pussy?!" she continued on, voice increasing with each word as she irritably approached the now curious redhead. "Does she have to get down on her hands and knees, offer up her greedy cunt before you get the hint to shove your dick where it belongs, huh?"

"…"

"Or maybe you would like a big advertisement board with 'Artemis wants Paradox to fuck her brains out' in bold letters all over the damn continent!" the frustrated blonde screamed out, panting heavily as she stood face to face with the deathly quiet redhead.

Sweat was dripping down her brow, trailing down her beautiful face as she glared daggers at the redhead, pouty lips opening and closing to get as much air as she could to regain her composure. A hint of redness was flashing on her cheeks, both from embarrassment and anger.

"Finally got that out of your system, huh? Feels good, doesn't it?" Naruto commented cheekily, earning a heated glare of mortification from the busty blonde as she realized what she had done.

"Oh s-shut up"

"A girl doesn't need to get down on her hands and knees or any of the stuff you so vividly described, to get my attention" the Dimension Hopper explained gently, wrapping a hand around the blonde's slender waist to near her to his shirtless form, much to her awkwardness. "What she needs is the guts to come clean about her feelings and handle the response"

"…"

"Are you gonna keep rubbing your face into my chest or actually say something?"

"Which response are we talking about? I am a big girl, I can handle both … responses" Artemis finally stated in a hungry voice, wrapping her arms around the shirtless redhead as she gazed into his eyes with open lust. "Care to find out firsthand?"

"Oh you naughty little vixen..." the former Shinobi grinned a foxy grin, inwardly flashing a victory sign at himself when Artemis purred like a horny cat and slammed her lips into his own with animalistic intensity.

Halloween just got a whole lot interesting!

* * *

**Mission Room**

* * *

After much intense deliberation and a whole lot of cold water showers, Naruto was able to convince the blonde heroine that it was not time to indulge in their primal activities and that she had to wait just a little bit more for the finale.

She had vehemently refused any and all suggestions, intent on riding him till she was unconscious. He had been left with no choice to move towards second base to appease the girl.

Fingering the living daylights out of her dripping cunt and the explosive orgasm had satiated the girl enough to listen to reasons. Munching on her drooling pussy had convinced her to think over the reasons.

And finally, shoving his cock down her throat had made her accept those reasons after receiving a stomach-ful of his load. Apparently the lust had been so strong that she was not even behaving like herself, more like a cat in heat trying to find the nearest cock to quench her thirst for seed.

An orgasm or a dozen later, she was as meek as a kitten, though much more confident and forward with her advances now that she knew the results of her moves.

Hair still wet from the cold shower he had taken with Artemis, Naruto, dressed in simple clothing, approached the briefing room with a jaunty whistle, intent on witnessing his charges prepare for the holiday celebration.

It was Halloween and he had convinced the team to celebrate to the contents of their hearts. The trip to Paris had gotten exactly the kind of results he had been hoping for. Three days of nonstop fun with no monetary limits, free food and rides had mellowed out the weight of their traumas.

They were back to normal by the end of the trip. Dinah had spread word around that it had been Paradox's idea to do such a thing and it had worked; now they were looking at him like some kind of wise, all-knowing sage.

Since his previous method had worked, Batman, as the primary founder of the team, had no problems with letting him take charge in how to deal with the teenagers. The holiday celebration was his first order of business.

Frankly, Batman had only let him take charge because he knew that Paradox listened to no one anyway.

Seeing a dejected Captain Marvel walk pass him with a visible aura of misery hovering above his head, Naruto couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. What was up with his face? Was that makeup? "Alright, who died to make you so glum?"

"What's with you and your fetish for death anyway?" the dejected Leaguer grumbled, causing Naruto to shrug nonchalantly. "They tricked me"

"Let me guess, they invited the whole team and you thought you would join in because you're technically part of the team?" Paradox commented astutely, earning a blank look from the disguised teen.

"Yeah, rub it in, will you?"

"I have an idea, Billy, mind listening to it?"

"Does the whole League know my identity now!? I thought only the bats knew!"

"Don't worry, no one besides Spooky and I know about your identity" Naruto assured the anxious magic user. "Go somewhere private, turn back to your original form and come back here. I'll deal with the rest"

Despite wanting to enjoy the holiday with people of his age, Billy Batson was still blessed with the knowledge of Solomon and realized that happiness attained through trickery and lies was not true joy.

"I appreciate your help, Naruto but I don't want to trick the team" he replied glumly, looking away from the eyes of the redhead. Man did this guy have some serious stare. When Batman glared at you, it was clear that you've messed up but he could never understand the reason behind this man's stare.

Hearing his reasons, Naruto smiled gently, pleased with his response. "You are truly gifted, Billy. I expected as much from you. Wipe off the makeup and come with me, I have another plan"

Letting a goofy smile play on his face, Captain Marvel followed the redhead with an extra step of excitement. Hey he may be blessed with immense knowledge and in the body of an adult but he was still a teenager and enjoyed simple things in life.

"Hello there guys" Naruto greeted gently as he approached the group of teenagers gathered in the large hall-like room. "Looking good Wally, I am digging the look"

"Finally, someone who understands my genius! Thank you Paradox, you are the man!" Wally shouted in excitement, puffing out his chest in pride as the compliment registered in his mind.

"Looking great, Megan, very convincing. Conner …" Naruto trailed off when he saw the super clone's face half covered by bandages. "What the fuck are you supposed to be? Some kind of fire victim?"

"I am a mummy!" Superboy retorted heatedly, an uncharacteristic redness on his face as he stood up from the bench.

"Oh my bad then" Paradox trailed lazily, snapping towards Captain Marvel when he coughed into his hand. "Oh and team, Captain Marvel will be joining you in the celebration"

"Why?" Kid Flash asked in a suspicious voice, narrowing his eyes at the two senior members of the Justice League. Why would they need a Justice League member to join them on a holiday? Something fishy was going on here.

"A guy going by the name 'Harm' stole an ancient sword from a museum last night and killed the guards in the aftermath. He has been known to harbor hatred for masked heroes and digging up information about them. He may target you during the party" Naruto explained firmly, mixing truth and lies together to form a likely reason. "Captain Marvel will be with you, just in case. Don't worry; you won't even notice him around you. Just enjoy the party"

Fortunately for the redhead, the team bought the excuse … hesitantly since he had never lied to them.

"If you are going after this 'Harm' creep, then so am I" Artemis announced from behind the redhead as the team left via Zeta beams, followed by an excited Billy.

"Up already? I thought it would take you some time to recover from what I did to you in the showers" Naruto commented cheekily, turning around to face the blonde heroine.

"Nothing short of ramming every inch of that hunky cock inside my cunt is gonna keep me down for long" she replied hungrily, a rare and unusual glint of primal lust glinting in her eyes as she approached the redhead with a seductive sway to her wide hips. "Especially now that I've seen just how much of a fat monster you're packing under those pants of yours."

Naruto smirked inwardly, excited by the new shift in her personality. A few orgasms from fingering her little twat, eating out said hole and then shoving his cock down her gullet was enough to cause such drastic changes. He was excited to know what outright rutting would accomplish.

"Let's go"

* * *

**Manhattan**

* * *

"So how do we find this creep?" Artemis asked pointedly as they raced through the streets of Manhattan on a bike.

"We are not finding him, he will be coming to us" Paradox answered smugly, roaring through the streets on the transformed Sphere. Superboy had been utterly shocked to find that the orb he had been gifted with was more comfortable being around Naruto than him.

The boy did not realize that Sphere has always been close to him but since he was busy most of the time and out of the cave for longer periods of time, the mechanical orb had befriended him.

"How so?"

"He will be searching for an opponent to test his new found power. We just make a big fuss in taking out a few thugs and the guy will be all over us"

"I'd rather have you all over me" she retorted huskily, placing her head on the nook of his neck, gently nibbling on his earlobe.

"Can you stop fondling my dick?"

"I need handholds to steady myself, you know" the blonde archer countered hungrily, nimble fingers trailing circles over the bulge of his crotch. "Luckily for me, you have this big, fat handhold for me to grab and enjoy while doing it"

Luckily for Artemis, it was almost midnight and very few people were on the streets. Otherwise she wouldn't have been able to even look at his crotch, let alone fondle it.

"So you refused to ride a separate bike just to fondle me?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Yes and no"

"I am disappointed in you, Artemis, I thought you were thinking of something kinky during the ride" the redhead stated surprisingly, earning a somewhat shocked look from the blonde archer. "Like a blowjob or at the very least a handjob"

"Wait… you want me to whip your dick and stroke it in the middle of the street?" Yes she was much more confident and forward with her advances and word, but doing something like that was too alien to her.

She had been a reserved but still confident girl a few hours ago. There was no way in hell she would be motivated enough to stroke a guy's dick in the middle of the street while in her heroine outfit. She had a reputation to uphold.

"If you are gonna play this game, then you need to keep the stakes high" he retorted smugly, turning around a corner to speed into the highway. "But I really shouldn't expect such boldness from a newbie anyway"

Unless he said something like that!

"I will show you a newbie!" the blonde archer growled and reached for the zipper of his pants, slamming it down and pulling out a big slab of man-meat into the open. "Why the hell do you have such a big dick!?"

As soon as she looked down at the thick and large hardened meat jutting between his legs, she was already feeling a low in her confidence level. She was starting to even question herself as to how she had swallowed this monster down her throat.

She must have been freakishly drunk on her lust to notice the size.

"Can't handle it?" the Dimension Hopper baited.

"I can handle anything you can throw at me!"

Man, why were all women so easy to bait when their pride as females was challenged? Even Diana and Shayera, hailing from warrior races, were the same in that regard.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked in a confused tone when Artemis removed her hands around his waist and popped her head through the gaps of his hands placed on the handles.

"Proving to you that I can handle anything!" the busty girl sneered heatedly, grabbing his jutting cock by the base and bringing her mouth down on the meat, swallowing as much as she could with one fell swoop.

"Fuck!" Paradox almost ran the bike over the side of the highway when the sensations of having his pole engulfed by a warm hole reached his brain. She must have been more hurt by his comment than he realized if the angry manner in which she was bobbing her head up and down his shlong was any indication.

Needless to say, the redhead placed one hand on Artemis's bobbing head, gently guiding the archer to slide her pouty lips up and down the jutting meat pole while he rode through the streets of Manhattan and took out goons from the back of his bike.

Man was it the best ride ever. After all, how many people can brag about saving the day on the back of a speeding bike while having his dick sucked off by a blonde heroine in a skimpy green suit? No one that's who!

* * *

**An Hour Later**

* * *

An entire 60 minutes of uselessly roaming around the streets with no sign of the thief, Naruto had decided to take things into his own hands and force him to come out. At least, the first half of the ride had been somewhat productive.

Certainly having Artemis's vacuum-like mouth bobbing up and down on his meat, stretching out her throat from the stuffing and then unloading a massive stream of jizz directly into her stomach was productive, right?

Of course!

But Artemis apparently disagreed… not entirely but on the part about not going the whole distance. After another 10 minutes of arguing, the blonde archer relented and went home to keep herself distracted.

Sphere had been kind enough to give her a ride home. He stayed to see things through till the end.

Making a trip to the museum where the thief had been a few hours ago, Naruto collected enough personal date to track down the man to his house. The data he gathered revealed something extraordinary and he had to make other adjustments to get to the untainted truth.

A nice little abode in the south of Manhattan. Nice neighborhood and quiet streets, almost too quiet.

Touching down on the front gate of the house, Naruto slipped right into through the door and made his way into the back of the structure. He could feel the life force of the man as he walked through the house and kicked open the door to the back, lazily strolling out into the open.

Harm was standing before a make-shift grave, quite small from the looks of it and holding his sword in hand. At least that was what he had been doing before he kicked opened the door and walked out. Now the man was glaring daggers at him.

"Who dare attack Harm's sacred place?" Harm growled angrily, channeling his hatred directly into the sword to prepare for an attack.

Naruto eyed the young man with a raised eyebrow, eyes moving up and down on his form. Harm was a muscular black haired man with a claw mark on the left side of his face. Aside from his simple clothing of long overall and gray pants, only the glow of a certain power on his chest stood out from his appearance.

"You are Harm?"

"Harm recognizes the it" the tall boy started in a composed tone. "It is known as Paradox of the Justice League, Harm is not impressed by what he sees"

"You haven't seen anything yet, little boy" Naruto retorted lazily, nonchalantly strolling around the backyard to inspect some of the flowers and shrubbery. "Or should I say William Billy Hayes?"

"It has no right to speak of Harm's true name!" he yelled angrily, making an electrical wave of energy shoot at the unaware redhead. His eyes widened widely when the attack connected but the powerful redhead continued his inspection of the plants without a hint of pain of surprise.

"Struck a nerve there, huh?"

"Harm shall see to it that the insolent it is destroyed!"

"Come on, don't get so worked up. Can't we just have a normal and civilized conversation?" the Dimension Hopper asked lazily, plopping down on the dirty ground beside the grave, leaning against the wooden headpiece. "So how was it?"

"Harm does not understand it's question" Billy Hayes Aka Harm asked patiently, a dangerous glint of pure anger and hatred brimming in his eyes when he saw the redhead lean against the place he had deemed 'sacred'.

"You know, stabbing your sister to death with that dagger? Must have been pretty satisfying to see the light leave her eyes and watch as she breathed her last?" Naruto asked in a blank tone, devoid of any emotion as he stared at the stars from the backyard. "Greta Hayes, right? Nice name, too bad she kicked the bucket so soon"

If Harm though that the look of absolute regret in his eyes was hidden, then he was sorely mistaken.

"It is correct. She was the only one Harm ever loved, so she had to go. Harm had to be pure of heart to wield the power" William replied, a savage grin on his scarred visage.

"Then why do I see regret in your eyes?"

"What!? It speaks lies!"

"Tell me something, little boy" Paradox started smoothly, eyes still focused on the glittering stars of the night sky. "Was the power Buzz promised you worth the life of your sister?"

Fear brew in the hatred filled heart of the villain as he stared in shock at the redhead, taking a step back when he stood up and directed a flat gaze at him. "H-how did …"

"How did I know that you actually sacrificed the life of your sister just because a pathetic little demon promised you power? Let's just say that I do" the former Shinobi finished darkly, taking calm steps towards the shivering villain as the balance of power was disturbed by his feelings. "So she was expendable just because she was not your real sister?"

"No, that's not it! Harm loved her more than any living creature in this world" the black haired villain shouted in denial, losing his grip on the sword.

"Yet you had no problem with stabbing her to death with that dagger? Yeah I can certainly see the love in that"

"Buzz promised me that she'd be resurrected!" he tried to reason, desperately trying to shove the thoughts of uncertainty to the back of his mind. The demon had promised him that Greta would come back to him. That she would be resurrected as an immortal and never leave his sight.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "How long was that?"

That gave Harm the pause as realization struck him. 2 years since Greta's sacrifice. 2 years since he had stabbed his sister to death in a gruesome manner and watched as she bled to death, all the while convincing himself that he was doing it for her good.

If she was resurrected as an immortal, he would never have to worry about her ever leaving him alone. He'd have his sister back forever. A few minutes of pain were worth enduring for eternal happiness.

But he had been so engrossed in his quest to do the bidding of the despicable demon that he hadn't realized just how much time had passed her death. Buzz had promised her return within a few days!

"No! NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!"

Before the man could lose himself in confusion, self-loathing and hatred, the powerful redhead shot forth and slammed his hand straight into his chest, earning an agonizing scream from the black haired man.

"This is what Buzz has been using to manipulate you into doing his bidding and committing murders in order to increase his power" Paradox muttered grimly as he pulled out a crimson mass of crystalized energy from Harm's chest.

"W-what is that?" Billy asked in a strained voice, dropping to his knees in pain as memories after memories of his past two years flooded his mind. "W-what have I d-done!"

"This is a crystalized energy, used to manipulate humans by attaching them to their hearts and making them commit heinous crimes in order to increase the power of the manipulator" the redhead explained blankly, crushing the energy mass in his hands in a show of strength.

This was practically a hobby of the pathetic demon. Making innocent humans do his bidding for his own twisted ambitions. He would have to make a visit to his abode as soon as possible for a little chat.

"G-greta! W-what happened to G-greta!" the now completely normal man sobbed miserably, holding his head in crushing pain. "W-what happened to my sister!?"

Sighing in resignation, Naruto placed a hand on the crying man's shoulder and helped him up. While he had come to Manhattan to deal with the criminal, his mind had been changed after seeing his history.

He was a victim and victims needed the benefit of the doubt as well as a second chance at life.

"Calm down, boy" Naruto comforted gently, patting the sobbing former criminal on the back as he cried in anguish. "I have some news for you"

"P-please just kill me, I-I can't live like this! I can't live knowing that I k-killed my only s-sister!" the sword wielder screamed in pain, tears of anguish streaming down his face as he ran towards the grave of his sister and dropped to his knees. "H-how could I live knowing that I took the l-life of a sister I loved more than life itself!?"

"Greta is alive"

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Artemis finally made her move and received half of the benefits. What do you think about the last scene?**

**Don't forget to review, my dear friends, reviewing makes my day and helps with motivation. No matter how short it is or whether you've an account or not, just write something and post it. Every single word is appreciated.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite**


	18. Chapter 18: Bailing Out A Cat!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning:** This story contains explicit scenes, unrealistic proportions and actions regarding the human body, and other content suited for mature readers only. If such content does not appeal to your eyes, please press the Exit button and leave, you have been warned!

**Thank you so much for the reviews and love guys, you are the best!**

**Responses,**

**biglo25****:** Unfortunately no, I already have these stories and I'd be counterproductive to start another one without finishing these first. Thanks for the review.

**Gammagyro****:** Yes, I actually thought her hair was blonde before I realized that they were in fact brown.

**Sandman001**: Don't sweat the small details man, just enjoy the chapter.

**kingnarutoxqueenkushina**: She will come, eventually in about chapter 24_25 I think. And I don't have anything against Beast Boy. I have only see him in the movies and Young Justice series.

**Omni-Creator Kami of Anime:** Alrigt first question, I derail simply because there are so many thing to write and show you guys. I can't simply start a scenario and forget the rest of the story. Its for development purposes, not the main idea.

Zatanna needs time to properly ease into the relationship. No one is more anxious about her than me. I added her in case you haven't noticed. She is my favorite character, but I want her to ease into the whole harem idea and that takes time.

Power Girl will show up, in chapter 23. But I am sorry to say this but her endowments will still be lower than a certain someone who'll remain secret for the time being. Karen surpasses the others but not the character I have in mind. You'll have to deal with that fact, I am afraid.

**George Cristian810**: he was controlled and manipulated into doing so, plus I wanted to do something that is unique and never done before.

**NoobDude:** I myself am leaning towards that end. I want to write a story that retells the story of COB Naruto during the Shinobi era.

**KuronoDono12:** I actually meant 25, sorry about that. Thanks for the review.

**Humlet:** Thank you so much for the review. Just sit back and enjoy the ride, my friend, and we'll see where it takes us.

**YuNiMoS:** No, Miss Martian is with Superboy.

** 40:** He is stronger than The Presence, does that answer your question?

* * *

**Uzumaki Island, Kitchen**

* * *

A short trip to Buzz's base of operations was soon followed after Harm's pardon and the demon responsible was confronted. While his initial history was indeed sad, it didn't justify the crimes he had committed after promising his soul to the Demon Beelzebub.

Mass murders, sacrifices and manipulations, all in the name of summoning another demon Chakat to the world. How pitiful.

At least burning the despicable demon to an inch of his life and then feeding him to Cerberus had been somewhat satisfying. He liberated the trapped souls from his base and burned everything to the ground.

And just to be sure, he would be making a visit to Beelzebub for his hand in this chain of heinous crimes. After all, he was the one who manipulated Buzz and others into committing crimes.

The delicious smell of cooked omelets and beacons dashing around the corridors forced Naruto to abandon his comfy bed, untangle himself from the clingy embrace of Harley and trek down the stairs to eat something.

To his other side of the bed, a thoroughly satisfied Poison Ivy was hugging Harley from behind and sleeping on the crook of the blonde's neck, a content smile flashing on her pouty lips.

A guy has to eat something after an entire night of intercourse, especially when that intercourse is with four insatiable women with superpowers and doesn't know the meaning of tiredness. And yes, he was so hungry that taking a shower took the backseat in his 'to do' list.

The four had, coincidently arrived on the same day back to the island and fortunately for them, Naruto was there to greet them along with Grayfia. It had been almost early evening when they had arrived and the first thing had been to launch themselves at him and drag him off to their shared bedroom.

The surprising part was Poison Ivy's inclusion in the whole festivities. He had expected the thicc woman to hold her suspicions for quite a while but her eagerness to join had erased his worries. Seems Harley had softened her up to the idea of joining the family.

Then he had shown her exactly why the other three, including her longtime friend Harley Quinn, couldn't keep their hands off of him for long.

Not able to handle the heat, the other three had joined in soon enough, followed by a blankly staring Grayfia. Needless to say he had demonstrated why he was the man of the house by continuously hammering every single one of them at least a dozen times till the first rays of sunlight shed over the room and exhaustion had finally lulled them to sleep.

Since she was used to having him banging her for entire days, Grayfia had little to no trouble at all by dressing up as normal and going off to inform the Almeracians that he would be joining them soon. He had assigned a hideout in a distant planet in the nearest space sector for the two women to stay in while he tried to find the perfect opportunity to help them.

Apparently, a certain orange haired woman was still able to move after all the rutting she had endured.

As soon as he took a step into the large kitchen, his blue eyes instantly focused on the naked villainess standing in front of the counter and cooking something quite delicious from the smell of it. Seemed she had learned more than enough on her trip to the outside world to meet with her mom.

That mop of orange silky long hair, delicate shoulders, bulk of large titflesh peeking out from the sides of the apron, thin waist, wide hips, that enormously fat behind and thick thighs were unmistakable.

No clothing on the Uzumaki Island was the first rule after an entire night of intercourse and yes, he was also as naked as the day he was born. The Grayfia and any other newly arrived guests were not included in the rule since the thick silverette rarely stayed long enough to engage in the activities.

Seeing her overflowing mass of butt flesh out in the open, wobbling enticingly garnered the kind of reaction any straight male would get when seeing an inviting ass. His previously soft dick rose to full and throbbing mast within the next second, ready to do its job with utmost pleasure.

Seeing as she was working so hard to cook something for him early in the morning especially when she had just learned doing so, Naruto realized that he should extend a warm and steamy welcome.

His feet soundlessly left the safety of the floor as he hovered above the ground and silently approached his Lava-using lover with a sinister grin, cock jutting and standing proud. Standing just a few inches behind the thicc former villainess, Naruto shot forward and roughly grabbed the massive cheeks of her phat ass, parting the doughy mass of flesh with a grin.

Volcana gave no reaction other than a strangled gasp when she felt a pair of strong hands grab her generous ass and part her butt-cheeks as if searching for a treasure. She had been living with him alone on this island far longer than any of the other, thus she knew of her redheaded hunk's antics during the morning.

"No need to act so smug, Naruto, I already knew you were com … FUCK, THAT'S MY ASS!"

Whatever she had been meaning to say turned to something else when she felt a long and monstrously thick slab of meat ram straight into her unprepared backdoor with animalistic speed, fast-moving all the way inside until she felt his hips impact the cushiony mass of her fat ass cheeks.

"Of course it is, that's why I am fucking it" Naruto commented smugly as he slithered his hand past her waist and grabbed onto the massive globes of her chest, effectively finding perfectly soft and squashy handholds for himself.

It would be cruel and rude to not give his thick lover time to adjust to his sudden intrusion before he started what his well-endowed cock was meant to do. She deserved that much from him after all.

The voluptuous orange haired villainess gritted her teeth in anger as well as pleasure, shaking her head to clear away the white dots form her vision from her lover's savage thrust. That cock was nestled in her snug asshole so perfectly like it was meant for her rosebud. "Mind warning me next time?!"

What was with him and his penchant for suddenly thrusting his cock inside any available hole without a word of warning? She almost came from that single thrust! And it's not like this was her first time of being suddenly impaled by his dong … the first thrust was always something else.

"I will think about it" the Uzumaki retorted with a self-satisfied smile, forcing another incredible inch of his throbbing meat into the snug hole while gently kissing her delicate collar. By the Log, her pussy and ass were the perfect fit for his meat. "So, fill me in on what happened on the trip?"

She was tempted to say that 'filling in' was supposed to be his job but refrained from saying anything considering her position. She didn't want to risk annoying the redhead while he was balls deep inside her abused asshole.

Who knows what the enigmatic redhead would do if he didn't like something she said?

"Well it was fun and … my God that is deep!" Volcana muttered through controlled pants, tingles of uncontrollable shivers practically dashing through her plump body when she felt the meat pillar move even further into her anal canal. "I introduced Louise to my mom"

The initial thrust always left her short of breathe and they had been doing this forbidden act for almost half a year now.

"And?"

"My mom wants you" she grunted as the redhead idly groped her giant marshmallow breasts, roughly kneading the fat udders in his calloused hands while sucking on her collar. Why did the damned redhead had to so big and so good at this!?

On a side note …

She probably shouldn't have told her mother that she had a boyfriend with a cock bigger than her forearm. Now she was continuously being texted by her curious mom to arrange a meeting with Naruto and it was driving her crazy.

But could anyone really blame her for opening her mouth and blurting out that secret?

When you have a mother as thick and beautiful as she did and had said mother sucking on your tits while fingering your pussy, you tend to blurt out things you are not supposed to. Yeah, she was quite … open with her mom in that regard.

Louise had certainly liked her and she couldn't really blame the ice user for doing so. After all, she hadn't received the same treatment as her and there is no way in hell anyone could resist the skillful hands and tongue her mother had.

But it wasn't supposed to happen! Naruto was hers and hers alone!

"And?"

"And what?" the extra thicc villainess growled as she glared over her shoulders, unconsciously taping into her volcanic powers as fiery flames surrounded her skins. Did he think she was some kind of news reporter? "That's fucking it, now stop with the mushy kisses and fuck me like a bitch in heat!"

The lazy redhead smugly shook his head in disappointment at his lover's sudden mood swings. Maybe it was the sheer lewdness of the act or something but a dick in her gigantic ass always made his Volcana quite … aggressive.

"With pleasure!"

His calloused hands dug deeper into her massive spheres of womanly buttflesh, pulling back the leaning orange haired woman while he pulled back his throbbing dick in an agonizingly slow pace, until all but the head had been pulled out before thrusting with a grunt.

A mind-numbing orgasm hit the luscious woman like a meteorite when she felt the bulbous head of her lover's immense dong spear through her snug backdoor muscles without a hint of mercy, impaling her all the way to the hilt.

"That's it stud, pound me! Pump my fat ass full of that thick cock cream!"

Just as she thought the force of her orgasm as well as his first thrust was over, he pulled back just as fast and hammered back in, until his thrusts became nothing but blurs.

The Kitchen soon became host to the familiar sounds of flesh impacting cushiony spheres of womanly flesh, grunts of a beastly man and screams of a woman as the frustrated buxom villainess was savagely fucked by her well-endowed lover.

The flames around her skin only increased her appeal and made him hammer that much harder into her phat buttocks.

Harley, Killer Frost and Pamela came down the stairs an hour later and found their shared lover keeping a half-conscious Volcana in a perfect Mating Press and unloading into her flooded cunt while savagely devouring her fat tits.

From the looks of her belly, it was obvious that she had received more than a few loads before the recent one. It didn't stop the remaining three ex-villainesses from jumping on the redhead and taking turns to ride his ever-hard manhood to completion until the Kitchen almost resembled a brothel.

* * *

**Western Mongolia**

* * *

The senior member of the Light were gathered around a table, sporting blank expression as they waited for the woman who had basically taken control of their lives and declared herself the undisputed Queen of the global organization.

None were more agitated and …anxious about their future than Vandal Savage himself. He had lost practically every ounce of control on the Light. Any and all plans were being hatched by the redheaded woman and executed according to her wishes.

Their efforts to retrieve the Helmet of Fate and cutting off the might of their enemies in half by taking out the opposite of Chaos from the equation.

Subsequent attack on the Atlantean Laboratory to retrieve the missing piece of an unknown dead creature known as Starro for the biological experiments.

Obtaining technology from New Genesis by collaborating with Darksied and experimenting on said technology in the deserts of Bialya for their own use.

Providing means for inmates in Belle Reve Penitentiary to stage a breakout and sneakily induct Professor Hugo Strange as the warden of the facility in the issuing chaos.

Manipulating Professor Ivo into challenging the pride of his counterpart T.O Morrow by calling out on his inability to control his own creations and taking a backseat while the villainess professor's Androids attacked Mount Justice and recruited Red Tornado into their ranks.

Experimenting on animals to test out a prototype of the Starro tech and thus pitching said mutated animals against the young heroes of the Young Justice.

Forming a temporary team to shift the attention of the Justice League away from the Light and to find out if the plant creatures Joker couldn't shut up about were really worth the hassle.

All these were concocted by the insanely powerful woman. While most of the mentioned plans had been met with the failure, the woman had surprisingly little to say about them. She simply didn't care about what happened to the rest of the teams or heroes as long as she was informed of Paradox.

She only cared about her self-initiated game with Paradox. Everything about her was related to the powerful redhead. EVERYTHING!

"How long does she intend to keep us waiting?" Ocean Master, one of the newest members of the Light, sneered under his breath, impatiently tapping his glowed hand on the table.

"For your sake, I would suggest that you wait patiently" Ra's Al Ghul stated calmly, eyes closed in a calm fashion. "I'd rather not have a new member die so prematurely"

"She is not the boss of me!" the Atlantean growled angrily, hefting up his trident in a childishly emotional manner.

Vandal shook his head at the stupid Atlantean. Even he wasn't angry enough to disregard any sense of self-preservation and recklessly show emotions of hatred without knowing the extent of his opponent's strength.

Lady Chaos's time will come … eventually. For now, he would play along.

The familiar tap of heels impacting the marbled floor echoed in the isolated room, making the members tense up in anticipation as a tall figure approached the head of the table where a wide, ornate throne was place.

An aura of pure, vile power washed over the room as the undisputed queen of the Light approached her throne in all her erotic glory.

Giant, wobbling mass of meaty flesh heaved and jiggled with each step, hypnotizing any daring onlooker. Wide, childbearing hips swayed from side to side, seductively thick womanly thighs sliding against one another, supporting the fattest and thickest ass on the face of the planet.

Following closely behind the insanely powerful queen was none other than the Queen of Bialya

While not as otherworldly beautiful with jaw-dropping endowments as Chaos, she still presented herself as a woman of her status as the sole monarch of Bialya.

The dark skinned woman possessed the appearance of a slender woman with dark blue eyes and long black hairs, held together by a golden tiara. A pair of ornate stinger-shaped earnings and an armband on her left arm only enhanced the beauty of the tiara and her face.

A gray, strapless mini-skirt dress from the middle of her meaty funbags and reaching all the way to the middle of her thick thighs covered her upper form, followed by black pants strained against the thickness of her lower body, all finished by a set of high-heel boots and a translucent blue veil wrapped around her exposed shoulders.

Queen Bee aka Marcia Monroe.

Lady Chaos took her place on the golden throne, seductively squeezing the thickness of her phat rear into the chair and leaning to the side in a tempting manner, a manicured smile dancing on her rosy lips.

"Take your seat, dear" Lady Chaos offered sultrily, running her hand down Queen Bee's slender waist and gently fondling the phat cheeks of her luscious behind for good measures with a tempting smile.

Seemingly unruffled by the gesture, Marcia took a seat nearest to the powerful redhead and nodded towards her fellow Light members. Only a few of the members were present, namely Vandal, Ra's, Klarion and Ocean Master.

"Gentlemen, I'd apologize for the waiting but since I am not in the mood, we are skipping past such trivial matters" the Milf started in a lazy tone, sharp demonic eyes looking for any defiance in the eyes of her 'minions'. "Any objections?"

"Not entirely" Vandal replied gruffly, earning a foxy smirk from the redhead.

"Good, before we proceed with this meeting, I need to make one thing perfectly clear to all of you" the seductive demoness stated smoothly. "I do not tolerate any stupidity in my presence. With that out of the way, let us begin"

"Our efforts have been thwarted by the heroes and their little sidekicks at every turn" the ancient caveman started in a deep voice, getting right to the point at hand. "The initial phases of our plan has been completed but we still need the severed tentacle of Starro"

"The so called efforts have only failed due to your incompetence and lack of strength" Lady Chaos interrupted, demonic eyes shifting towards the childish Lord of Chaos to make a point. "Particularly yours, brat"

"It wasn't my fault, I didn't know the redhead goodie two-shoes was that strong" Klarion defended, summoning every ounce of patience to not glare at the seductively seated Milf.

"I suppose I shouldn't really expect any favorable results from any of you when my …beloved is involved" the demonic queen purred hungrily, glowed hands reaching upward to grab the meaty orbs stuck to her chest as she moaned. "He's always been a troublesome opponent, all too unpredictable in his predictability. Such complexity is … intoxicating"

While the others shifted uncomfortably in their seats as the woman did everything short of outright masturbating before there very eyes, Vandal tried to wrap his mind around the mystery of this woman. She was just confusing in every sense of the word.

She was trying everything to hurt Paradox but also concerned about his whereabouts. She was angry at him yet still smiling hungrily when talking about him. She vehemently ordered her soldiers to track down the redhead but incinerated an entire platoon of them when the commander asked if he should bring him alive or dead.

Like he said, confusing.

"This is the Queen you surface dwellers are afraid of?" Prince Orm declared angrily as he stood up from his chair and grabbed his trident, sneering at the redheaded Milf. "It's obvious she is allied with the weak mortal she speaks so highly of"

"Sit down, Orm" Ra's suggested calmly, a hint of anxiety slipping into his tone as his eyes noticed a sudden shift of personality in the moaning redhead writhing on her throne.

"I only came here to see what the Light was all about but if you weaklings are under the control of a harlot like that woman, then it seems your reputation was a mere lie!" the agitated prince shouted heatedly, pointing his weapon at the still squirming redhead demoness who was fondling her breasts. "Especially when she is using you fools to seduce Paradox and spread her legs for him like a …ack!"

He did not get to finish his sentence as a single wave of delicate finger from the seated Milf conjured a large shield around the prince, instantly filling up with water.

"I did say that stupidity was not tolerated in my presence, did I not?" Lady Chaos muttered flatly, demonic red eyes holding a thunderous fury few in the entire Multiverse have ever seen.

"Why? Because you are the embodiment of stupidity!" the trapped Atlantean laughed like a maniac, shifting around in the watery prison with a wide smirk on his face. "Trapping an Atlantean in a water prison? How foolish could you be?"

"Let's see how long that bravado lasts, shall we?" the extra thicc woman purred sultrily, losing the edgy tone in her voice as she relaxed back into her chair and continued observe the Atlantean, still idly sinking her hands into the massive mass of flesh on her chest.

With a sudden flash of crimson from her demonic eyes, Prince Orm immediately realized just how dangerous the woman really was as he felt the water around him shift.

"N-no what is t-this!"

The senior members of the Light watched in grim shock as water poured into the Atlantean prince from every pore on his body, bloating him up steadily. Shocked turned to disgust and chilling reality when the Atlantean's body could no longer accommodate any more water and exploded from inside out, sending body parts everywhere inside the energy shield.

"Let that be a lesson to all of you" Lady Chaos announced savagely, snapping her fingers as the shield was dispersed and the scattered remains of the Atlantean rained in the center of the round table. "I do not appreciate being questioned nor do I tolerate any insults directed at my beloved. I alone can do that"

"Perhaps we should get back on track" Queen Bee suggested smoothly, meeting eyes with the moaning redhead as she fondled her own breasts and writhed in her golden throne.

"Anything of lesser scale will no doubt alert the Justice League to our real objective and thus lose an important part of our planning" Ra's started in a somewhat composed tone.

"Agreed, Klarion, I'll leave you in charge of the project. I do not care how you do it, but I expect the severed tentacle of Starro before me by tomorrow night" the phat-butted Milf muttered in bliss, barely able to keep her hands away from her breasts. "Now, everyone beside Marcia leave, I have no use for you at the moment"

Vandal gritted his teeth in rage as he exited the conference hall along with his fellow Light members, mentally preparing plans after plans to destroy the redheaded woman once and for all. This charade had gone on long enough!

"Now then, dear, you remember our deal, do you not?" the incredibly thick woman purred seductively as she beckoned Queen Bee to her side, reaching forward to fondle the phat cheeks of her ass as she came near and stood before her throne.

"Yes, my queen" she replied obediently.

"Then you know what to do"

Nodding in understanding, Queen Bee kneeled between the thick legs of the redheaded Milf and reached for the barely covered womanhood, gently pushing aside the fabric with her manicured hands to reveal a perfect, pink hole of flesh.

Placing a gentle hand on the black haired woman's head, Lady Chaos neared her head into her exposed pussy and moaned lewdly as a smooth wet appendage touched with her hole and sent shivers down her spine.

Relaxing into the throne, the demonic queen sighed in content as Queen Bee, kneeling between her powerfully sculpted thick legs, continued to lick, suck and lightly bit her dripping pussy lips, motivated by her hungry moans as it echoed around the isolated room.

* * *

**Planet Vampa**

* * *

Planet Vampa was a beautiful, lush green planet at the edge of the Milky Way galaxy, untouched by any kind of life force besides wild but beautiful shrubbery. Naruto had found the small planet while traveling through space a month after joining the Justice League and instantly decided to make a base there.

Grayfia had been put in charge of planting flowers and other decorative necessities to the base to make it as comfortable and fully-stocked as possible. Grayfia's efforts were reflected in the sheer beauty of the planet as well as the base stationed there.

Maxima and Primaa would've enjoyed the serene environment were they not so desperate to return to their home world and save their people from the tyrant that ruled over them. Both Almeracians were anxiously awaiting a favorable response from the mighty Demon of Destruction they've heard so many glorious tales about.

Maxima was the most impatient among the two and Primaa couldn't really blame her. She has always been a princess and received things with a mere glance, never used to the idea of waiting for others to assist her.

But even the prideful princess understood their situations and was keeping remarkably calm composure.

Fortunately for their sanity, a portal suddenly materialized in the middle of the large conference room they were waiting in and the familiar form of Grayfia stepped out in her stern but beautiful glory.

"I am glad to see you, Grayfia" Primaa started in a relieved tone as she stepped forward and shook hands with the thick maid. "I was beginning to think that your master had forgotten of our plight"

The wait in this isolated planet had only been endurable due to Grayfia's frequent visits to make their days enjoyable. That way they had someone to talk to and vent out any frustrations through discussions. Had she not visited them during their waiting days on Vampa, they would've most likely started their search to seek out the warrior themselves.

"My apologies for the wait, Primaa but Lord Naruto needed time to make himself available" Grayfia answered softly, returning the loving gesture before she turned to a softly frowning Almeracian princess. "Maxima"

The redhead nodded stiffly. "Grayfia"

"So where is your master, if I may ask?" the dark skinned warrior general asked in hidden excitement. She has been waiting for this opportunity since the day his reputation had skyrocketed after the destruction of the Black Lantern Corps.

He was considered to be the epitome of warrior prowess.

"He will be joining us soon enough" the busty Devil replied curtly.

She did not want to tell the two women that her master was too busy shoving himself balls deep in a certain cat-themed mask wearing assassin who had gotten herself in jail in again and this time Naruto had decided to procure his compensation to the fullest.

His compensation being … finally fucking the slutty assassin up her fat ass. From what she had seen her master do to the black haired woman, Cheshire will certainly be not able to move for a few days at least and limp for another week or so.

The last time she saw him, which was just a few minutes ago was …

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Perched upon a tree branch high above the ground in the dense forest of Taipei, Grayfia watched with flush-faced smirk as a widely grinning Naruto held Cheshire by the back of her knees and bounced her up and down on his throbbing cock, embedding every inch of the throbbing fuckmeat into her snug asshole like a beast.

He was standing in the middle of clearing far away from the city, devoid of any clothes while he drilled his fat cock into the assassin's large ass, her outfit still intact, only her dressed hiked up at the back to allow the redhead free access to her lush backdoor.

There was just something incredibly erotic about fucking a fully clothed woman in a public place. Well she wasn't fully clothed since her fat tits were bouncing in the open and her panties were nowhere to be found but still it was incredibly hot.

He had warned the daughter of the famous Sportsmaster that if she got caught again and called him to bail her rout of jail, he would get her ass. Seems like she thought he was speaking figuratively. Too bad she thought wrong.

As soon as he bailed out the seductively smiling assassin, Naruto realized that she had actually been counting on the fact and instantly teleported her to a dense forest outside the city limit, Grayfia following suit to make sure nothing funny happened to her master.

The rest was history.

"I did say I was going to get your ass if you got caught again, didn't I?" the lazy redhead grunted, wildly bouncing the thick woman up and down on his foot long dong, hissing in pleasure as her snug sphincter tightened around his pulsating shaft." You purposely let yourself get caught, didn't you? Just to get me to drill my dick into your fat ass!? You like that, huh? Having your villainess butt fucked by a hero?!"

"Oh fuck yes! Drill me harder! Give me all that thick hero cock! Shove it deeper into my ass!" the shapely assassin screamed in pleasure as she was fucked in the ass like a common whore by her benefactor, huge pair of creamy tits wobbling up and down with each savage thrust into treasure trove between her ginormous buttcheeks.

This is exactly what she had been missing! She had been denying it, desperately trying to stomp on any feelings of lust towards the redhead by taking almost impossible missions, but to no avail. Every minute would revolve around Naruto's first words to her before they got down and dirty for the first time.

"Being with me is addictive, Kitty, once you get a piece of me, you won't be able to stop craving more. Can you handle the pull of that addiction? Think on that before you surrender yourself to me"

As horny as she had been back then from seeing him literally lift an entire mountain from the ground and hurl it into Grundy, she hadn't stopped to think over his words and jumped him like frisky cat. Apparently, he was right.

No mission had satiated her frustration, merely increasing it. Until she had no choice but to get herself arrested, call Naruto and let him devour her slutty body like beast. Now she was cursing herself for not thinking of this sooner!

"And everyone thinks how you are a strong, independent mercenary. If only they knew how much of a cum-hungry whore you are!" Naruto growled like a disturbed beast as he savagely hammered into his partner's thick ass, stabbing her over and over with the meat sword. "What you need is to a fat dick to screw your cunt senseless!"

Each word was from his mouth was accentuated by hip-shattering thrust into Jade's abused insides, sending ripples through her gigantic rear while she was wildly bounced up and down on her horse-dicked lover's cock.

"Yes, I am your filthy whore!" the black haired woman shrieked in mind-numbing pleasure, lush and carnal body held captive by her lazy lover's strong hands, holding on for dear life as she was fucked. Naruto's foot long cock was so deep in her previously unused back door that she could practically feel him reaching her chest as he drilled her fat booty like a piston. "Destroy my asshole for any other men!"

Letting a self-assured smirk dance on his lips, Naruto bounced Cheshire's thick ass up and down his meat pillar, continuously stabbing into lush asshole, keeping the busty assassin plugged and airtight.

He couldn't wait till Artemis joined in on the fun.

The thought of having both sisters sliding their lips up and down on his cock, giving him hungry smiles of adoration before kissing each other with his dick trapped between their lips, was enough to push him towards the edge.

Unlike Naruto who was in full control of his sanity and mind, Jade had long since fallen into the bottomless pit of carnal pleasure, an ahegeo smile on her face, drool and cum dripping down her open mouth and dark eyes rolled into the back of her head as her hero lover practically used her fat ass like a fleshlight and wildly bounced her up and down on his meat.

"Prepare for the creampie of your life, you slutty cat!"

Shaking her head at the scene, Grayfia discreetly opened a portal to the planet Vampa and stepped inside, disappearing into the swirly expanse just as Naruto brought the thick assassin down on his cock all the way to the base and blasted her insides with a continuous stream of thick, gooey cum.

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

Maxima frowned at the blankness in Grayfia's tone. She respected the busty woman for being a strong warrior … and beautiful, but her devotion to this master of hers was sometimes vexing. "Why does he insist on keeping us waiting?"

"He is busy" Yeah… too busy drilling Jade up her prodigious booty. He should be finishing anytime soon.

If she counted the minutes of his normal ejaculation span and added in the fact that he was drilling a new ass, one he has been meaning to bang for quite a while she might add, then it was likely that it would take him about 5 more minutes before he finished emptying his balls into the assassin and another 2 minutes to make himself known to the Almeracians.

"Of course, we shall wait for his arrival" the warrior general stated patiently, locking eyes with the redheaded princess as she groaned in frustration. They have waited for several days; a few minutes were no problem.

"Further waiting will not be required for I am already here"

Maxima and Primaa instinctively jumped away from the source of the deep voice and tensed, getting ready for battle. Both women raised delicate eyebrows in surprise … and curiosity when they found an unassuming but handsome red haired man seated on a chair at the end of the table and blissfully drinking from a glass of wine.

"Who are you?" Maxima questioned strongly, stepping forward to stand before the handsome redhead. How did he even get here? This was supposed to be an isolated planet.

"Naruto Uzumaki, at your service" the redhead greeted smoothly, raising the ornate goblet to his lips with a grin as he eyed the redhead up and down. "Awesome body you've there, large breasts, taut stomach, wide hips, plump thighs and a perfectly phat, juicy ass. You girls got A++ in my book, congratulations"

"What!?"

Grayfia merely smirked at her mischievous master, the naughty side of her personality inwardly cheering him on.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**I recently saw a picture of Angela 'Arella' Roth, mother of Raven, by someone called Shadbase. It really got me interested in her. So I suggest you see it and then answer my question.**

**Should she be added?**

**Yes**

**No **

**Don't forget to review. It motivates me.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite**


End file.
